The Werewolf Huntress
by LeonaArgentC
Summary: Leona a été recueillie par les Argent lorsqu'elle avait sept ans. Que se passe-t-il quand elle rencontre le sombre et mystérieux Derek Hale? Celui qui n'a plus personne dans sa vie, qui est seul et qui ne fait confiance à personne? Une alliance surprenante va se former entre les deux et Leona va découvrir qu'il y a encore de bonnes choses dans ce monde. Derek/OC, (lemons), LONG.
1. Chapitre 1, La morsure

**Salut les loulous! Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire sur Teen Wolf et plus précisément sur le couple Derek/OC (Leona). **

**Tout d'abord, j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fanfiction après la saison 2 que j'ai finie il y a environ une semaine ^^ (et j'ai déjà écrit le premier chapitre). Je suis en train de regarder la saison 3. J'aime beaucoup cette série et surtout le personnage de Derek, qui franchement, ne choisit pas bien ses petites copines ^^. Donc, comme j'avais envie qu'il se sente moins seul et aimé (pour une fois, ça va le changer ^^), voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfic, que j'ai appelé The Werewolf Huntress. **

**Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les OC, appuyez sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de l'écran, vous verrez, c'est très pratique ! **

**J'accepte toutes les reviews constructives (qui m'aident à avancer). Les trolls, je les vire ! (Et oui, je me suis un peu endurcie depuis ma fanfic sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux).**

**Et donc pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Bisous ! **

**P.S : Je viens de refaire ce chapitre, il ne me plaisait pas du tout, j'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira ! Ce chapitre-là est plus long mais beaucoup plus intéressant. **

**Et je vais aussi changer certains trucs dans les trois autres premiers chapitres ! Voilà ! ^^**

**C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que je voulais en tout cas. Je la reprendrais encore certainement plusieurs fois, étant devenue perfectionniste du jour au lendemain dans mes écrits –' (du coup, c'est chiant, je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que je fais ! XD)**

**Résumé**** :**

**Leona a été adoptée par les Argent lorsqu'elle avait sept ans. Auparavant, elle vivait seule dans les bois, suite au décès de sa famille d'accueil. Lorsque les Argent décident de revenir à Beacon Hills, Leona n'est pas heureuse de retrouver cette ville où elle a connu le désespoir. Mais que se passe-t-il quand elle rencontre le sombre et mystérieux Derek Hale ? Celui qui n'a plus personne dans sa vie, qui est seul et qui ne fait plus confiance à personne ? Une alliance surprenante va se former entre eux, et Leona va découvrir qu'il reste encore de bonnes choses dans ce monde.**

**Category**** : Teen Wolf **

**Genres****: Supernatural, Romance, Adventure, Drama, Comedy**

**Status**** : In-progress**

**Rated**** : T (pour le langage, plus tard M pour lemons)**

**Pairings**** : Derek/OC, Scallison, Jackson/Lydia (ce sont les principaux pairings, certains vont disparaitre et d'autres s'ajouter)**

**Acteurs principaux**** :**

**Scott McCall : Tyler Posey**

**Leona Argent : Lucy Hale**

**Allison Argent : Crystal Reed**

**Stiles Stilinski : Dylan O'Brien**

**Derek Hale : Tyler Hoechlin**

**Lydia Martin : Holland Roden**

**Jackson Whittemore : Colton Haynes**

**Acteurs récurrents**** :**

**Chris Argent : J.R Bourne**

**Shérif Stilinski : Linden Ashby**

**Melissa McCall : Melissa Ponzio**

**Kate Argent : Jill Wagner**

**Peter Hale : Ian Bohen**

**Alan Deaton : Seth Gilliam**

**Victoria Argent : Eaddy Mays**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle.**

Chapitre 1 : Wolf Moon - Pilot

Ce devait être une soirée tranquille pour Scott McCall. Normalement, il aurait dû faire un peu de musculation, finir de lire _La Métamorphose_ de Kafka pour la rentrée du lendemain et se coucher tôt. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu. Ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses plans, c'était que son meilleur ami Stiles Stilinski vienne chez lui en le suppliant de chercher un corps avec lui.

Scott se lavait le visage et se préparait à aller se coucher, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit à l'extérieur de chez lui. Il mit un t-shirt et prit une batte de base-ball pour se défendre au cas où il y aurait un intrus. Il sortit sur le perron et scruta les alentours. Il ne vit personne. Il se rapprocha du bord et soudain, Stiles débarqua de nulle part, accroché comme une chauve-souris à son toit. Scott hurla de peur, puis Stiles hurla de peur.

-Stiles ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ?, hurla Scott.

-Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone ! Et pourquoi t'a une batte de base-ball ? Et puis, ça sert à quoi d'avoir un téléphone si tu ne réponds pas ?

Scott haussa les épaules et dit :

-Je pensais que t'étais un prédateur !

-Un prédateur ? Qui utilise encore ce mot ? Bon, on s'en fou, faut que je te dise un truc génial : mon père vient de recevoir un appel y a genre vingt minutes du bureau. Deux joggeurs ont trouvé un corps dans les bois.

-Un corps, comme dans un cadavre ?, fit Scott interloqué.

Stiles le regarda comme s'il était demeuré et répondit sarcastiquement :

-Non, non, un corps fait d'eau ! Mais bien sûr, un cadavre, abruti !

Scott haussa de nouveau les épaules et fit :

-Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? C'est un corps, et alors ?

-Je ne t'ai pas encore dit la meilleure partie : ils n'ont trouvé qu'une moitié du corps.

En voyant la tête surprise de Scott, Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents et fit :

-Ouais, on y va carrément !

-Non, Stiles ! Je voulais dormir tôt !, se plaignit son meilleur ami.

-On s'en fou de ce que tu voulais ! C'est une super aventure !

Et les voilà tous les deux partis à la chasse au cadavre.

Leona n'avait aucune envie d'emménager à Beacon Hills. Ou plutôt, de revenir à Beacon Hills. Elle en gardait de mauvais souvenirs. Et surtout, elle revenait ici après tout ce temps, alors qu'elle sortait tout droit de San Francisco et de Paris ! Pourquoi est-ce que Chris et Victoria avaient subitement décidé de revenir dans une petite ville de _merde_ ? Elle avait été adoptée par les Argent lors de ses sept ans, et elle était heureuse avec sa famille adoptive. C'était Chris qui l'avait trouvé dans les bois alors qu'elle s'était fait repérer en train de voler du pain à la boulangerie. Victoria l'avait tout de suite acceptée comme l'une des leurs et Allison, sa sœur, l'avait immédiatement appréciée. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme famille. Elle se sentait bien avec eux. Seulement, elle ne s'imaginait pas revenir à Beacon Hills. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à défaire ses cartons et à positionner toutes ses affaires dans la pièce. Victoria entra dans sa chambre et dit :

-Tu vas ranger tout ça, quand même ?

-Oui, je sortais juste tout n'importe comment, pour voir où les objets doivent aller, répondit Leona en cachant son énervement.

Victoria avait toujours été très maniaque, au contraire de Leona.

Leona aimait le désordre, elle se sentait protégée lorsque tous ses objets étaient autour d'elle, comme s'ils faisaient un écran entre le monde extérieur et elle.

Allison entra à son tour dans la chambre de Leona.

-Eh ! Regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé !, fit-elle en jetant un objet à Leona.

Leona attrapa l'objet et reconnu sa vieille peluche, qui était un loup.

-Ah oui ! Je me souviens, je transportait ce truc partout !, fit-elle en rigolant.

-Bon, je vous laisse les filles, fit Victoria, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Allison se fraya un chemin parmi tout le bazar et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa sœur adoptive.

-Tu tiens le coup ?, lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Ça va, maugréa Leona tout en caressant distraitement la peluche.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse de revenir ici...

-Ça va, je te dis, fit Leona, un peu plus durement cette fois-ci.

Allison eu un petit mouvement de recul et Leona s'en voulu.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

-C'est rien, fit Allison en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, les relations avec les autres.

-Mouais... Merci d'être là, en tout cas.

Allison lui sourit et Leona balaya les mauvaises pensées de son esprit et fit à Allison :

-Tu m'aides à déballer ?

-Avec plaisir !

Les deux sœurs commencèrent à organiser la chambre de Leona tout en s'amusant le reste de la soirée, puis Allison descendit voir Victoria, qui l'appelait pour aller faire un tour en ville.

Lydia Martin était une très belle adolescente de 16 ans. Elle était la fille la plus populaire du lycée et était adorée de tous. Tout le monde voulait lui ressembler, et tout le monde l'enviait. Après tout, elle sortait avec le garçon le plus populaire, Jackson Whittemore, et il était aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de la-crosse. Tous les deux, ils formaient un couple d'enfer. Les élèves de l'école les avaient même surnommés Jydia, lorsqu'ils parlaient d'eux, et Dieu savait que cela se produisait tout le temps ! Lydia était une personne extrêmement arrogante et sûre d'elle, et elle refusait de perdre la face ou de perdre tout court. Elle le cachait bien, mais elle était une sorte de génie, surtout en maths. Elle excellait dans toutes les matières mais jouait la débile lorsque Jackson était là. Elle-même ne savait parfois pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que Jackson, qui lui aussi était vraiment arrogant, préférait les filles sexy aux filles intelligentes. Parfois, Jackson lui faisait pitié. Il pouvait être exécrable, faisait des coups tordus aux moins populaires. Mais Lydia ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle l'aimait à la folie. Il était le seul garçon qu'elle ait jamais vraiment aimé. Elle avait déjà eu de nombreux petits-copains, mais elle ne les avait jamais vraiment aimés, et surtout, compris. D'accord, Jackson était tout sauf sympathique, mais il fallait connaître son histoire pour le comprendre. Il avait été adopté et il avait toujours vécu dans le luxe. Ses parents ne lui refusaient jamais rien et ils l'ignoraient parfois complètement. Il avait beau tout faire pour essayer d'attirer leur attention, essayer d'être meilleur en tout, c'était un échec à chaque fois. Jackson était extrêmement exigeant envers lui-même. Il voulait réussir, tout comme Lydia, mais il travaillait bien plus dur pour cela. Il n'était pas aussi intelligent qu'elle mais il s'en donnait les moyens. Et Lydia l'admirait pour cela. D'ailleurs, Jackson n'était pas toujours désagréable. Il pouvait se montrer gentil et attentionné envers sa petite-amie. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, et sortaient depuis un an ensemble. Certes, parfois, ils allaient voir tous les deux ailleurs, mais ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre. Ils avaient une connexion, personne ne pouvait le nier.

-Lydia, je ne reverrai pas encore ce foutu film !, s'écria Jackson. On l'a déjà vu deux fois ce mois-ci !

Lydia lui fit les gros yeux, et répondit :

-Mais _N'oublie Jamais_, c'est _le_ film d'amour par excellence !

-_Et alors_ ? Une fois, c'est sympa à regarder, deux fois, ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs, mais _trente_ fois ! C'est mortel pour mon cerveau ! Je ne le regarderais pas encore une fois ! Ça suffit, maintenant ! Je préfère regarder à la rigueur un film d'action genre _The Punisher_, mais s'il-te-plaît, pas encore _N'oublie Jamais_ !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jackson entra dans le magasin de DVD et demanda au vendeur :

-Vous pouvez m'aider à trouver _N'oublie Jamais_, s'il-vous-plaît ?

-Bien sûr, répondit le vendeur. Mais dites-moi, vous ne seriez pas déjà venu plusieurs fois emprunter ce film ?

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel et fit :

-Si... Ma copine l'adore...

Il avait un ton dégoûté et le vendeur lui jeta un regard compatissant. Il lui tendit le DVD et lui dit :

-Bonne chance.

-Merci, maugréa Jackson.

Il paya pour le film et sortit du magasin. Il remonta dans la voiture, donna le DVD à Lydia qui était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir encore remporté une bataille avec Jackson.

-La prochaine fois, on regarde _The Punisher_, fit Jackson entre ses dents et démarra la voiture.

Derek Hale observait un des deux adolescents se faire arrêter par un agent de police. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ?_ Le Shérif apparu et dit à l'agent que le prénommé Stiles était son fils.

-Donc, je suppose que t'écoutes tous mes appels ?, fit-il en soupirant.

-Pas du tout... Je n'écoute pas les plus chiant, reconnu Stiles.

L'autre adolescent s'était caché derrière un arbre. Le Shérif dit à son fils :

-Bon, et ton partenaire habituel, il est où ?

-Qui, Scott ?, fit Stiles prenant un air faussement surpris. Lui, il est chez lui. Il a dit qu'il voulait dormir tôt. Il n'y a que moi. Dans les bois. Tout seul...

Son père ne parut pas le croire et leva sa lampe torche vers les arbres et cria :

-Scott ? T'es là ?

Le prénommé Scott se plaqua contre l'arbre et retint sa respiration. Derek eut un demi-sourire.

-Bon, très bien, reprit le shérif. Je te ramène à ta voiture, et en rentrant, nous allons avoir une petite discussion sur ce que signifie les mots « vie privée ».

Scott jura tandis que son meilleur ami était entraîné de force par son père. Il se retrouvait seul une fois de plus. Ça arrivait toujours quand Stiles et lui faisait des coups foireux. À chaque fois, Scott se retrouvait seul et parfois à devoir à expliquer toute la situation à sa mère et au père de Stiles.

Derek suivit les flics du regard ils partaient tous. Ils continueraient les recherches le lendemain.

Soudain, un craquement attira l'attention de Derek. L'Alpha. C'était à peine perceptible, mais il l'avait quand même entendu. Il se mit à quatre pattes et s'élança à sa poursuite. C'était une bête énorme il n'avait pas l'apparence d'un loup-garou normal. Il avait des yeux rouges, spécificité de tous les Alphas, il avait des griffes et des crocs, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Alors que les loups-garous normaux gardaient un peu de leur apparence humaine, lui, n'avait pas l'air d'un humain du tout. On aurait dit un mélange d'ours et de loup, mais en bien plus gros.

L'Alpha était trop rapide et Derek le perdit de vue.

-Merde ! Fais chier !, jura-t-il.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il le cherchait avec sa sœur Laura. Et il l'avait encore perdu. Il abattit son poing dans un tronc d'arbre et se cassa plusieurs os au passage. Il s'en fichait. Ça guérirait, de toute manière.

Après que Stiles soit partit avec son père, Scott retourna sur ses pas, pour essayer de sortir de la forêt. Il savait dès le départ que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de suivre son meilleur ami dans une chasse au cadavre, mais il avait complètement ignoré ses instincts. Il était à présent tout seul dans une forêt lugubre dont il ne trouvait pas la sortie. Et il avait froid. La vie était vraiment injuste.

Au loin, il entendit un loup hurler. Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et continua à marcher. Il arriva dans une clairière et il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

Tout à coup, une dizaine de cerfs fonça sur lui, le regard apeuré. Un d'entre eux percuta Scott qui tomba à terre. Malheureusement, son inhalateur vola au loin et il ne le vit pas atterrir. Il protégea sa tête pour éviter de recevoir des coups de la part des cerfs et attendit qu'ils soient tous passés. Une fois qu'ils furent tous bien plus loin, Scott se releva et jura une nouvelle fois. Il avait vraiment besoin de son inhalateur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que son _putain_ d'inhalateur tombe ? Il alluma la lampe torche de son portable et se mit à le chercher, sans succès. Il promena encore la lumière de son téléphone sur les feuilles et soudain, la moitié de corps que Stiles et lui cherchaient apparu devant lui. Il cria et tomba à la renverse. C'était une jeune fille rousse, dans la vingtaine. Scott abandonna toute idée de chercher son inhalateur et courut à travers les bois. Il devait sortir d'ici. Immédiatement.

Soudain, il trébucha et tomba, puis glissa et atterrit sur le bas du dos. Scott gémit de douleur et se releva lentement, pour être sûr de ne rien s'être cassé.

Puis, il entendit comme une sorte de grognement derrière lui il s'arrêta. Il se retourna lentement et aperçu devant lui une bête monstrueuse. Elle avait les yeux rouge sang et des crocs, et des griffes, et des poils et Scott prit peur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, ce fut trop tard. La bête fonça sur lui à une vitesse folle et l'agrippa aux chevilles. Scott tomba une nouvelle fois et la bête était sur lui. Elle le mordit alors que l'adolescent se débattait. Puis, elle partit.

Scott resta choqué presque deux minutes, avant de se relever doucement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?, se demanda-t-il.

Il souleva ensuite son t-shirt pour voir la morsure. Elle saignait beaucoup, et Scott se dit qu'il avait assez passé de temps dans ce foutu bois, et recommença à courir, ne prêtant pas attention à son asthme ou aux douleurs dans tout son corps. Il fallait absolument qu'il continue de courir.

Il arriva enfin sur la route et soupira de soulagement, lorsqu'une voiture lui fonça droit dessus, et l'évita de justesse. La voiture continua de rouler et Scott fut seul sur la route.

-Bordel, _mais quelle nuit !_

_ Leona courrait dans les bois. Elle avait volé du pain à la boulangerie du coin. Pour survivre. Uniquement pour survivre. Ses parents l'avaient abandonnée lors de ses trois ans. Elle avait été recueillie par un vieux couple qui l'avait nourri jusqu'à ses six ans. Mais ensuite, ils sont morts. Brusquement, sans prévenir. Plus tard, la police a dit que c'étaient des animaux sauvages qui les avaient tués. Depuis, Leona vivait dans les bois, seule, et essayait désespérément de survivre. _

_Le boulanger l'avait malheureusement vu voler le pain, et avait appelé la police. Leona se réfugiait dans des creux d'arbres, elle était assez petite pour se faufiler partout. _

_Tout à coup, quelqu'un la saisit à l'épaule. Elle sursauta, croyant que c'était la fin, qu'elle allait finir en prison, mais l'homme qui se tenait devant elle fit quelque chose qui la surpris : il l'enlaça._

_-C'est fini maintenant, tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer._

_-Qui... qui êtes-vous ?, demanda péniblement la petite fille de sept ans, qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à quelqu'un depuis longtemps._

_-Un ami. Viens._

_Il lui tendit la main, mais la petite Leona ne la saisit pas._

_-Que voulez-vous ?_

_-Te donner une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle chance. Je ne peux tout de même pas laisser une petite fille de sept ans mourir dans les bois, si ?_

_Leona haussa un sourcil, puis regarda bien l'homme. Il était plutôt grand, avait des cheveux blond cendre et des yeux bleus. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un tueur. Le voir était même plutôt rassurant. _

_La petite Leona sourit d'un faible sourire, puis s'agrippa à la main de l'homme avec force._

_-Comment tu t'appelles ?, demanda l'homme._

_-Leona. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille, je n'ai pas de famille, fit-elle d'une voix triste._

_-D'accord Leona. Je vais te présenter à la mienne de famille, les Argent. Moi, je m'appelle Chris._

-Leona ! Réveille-toi ! Allez, réveilles-toi !

La jeune fille de 16 ans grogna et se retourna dans son lit.

-Nan, je ne veux pas y aller... Laisses-moi dormir, Allison...

La prénommée Allison avait de long cheveux noirs bouclés et avait vraiment l'air excitée.

-Mais allez ! C'est notre premier jour à Beacon Hills, allez viens, on va profiter !

-Pourquoi ? C'est encore juste une ville stupide, avec des gens stupides, avec une école stupide et des cours stupides. Et j'ai dit stupide quatre fois, bon, maintenant cinq, en moins de six secondes ! Nouveau record, yey !, fit-elle en levant son poing en signe de victoire.

Allison la tira du lit et Leona tomba sur la jambe gauche. Elle avait une cicatrice, juste là où elle était tombée qui lui restait de sa vie dans les bois.

-Aïe !

-Désolée, répondit Allison. On a cours dans moins d'une heure, alors grouilles-toi. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard pour notre premier jour.

En réponse, Leona grogna une nouvelle fois en enroulant sa couverture autour d'elle. Allison la regarda avec un air interrogateur et l'autre jeune fille répondit :

-Ben quoi ? J'ai froid !

Allison rigola et dit :

-Dépêches-toi de t'habiller, grosse flemmarde.

-Hmm, fut la seule réponse de Leona.

Chris sortit la voiture du garage et appela les deux jeunes filles qui finissaient de boire leur café. Elles se dépêchèrent de sortir de la maison et grimpèrent dans la voiture. Allison s'assit à l'avant tandis que Leona prit place à l'arrière.

-Vous êtes prêtes les filles ?, demanda Chris en souriant.

Allison répondit un « oui », tout excité, tandis que Leona leva les yeux au ciel et dit « Ben faut bien. » Chris soupira et les conduit au lycée.

Les filles descendirent de la voiture tout en remerciant Chris de les avoir déposées et s'assirent devant le lycée en attendant le proviseur, qui était censé les retrouver là.

-Bon, Allison, tu te rappelles tes règles ?, demanda Leona avec un sourire.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas : pas de petits copains avant la fac et pas d'emmerdes. Et toi ?

-Pour les mecs, tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis, je les fais tous fuir... Pour les emmerdes, ce n'est pas aussi sûr, répondit-elle avec un rire qui se voulait diabolique.

Allison leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le lycée. Elle allait se plaire ici, elle le savait.

Le téléphone d'Allison sonna. Elle décrocha et répondit à sa mère, qui était vraiment très inquiète pour la rentrée des deux filles.

-Salut maman, tu ne penses pas que trois appels depuis qu'on est parties, ça fait pas un peu beaucoup ?... Oui, on va bien... Ouais, ne t'en fais pas, ça va, on a pensé à tout... Sauf à un stylo... J'ai pensé à tout, sauf à un stylo ! C'est tout moi !

-Alli, le proviseur s'approche, lui dit Leona.

-Oui, bon, maman, faut que je te laisse, on doit y aller... Merci, à plus.

Allison raccrocha et le proviseur vint les chercher. Il les emmena dans leur nouvelle classe. Leona alla s'asseoir tout au fond à côté d'un certain Jackson tandis qu'Allison s'installa devant un certain Scott, qui dès son arrivée lui donna un stylo. Allison haussa les sourcils, mais remercia le garçon. Leona sortit une feuille et un stylo de son sac et commença à écrire le cours, qui portait sur _La Métamorphose_ de Kafka. Elle s'ennuyait déjà. Lorsque la cloche retentit, elle fut la première à sortir de classe, et attendit Allison dehors. Elles se rendirent ensuite à leurs casiers respectifs, qui se trouvaient juste l'un à côté de l'autre. Allison se retourna vers Scott qui l'observait et elle lui sourit. Leona la regarda sarcastiquement et lui dit :

-C'est le garçon au stylo ? T'aurais déjà oublié tes règles ?

Allison la frappa légèrement à l'épaule et lui répondit :

-Oh tais-toi, toi !

Une fille rousse s'approcha d'elle et vint les voir et leur parler d'une certaine fête. A première vue, Leona ne l'aimait pas. Elle dégageait une attitude de pouffiasse. Allison et Leona se concertèrent et dirent qu'elles ne pouvaient pas y aller, sous prétexte d'un repas de famille. Le Jackson à côté duquel Leona s'était assise en cours s'avérait être le petit copain de la fille rousse. Apparemment, elle s'appelait Lydia. Les deux invitèrent ensuite les filles Argent à regarder l'entraînement de crosse, le sport du lycée. Leona dit à Allison :

-Je suis vraiment obligée de t'accompagner ?

Lydia la regarda bizarrement, puis répondit à la place d'Allison :

-Je suppose que non, enfin, si tu préfères traîner avec les geeks ou encore les impopulaires...

-D'ailleurs, je me demande comment toi, tu as fait pour être aimée de tous. Parce que vu la méchanceté que tu dégages... Je la sens d'ici et pour être honnête... ça pue pas mal !

Leona leva ensuite les yeux au ciel et partit. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'elle eut fini d'analyser les trois premiers chapitres de _La Métamorphose_, elle finit par rejoindre Allison et Lydia sur le terrain. Elle vit que tout le monde applaudissait le garçon à qui Allison avait souri devant les casiers. Elle la rejoignit et elles décidèrent d'aller boire un café avec Lydia et Jackson. Même si Leona avait la sensation qu'elle n'allait pas beaucoup les apprécier, elle fit tout de même un effort.

En fin de compte, Leona trouva la soirée assez sympathique. Lydia était finalement intelligente, mais elle le cachait bien, et Jackson avait parfois des élans de sympathie envers Allison et elle. Jackson les déposa devant chez elles et les deux filles décidèrent ensuite de prendre la voiture d'Allison pour aller faire un tour en ville. Elles avaient mis la musique fort et elles roulaient un peu vite malgré la pluie. Leona riait sur une blague qu'Allison avait dite à Lydia. Mais tout à coup, devant elles se tenaient un petit chien. Allison n'eut pas le temps de freiner et elle le renversa.

-Oh non ! Oh merde, merde, merde !, s'écria Allison.

Elle descendit de la voiture suivie par Leona qui essayait de calmer Allison.

-Allison, calmes-toi, c'est bon ! T'as vu, il n'a presque rien...

-J'ai écrasé un chien, oh mon dieu !

-Allison, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Là, regardes, y a un vétérinaire, allez viens, on va demander de l'aide.

Les deux filles mirent le petit chien dans le coffre de la voiture en attendant et allèrent frapper à la porte du vétérinaire. A leur grande surprise, ce fut Scott qui ouvrit, et Allison se mit à raconter ce qui leur était arrivé très vite, et Scott ne comprenait apparemment rien à ce qu'elle lui racontait. Leona leva les yeux au ciel et la coupa :

-Bref, on a écrasé un chien sans le vouloir et elle croit qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir, on aurait besoin d'aide.

Scott les regarda l'une après l'autre et demanda où se trouvait le chien maintenant.

-Il est dans le coffre de ma voiture, répondit Allison, encore sous le choc.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le coffre, le chien se mit à aboyer bruyamment, comme s'il reconnaissait la personne qui l'avait renversé. Scott réussit à le calmer et il l'emmena à l'intérieur. Allison partit avec lui tandis que Leona resta dans la voiture à l'attendre.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle était accompagnée de Scott. Allison ouvrit la portière et Scott lui demanda si elle avait vraiment une soirée en famille vendredi.

-La soirée en famille c'était pas vrai..., répondit-elle embarrassée.

-Alors, c'est oui ? Tu viendras à la fête avec moi ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Oh non, grogna Leona dans la voiture. Compte pas sur moi pour venir, dit-elle à Scott.

Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire gêné en réponse. Allison monta dans la voiture et mit le contact.

-Bon alors, pour la soirée en ville, je crois que c'est mort, dit Leona. Et pour tes prétendues règles aussi, je crois que c'est mort...

-Oh, ça va, il est cool, c'est juste un ami.

-On parie combien que dans trois semaines vous vous mettez ensemble ? Oh et au fait ! Joli, le t-shirt, répondit Leona sur un ton moqueur, en regardant le t-shirt que Scott lui avait prêté.

-Tais-toi, s'il-te-plaît...

Elles rentrèrent chez elles et montèrent dans leur chambre respective. Leona s'allongea sur son lit en pensant à la journée d'aujourd'hui. Et finalement, elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle allait se plaire ici. Ce n'était vraiment pas une ville comme les autres.

Le lendemain, Leona se réveilla de bonne heure et partit se laver directement. Elle fut rejointe par Allison qui baillait bruyamment.

-T'es déjà debout ?, demanda Allison à sa sœur adoptive.

-Faut croire que oui, répondit Leona en enfilant un jean.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que cette ville était stupide et remplie de gens stupides avec une école stupide et...

-Oui bon, ça va, hein !, la coupa-t-elle. En fait, c'était plutôt sympa hier soir... Et toi, tu vas aller à une fête, alors...

-Sans oublier qu'on est déjà presque populaire.

-Parle pour toi. Personnellement, la popularité, ça ne me dit pas grand chose...

-Ouais, je sais, sourit Allison.

-Bon, je vais déjeuner. Tu veux que je t'attende ou pas ?

-Non, c'est bon, vas-y. On prend chacune notre voiture ?

-Et la pollution, tu connais ? Non, on prend ta voiture. Une pour deux, comme d'habitude, fit Leona en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est d'accord.

A la fin de la journée de cours, Allison et Leona se rendirent sur le terrain pour voir les sélections. Allison soutenait Scott, et Leona... ne soutenait personne, elle était juste venue pour accompagner sa sœur. Allison fit un signe de la main à Scott, qui lui répondit avec un sourire niais.

-Oh là là, ce n'est pas vrai..., soupira Leona.

Scott se fit d'ailleurs sonner les cloches par le coach.

Elles s'installèrent à côté d'un garçon de première et regardèrent Scott filer à une vitesse fulgurante vers le but. Il évita toute l'équipe adverse sans faire de passe à qui que ce soit et sauta par-dessus trois gros balaises.

-Mais c'est qui ce mec ?, dit Leona. Il n'est pas humain, c'est pas possible de jouer aussi bien...

-Il est doué, c'est tout, répondit Allison avec un grand sourire.

Lorsque les filles rentrèrent chez elles, Allison supplia Leona de venir avec elle à cette fête.

-Allez, s'il-te-plaît, je ne vais pas y arriver sans toi !

-Je pense qu'au contraire, tu vas beaucoup mieux te débrouiller si je ne suis pas dans les parages. Tu sais ce que je pense des gens, moi ! Et des fêtes aussi...

-Allez, allez, allez !

-Nan, nan, nan !, répliqua-t-elle.

Leona monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour éviter qu'Allison rentre. Mais même séparées par une porte, elle continuait de la supplier.

-C'est d'accord ! Je viens ! C'est bon, maintenant, arrête de me saouler !

-Merci !, s'écria Allison. Je te ferais bien un câlin, mais t'a fermé la porte, alors...

-Et c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas la rouvrir. Il passe à quelle heure, Scott ?

-Huit heures et demie.

-C'est bon, je serais prête.

Scott vint pile à l'heure les chercher, dans une belle voiture noire, qui avait quand même l'air un peu vieille. Il devait sans doute s'agir de la voiture de sa mère.

Leona marmonna quelque chose qu'Allison ne saisit pas, alors elle prit son bras et l'entraina vers la voiture Scott en disant :

-Allez viens. Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Les filles entrèrent dans la voiture Allison s'installa à l'avant à côté de son chauffeur tandis que Leona s'installait à l'arrière. Scott leur dit beaucoup de choses sur la ville et les gens qui l'habitaient. D'ailleurs, cela permit à Leona de savoir qui elle devait éviter à tous prix. Finalement, elle aimait bien Scott. Il était comme elle, un peu paumé dans la masse, mais ce qui les différenciait, c'était que lui était gentil avec tout le monde. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à s'en faire un ami...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fête, Leona se sépara du groupe en disant :

-Bon, je vais me saouler. A plus tard !

-Non, Leona, ne me laisse pas ! Et merde, elle est déjà partie...

Allison et Scott passèrent du temps ensemble et lorsque Leona les rejoint, elle tenait une bouteille de Vodka à la main.

-Salut, vous deux !

-Salut ! Tu vois, c'est bien ici, non ?, demanda Allison.

-Franchement ? Même l'alcool est pourri...

-Mais tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ? Allez, viens danser avec nous ! Et pose cette bouteille de Vodka..., fit Allison d'un air dépité.

Leona se fit entraîner malgré elle et dansa à côté de sa sœur et de Scott. Dès que les deux se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et que leurs visages se touchèrent, Leona leva les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon et dit :

-C'est bon, je me casse ! Je vais vous laisser entre vous...

Elle partit un peu plus loin et les observa.

Soudain, alors qu'ils auraient dû s'embrasser, Scott détourna la tête et Allison le regarda d'un air inquiet. Leona se dirigea vers eux et arriva lorsque Scott dit à Allison qu'il avait besoin de se rafraîchir le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?, demanda Leona.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Viens, on le suit...

Elles le suivirent à travers toute la maison et elles virent qu'il sortait en se tenant la tête et le dos.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, sérieux ?, dit Leona.

Il remonta dans sa voiture, alluma le contact et partit.

-Ok... Il nous a planté... Super. _Et comment on rentre, nous ?_,cria-t-elle dans le vide.

Tout à coup, elles entendirent derrière elles une voix masculine les appeler :

-Allison, Leona ?

Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux pour voir un jeune homme qui avait la vingtaine. Il était d'ailleurs très attirant, brun aux yeux bleus, le teint un peu pâle.

-Je suis un ami de Scott. Je m'appelle Derek.

-Salut, firent-elles, pas très sûres d'elles.

-Je vais vous remmener chez vous, venez.

Allison et Leona se regardèrent et suivirent Derek, qui ouvrit la porte avant et arrière de sa voiture. Leona monta à l'avant et Allison s'assit derrière. Elle fit un signe de la main à Stiles, un ami de Scott, qui montait lui aussi dans sa voiture. Derek mit le contact et leur demanda où elles habitaient. Allison lui donna l'adresse et ils se mirent en route.

-Alors, vous êtes dans la même classe que Scott ?

-Euh ouais, répondit Allison. Dans plusieurs matières.

-On a pris les mêmes cours avec Allison. Histoire de s'entraider... Enfin, c'est surtout Allison qui m'aide... Je suis une vraie merde au bahut...

-Dis pas ça, t'es super bonne en sport, Leo'.

-Ouais mais bon... Le sport, ça ne fait pas tout non plus... Ah si, j'suis bonne en histoire, aussi... Et toi, Derek, t'étais bon, au lycée ?

-Euh, ouais... Enfin, ça dépendait des matières. J'étais nul en physique...

-Ouais, ça ne sert pas à grand chose en même temps..., répondit Leona.

Un blanc s'écoula, mais ce fut Derek qui le brisa :

-Alors... Vous êtes réellement sœurs ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?, répondit Leona sur la défensive.

-Pour savoir...

-Non, on n'est pas vraiment des sœurs. Mon père l'a trouvé dans les bois quand elle avait sept ans et depuis elle vit avec nous, expliqua Allison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Derek en se tournant vers Leona.

Cette dernière soupira et dit :

-Apparemment, mes parents étaient des vieux cons qui m'ont abandonné lorsque j'avais trois ans. Un couple m'a recueilli et m'a élevé jusqu'à mes six ans. Ensuite, manque de bol, ils se sont fait tués par des animaux sauvages. Et pendant un an, j'ai dû survivre dans les bois seule. Y a plus dramatique que mon histoire, tu n'inquiètes pas pour ça...

Derek la regarda bizarrement, puis dit :

-Par des animaux sauvages ?

-C'est ce que la police a dit, répondit Leona en soupirant.

-Et tu habitais où avec le couple qui t'a recueillie ?

-Ici, à Beacon Hills...

Derek parut plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à leur arrivée. Il se gara devant chez elles et dit :

-Voilà, on est arrivé.

-Merci Derek, c'était cool de ta part de nous ramener, dit Leona avec un sourire.

-C'est normal.

Allison le remercia elle aussi et elles descendirent de la voiture. Derek démarra aussitôt et elles montèrent dans la chambre d'Allison.

-Il était bizarre, celui-là, dit-elle.

-Trop beau, tu veux dire !, s'écria sa sœur. Ce mec, c'est un vrai dieu ! Bon, je vais me coucher.

-Rêve bien de Derek !, lança Allison avec sarcasme.

Leona s'arrêta, se retourna vers Allison et commença à rire.

-Bon, OK, les règles n'ont pas tenu très longtemps...

Allison rigola aussi et Leona sortit de sa chambre.

Tout à coup, Leona entendit une voiture se garer devant chez elle et quelqu'un frapper à la porte comme un fou.

-C'est peut-être Scott qui revient pour s'excuser, se dit-elle à elle-même en se retournant dans son lit et en souriant.

Les coups persistaient et l'empêchaient de dormir. Elle ouvrit ses yeux avec rage, poussa sa couverture et entendit Victoria ouvrir la porte. Elle rejoignit Allison qui se tenait sur les escaliers.

-Allison, Leona ? C'est pour vous !

Elle ouvrit en grand la porte et les deux filles virent Stiles. Leona se précipita vers lui et hurla :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de venir à une heure pareille ? Je dormais, OK ? Et tu m'as réveillé ! Je peux te dire que t'as encore la chance d'être en vie parce que...

Stiles l'enlaça et dit :

-Oh mon dieu, je suis super content que tu sois en vie !

Leona lui donna un coup de genou dans les parties pour qu'il la lâche, puis réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et demanda :

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Elle fut rejointe par Allison qui lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Euh rien du tout, Allison, dit Stiles en se tenant les parties. Ce n'est rien du tout. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Leona...

-Désolée de t'avoir castré, répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il remonta dans sa voiture et Allison et Leona se regardèrent. Elles haussèrent les épaules puis remontèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain après les cours, les deux sœurs rattrapèrent Scott et Allison lui demanda pourquoi il les avait laissées à la fête.

-T'étais malade ?, demanda froidement Allison.

-J'ai fait une attaque, ça c'est sûr...

-Pauvre chou, dit Leona. Bon, je te pardonne mais tu n'as pas intérêt de refaire ça à Allison...

-Euh... Je suis désolé Allison..., dit Scott.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Est-ce que tu peux juste me faire confiance sur ce coup-là ?

-Est-ce que je vais le regretter ?

Scott sourit et dit :

-Probablement...

-Alors d'accord, dit Allison en rigolant.

Leona sourit elle aussi et dit :

-Tiens, Chris est là. Faut qu'on y aille, Scott, à plus tard.

-Ouais, c'est mon père, enchaîna Allison.

Scott regarda l'homme qui lui faisait signe alors que les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans la voiture. Puis, il eut un flash-back.

_Il était dans les bois, avec Derek. Stiles venait de lui dire qu'Allison pourrait bien être en danger, car Derek Hale, le loup-garou qui l'avait mordu, avait raccompagné Allison et Leona chez elles. Alors, il était sorti en trombe de chez lui et avait couru jusqu'à la maison de Derek. Scott était maintenant un loup-garou, il fallait croire que Stiles avait raison avec toutes ses recherches sur Internet. _

_-Derek !, hurla-t-il à travers les bois. Tu ne t'approches pas d'elle, compris ?_

_Puis, il vit la veste d'Allison accrochée à un arbre, et sa rage s'accentua encore. Qu'était-il arrivé à Allison ? Était-elle en sécurité ?_

_-Je l'ai ramené chez elle, elle est en sécurité. Loin de toi, fit une voix derrière lui._

_Scott sursauta et se retourna vers Derek, qui était dans sa forme de loup-garou, et qui l'observait._

_-C'est de toi qu'on devrait la protéger ! Tu as ruiné ma vie !_

_Derek leva les yeux au ciel et dit :_

_-T'es un loup-garou, maintenant ! Et tu penses que ton pote Stiles va t'aider ? Qu'il est devenu expert en loups-garous juste parce qu'il a tapé le mot sur Google ? Mais tu rêves ! Il te faut quelqu'un pour t'apprendre, et ce quelqu'un, ce sera moi !_

_-J'en veux pas ! Ça ruine ma vie ! Je ne veux blesser personne !_

_Derek eut un élan de compassion pour Scott. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. _

_-Tu en voudras. La morsure est un cadeau. Et puis, il faut se l'avouer est-ce que c'est si terrible que ça ? Tu vois mieux, tu entends mieux, tu ressens mieux les choses, tu es rapide, tu excelles à la-crosse maintenant !_

_Derek posa sa main sur l'épaule de Scott._

_-Nous sommes frères à présent._

_Scott se dégagea de l'emprise du loup-garou et s'apprêta à répliquer, lorsqu'un bruit de craquement l'en empêcha. Derek leva la tête et sentit l'air. _

_-Et merde, fit-il. Il faut partir._

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Des Chasseurs. Ils nous traquent depuis des siècles. Cours, je te dis !_

_Derek et Scott s'élancèrent lorsqu'une flèche cloua le bras de Scott à un arbre. Il hurla de douleur. Trois Chasseurs apparurent soudain. L'un d'entre eux, qui paraissait être le chef, avait une arbalète. Il était grand, avait des cheveux cendre et des yeux bleus._

Et c'était Chris Argent. Le père d'Allison et de Leona.

Scott su qu'il était foutu.


	2. Chapitre 2, Transformation Incontrôlée

**Salut les loulous !**

**Je suis désolée ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt ! Je n'avais absolument pas oublié, c'est juste qu'on est déjà enseveli sous la masse de travail... Et que je me retape des maths – –' (fait chier)... et que l'éco/droit j'y comprends rien... Et que j'ai deux contrôles la semaine prochaine… Mais sinon, je vais ENFIN avoir mon propre arc ! Ça, c'est vraiment génial ! Et le fait que ce chapitre aussi soit publié, c'est génial ! XD**

**Andrea : Merci pour ton review !:) Moi aussi je suis hyper fan du Seigneur des Anneaux :D. Je n'ai pas continué la fic à cause des reviews des trolls, mais je me suis endurcie depuis ^^ ! Je vais la reprendre, mais là je ne suis plus trop inspirée pour cette fic, donc on verra plus tard !;)**

**Bonne lecture**

**Bisous 3**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle.**

Chapitre 2 : Second Chance at First Line

Après sa rencontre avec le père d'Allison, Scott était tellement déprimé qu'il se rendit dans les vestiaires, juste avant son entraînement de crosse, mais pour retirer ses affaires de sports. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : s'enfoncer six-pieds sous terre et ne jamais ressortir. Stiles apparut et fut surpris de l'attitude son meilleur ami. Il s'arrêta à côté de Scott et dit :

-Tu t'es excusé auprès d'Allison comme je t'avais dit de le faire ?

-Oui...

Stiles remarqua le ton anormalement déprimé et choqué de son meilleur ami, et commença à s'inquiéter.

-Et elle a accepté tes excuses ou elle t'a envoyé bouler ?

-Elle a accepté mes excuses...

-Ba très bien ! Je vois pas où est le problème alors ! Tout va très bien !

-Non..., fit Scott, toujours en état de choc.

-Non ? Pourquoi non ?, répliqua Stiles, déconcerté.

-Tu te souviens, hier soir, je t'ai parlé des Chasseurs ? Son père en est un... Je crois même que c'est leur chef...

-Son... son père ?, répéta Stiles.

-Il m'a tiré dessus...

-Le père d'Allison ?, répéta Stiles encore une fois.

-Avec une arbalète... Qui utilise ces trucs-là, de toute façon ?

-T'es sûr que c'était_ le père d'Allison ?_

-Oui, je suis sûr ! Son père !, cria Scott.

Il haletait et venait de réaliser complètement. Il passa de l'état de choc à la crise de panique.

-Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !

Stiles perçut immédiatement le danger et se précipita vers son meilleur ami.

-Eh, Scott ! Ça va aller, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maintenant !

-Je suis foutu ! Je suis foutu... Il va me tuer !

-Il t'a pas reconnu, de toute façon ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, non...

-Et est-ce qu'Allison sait pour lui ?

-Je sais pas non plus... Mais s'il elle l'apprenait ? Ça me tuerait !

Un sifflet retentit au loin.

-Tu prends tes affaires de crosse, tu les remets et tu viens sur le terrain, OK ? Tu te concentres juste sur lacrosse !, fit Stiles en partant lui-même sur le terrain.

-Lacrosse...Lacrosse, répétait Scott frénétiquement tout en remettant ses affaires.

Le coach hurlait encore sur le pauvre Greenberg, qui affichait un air apeuré et triste à la fois. Greenberg fut chassé du terrain par le coach qui lui hurla de ne plus jamais revenir, puis, le coach changea de cible. Il dit ensuite à Jackson de prendre une crosse plus longue, pour être défenseur. Il afficha un air arrogant et réussit à mettre tous les joueurs à terre. Le coach était très fier et l'encourageait. Puis vint le tour de Scott.

-McCall ! T'attends quoi, le déluge, peut-être ?, hurla-t-il.

Scott se réveilla de sa transe et se mit en position.

_Oh non. Pas Jackson. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que je tombe sur Jackson ?_, pensa-t-il.

Il courut lentement vers Jackson qui réussit à le bloquer et à l'envoyer valser quelques mètres plus loin très facilement. Tout le monde sauf Stiles rit et Scott se sentit humilié. Il détestait Jackson. Lui et son air suffisant, comme s'il était le meilleur sur cette planète. Jackson s'approcha de lui et fit :

-Alors, McCall, tu veux toujours être titulaire ?

Scott lui lança un regard noir tandis que le coach s'approchait de lui. Il sentit l'orage arriver et se releva.

-Ma grand-mère peut courir bien plus vite que toi ! Et elle est morte depuis plus de vingt ans ! Tu penses que tu peux faire mieux que le cadavre en décomposition de ma grand-mère ?

-Oui, coach, fit Scott doucement.

Il sentait qu'il commençait à s'énerver.

-J'ai pas entendu... Tu peux répéter ?

-Oui, coach !, fit Scott avec plus de force cette fois.

Stiles, qui observait la scène, sentit que ça allait mal tourner. Il regarda les yeux de Scott et vit qu'ils étaient jaunes. Stiles commença à paniquer légèrement et le coach dit à l'équipe que Scott allait refaire l'exercice. Jackson et Scott se remirent chacun en position, se défiant du regard. Jackson eut un sourire narquois qui finit d'énerver Scott, qui lui fonça dessus une fois que le coach ai sifflé le début de l'exercice. Scott heurta de plein fouet Jackson, qui alla s'écraser à terre, se tenant le bras. Scott tomba ensuite à genoux, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Stiles se rua vers son meilleur ami et l'entraîna vers les vestiaires, au loin de regards.

Alors que Stiles et Scott partaient du terrain, Derek les suivit du regard. Il avait observé toute la scène. Et cela ne lui avait pas plu du tout.

Lorsque Scott et Stiles atteignirent les vestiaires, la transformation de Scott était presque achevée et celui-ci, n'étant plus conscient de ce qu'il faisait, n'écoutant plus que l'animal en lui, fonça sur son meilleur ami et tenta de lui lacérer les membres. Stiles recula en criant à Scott de se ressaisir, puis, il tomba sur l'extincteur, qu'il prit à deux mains et qu'il dégoupilla sur lui. La fumée envahit Scott qui toussa en se protégeant les yeux et il recula derrière un casier, et Stiles se mit lui aussi à l'abri.

-Stiles..., appela Scott. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Stiles revint dans les vestiaires et s'assit, non sans peur, à côté de son meilleur ami.

-Tu... tu viens d'essayer de me tuer...

Scott lui jeta un regard affolé et s'apprêtait à s'excuser, mais fut coupé par son ami.

-Donc, c'est bien la colère qui déclenche la transformation...

-Mais lacrosse, c'est un jeu violent, au cas où t'avais pas remarqué !

-Si je sais, Scott. Mais là, ce sera encore bien plus violent si l'envie te prenait de décapiter quelqu'un sur le terrain ! Tu ne peux pas jouer samedi.

-Mais j'ai réussi les sélections ! Je suis en première ligne !, s'indigna Scott.

-Plus maintenant, Scotty... À moins que tu ne veuilles prendre le risque du tuer quelqu'un...

Le lendemain matin, Allison et Leona avaient cours de langue vivante. Elles croisèrent Scott, qui avait l'air complètement déprimé et elles s'arrêtèrent pour lui dire bonjour.

-Salut, lança Allison.

Leona fit un signe de la main.

-Ça va, vous deux ?

-Tranquille, dit Leona avec un sourire.

-T'es occupé ?, demanda Allison.

-Non, pas du tout, c'est juste un texto de ma mère. C'est sans intérêt... Quand t'es là, je suis jamais occupé...

-Et moi j'y vais !, lança Leona. On se voit en cours Allison ?

-Ouais, à toute !

Leona se rendit à son casier et prit son cahier d'espagnol. Elle arriva en même temps que Lydia et s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Alors, demanda Lydia, t'es au courant pour la sortie à cinq qu'on voulait faire ?

-La sortie à cinq ? Euh non... J'étais pas au courant...

-Ce sera toi, moi, Jackson, Allison et son petit-ami... Je me rappelle plus de son nom...

-C'est Scott... Il s'appelle Scott. Sérieux ? Une sortie à cinq ? Qui c'est qui a eu l'idée ?

-Allison. Pourquoi ? Elle ne t'avait rien dit?

-Non... Je ne pense pas que je viendrais de toute façon. Faut que je me concentre sur mes devoirs...

-Oh que si tu vas venir, dit Allison en s'installant devant elle. C'est important pour moi et ça va peut-être te permettre de te rapprocher de Lydia et de Jackson. Et surtout de Scott.

Leona soupira et dit :

-Je verrai bien...

-Cool, fit Lydia.

La prof entra et le cours commença. Leona tentait de comprendre ce que la prof disait à propos d'une peinture de Picasso mais à chaque fois, elle était complètement larguée.

-C'est bon, je pige rien... En fait, si, je comprends, mais c'est comme s'il y avait une sorte de blocage dans ma tête, qui m'empêche de comprendre…

-Je pourrais te donner des cours si tu veux, lui dit Lydia.

-Ce serait vraiment super cool de ta part, merci, dit Leona avec un grand sourire.

La fin du cours fut annoncée par la sonnerie et les filles se rendirent en cours de maths. Leona détestait les maths. En fait, elle détestait toutes les matières sauf le sport et l'histoire.

Lydia fut appelée au tableau avec Scott pour résoudre des équations. Ils étaient plongés dans une conversation qui concernait, d'après ce que Leona arrivait à entendre, Jackson, lacrosse et les beaux garçons de l'équipe. Elle savait que Lydia était très intelligente, mais elle se conduisait en vraie pétasse par moments... Surtout avec les impopulaires comme Scott et Stiles...

Le cours prit fin et Lydia se dirigea vers Leona et Allison presque en courant.

-Venez, leur dit-elle. J'ai des personnes très importantes à vous présenter. Vous verrez, c'est les plus beaux gosses de l'équipe de la crosse. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont vous plaire !

-J'en suis pas si sûre..., murmura Leona.

Elle les entraîna vers un garçon aux cheveux bruns.

-Salut, je te présente Allison et Leona. Elles viennent juste d'emménager ici.

-Salut ! Alors, ça vous plaît, ici ?

-Ouais, ça va, enfin, pour l'instant...

-Et toi Leona ?, demanda le garçon avec un sourire.

-Ouais, c'est cool. Mais je préfère traîner avec des gens comme Scott, désolée.

Lydia la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle et elle entraîna le garçon plus loin. Scott les rejoignit et avait l'air légèrement en colère.

-Lydia vous a pris sous son aile, j'ai l'impression...

-Elle est vraiment adorable avec moi, tu peux pas savoir... à mon avis elle a compris qu'être la nouvelle, ça doit pas être si évident...

-Ouais ou alors elle veut juste quelque chose de nous, avec son regard de pétasse..., dit Leona.

Scott approuva en silence. Il vit ensuite la veste qu'Allison tenait dans ses bras et lui demanda avec un air paniqué :

-Où est-ce que t'as eu ça ?

-Ma veste ? Dans mon casier. Lydia a du la rapporter de la fête, je lui ai donné mon code si jamais...

-Elle t'a dit qu'elle l'avait rapporté ou que quelqu'un lui avait donné ?

-Quelqu'un comme ?, demanda Allison, un peu perdue.

-Comme Derek ?, répondit Scott.

Leona le regardait bizarrement. Elle trouvait Derek plutôt sympathique, en fait.

-Ton ami ?, demanda Leona.

-C'est pas mon ami... Vous lui avez dit beaucoup de choses quand il vous a ramené ?

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, inquiètes. Comment ça Derek n'était pas l'ami de Scott ? C'était pourtant ce qu'il leur avait dit !

-Euh non... Pas beaucoup...

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?, insista-t-il.

-Dis donc, t'es du genre insistant, toi !, dit Leona.

Scott se tourna vers elle et lui dit que c'était vraiment important. Allison prit la parole et dit qu'il fallait qu'elles s'en aillent. Elles partirent et dès qu'elles furent assez loin, Leona dit :

-Mais c'était quoi son problème ?

-J'en sais rien du tout..., répondit Allison.

-Soit il est complètement dingue, soit c'est Derek qui nous a mentit.

-Je sais pas... En tout cas c'était vraiment bizarre...

-J'aurais pas dit mieux...

Scott, furieux contre Derek, se précipita chez ce dernier. Comment osait-il s'approcher d'Allison ? Est-ce qu'il le menaçait ? En tout cas, Scott avait bien l'intention de mettre les choses au clair et hurla le nom du loup-garou lorsqu'il fut arrivé chez lui. Soudain, il sentit une odeur bizarre, comme du sang. Il se tourna vers la provenance de cette odeur et découvrit un trou fraîchement recouvert. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que c'était l'odeur de la fille morte que Derek était devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, dit-il froidement.

-T'approches pas d'Allison ! Elle ne sait rien du tout !

-Ah ouais ? T'en es sûr ? Et toi, alors, tu crois tout savoir ? Tu ne t'en aperçois encore pas mais je veille sur toi, Scott.

Scott lui lança un regard meurtrier et Derek reprit :

-Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi demain ? Imagines : t'es sur le terrain et tu perds le contrôle. Tu te transformes devant tout le monde. Tout ton petit monde s'écroulera, à l'instant où tous tes proches te verront.

Il prit la crosse de Scott et en déchira le filet, puis la lança haut. Scott la rattrapa, et lorsqu'il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Derek, celui-ci n'était déjà plus là.

Stiles se précipita vers chez Scott lorsqu'il reçut un message de ce dernier, disant : _J'ai trouvé quelque chose, retrouve-moi chez moi. _Il sauta presque de joie, monta dans sa Jeep et fonça vers chez son meilleur ami. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison et s'élança dans les escaliers, en manquant de justesse de se casser la figure. Puis, il ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre de Scott et hurla :

-Qu'est-ce que t'a trouvé ? Où tu l'as trouvé ? Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

En voyant le regard étonné que Scott lui lançait, il ajouta :

-Et oui, j'ai pris beaucoup d'Adderall, donc...

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose chez Derek Hale.

-Sérieux ? Quoi ?

-Y avait quelque chose d'enterré là-bas j'ai senti du sang...

-Mais c'est génial !, s'écria Stiles. Enfin, c'est terrible, je veux dire. Vraiment tragique... Le sang de qui ?

-J'en sais rien, mais quand on va découvrir ça, ton père incarcérera Derek pour le meurtre de la fille et ensuite, tu m'aideras à trouver un moyen de jouer samedi, parce que y a pas moyen que je ne participe pas ce match.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Scott et Stiles se séparèrent : Scott se rendit dans la morgue, pur sentir l'odeur du cadavre, et Stiles attendit dans le hall, ou il aperçut Lydia Martin assise sur une chaise. Stiles n'en cru pas ses yeux et tenta sa chance.

-Salut, Lydia !, fit-il.

La jolie rousse se tourna vers lui et le regarda sans rien dire.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi, continua Stiles. Je suis assis derrière toi en sciences.

Lydia fit mine de réfléchir tout en entortillant ses cheveux dans son doigt. Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et continua :

-Bref, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'on allait plutôt bien ensemble, de la chimie entre nous quoi, pour en revenir aux sciences, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Lydia lui rendit son sourire et Stiles fondit sur place.

-Ouais, je me disais que ce serait super si on apprenait à… tu vois, se connaître un peu mieux ! Ça te dirait, une soirée cinéma ?

Lydia retira ensuite un appareil de son oreille et Stiles comprit qu'elle avait été au téléphone tout ce temps et qu'elle ne l'avait pas du tout écouté. Lydia était en train de parler à Allison et Leona pour les devoirs d'espagnol et leur dit :

-Attendez, les filles. Je vous reprends dans deux secondes…

_-Quoi ? Elle est sérieuse, là ? Elle sait que j'y pige rien, merde…_, fit Leona à l'autre bout du fil à sa sœur adoptive.

_-Chut ! Tais-toi !_, répondit celle-ci.

-Ouais, j'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'as dit, répondit Lydia à Stiles. Ça vaut la peine d'être répété ?

Stiles cru mourir de honte à ce moment-là et, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser encore plus, préféra l'esquive à la confrontation.

-Euh… Non… Ne t'inquiète pas… Ce n'était pas important.

Cela contraria un peu Lydia, qui n'aimait pas être dérangée pour rien, et elle remit son appareil dans son oreille et continua sa discussion avec ses amies.

Lorsque Scott revint de la morgue, bouleversé par ce qu'il y avait trouvé, il découvrit son meilleur ami Stiles en train de lire un flyer sur le cycle menstruel.

_Irrécupérable_, pensa-t-il en soupirant. Il arracha ensuite le papier des mains de Stiles qui sursauta et jura.

-L'odeur était exactement la même, informa-t-il Stiles.

-T'en es sûr ?

-Absolument sûr.

-Donc, c'est bien Derek qui a tué cette pauvre fille…, dit Stiles en commençant à réfléchir à un plan.

-Ouais… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda Scott.

-J'ai un plan. Mais avant, dis-moi juste un truc : est-ce que tu le fais parce que Derek t'a interdit de jouer le match et d'être avec Allison ou parce que tu veux arrêter ce malade mental ?

-Il y avait des marques de morsures sur son corps, Stiles ! De morsures ! Il faut à tout prix arrêter Derek avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un d'autre !

-Très bien, on y va ! Et on va avoir besoin d'une pelle.

Après avoir trouvé le corps de la fille, Scott et Stiles appelèrent les flics, qui embarquèrent Derek au petit matin, lorsqu'il revint chez lui. Scott et Stiles étaient présents.

Les Argent eurent vent de cette affaire, mais décidèrent de ne pas en parler aux filles. Des renforts allaient de toute manière bientôt arriver.

Derek, lui, était plus qu'en colère. Il était dans une rage noire. Il se faisait emprisonner pour le meurtre de sa sœur ! Il allait vraiment tuer ces deux gamins en sortant de prison ! Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Il essayait de protéger ces deux abrutis et voilà le remerciement ? Il fallait qu'il sorte de là avant le soir, car Scott allait jouer le match et que maintenant, tout pouvait arriver. Si Scott se transformait sur le terrain, il perdrait le contrôle et des gens finiraient par être blessés. Il fallait éviter cela, mais surtout le fait que tout le monde sache que les loups-garous existaient.

Le lendemain soir, Allison commençait à déballer les photos qu'elle avait prises avec Leona. C'étaient leurs souvenirs de France. Leona entra dans sa chambre et dit :

-Et ben ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Moi, j'ai quasiment fini ma chambre.

-Je prends mon temps, c'est tout...

-Je sais.

Elles se sourirent et s'installèrent sur le lit d'Allison.

-Tiens, regardes ce que j'ai retrouvé, dit-elle à Leona.

Elle lui tendit une photo où on les voyait toutes les deux à Paris, devant la Tour Eiffel.

-Wow ! C'était y a vachement longtemps, ça !, dit Leona.

-En fait, non, ça fait tout juste quatre ans...

-Ouais, ben, ça paraît loin... C'était super là-bas...

Soudain, elles entendirent une voiture s'arrêter brusquement et un choc. Elles coururent hors de la chambre, car elles avaient reconnu la voiture de Chris.

-Papa ! C'est dingue ça, tu peux faire attention ?

-C'est lui, il a débarqué de nulle part...

Allison et Leona reconnurent Scott et la première des sœurs se précipita vers lui.

-T'aurais pu le tuer...

-Il a surgit tout d'un coup devant la voiture et moi je ne l'ai pas vu arriver...

-Ouais, il a raison, c'est ma faute, se justifia Scott. Je suis désolé. T'inquiète, ça va... Je vais m'en remettre. En fait, je passais juste faire un petit coucou.

-Sérieux ?, fit Leona à voix basse.

-T'es sûr que ça va aller ?, demanda Chris à Scott.

-Ouais. Vous en faîtes pas.

Chris et Allison l'aidèrent à se relever tandis que Leona vérifiait l'état de la voiture.

-C'est bon, la voiture n'a rien. T'auras pas à payer de réparation Scott !, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

En voyant les têtes d'Allison, de Chris et de Scott, elle dit :

-C'est bon, je rigolais ! Ça va, Scott ?

-Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...

-C'est bien pour ça que je regardais si la voiture n'avait rien ! Les voitures ont une âme, elles aussi !

Allison laissa échapper un petit rire pendant que Chris soutenait toujours Scott.

-Bon, il ne faut pas trop que je tarde, ils m'attendent pour le match. Tu veux toujours venir ?

-Bien sûr, je te l'ai promis.

-Et c'est repartit !, maugréa Leona.

-D'ailleurs je l'accompagne, dit Chris.

-Bon ben dans ce cas, moi aussi je viens !, dit Leona.

Avant de partir, Scott avait l'air gêné et heureux en même temps.

Chris et les deux sœurs s'installèrent dans les gradins. Allison fit un grand signe à Scott qui avait l'air plutôt anxieux.

-Wow, il n'a pas l'air bien..., remarqua Leona.

-C'est son premier match en première ligne, c'est normal... J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir...

-C'est obligé, t'a vu comment il a joué à l'entraînement ? Avec un peu d'adrénaline en plus, il va casser la baraque !, dit Leona avec un sourire, toute excitée.

Le jeu avait commencé. Scott courait vers la balle qui était à terre, mais Jackson lui fonça dedans pour le déséquilibrer et prendre lui-même la balle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Jackson, il fait partie de ton équipe !, hurla Leona. Mais sérieux, c'est quoi ça ?

-Laisse tomber, Leona, dit Lydia, qui les avait rejoints.

Jackson marqua le premier but.

-Ouais ! On est trop fort !, s'écria l'assemblée.

-Alors, tu crois que Scott aurait pu faire ça ?, demanda Lydia.

-Ouais, je le crois !, répondit Leona avec hargne.

-Moi aussi, je le crois, dit Allison. Mais Jackson a marqué, donc on peut être contents.

-Allez Allison, on lève la pancarte !

Allison et Lydia soulevèrent ensuite une pancarte qui disait : « On t'aime Jackson! »

-Oh, génial..., dit Leona.

Elle vit Scott qui regardait Allison avec tristesse. Leona eut même pitié de lui. Mais lorsqu'elle le regarda à nouveau, toute tristesse avait disparu : il ne restait plus que de la colère.

-Scott, c'est lequel déjà ?, demanda Chris aux trois filles.

-Le numéro onze, répondit Lydia avec un regard perçant. C'est également le seul à n'avoir attrapé aucune balle depuis le début.

-J'espère qu'il va bien, soupira Allison en se rongeant les ongles.

-On a deux points d'écart, fit remarquer Lydia. Je ne les laisserais pas perdre.

Elle se leva et dit à Allison :

-Allison, tu dors ou quoi ?

Chris se regarda avec Leona et cette dernière dit à l'oreille de son père adoptif :

-C'est pour ça que je ne traîne jamais avec ce genre de filles. Ça te prend pour son petit chien.

Chris lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux affectivement. Allison et Lydia soulevèrent une pancarte qui disait : « Jackson est le numéro un ! »

Soudain, Scott s'empara de la balle et fila à travers le terrain en évitant tous les joueurs de l'équipe adverse et il marqua le but. Lydia n'avait pas l'air contente du tout, tandis que Leona criait :

-Allez Scott ! T'es le meilleur !

Elle prit Allison dans ses bras qui jubilait, elle aussi.

Un joueur adverse passa à Scott la balle.

-Mais... Quoi ?, dit Leona.

-Il vient juste de lui passer la balle, c'est dingue ça !, dit Chris.

-Ouais, t'a vu ? On aurait dit que Scott lui faisait peur...

Lorsque Scott marqua, la balle passa à travers la crosse du gardien. Personne n'en revenait.

-Il a dû tirer avec une de ces forces !, dit Allison.

Personne n'en revenait. Scott avait réussi à rattraper les points manquants, ils étaient maintenant à égalité avec l'autre équipe.

Scott était entouré de trois joueurs adverses. On aurait dit qu'il hésitait à marquer.

-Je sais que tu peux le faire, murmura Allison.

-Allez, vas-y, Scott, vas-y...

Et soudain, Scott prit de l'élan et marqua le dernier but. L'équipe de Beacon Hills avait gagné le match !

Tout le monde se précipita vers les joueurs et Allison et Leona voulurent voir Scott, mais celui-ci partit en courant en se tenant la main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Mais où est-ce qu'il va ?, demanda Leona à sa sœur.

-J'en sais rien. Je vais le suivre.

Allison partit à la recherche de Scott tandis que Leona retourna voir Chris.

-C'était un beau match, non ?

-Ouais, un beau match, répondit Chris, songeur.

-Ça va pas ?, demanda Leona à son père adoptif.

-Hein ? Si, si, ça va... On va à la voiture en attendant Allison ?

-Ouais, répondit Leona.

Avant de quitter le terrain, elle aperçut Derek, qui était assis dans les gradins, en train de la regarder. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, auquel il ne répondit pas.

« Bizarre celui-là... », se dit-elle.

Derek avait été relâché de prison et était directement venu voir le match. Il avait juste eu le temps de voir la transformation de Scott, mais aussi son contrôle. Il avait aperçu Leona dans les gradins et avait souri lors de ses commentaires envers Jackson et Greenberg. Il aimait bien cette fille. Mais il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions. Ils ne pourraient pas être amis. Elle faisait partie du clan Argent, elle serait vite formée à devenir une Chasseuse. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie avant même de commencer à ressentir quelque chose pour elle.

Leona suivit Chris et monta dans la voiture. Environ deux minutes après, ils furent rejoints par Allison qui s'assit à l'arrière avec Leona.

-Je l'ai embrassé !, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de sa sœur.

-Quoi ?, dit Leona.

-J'ai embrassé Scott...

Leona sourit à sa sœur et dit :

-De toute façon, c'était évident que vous finiriez ensemble ! Je suis contente pour toi.

-Merci, sourit Allison.

-J'ai vu Derek. Il était assis dans les gradins.

-Tu crois qu'il a vu le match ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je lui ai fait un signe mais il n'a pas répondu... Et pourtant, je sais qu'il me regardait...

-Bizarre...

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi..., dit Leona.

Les Argent rentrèrent chez eux et les filles racontèrent le match à Victoria, qui fut contente d'apprendre que Beacon Hills avait gagné. Puis, les filles montèrent chacune de leur côté et s'endormirent profondément, l'une pensant à Scott, et l'autre au mystérieux Derek Hale.


	3. Chapitre 3, L'appel de la meute

**Hey there !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de The Werewolf Huntress !**

**Guest : Merci pour ton review !:) et oui, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfics sur Derek, et ça m'énerve xD Donc vu comme c'est mon personnage préféré j'ai décidé de faire cette fanfiction sur lui ;). Je voulais aussi faire un Stiles/Oc mais je crains un petit peu pour la saison 3 quand le Nogitsune prend possession de lui... Donc on verra ! XD**

**Andrea : Merci pour ton review !:D T'inquiètes, les trolls, je les massacre xD !**

**Ouais je pense que je vais la reprendre quand j'aurai finie celle-ci ^^. Et ouais, Derek reste bizarre mais c'est pour ça qu'on le surkiffe ! XD Pour Lydia, c'est normal, je veux donner cette impression là parce que moi non plus au début de la série, je ne la supportais pas vraiment XD Pour entre Derek et Leona, il y aura du développement, mais pas tout de suite;) faut pas oublier que c'est Derek quand même ! xD**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous !**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle.**

Chapitre 3 : Pack Mentality

Le lundi matin, lorsque Leona arriva au lycée, elle alla voir Scott et Stiles qui discutaient d'un rêve que Scott avait fait la veille.

-Ben moi j'en fais des rêves comme ça... Mais ça se finit autrement, dit Stiles.

-On n'a pas vraiment envie de savoir que tu fais des rêves érotiques, Stiles, lança Leona. Ça va, vous deux ?

-Salut Leona, on ne t'avait même pas remarqué..., dit Scott qui avait l'air gêné par la présence de la jolie brune.

-À ce qu'il paraît, je passe bien inaperçue, sourit-elle. Alors Stiles, de qui tu rêves ?

-Hein ? Euh... de personne !

-Mais oui, c'est ça...

-Bon pour en revenir à notre conversation, dit Scott, petit a : j'ai jamais fait un rêve qui paraissait aussi réel, et petit b : j'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu fais dans ton lit !

-Tiens, tu vois ?, s'exclama Leona en souriant de toutes ses dents. Scott est d'accord avec moi !

Stiles soupira et dit :

-C'est noté. Mais si tu veux mon avis...

-Attends, le coupa Scott. Leona, est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seuls un moment ? Faut qu'on parle entre mecs...

-Euh... ouais, si vous voulez... À plus tard, alors !

Leona pris la direction de son casier et envoya un message à Allison pour lui demander où elle était. Elle prit ensuite son livre d'histoire et se dirigea vers Lydia pour lui dire bonjour.

-Salut, Lydia !

-Oh, salut Leona. Tu n'aurais pas vu Allison ?

-Euh non, on n'est pas venues ensemble, ce matin... J'ai un truc à faire après les cours et Allison à d'autres projets. Du coup on a chacune prit notre voiture.

-Oh je vois... Tu fais quoi après les cours ?

-En fait, c'est quelque chose de plutôt privé... Et vu comme je ne te connais pas encore assez, je sais pas si je peux te faire confiance, alors... Tu me pardonneras de ne pas te le dire...

-D'accord, ça marche. T'es vachement méfiante comme fille, tu le sais, ça ?

-Ouais...

Tout à coup, Scott surgit devant elle et lui demanda brusquement où était Allison.

-Wow, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Y a eu une attaque hier soir et je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

-Je suppose qu'elle va bien mais on n'est pas venu ensemble ce matin. On a fait voiture séparées pour une... Eh, mais où tu vas ?

Scott était déjà partit. On aurait dit qu'il était devenu fou. Sans se préoccuper de Lydia, Leona suivit Scott à travers le bâtiment. Elle vit Stiles et lui demanda ce que Scott avait.

-Je sais pas, moi ! Je pense qu'il est simplement hyper inquiet pour Allison. Ils ne sont pas sortis ensemble, hier soir ?

-Ben non, on est restées à la maison et on s'est fait une soirée films ! Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?

-Il a rêvé qu'il a tué Allison et il y a eu une attaque...

-Ouais, je sais à propos de l'attaque... Mais pourquoi il croit que c'est lui ?

-Euh... Je ne peux pas te dire... C'est assez compliqué...

-Non, tu sais quoi, Stiles ? Tu vas me le dire tout de suite parce qu'après que tu m'aies réveillé l'autre soir, j'étais en colère. Un peu. Maintenant, je suis furax parce que je ne sais pas ce que Scott a, et que je commence à vous trouver sympa tous les deux ! Alors, je n'ai pas envie que des amis potentiels ne me fassent pas confiance alors que moi, je vous fais confiance !

-D'accord !, cria Stiles. Je vais te le dire. Mais pas ici ! Après les cours, t'a un truc de prévu ?

-En fait ouais...

-Et ben annule. On va tout t'expliquer avec Scott.

Ils continuèrent de suivre Scott à travers le lycée. Ils virent qu'il s'était arrêté.

-Scott ? Ça va ?, demanda Leona en s'approchant de lui.

Stiles la retint par le bras.

-Surtout, ne t'approche pas de lui... Là, il est vraiment en colère.

Soudain, Scott défonça le casier d'un élève avec ses mains. Toutes les personnes autour s'arrêtèrent pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Scott fut pris d'une panique soudaine et recula pour... se retrouver nez à nez avec Allison.

-Tiens, on dirait qu'il l'a retrouvé..., dit Leona à voix basse.

-Ouais, tant mieux.

Stiles avait l'air soulagé.

-Viens, on va en cours.

Il entraîna Leona par le bras en cours d'histoire et ils s'installèrent côte à côte. Ils entendirent le proviseur parler au microphone :

_-Ici votre proviseur. Je sais que vous vous demandez tous ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'accident du bus. Je tiens à vous signaler que durant l'enquête, tous les cours se dérouleront comme prévu._

Dès qu'il eut fini son annonce, on entendit tous les élèves soupirer comme un seul homme.

-Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il aurait pas pu fermer le lycée ?, pesta Leona.

-Je crois que c'est mon père qui a insisté pour que l'école reste ouverte..., lui dit Stiles.

-Ton père, c'est le shérif, c'est ça ?

-Ouais. Et ton père ?

-Ce n'est pas mon vrai père, il m'a adopté quand j'avais sept ans. Il vend des armes, pourquoi ?

-Oh, tu sais... pour savoir, dit Stiles en se grattant le front.

Leona haussa un sourcil, puis les épaules et se concentra sur son livre d'histoire. C'était vraiment la seule matière où elle avait envie de travailler.

L'heure passa trop rapidement au goût de la jeune fille et ils se rendirent ensuite en chimie. Leona s'installa à côté d'Allison et de Lydia qui étaient en grande conversation à propos du dernier parfum de Givenchy.

-Si vous voulez que je change de place parce que je vous gêne avec ma puanteur naturelle, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire, dit Leona sarcastiquement.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et Allison lui sourit en disant :

-Mais non, on t'aime, toi et ta puanteur naturelle !

-Et ben ça tombe bien, parce que je ne pus pas !, répondit Leona en riant.

-Au fait, on mange avec Scott et Stiles à midi, dit Allison.

-Moi, ça me va, ils sont cool, répondit Leona en faisant un signe de la main accompagné d'un clin d'œil à Stiles.

-Scott et qui ?, demanda Lydia, l'air faussement perdu.

-Mais tu ne peux pas arrêter de faire semblant ?, dit Leona. Ça se voit que tu l'aimes bien !

-De qui ? Scott ? Certainement pas !

-Mais non, Stiles !

Lydia eut un moment de bug, puis répondit :

-Euh... pas vraiment. Moi, j'aime Jackson.

-Oui, oui, on sait.

Lydia commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Le prof de chimie demanda à Scott et à Stiles de se séparer, ce qui fit rire la moitié de la classe, y compris Lydia. Leona haussa un sourcil en direction de la jolie rousse et fit un sourire compatissant à Scott.

Soudain, la fille à côté de lui s'écria :

-Regardez, ils ont trouvé quelque chose !

Toute la classe se précipita vers les fenêtres. Ils virent deux policiers transporter un homme sur un brancard, tout en sang. L'homme se releva d'un coup, et toute la classe fut soulagée qu'il ne soit pas mort. Leona vit Scott se reculer et Stiles le suivre. Elle s'approcha d'eux et demanda à Scott si ça allait.

-Ouais, ça va...

-T'es sûr ? T'a l'air vachement bouleversé...

À midi, Leona sortit de classe avec Lydia et se rendirent à la cafétéria.

-T'a vu Scott et Stiles ?, demanda Leona.

-Ouais, ils sont là-bas.

-D'accord. Bon, on y va ?

-Je sais pas franchement..., hésita Lydia. Je ne les aime pas vraiment...

-Ouais, ça j'avais compris. Mais fais-le pour ma sœur, s'il-te-plaît. Elle a l'air d'apprécier Scott et moi, je les aime bien aussi.

Lydia soupira et dit :

-Bon, d'accord, on y va...

Elles s'approchèrent de la table et entendirent Stiles dirent à Scott :

-On trouvera une solution...

-Quelle solution ?, demanda Lydia en s'asseyant à côté de Scott.

-T'es obligée de toujours vouloir tout savoir ?, demanda Leona à la jeune fille rousse.

Lydia la regarda avec des yeux perçants en réponse et Leona s'installa à côté de Stiles.

-C'est pour un devoir qu'on a à faire, dit Scott.

-Ouais, enchaîna Stiles. Pourquoi ils s'asseyent avec nous ? Non pas que tu me déranges Leona, au contraire...

-On avait prévu de manger avec vous. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Allison a dit, répondit Leona.

-Tu me fais une place ?, demanda Allison qui venait d'arriver à la hauteur de Scott.

Jackson arriva et dit à Greenberg de dégager.

-Pourquoi c'est à moi de dégager et pas à Danny ?

-Parce que moi, j'ai pas le nez fourré dans le décolleté de sa copine, répondit Danny avec sarcasme.

-Toi, je t'aime bien, dit Leona.

-Merci, c'est gentil, sourit le garçon.

-Salut, dit Jackson à tout le monde.

-Alors, il paraît que c'est un animal qui a attaqué ? Un couguar ?

-J'ai entendu un puma, répondit Jackson.

-Un couguar, c'est un puma, rectifia Lydia. Enfin, c'est bien ça ?

-On s'en fout, dit Jackson. Ce type doit être un SDF, alors il serait mort de toute façon.

-Tu peux arrêter d'être méchant, sérieux ?, dit Leona.

Jackson la regarda bizarrement et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Stiles prit ensuite la parole :

-Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé qui c'était.

Ils se penchèrent tous sur le téléphone de Stiles. C'était les nouvelles :

-_La police se refuse tout commentaire à propos de cet incident. Les autorités ont confirmé que la victime, Garrison Myers, avait survécu à l'attaque. Myers a été emmené à l'hôpital du centre-ville il est toujours dans un état critique._

-Attendez, je le connais ce type, dit Scott.

-C'est vrai ?, demanda Leona.

-Oui, quand je vivais avec mon père, je prenais le bus. C'était le chauffeur...

-On peut pas parler d'un truc plus marrant, s'il-vous-plaît ?, demanda Lydia. Comme... Oh ! Où on va, demain soir ? Tu m'as dit que toi et Scott, vous alliez sortir demain soir.

-On sait pas encore ce qu'on va faire, dit Allison.

-En tout cas, moi je ne vais pas rester à la maison pour regarder une vidéo de crosse.

Leona leva les yeux au ciel face à ce commentaire.

-Alors je vous préviens, si on traîne tous les quatre, ou tous les six si Leona et Stiles veulent venir, reprit-elle, on fait un truc sympa.

Allison haussa les sourcils et Stiles et Scott regardaient Lydia comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Comment ça, traîner tous les quatre ?, demanda Scott à Allison.

-Et moi, je viens pas ! Oublies, Allison, tu me feras pas changer d'avis cette fois !, s'exclama Leona.

Stiles désespérait devant son assiette et se tenait le visage entre les mains.

-Une sortie en groupe, c'est ça ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on sorte avec eux, ensemble ?

Leona se retenait de rire à plein poumons. La situation était tellement drôle !

-Oui, répondit Allison toute gênée. Ça pourrait être... amusant ?

-Tu sais ce qui serait amusant ?, coupa Jackson. C'est que je me plante cette fourchette moi-même dans le visage.

-Jackson !, s'exclama Leona. Je suis à 200% avec toi !

Lydia lui prit la fourchette des mains tandis que Jackson regarda Leona d'un air assassin. Stiles rit doucement à la remarque de Leona.

-Et si on allait au bowling ?, suggéra Lydia. T'adore le bowling !

-Ouais, quand c'est de la compétition, répondit Jackson.

-Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de compétition ?, demanda Allison avec un sourire.

Leona savait de quoi elle parlait. Allison était une vraie pro au bowling. Jackson n'avait qu'à bien s'accrocher !

-Tu sais jouer ?, demanda Allison à Scott.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et regarda fixement Scott.

-Je me débrouille, répondit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « je me débrouille » ?, demanda Jackson ironiquement. Tu sais jouer ?

Scott le regarda avec énervement et dit :

-Oui. En fait... je suis un vrai champion !

Après les cours, Leona rejoignit Scott et Stiles qui sortaient du bâtiment. Stiles était en train de réprimander son ami.

-T'es complètement nul au bowling.

-Je sais, je suis qu'un idiot !

-C'était comme un accident de voiture, tu allais droit dans le mur. D'abord, ça s'est transformé en sortie à quatre, et tout d'un coup cette phrase qui sort de nulle part !

Stiles mit ses mains sur son front en signe de désespoir.

-Traîner ensemble !, dit Scott.

-Tu traînes pas avec des filles sexy, sinon c'est la mort !

Leona haussa les sourcils et dit :

-Bon, ben, je suis devenue la Faucheuse en moins de deux secondes... Génial !

-Ou si tu traînes avec elle, enchaîna Stiles sans tenir compte de la remarque de Leona, c'est que t'es devenu son meilleur ami gay, donc toi et Danny, ça pourrait peut-être le faire...

-Mais je suis une Faucheuse super, ça veut dire !, se réjouit-elle, plongée dans ses pensées.

-Comment ça a pu arriver tout ça ?, s'exclama Scott. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment tué ce type, tu crois ?

-J'ai pas l'impression que Danny m'aime beaucoup..., dit Stiles.

-Je suis pas sûre que Danny aime les filles..., fit Leona.

-Je voulais sortir avec Allison, et du coup, on traîne à quatre.

-Je suis peut-être pas le genre de mec qui plaît aux gars...

-En même temps, ça se voit qu'il est gay à trois milles kilomètres !, reprit Leona en haussant les sourcils comme si elle venait d'admettre une évidence.

-Je réussi les sélections, le capitaine de l'équipe fait tout pour me détruire et maintenant... maintenant je vais être en retard au boulot !, fit Scott en se précipitant vers la sortie sans attendre ses deux amis.

-Attends, Scott ! T'as entendu ? D'après toi, est-ce que je peux plaire à ces mecs-là ? T'as pas répondu à ma question...

Il se retourna vers Leona et lui dit :

-Est-ce que je peux plaire à Danny, tu crois ?

-Ah non ! Non, non ! Tu me laisses en dehors de ça, tout de suite !

-D'accord, d'accord !

-Pourquoi ? Tu penses que si ça marches pas avec Lydia, tu pourras toujours te reconvertir en gay ?

-Ben, c'était l'idée, ouais...

-Aucune chance, répondit Leona brusquement.

-Merci de ta franchise... Qui fait mal... Mais au moins c'était franc, merci...

Leona lui tapota l'épaule et lui dit :

-Au fait, tu devais m'expliquer un truc...

-Euh ouais, mais faut que Scott soit là aussi, sinon, tu me croiras jamais...

-D'accord. Bon bah, on se voit plus tard, alors ?

-Ouais, à plus tard.

Lorsque Leona sortit du bâtiment, elle se dirigea droit vers sa voiture et alla dans les bois. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait exactement la maison de Derek, mais elle était au courant qu'elle se trouvait dans les bois. Lorsqu'elle arriva au début du sentier, elle descendit de sa voiture et continua à pied. Elle le suivit jusqu'à voir sur sa gauche une maison toute en ruines.

-Wow..., murmura-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de la maison et regarda autour d'elle. Il semblait n'y avoir personne. Pourtant, elle savait que Derek habitait ici.

-Derek ?, appela-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement et le vit, les mains dans ses poches et son regard ténébreux posé sur elle.

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu nous as raccompagnées, Allison et moi, si tu n'es pas un ami de Scott.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu nous as dit que tu étais son ami, sauf que lui nous a dit exactement le contraire. Et il avait l'air plutôt paniqué, aussi... Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Il n'aurait pas paru aussi paniqué si... je sais pas moi ! Si tu ne l'avais pas menacé ou fait faire quelque chose...

Derek parut déconcerté un moment.

-Sinon, à part ça : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Te demander pourquoi t'avais l'air si intéressé par ce qu'il est arrivé au couple qui m'a recueilli.

-Une attaque d'animal sauvage... C'est pas souvent que ça arrive, par ici...

-Ah bon ? Parce qu'un chauffeur de bus s'est fait agressé hier soir. Et Scott cherchait Allison comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce matin. Il a cru qu'il avait tué ma sœur, alors qu'il l'a juste rêvé !

Derek parut soudain très intéressé à ce qu'elle avait à dire et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Scott ?

-À part qu'il se comporte très bizarrement, comme toi d'ailleurs, rien du tout. Pourquoi ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

Derek garda le silence.

-Oui, tu sais forcément quelque chose. Et je parie que tu sais même pourquoi il agit comme ça... Tu le forces à attaquer des gens, c'est ça ?

-Tu devrais pas être ici. Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles, dit-il d'un air froid et dur.

-Non, je ne m'en irai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu lui as fait ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça ?

-Va-t'en. Et ne viens plus ici.

Derek partit en direction de sa maison. Avant qu'il n'ait pu refermer la porte, Leona lui dit :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, mais crois-moi, je vais le découvrir !

Puis, elle retourna à sa voiture, ignorant le regard inquiet et énigmatique de Derek posé sur elle.

Après le départ de Leona, un policier vint vérifier sur ordre du shérif si Derek était chez lui, mais il partit vite, mort de peur. Il fut ensuite remplacé par Scott, et Derek se dit qu'il en avait assez des visites. Scott, pour une fois, n'avait pas l'air énervé après lui et dit d'une voix calme :

-Je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Écoute, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Derek se remémora ce que lui avait dit Leona à propos de Scott et de son rêve et décida de descendre.

Il rejoint Scott sur le porche.

-Salut..., fit Scott timidement.

-Salut, répondit-t-il, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

-Bon, c'est parti, dit Scott. Écoute, je sais que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans ton arrestation et je suis désolé, je vois bien que je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Et j'ai aussi joué dans le fait que, maintenant, les Chasseurs savent où tu es, et je ne sais pas non plus ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur. Mais je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de terrible, hier soir. J'ai rêvé de... quelqu'un. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'est fait attaquer. Et apparemment une part de mon rêve est réelle.

-Tu pense que c'est toi qui as attaqué le conducteur ?

-Quoi ? T'a vu ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière ?

-Non, je n'étais pas dans le coin, hier.

-Alors est-ce que tu peux me dire la vérité sur ces questions : est-ce que je vais blesser quelqu'un ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que je vais tuer quelqu'un ?

-Probablement.

Scott, choqué par la nouvelle, s'adossa à un poteau du porche, et Derek se rapprocha de lui.

-Je peux t'aider à te souvenir, si tu veux.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?, demanda Scott d'une petite voix.

-Tu retournes dans le bus, tu utilises tes sens. Ton toucher, ton odorat... Sens les choses... et tu te rappelleras.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Faut juste que j'y retourne ?

-Oui. Pourquoi tu veux y aller ?

-Je veux juste savoir si c'est moi qui est blessé le chauffeur de bus.

-Non, c'est faux. Tu veux savoir si tu vas la blesser, elle. Je peux aussi t'apprendre à te contrôler les nuits de pleines lunes.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ? Mais je te préviens : ça ne sera pas gratuit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda Scott, méfiant.

-Tu verras plus tard. Pour l'instant, retourne au bus, et tu auras ta réponse.

-D'accord, merci, Derek.

Scott s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Derek le rappela :

-Au fait, Scott ! Qu'est-ce que toi et ton ami Stiles avez dit à Leona Argent ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Réponds seulement à la question.

-On lui a rien dit du tout... Mais je crois qu'elle sait qu'on lui cache des choses... Elle est venue te voir ?

Derek eut l'air pensif quelques instants et ne répondit pas à la question de Scott. Il se contenta de retourner à l'intérieur de sa maison, et Scott, lui, partit en direction de la maison de Stiles.

Stiles accepta immédiatement la proposition de Scott et tous deux partirent en direction de l'école. Stiles gara la Jeep et ils se dirigèrent vers le grillage qui les séparait des bus scolaires.

-Eh ! Y a que moi qui doit y aller !, fit Scott en voyant que Stiles le suivait.

-Pourquoi y a que toi qui doit y aller ?

-Parce qu'on est que deux et que l'un d'entre nous doit surveiller !

Stiles fit une moue et demanda à Scott :

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que toi, tu es de plus en plus souvent Batman et que moi j'ai le petit rôle de Robin ?

Scott le regarda d'un air ahuri et répondit :

-Personne n'est Batman et Robin !

-Ah bon ? Même pas de temps en temps ?

-Reste là, OK ?, fit Scott, énervé.

-Ouais ! OK ! Super !, maugréa Stiles en retournant à la Jeep.

Scott escalada le grillage, la respiration lourde, se préparant au pire. Il avança lentement vers le bus, en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il de rien ?

Il fit ce que lui avait dit Derek et poussa la porte du bus. Là, il eut un flash-back. Il faisait un cauchemar, et tout d'un coup, il s'était réveillé. Il avait entendu le hurlement d'un loup. Il était ensuite venu jusqu'au bus par pur instinct il voulait retrouver le loup qui avait hurlé. Celui-ci lui avait donné un ordre en hurlant. Il voulait qu'il soit avec lui pour tuer quelqu'un.

Scott entra dans le bus. Il eut un autre flash-back. Mais celui-ci était faux. Il vit Allison hurlant pour sa vie. Ce n'était que son rêve. Allison allait bien. Il fallait qu'il se concentre.

Il monta les trois marches et fit face aux sièges. Il y avait du sang partout. Scott haletait. Il avança dans les rangs, passa une main sur un des sièges. Allison se faisait tirer en arrière, elle hurlait. Faux. Scott cligna des yeux. Le chauffeur de bus se faisait tirer en arrière. Scott cligna encore une fois des yeux et lâcha le siège brusquement.

Il continua d'avancer et son regard se posa sur un siège inondé de sang. Était-ce le sien ? Ou plus probablement celui du chauffeur ? C'était un mélange des deux. Mais Scott sentait le sang d'une troisième personne, il ne savait pas qui. Soudain, Scott vit un siège arriver sur lui à toute vitesse et se protégea le visage. Lorsque rien ne le heurta, il comprit que c'était seulement un flash-back de son rêve et continua d'avancer.

Garrison Meyers était là, devant lui, hurlant. Il se vit donner la main au chauffeur pour essayer de l'aider, et soudain, des griffes lui lacérèrent le torse. Scott recula, apeuré et criant. Et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas essayé de tuer le chauffeur, mais de l'aider.

Tout à coup, Scott entendit le klaxon de la Jeep de Stiles et observa les alentours : une voiture du bureau du shérif arrivait droit sur lui. Scott se précipita de sortir du bus et de retourner à la Jeep de Stiles. Il remonta dedans et hurla à son ami de partir.

-Alors, ça a marché ? Tu te rappelles ?, demanda Stiles à son ami.

-Ouais. J'étais là-bas, effectivement, et il y a autre chose : le sang. Y en avait beaucoup à moi.

-Donc c'est toi qui l'as attaqué ?

-Non, j'essayais de l'aider, en fait. Celui qui l'a attaqué, c'est Derek. Il m'a attaqué aussi.

-Mais pourquoi Derek t'aiderait à te rappeler que c'est lui qui a attaqué le conducteur ?

-C'est ça que je ne comprends pas, justement.

-Ça doit être un truc de meute, fit Stiles.

-Comment ça ?

-Ba comme une initiation. Tu dois tuer quelqu'un avec lui et tu fais vraiment partit de la meute, ou un truc comme ça.

-Ah oui ! C'est sûr ! Parce que tuer des gens, c'est une expérience qui te fait gagner des copains, c'est vrai !, fit Scott sarcastiquement.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

-Ouais, mais tu l'as pas fait ! Ce qui veut dire que tu n'es pas un tueur ! Ce qui veut dire également...

-Que je peux sortir avec Allison sans danger !, le coupa Scott, tout content.

-En fait j'allais dire que tu ne me tueras pas...

-Ah oui ! Ça aussi !, se reprit Scott.

Le lendemain soir, Lydia et Leona était dans la chambre d'Allison pour aider celle-ci à trouver la tenue parfaite pour la soirée.

-Alors, montre-moi, dit Lydia.

Allison lui montra une première robe et Lydia dit :

-On oublie.

Leona leva les yeux au ciel. Allison lui montra une deuxième robe et la réaction de Lydia fut la même.

-Bon, là, je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec elle. Ça ne va pas du tout, dit Leona.

-Oh, laisse-moi voir, dit Lydia en se dirigeant vers le placard d'Allison.

Elle prit les robes une par une et dit : « on oublie » pour chacune d'entre elles.

-Tu sais, Allison, je pensais que t'avais du style... Je commence à croire que je me suis trompée et que Leona en a plus que toi.

-Eh ! Mais j'ai du style !, dit-elle, vexée.

-Elle a du style, approuva Allison en riant.

Elle prit ensuite une robe noire avec des paillettes et la tendit à Allison.

-Ça.

Leona se leva et dit :

-Ouais, elle est super !

Elle échangea un sourire timide avec Lydia, pour une fois qu'elles étaient du même avis...

Chris entra dans la pièce en regardant sa veste, puis regarda les filles et réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas frappé à la porte.

-Oh, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû frapper.

-Salut, Mr Argent, fit Lydia en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Allison en mode Top Model.

Leona échangea un regard avec Allison, puis avec Chris.

-Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose, papa ?

-Justement, je voulais vous dire de rester ici, ce soir.

-Pas de problème, fit Leona.

-Mais je sors avec mes amis, dit Allison.

Lydia et Leona sentirent l'orage venir.

-Non, pas quand un animal attaque la population, dit Chris.

-Papa, je te promets que ça...

-Désolé, c'est comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Y a un couvre-feu à 21h30, et c'est valable pour tout le monde. Allison ! Ce n'est pas négociable.

Chris sortit de la pièce et Lydia prit la parole :

-Wow, une vraie petite fille à son papa !

Leona la regarda de travers, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait tout de même raison.

-Parfois, oui..., répondit Allison. Mais pas ce soir.

-Tu me plais quand t'es comme ça, sœurette !, lança Leona. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Pour réponse, Allison ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, et sauta. Elle atterrit souplement sur ses pieds pendant que Lydia se demandait comment elle avait fait ça.

-Huit ans de gymnastique, dit Allison. Tu viens ?

-Je vais prendre les escaliers, répondit Lydia.

Leona ne put s'empêcher de rire et leur dit de bien s'amuser.

-Merci, à plus tard.

-Ouais, salut.

Derek était à la station d'essence et Chris et deux autres hommes s'étaient garés de chaque côté de la voiture du loup-garou. Derek les regardait, sur ses gardes. Chris lui sourit d'un air faussement aimable et commença à lui parler.

-Belle voiture ! Dommage qu'elle soit noire, c'est difficile de la garder propre. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle a besoin d'un petit nettoyage. Quand on a quelque chose d'aussi joli, on veut en prendre soin, c'est normal. Personnellement, je suis très protecteur, je fais attention à ce que j'aime. Je l'ai appris de ma famille. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça se perd de nos jours, vous en pensez quoi ?

Derek serra les poings. Il savait de quoi il voulait parler... De sa famille, surtout de ses filles... Allison et... Leona. C'était d'elle qu'il voulait parler. Chris regarda les poings de Derek, qui parvint à se maîtriser et à les desserrer.

-Vous pouvez y aller, dit Chris. Maintenant, vous verrez mieux à travers le pare-brise. Un bon nettoyage, et tout est plus clair.

-Vous oubliez de vérifier l'huile, lança Derek.

-Vérifie son huile, lança-t-il à un de ses hommes.

Il se rapprocha de la vitre avant et la brisa.

-Ça à l'air bon, dit-il.

-Bonne route, soyez prudent, dit Chris d'un ton faussement amical. Et restez loin de ma fille... Leona.


	4. Chapitre 4, 48 heures

**Salut vous tous ! :D**

**Voici le chapitre 4 de The Werewolf Huntress ! :)**

**À partir de maintenant, Derek et Leona vont enfin commencer à se rapprocher. ;)**

**Je ne vous spoil rien cependant :D**

**Andrea : Merci pour ton review ! :D Effectivement, ça évolue petit à petit, mais il reste toujours Derek et elle reste une Argent, même si elle a été adoptée XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous 3**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona, mes idées, et l'histoire entre Derek et elle.**

Chapitre 4 : Magic Bullet

Une semaine plus tard,Leona se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar et sursauta encore une fois lorsqu'elle entendit sa sœur crier. Elle tomba de son lit et jura.

-Sérieux, Allison ? maugréa-t-elle. Je te jure que si t'as hurlé parce que tu n'as plus rien à te mettre, je vais te tuer ! Aïe, mon dos... Ah ça fait mal, ça fait mal...

Elle se dirigea jusqu'au cri en se tenant le dos et lorsqu'elle aperçut sa tante Kate, elle cria elle aussi. Elle sauta dans les bras de sa tante qui rit en la voyant.

-Allison, je te jure que je vais te tuer ! dit-elle en riant.

-Je sais pas si je dois avoir peur de la menace elle-même ou du fait que tu le dises en rigolant..., hésita sa sœur, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors comme ça, je ne vous vois pas pendant un an, et vous vous transformez toutes les deux en tops modèles ? Oh, ce que vous êtes belles, dit Kate en riant. Je vous déteste.

Leona rit à sa remarque et l'enlaça encore une fois.

-J'ose espérer que tous les mecs du lycée se bousculent au portillon !

-J'en ai un, oui, dit Allison.

-Un ? Tu devrais en avoir toute une ribambelle ! Et toi, Leona ?

-Je sais pas trop, je me suis fait des amis, c'est déjà ça !

-Wow, c'est super ! T'es devenue sociale ! Et point de vue mec, t'a quelqu'un ?

-Y en a un qui me plaît, mais il n'est pas au lycée... Il s'appelle Derek...

-Derek Hale ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Ouais, c'est lui. Tu le connais ?

-On était au lycée ensemble...

-T'a besoin d'aide ? demanda Allison en prenant un sac de Kate.

-Nan ! Pas celui-là !, se précipita celle-ci.

Elle avait agrippé le poignet d'Allison et cela jeta un petit blanc dans la pièce.

-Et voilà ! T'es devenue une belle plante et moi je te remercie en te faisant une prise de kung-fu ! dit Kate en enlevant sa main du poignet d'Allison. Excuse-moi, chérie, des fois, je ne connais pas ma force...

-C'est pas grave, répondit Allison. Au fait, ça va ta voiture ?

-La voiture ? demanda Leona.

-Euh... ouais ! Ma batterie était juste à plat.

Allison sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose et demanda :

-La batterie ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec la voiture de Kate ?, demanda Leona en haussant les sourcils.

-Et bien, hier soir je me suis réveillée et j'ai vu papa partir la chercher, et il m'a dit que sa voiture avait eu un problème. Je lui ai demandé quel genre de problème, et il m'a répondu que c'était un pneu crevé...

-Tu penses qu'ils mentent ?

-Ba je ne suis pas mécanicienne, mais je crois qu'il y a une différence entre la batterie et un pneu...

-Ouais, c'est pas faux..., répondit Leona, songeuse.

À la fin de leur journée de cours, Allison, Leona et Lydia avait une heure de perm, qu'elles passèrent dans le couloir à discuter.

-Scott vient chez toi, ce soir ? demanda Lydia à Allison.

-Oui, on a prévu de réviser ensemble après les cours, répondit-elle.

-Les révisions, ça se termine toujours par autre chose, dit Lydia. C'est comme quand on prend un bain à deux : y a toujours une main qui traîne.

-Poétique, ironisa Leona. Et complètement sans intérêt.

-Et en termes plus clairs ? demanda Allison qui commençait à paniquer.

-En termes plus clairs : il vaut mieux... sortir couverts, c'est tout.

En voyant l'air perdu d'Allison, Leona dit :

-Elle parle de capotes, là !

-Ah, mais on est sortis ensemble qu'une fois, t'es dingue !, sourit Allison.

-Faut te décoincer un peu ! dit Lydia.

-Personnellement, je préfère ma sœurette comme elle est ! Coincée et en mode Blanche-Neige !

-Si tu le dis, dit Lydia. Donne-lui un avant-goût.

-Et pas de pipe ! C'est juste dégoûtant, enchérit Leona.

-Je veux bien, mais... enfin... vous ne croyez pas que ça peut déraper ?

-Je rêve, dit Lydia. T'es vraiment accro, on dirait !

Leona leva les yeux au ciel et dit à l'amie de sa sœur :

-Plus que tu pourrais le croire...

-Ben, je sais pas, il est différent, tenta d'expliquer Allison. En arrivant ici, on s'était fixé des règles, avec Leona : pas de petits copains avant la fac à cause de tous ces déménagements, et puis, je l'ai rencontré, et il m'a plu... Un peu comme toi avec Derek !

-Non, ça c'est différent, tenta de se justifier Leona. Déjà, je ne le connais pas, et en plus, il est hyper bizarre. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est canon...

-Oh ! Elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un !, s'extasia Lydia. Et moi qui croyais que tu faisais fuir tous les mecs !

-Ouais, et ben, c'est le cas ! Maintenant, on arrête de parler de moi, s'il vous plaît, fit-elle, gênée.

-Ok, relaxe ! Et vos cerveaux sont plein de phénilytylamine.

-De quoi ? dit Leona.

-Bon, alors, écoute, dit Lydia à Allison. Quand est-ce qu'il vient ?

-Juste après les cours, répondit Allison.

-D'accord, alors assure-toi de lui donner un avant-goût. Et toi, tu fais quoi après ?

-Je vais réviser chez Stiles, il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait pour la chimie et l'espagnol, répondit Leona. Tiens, d'ailleurs, le voilà, j'y vais, à plus tard !

-Salut ! lui répondirent les deux filles en chœur.

-Eh ! Stiles !

-Oh, salut, toi ! On y va ?

-Ouais, c'est parti.

Ils sortirent du lycée et se dirigèrent vers la Jeep de Stiles. Il démarra sa voiture et voulu sortir du parking, lorsque quelqu'un apparut tout à coup devant eux. Stiles s'arrêta brusquement et Leona reconnut Derek.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nan, mais c'est dingue, il est partout ce mec ! J'hallucine.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien...

Une file de voiture se formait derrière eux, et des adolescents commençaient à regarder la scène. Scott apparut et se dirigea vers Derek. Stiles et Leona sortirent de la voiture et vinrent à leur rencontre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Scott à Derek.

-J'ai reçu une balle, répondit-il.

-Quoi ? T'a reçu une balle ? Mais faut t'emmener à l'hôpital !, cria Leona.

-Baisse d'un ton, j'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache !, fit Derek froidement.

-Scott, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'elle m'avait harcelé pour que je lui explique ce que tu avais l'autre jour et j'ai accepté de tout lui dire.

-Mais t'es pas bien, non ? dirent Scott et Derek en même temps.

Leona haussa les sourcils.

-Attendez, il se passe quoi, là ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Ça devrait cicatriser, dit Scott en se retournant vers Derek.

-Pourquoi ça devrait cicatriser ? Mais de quoi il parle ?, commença à crier Leona, totalement perdue.

-Leona ? dit Stiles en se tournant vers son amie. Je te promets que je vais tout t'expliquer mais d'abord, il faut qu'on sorte de ce parking, ok ? Donc là, on va parler de trucs vraiment bizarres et tu ne vas pas forcément comprendre, mais je te promets que tu sauras bientôt tout. Juste... Arrête de parler et de paniquer, d'accord ?

Leona hocha la tête doucement, tout en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-C'était pas le même genre de balle, dit Derek.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer et se tenait le bras.

-C'est une balle en argent ? demanda Stiles.

-Nan, pauvre crétin, répondit Derek avec son regard glacial.

-Attendez. C'est pour ça qu'elle a dit qu'il te restait 48 heures.

-Qui ça ?, demanda Leona.

-La femme qui lui a tiré dessus.

Soudain, les yeux bleus de Derek devinrent brillants et Leona eut un mouvement de recul.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ?, demanda Scott qui commençait à paniquer. Mais arrête !

-T'es marrant, toi ! Tu crois que je le fais exprès, peut-être ?

-Derek, il faut que tu te lèves.

Derrière eux, la file de voiture était de plus en plus grande. Beaucoup de monde était maintenant rassemblé devant le lycée pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-On va le mettre dans ta voiture, dit Scott à Stiles.

Leona aida Derek à se mettre à côté de Stiles, puis s'installa elle-même à côté de Derek.

-Trouves-moi quel genre de balle ils ont utilisé, dit Derek à Scott.

-Ah ouais ? Et comment je suis sensé faire ça ?

-Ta copine, c'est aussi une Argent. D'ailleurs, toi aussi, t'en est une, dit-il en se tournant vers Leona.

-Pas vraiment en fait, et là, je suis complètement larguée !

Derek ignora sa remarque et continua de parler à Scott.

-T'a besoin de moi, Scott.

-Très bien, je ferai ce que je pourrais. Stiles, Leona, vous l'emmenez.

-Merci, hein, sympa ! Bonjour le cadeau, râla Stiles.

Il démarra sa voiture et sortit du parking.

-Bon, maintenant, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Leona qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Non ! dit Derek à Stiles. Tu ne lui dis rien, elle en sait beaucoup trop, et elle fait partie de leur clan ! Si elle gaffe à propos de moi ou de Scott, on est mort, pigé ?

-Ben je pense qu'elle est beaucoup trop impliquée, maintenant... Et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille la mort de Scott... Tu veux la mort de Scott ?

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est mon pote ! Tout comme toi, Stiles.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Leona lui sourit et dit :

-Donc, maintenant, Derek : c'est soit tu me dis tout, soit je te castre, pigé ?

Stiles parut surpris qu'elle ose s'adresser à lui comme ça et sourit face à l'air ahuri de Derek. Leona avait l'air très sérieuse.

Stiles essaya d'appeler Scott, qui manifestement ne répondait pas.

-Il répond pas. Je lui envoie un message.

-Peut-être qu'il est tout simplement plongé dans ses révisions avec ma sœur ? demanda ironiquement Leona.

-Toi, tu sais quelque chose, dit Stiles.

-Ah non, rien du tout... Juste qu'elle voulait lui donner un « avant-goût »...

-Ah mais c'est génial ! s'écria Stiles en levant son poing en l'air comme si c'était une grande victoire.

-Ce qui serait génial c'est que ton pote se bouge le cul et me trouve cette foutue balle ! dit Derek.

Stiles arrêta aussitôt de fêter la victoire et se concentra sur la route, pendant que Leona ricanait doucement. Le téléphone de Stiles vibra.

-Message de Scott : « J'ai besoin de plus de temps » ! maugréa Stiles.

-Ouais, ça m'étonne pas trop, ricana Leona.

-Merci, Scott !, pesta Stiles. Si tu pouvais éviter de mettre du sang partout, ça m'arrangerait. On y est presque.

-Où tu m'emmènes ? demanda Derek.

-Chez toi, évidemment.

-Quoi ? Nan, pas là-bas !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Leona.

-Je suis pas en état de me défendre, répondit Derek, qui commençait à en avoir assez.

Stiles s'arrêta sur le côté et commença à parler :

-Il se passera quoi si on ne trouve pas ta balle de la mort qui tue ? Tu vas crever ?

-Pas tout de suite... J'ai peut-être une solution...

-Non mais tu délires ou quoi ? Quelle solution ? s'écria Stiles.

Derek souleva la manche de son t-shirt et Leona et Stiles purent voir le trou que la balle avait fait dans le bras de Derek. Les veines étaient noir. On aurait dit du poison.

-Ok... C'est bizarre..., commenta Leona. Mais ça va, ça n'a pas l'air si mal...

-Oh, bon sang, c'est vraiment dégueulasse, s'écria Stiles. Et c'est contagieux ? Je crois que tu ferais mieux de sortir. Leona, ouvre-lui la porte pour qu'il sorte...

-Démarre, ordonna Derek. Dépêches-toi.

-Attends, tu crois vraiment que dans l'état où t'es, t'es en position de me donner des ordres ? Tu sais quoi ? Si je voulais, je pourrais traîner ta carcasse de loup-garou hors de ma voiture, et te laisser crever tout seul comme un abruti.

-Bon, très bien. Si tu démarres pas, je t'égorges... avec mes dents, menaça Derek.

Stiles eut un moment de réflexion plutôt court, et démarra sa voiture. En d'autres circonstances, Leona aurait ri à gorge déployée, mais là, il y avait un mot qu'elle n'avait pas saisit : loup-garou.

-Stiles... Pourquoi t'a appelé Derek un « loup-garou » ?, fit-elle, la voix légèrement apeurée.

-Parce que j'en suis un, répondit-il à la place de son ami, d'un ton très sérieux.

Leona ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Mec, t'es sérieux ? T'es en train de crever et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est un mensonge ? Pour info, les loups-garous n'existent pas.

Derek lui montra ses dents et ses griffes, et voyant l'air tétanisé de Leona, se détourna ensuite.

-Bon, d'accord, dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence total. On va dire que je n'ai rien dit... Donc... Scott ?

-Oui, c'est aussi un loup-garou.

-Oh mon dieu... Et toi, Stiles ?

-Nan, moi je suis humain ! Ta famille chasse les loups-garous depuis des siècles, au fait. Je te dis ça parce que je crois que t'es pas vraiment au courant.

-Donc les armes que Chris vend…, commença à déduire Leona.

-Elles servent aussi à tuer les gens de mon espèce, finit Derek.

-Et t'es devenu un loup-garou comment ? demanda-t-elle.

-Génétiquement. Je descends d'une lignée de loups-garous. Scott, lui, a été mordu par un Alpha.

-Un Alpha ? C'est genre un... méga loup-garou ?

-C'est à peu près ça, répondit Stiles. C'est le chef de meute.

-Et on suppose qu'il a mordu Scott parce que justement, il a besoin d'une meute, continua Derek.

-Et vous savez qui est l'Alpha ?

-Non, c'est ce qu'on essaye de découvrir. J'étais en train de le poursuivre quand la pétasse de Chasseuse m'a tiré dessus...

-Donc, les Argent, la famille qui m'a recueillie, est une famille de Chasseurs de loups-garous ?

-C'est ça.

-Et... ils s'attendent à ce qu'Allison et moi on reprenne le flambeau ?

-Sans aucun doute, répondit Derek.

-Et Allison, elle est au courant pour Scott et toi ?

-Non. Et elle ne doit surtout pas l'être. Toi, t'es pas vraiment de leur famille alors ça va... Tu pourras toujours changer de camps si tu veux...

Leona haussa un sourcil.

-Et dire que mon seul soucis en venant ici, c'était comment j'allais réussir mes examens... Et maintenant voilà qu'un de mes amis est un loup-garou... Génial...

Stiles envoya un autre message à Scott disant que Derek n'avait pas l'air bien.

-Ça sert à rien, il répond pas ! dit Stiles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? demanda Derek.

-C'est quelle heure ? demanda Leona à Stiles.

-Huit heure et demie, pourquoi ?

-C'est l'heure du repas. Connaissant Kate, elle a dû l'inviter à rester manger.

-Attends, quand tu dis Kate..., demanda Derek. Tu veux dire... Kate Argent ?

-Euh, oui. Ma tante, quoi. Elle m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez...

-Ouais... et crois-moi, c'était pas un cadeau du ciel...

-Vous ne vous entendiez pas ? demanda Leona surprise. Pourtant, tout le monde adore Kate.

-C'était peut-être avant qu'elle se serve de moi pour tuer quasiment tous les membres de ma famille dans un incendie, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Stiles et Leona se regardèrent et n'osèrent rien dire. Leona fit juste une moue compatissante à Derek, qui se mura dans le silence le plus total.

-Bon, je lui ai envoyé un autre message disant de m'appeler, dit Stiles pour briser le silence qui était devenu plutôt gênant.

-Je suis sûre que dès qu'il pourra se libérer, il t'appellera. Mais c'est vrai que quand on mange en famille chez nous... on mange longtemps...

-Ah c'est bon, c'est lui ! s'écria Stiles.

-Bah allez, décroche, crétin ! répondit Derek.

Stiles lui jeta un regard noir et dit à Scott :

-C'est pas trop tôt !

-_Désolé, je pouvais pas me libérer..._

_-_Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire de lui, moi ? demanda Stiles.

-_Emmène-le, je sais pas, n'importe où !_

-Oh, en plus, il commence à sentir...

-_Sentir quoi ?_

-Le cadavre !

Leona rigolait doucement pendant que Derek bombardait Stiles de regards noirs.

-_Je sais !_, s'écria Scott à l'autre bout du fil. _La clinique vétérinaire._

-Et si on croise ton patron ?

-_Pas à cette heure-là. La clé est dans un carton près des bennes à ordures._

Stiles donna le téléphone à Derek et lui dit en même temps :

-Tu ne va jamais croire où il veut que je t'emmène...

-Alors ? demanda faiblement Derek à Scott. T'a trouvé ?

-_Comment tu veux que je trouve la bonne balle ? Ils en ont des millions ! Cette baraque c'est... un hypermarché de l'armement !_

-Si tu ne trouves pas cette balle, je vais mourir, tu comprends ?

-_Finalement ce ne serait peut-être pas une grosse perte._

-Ah oui, tu crois ça ? L'Alpha va t'appeler une seconde fois, mais là, il faudra que tu choisisses : tu tues avec lui, ou c'est lui qui te tue.

-C'est joyeux..., lança Leona. Au passage, Scott, je ne te laisserai pas crever.

-_Merci de ton soutien Leona..._

-Ta seule chance de survivre, reprit Derek, c'est que je reste en vie. Trouve la balle.

Derek raccrocha et redonna son téléphone à Stiles.

-Et ben, ce n'est pas gagné, dit celui-ci.

-Bon, on va à la clinique alors, dit Leona.

Stiles démarra sa voiture et ils roulèrent jusqu'au lieu de travail de Scott.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la clinique, le téléphone de Stiles sonna. Derek s'installa par terre en se tenant toujours le bras et Leona se tenait à côté de Stiles, qui lut un message de Scott.

\- « Aconit napel bleu nordique », ça te dit quelque chose, Derek ?

-Forme rare d'aconit tue-loup. Dis-lui de m'apporter la balle.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Leona.

-Parce que sinon, je suis mort.

-Je lui envoie un message, dit Leona.

-Tu lui envoie quoi ? demanda Stiles.

\- « Rappliques ici immédiatement ou sinon je te coupe les burnes », ça marche ça, tu crois ?

Derek sourit faiblement et dit :

-J'espère qu'il va faire comme tu dis.

-Au fait, j'ai déjà menacé Scott de le castrer, alors je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit efficace, dit Stiles.

Derek et Leona le regardèrent bizarrement et elle dit :

-Ce que tu dis n'est pas efficace.

-J'allais dire à peu près la même chose, dit Derek en essayant de se relever un peu.

-Attends, je vais t'aider, dit Leona en le soulevant légèrement.

-Merci, dit Derek d'une voix toujours faible.

-On l'emmène à l'intérieur, dit Stiles à Leona. Viens, aide-moi à le relever.

Ils prirent chacun un des bras de Derek et le soulevèrent. Stiles ouvrit la porte avec son pied et ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce qui servait à soigner les animaux. Derek enleva son t-shirt et Leona haussa les sourcils en rougissant légèrement. Il avait le corps d'un dieu.

Stiles regarda le bras de Derek. Les veines étaient encore plus noires que précédemment.

-On dirait du poison, fit remarquer Leona.

-C'est du poison pour nous, fit Derek.

-Très sincèrement, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une petite cure d'huiles essentielles, tu seras sur pieds en moins de deux ! fit Stiles.

Leona le tapa derrière la tête.

-Eh ! Ça fait mal !

-Je crois que son bras lui fait dix fois plus mal, alors ferme-là cinq secondes !

-L'infection va remonter jusqu'au cœur et je vais mourir...

-Et penser positif, c'est pas ton truc j'ai l'impression, fit Stiles.

-S'il ne ramène pas la balle à temps, y aura qu'une chose à faire : il faudra que l'un d'entre vous me coupe le bras.

Stiles et Leona le regardèrent d'un air ahuri.

-Non, Derek ! On ne va pas avoir besoin de te couper le bras parce que Scott va revenir à temps. Je vais essayer d'envoyer un message à Allison et...

-Non ! Pas à elle, t'entend ?, la coupa Derek.

-Calmes-toi, ok ? J'essaie de trouver une solution pour te garder en vie, et crois-moi, tu rends pas les choses faciles !

Derek posa la scie sur la table d'un coup brutal et regarda Leona dans les yeux. Elle ne lâchait pas son regard, ce que d'habitude n'importe quel autre humain aurait fait.

-Tu vas pas abandonner, toi, non ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Jamais, répondit-elle.

-Tant mieux. Parce que je pense que se sera toi qui devras me couper le bras si jamais Scott n'arrive pas à temps.

Derek posa la scie et Stiles la prit, tandis que Derek s'attachait un ruban là où ses veines étaient restées normales.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, merde..., fit Stiles. Leona, tu ne veux pas le faire, toi ? Ça pourrait m'éviter une vie entière de cauchemars, tu sais.

-Donnes-moi ça, poule mouillée, répondit Leona. Tu sais Derek, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on attende encore un peu. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait arriver dans une minute et s'il te retrouve avec le bras coupé... Et ben... je n'ai pas forcément envie de dire à Scott que c'est moi qui te l'ai coupé.

-T'a peur de le faire, avoue-le, lança Derek à la jeune fille.

-Quoi ? Non, c'est ridicule ! J'ai vu des choses bien pire quand j'étais dans la forêt, et j'avais six ans ! C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de faire subir ça à un ami potentiel, c'est tout !

-Et toi, Stiles ? demanda Derek à celui-ci.

-Et si tu vides de ton sang ? répondit Stiles.

-Ça cicatrisera normalement.

Stiles prit un air à la fois dégoûté et apeuré.

-Écoute... Je ne crois pas que j'y arriverai...

-Pourquoi ?

-Et ben, parce que j'ai pas envie de t'entailler la chair, de scier l'os et parce que tu vas pisser le sang !

-Me dis pas que tu t'évanouis dès que tu vois du sang ?

-Non, mais ça pourrait peut-être m'arriver à la vue d'un bras amputé !, s'exclama-t-il.

-Oh, c'est dégueulasse, fit Leona. Mais dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée ?

-Bon comme tu voudras, dit Derek à Stiles. Soit tu me coupes le bras, soit c'est moi qui te coupe la tête !

-Je vais te dire : ça ne marches plus, les menaces, alors continues ton...

Derek le saisit à la nuque et mit la tête de Stiles sur la table.

-Ok! ok...

-Oh, les mecs ? Vous fichez quoi là ? On se calme ! Derek, tu le lâches, et toi Stiles, arrêtes de faire ta bichette peureuse, OK ?

Derek lâcha Stiles qui lui lança un « merci » à Leona. Soudain, Derek fut encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Stiles. Ça va pas ?

Derek vomit une substance noir et immonde. Leona se précipita vers lui et lui tint le torse.

-Derek, ça va aller... ça va aller, ok ?

-Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cette substance ? lança Stiles.

-C'est mon corps qui essaie de cicatriser...

-Ba il se débrouille pas terrible, alors...

On aurait dit que Stiles était sur le point de vomir, lui aussi. Leona non plus n'avait pas l'air très enchantée du spectacle.

-Ouais... Je suis d'accord avec Stiles... C'est dégoûtant...

-C'est le moment, allez. L'un de vous deux doit me couper le bras...

-Pas moi, je me retire ! fit Stiles.

-Oh, tu fais chier ! dit Leona.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à trancher le bras de Derek, elle entendit :

-Stiles ? Leona ?

Elle lâcha aussitôt la scie et aperçut Scott qui les regardait d'un air ahuri.

-Oh Dieu merci, Scott, t'es là ! Oh, c'est génial ! Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de te voir !

-Mais vous êtes tous devenus dingues ? Qu'est- ce que vous vouliez faire à Derek ?

-Pour info, c'est lui qui nous a supplié de couper son bras.

-T'a la balle ? demanda Derek.

Il la sortit de sa poche et la donna à Derek qui la prit aussitôt.

-Tu va faire quoi, là ? demanda Stiles.

-Là je vais... je vais..., tenta de dire Derek.

Il laissa tomber la balle qui s'engouffra dans la plaque d'égout, puis tomba dans les vapes.

-Et merde ! dit Leona en se ruant sur lui. Derek, tu m'entends ? Derek ?

Elle fut rejointe par Stiles tandis que Scott essayait de récupérer la balle.

-Derek ? Allez, réveilles-toi, s'il-te-plaît ! dit Stiles en lui tapotant la joue.

-Ça sert à rien, il faut le frapper plus fort, lança Leona.

-Scott, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Je sais pas moi ! La balle est trop loin, j'y arrive pas !

-Il veut pas se réveiller ! Il est en train de mourir...

-Non, il ne va pas mourir ! Frappes-le, Stiles, ordonna Leona.

-Quoi ? Mais il va me tuer, après !

-Il va pas te tuer, allez frappes-le ! C'est notre seule chance de le réveiller !

-S'il-te-plaît, Derek, ne me tues pas pour ça...

-Ça y est ! Je l'ai ! J'ai la balle ! s'écria Scott.

Stiles frappa Derek tellement fort qu'il se fit mal au poignet. Heureusement, son coup réveilla le loup qui fut relevé par Leona. Scott lui tendit la balle qu'il ouvrit avec ses dents et en fit sortir l'aconit qui était à l'intérieur. Puis, il alluma l'aconit avec son briquet, attendit que les flammes disparaissent, prit l'aconit et le mit sur sa blessure. La douleur fut tellement forte qu'il tomba et se roula à terre en hurlant. Petit à petit, on voyait les veines noires revenir à leur couleur normale et la blessure finit par cicatriser entièrement. Une fois que tout fut finit, Stiles s'écria :

-Alors je peux te dire, c'était énorme ! Trop la classe !

Leona laissa échapper un petit sourire de soulagement et aida Derek à se relever.

-Ça va aller ? demanda Scott et Leona au même moment.

-Ouais, c'était une vraie partie de plaisir !

-T'a pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, j'en déduis que t'es en bonne santé ! fit Stiles.

Derek lui jeta un regard noir et remercia Leona pour son aide.

-Bon. On t'a sauvé la vie, lui dit Scott. Ça veut dire qu'on a réglé nos comptes et que tu nous laisse tranquille ! Sinon, je te promets que je vais voir le père d'Allison et je vais tout lui raconter.

-Parce que tu leur fais confiance ? lui demanda Derek. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils t'aideront ?

-Ben ouais, pourquoi pas ? Ils seront toujours plus gentils que toi !

Derek laissa échapper un petit rire et lui dit :

-Je peux te montrer à quel point ils sont gentils.

-Comment ça ? demanda Scott.

-Tu vas me suivre. J'ai juste besoin de toi, pas des deux autres.

-Ah, merci. Sympa, dit Leona. C'est pas comme si nous aussi on avait aidé à te sauver la vie.

Derek les ignora et entraîna Scott.

-Bon... Je n'aiderai plus jamais ce type ! fit Stiles.

-Ouais, pareil... Tu crois que tu peux me couvrir ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Euh... Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai pas été présente au dîner et que j'ai pas pensé à prévenir ma famille, alors ils doivent se demander où je suis. Tu peux leur dire que j'ai passé le dîner chez toi parce que ton père me trouvait sympathique ?

-Pas de problème. Je te dépose ?

-Ouais, ce serait cool.

-Alors, on y va, fit Stiles.


	5. Chapitre 5, Le puma

**Hello ! 3**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de The Werewolf Huntress ! ;)**

**Donc voili voilou, je voulais que Leona soit au courant avant Allison pour les loups-garous, histoire de faire avancer sa relation avec Derek xD**

**Andrea : Ouais, c'est sûr mais au moins il l'a déjà remercié de l'avoir aidé à ne pas couper son bras x) et oui, il va se montrer plus sympathique, mais vu comme il fait confiance à personne, ça va être dur ;) aha ! XD**

**Bonne lecture**

**Bisous 3**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona, mes idées, et l'histoire entre Derek et elle ! ^^**

Chapitre 5 : The Tell

Allison et Leona se rendirent à l'école avec chacune leur voiture. Sur le chemin, Leona croisa Scott qui était venu avec son vélo. Elle arriva environ deux minutes avant Scott et l'attendit devant le lycée.

-Salut, toi !, lui lança-t-elle lorsqu'il apparut.

-Ça va ?

-Tranquille, ouais. Au fait, je suis au courant pour tout, du coup...

-Je m'en doutais. T'en a parlé à personne, hein ?

-À personne je l'ai promis à Stiles et Derek, donc je te le promets, à toi aussi.

-Merci. T'aurais pas vu Allison ?

-Ouais, je l'ai vu entrer dans le lycée. Elle doit être aux casiers si tu veux la voir. Je viens avec toi.

-Ça marche, lui dit-il en souriant.

Ils s'engagèrent côte à côte dans le couloir qui menait aux casiers. Celui que Scott avait cassé était toujours dans le même état.

-Au fait, demanda Leona, il était à qui ce casier ?

-À Jackson, répondit-il en souriant.

Leona rit à son tour et dit que c'était bien fait pour lui.

-Tiens, voilà Allison !

Ils s'avancèrent vers elle alors qu'elle tentait de remettre des ballons dans son casier et qu'elle essayait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

-C'est ton anniversaire ?, lui demanda Scott.

-Non, non... euh... non, enfin... oui. S'il-te-plaît, ne le dis à personne. Je ne sais pas comment Lydia l'a su.

Leona se tortilla les doigts, légèrement gênée.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Je veux pas qu'on le sache, parce que... j'ai dix-sept ans...

-Non ! T'a dix-sept ans ?, demanda-t-il surpris.

-C'est ce genre de réaction que je veux éviter, dit Allison, déçue.

-Et d'ailleurs, j'ai le même âge qu'Alli'. La seule différence, c'est que je n'en fais pas tout un plat.

-Ouais, il n'y a pas de problème, dit Scott. Vous avez dû redoubler à cause de tous ces déménagements, c'est ça ?

Leona hocha la tête et se dit que finalement, Allison avait peut-être vu juste : Scott était différent. Il faisait les bonnes suppositions quand il le fallait. Allison lui sourit et l'embrassa.

-Ce baiser, c'est pour quoi ?

-C'est simple : tu es la première chose que je rencontre qui fait la bonne supposition. En général, on nous dit : « Quoi ? C'était trop dur pour vous ? Tu n'arrives pas à suivre ? » ou alors...

-« Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous a eu un bébé ? », finit Leona en souriant ironiquement.

-Quoi ? On dit ça le jour de vos anniversaires ?

-Oui... Toute la journée..., maugréa Allison.

-Alors... Et si on s'en allait ?, proposa Scott. Juste toi et moi, Allison. Le prends pas mal, Leona...

-T'inquiètes ! De toute façon, il vaut mieux que je ne m'attire pas trop d'ennuis. Je resterai avec Stiles.

-Tu veux sécher les cours ?, demanda Allison, surprise.

-Ouais, toute la journée.

-Et vous me laissez hors de ça. Je ne suis au courant de rien, je ne sais rien, et salut je me casse ! Je n'ai jamais été là !, dit Leona en partant en se bouchant les oreilles.

Elle revint sur ses pas pour dire :

-Au fait, bonne journée ! C'est trop excitant ! Ma sœurette qui sèche les cours la première fois de sa vie ! Salut !

Elle partit trouver Stiles, qui était devant son casier en train de soupirer.

-Ben qu'est-ce que t'a ?, demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Lydia et Jackson ont été attaqués hier soir...

-Quoi ? T'étais là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ba j'en sais rien, justement ! Et personne d'autre ne sais rien ! Je suppose qu'Allison non plus ?

-Non, sinon elle me l'aurait dit...

-Et Scott, il est où ?, demanda-t-il.

-Il sèche les cours avec Alli'... Et arrête de stresser, ça sert à rien !

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis !

-Bon viens, on va en chimie.

-Un petit rappel amical : la réunion des parents d'élèves est ce soir, commença le prof de chimie. Les élèves qui n'ont pas la moyenne doivent être présents. Je ne vous nommerai pas, bien entendu, que la déception et le dégoût que vous éprouvez pour vous-mêmes est une punition largement suffisante.

-Ouais, compte là-dessus, murmura Leona à l'oreille de Stiles.

Celui-ci lui sourit et ils se tapèrent discrètement dans les mains pour se dire qu'ils se comprenaient.

-Quelqu'un a vu Scott McCall ?, demanda-t-il en se postant devant la table de Stiles et de Leona.

Leona fit un coup de coude à Stiles qui releva la tête vers le prof de chimie. Jackson entra dans la salle de classe. Il avait l'air vraiment malade il était pâle et avait les yeux rouges.

-Ok, commença Leona. Soit il est malade et a plus besoin d'être dans un lit que dans une salle de cours, soit il a pris des drogues.

-Tu crois ?, lui demanda Stiles.

-Ba je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas si bien que ça... Ça a sans doute un rapport avec l'attaque d'hier soir...

-Prenez vos livres et commencez à lire le chapitre neuf, dit le prof. Mr. Stillinski ? Vous pouvez poser votre surligneur entre chaque paragraphe. C'est un manuel de chimie, pas un livre de coloriage.

Stiles referma son surligneur, puis se tourna vers Danny. Leona écouta attentivement le dialogue qui s'ensuivit.

-Danny ?, dit Stiles. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Non, répondit simplement celui-ci.

-Ouais, je le fais quand même : est-ce que Lydia est venue en cours aujourd'hui ?

-Non.

-Je peux te poser une autre question ?

-La réponse est toujours : non.

-On sait ce qui lui est arrivé avec Jackson hier soir ?, demanda-t-il sans se préoccuper de l'avis de Danny.

-Il veut rien me dire, je sais pas.

-Mais c'est ton meilleur ami...

Danny ne répondit pas. Stiles regarda Leona et celle-ci haussa les épaules et accompagna son geste par un petit sourire triste.

-Une... une autre question.

-Quoi ?!, demanda Danny apparemment énervé.

-Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ?

Leona haussa les sourcils et Danny dû se demander ce qui traversait Stiles par la tête car il ne répondit pas à sa question. Stiles, voulant se rapprocher du meilleur ami de Jackson, tomba de sa chaise et s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage de la pièce.

-Mr. Stillinski !, s'exclama le prof de chimie en se relevant et en ayant l'air contrarié.

Lors de la pause, Leona sortit du lycée pour retourner à sa voiture chercher son portable qu'elle avait oublié et vit par la même occasion Derek qui sortait des vestiaires.

-Eh, salut Derek !, appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna et s'avança vers elle.

-Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-elle poliment.

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'observer sa voiture.

-J'aime bien ta bagnole.

-Ouais moi aussi, fit-elle, fière. Si c'est une manière de me dire que tu ne vas pas bien, dis-le, tout simplement.

-Je vais bien, t'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement mais ne répondit rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais au lycée ?

-Je suis venu voir quelqu'un.

-Pas Scott apparemment.

-Non.

-Et tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?

-Écoute, t'es une Argent...

-Théoriquement, non, le coupa-t-elle.

-Peu importe, tu fais partie de leur clan !

-Je ne suis pas sensée savoir pour les Chasseurs et les loups-garous, objecta-t-elle.

-Bref !, s'exclama-t-il. Je ne te fais pas confiance, c'est tout.

-Mais t'a confiance en qui, alors ?

-En moi-même. On apprend ça très vite quand ta famille entière meurt et que tu te fais traquer par une bande de Chasseurs !

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir sa portière, prendre son portable, de refermer sa portière et la voiture à clé et de dire froidement à Derek :

-Bon, ba à plus tard alors.

Il la regarda s'en aller en direction du bahut. Elle fut rejointe par Stiles qui apparemment l'avait cherché partout.

-Euh ouais, j'ai croisé Derek à ma voiture et... il est déjà plus là...

-C'est un truc de loup, ça..., lui dit Stiles.

-Ouais. En ce moment, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de choses sont des trucs de loups. Et ça me plaît pas.

Stiles haussa les épaules et entraîna Leona dans le lycée.

-Viens, on a cours d'histoire.

Après le cours d'histoire, Stiles essaya d'appeler encore une fois Scott, qui depuis le début de la journée ne répondait pas.

-_Quoi ?_, dit Scott à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ba enfin ! T'a pas vu tous les messages que je t'ai envoyé ?

-_Ouais, il doit y en avoir neuf millions !_

-T'as idée de ce qu'il se passe ? Lydia a disparue, personne ne l'a vue, on dirait que Jackson a une bombe prête à lui péter au visage, et un autre type est mort, alors il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !

-_Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

-Faut que tu agisses !, s'écria Stiles.

-_Ok, je vois ça plus tard._

-Non, Scott, ne raccroche pas ! Et merde, trop tard...

-Il a dit quoi ?, demanda Leona.

-Ba rien ! Il a dit qu'il verrait ça plus tard.

-Et ba on n'est pas sauvé...

Après un moment de réflexion, Stiles dit à Leona :

-Je sais ce qu'on va faire. On va aller rendre visite à Lydia !

-T'es pas sérieux là ? Lydia ? Elle va rien nous dire, et peut être même qu'elle n'a rien vu du tout !

-On verra bien. On y va tout de suite après les cours.

-D'accord ! Mais je continue de penser que c'est n'importe quoi... Surtout qu'elle ne nous aime pas.

Après les cours, Leona et Stiles prirent chacun leur voiture et allèrent séparément chez Lydia. Ils se garèrent devant chez elle et descendirent de leurs voitures.

-Bon, et maintenant ?, demanda Leona.

-Ba, on frappe à la porte et on attend que quelqu'un nous permette d'entrer.

-Génial, fit Leona sarcastiquement.

Ce fut Madame Martin qui vint leur ouvrir, avec un petit sourire aimable collé sur son visage.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Stiles et elle, c'est Leona. Nous sommes des amis de Lydia et nous aimerions lui rendre visite, si c'est possible...

-Oh, je vois. Oui bien sûr, entrez, leur répondit-elle en les laissant passer. Venez, je vais vous conduire dans la chambre de Lydia.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et Madame Martin ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Lydia.

-Chérie, y a un certain Stiles et une certaine Leona qui veulent te voir.

-C'est quoi ? Stilesleona ?, demanda Lydia.

Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air dans son état normal. Sa mère le confirma d'ailleurs.

-C'est parce qu'elle a dû prendre quelque chose pour se détendre. Vous pouvez entrer.

-Merci, dit Stiles.

Leona se contenta juste de sourire à la mère de Lydia, qui, contrairement à sa fille, n'avait pas l'air très hypocrite. Les deux amis s'installèrent sur le lit confortable de Lydia.

-Salut, commença Stiles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda Lydia qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

-Woa, quel accueil chaleureux. Je te signale que je suis là, moi aussi, Lydia, fit Leona.

-Ouais. Salut.

-On voulait s'assurer que t'allais bien...

-Faux : il voulait s'assurer. Moi je m'en fous, dit Leona en croisant ses bras.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Lydia en ignorant la remarque de Leona.

-Parce que je me faisais du souci pour toi. J'étais inquiet.

-Je me retiens de vomir..., dit Leona à voix basse.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Lydia lui caressa soudainement le bras et se rapprocha de lui. Leona eut un mouvement de recul et rappela Stiles à l'ordre.

-Eh ! Stiles !

-Hmm ?, dit-il, complètement obnubilé par Lydia.

-Je suis... dans une forme d'enfer.

-Ouais, ça se voit..., maugréa Leona.

Stiles prit un médicament sur la table de chevet de Lydia.

-Oh merde... Je parie que tu ne peux pas dire : « j'ai vu 606 suisses léchant 606 saucisses » dix fois de suite.

Lydia le regarda avec un air de défi et essaya :

-J'ai vu siche... j'ai vu...

Stiles reposa le médicament avec un regard de victoire tandis que Lydia semblait soudainement perturbée par quelque chose. Elle avait le regard dans le vide et essayait sans doute de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

-J'ai vu...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu, Lydia ?, demanda gentiment Stiles en posant sa main sur celle de la rousse.

-Quelque chose...

-Quelque chose comme... un puma ?

-Un puma..., dit Lydia en hochant lentement la tête.

-T'es sûre d'avoir vu un puma ou tu crois l'avoir vu parce que c'est la police qui te l'a dit ?, demanda Leona.

-Un puma, oui...

Stiles voulu apparemment vérifier que Lydia était bien consciente de ce qu'elle disait et prit la girafe en peluche sur la table de chevet. Il la tendit devant Lydia.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Un puma ?

-Laisse tomber, Stiles. Elle est sous médoc, elle pige rien, intervint Leona. Vaut mieux qu'on s'en aille, on ne tirera rien d'elle.

-Ouais, t'as raison, dit-il en reposant la peluche et en se levant. Bon ba, je vais y aller. Je te laisse retourner à ton truc du stress post-traumatique.

-Reste, dit Lydia en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

Stiles n'en revenait pas ses oreilles.

-C'est à moi que tu parles ? Leona, tu ne voudrais pas attendre dehors, par hasard ?

-Ok, j'ai compris, je me barre ! Je t'attends devant son portail, on décidera de ce qu'on fait ensuite quand tu reviendras.

Elle descendit les escaliers et alla prévenir Madame Martin qu'elle s'en allait. Puis, elle remonta dans sa voiture et alluma la radio et écouta de la musique en attendant que Stiles revienne.

Lorsqu'il revint, il avait l'air vraiment bouleversé. Leona descendit de sa voiture et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il faisait une tête bizarre.

-Je sais pas, moi ! Tu l'as embrassé ? Il se passe quoi, là ?

-Elle a reçu un message vidéo. Et devine ce qu'il y avait dessus...

-Jackson tout nu ?, demanda-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Non... L'attaque d'hier soir. Viens voir ça.

Il lui montra la vidéo sur laquelle on pouvait voir un énorme loup avec des rouges-sangs sortir du magasin de vidéo.

-Woa !, s'exclama-t-elle. Alors c'est à ça que ressemble l'Alpha ?

-Ouais, c'est lui.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de cette vidéo ? Elle est quand même sur le portable de Lydia, il faudra bien qu'on lui ramène avant qu'elle se rende compte qu'il a disparu...

-Ouais, je sais. Je vais appeler Scott.

-Ok. Je fais quoi en attendant, moi ?

-Retournes chez toi, fais diversion, je ne sais pas moi !

-Je vais voir Derek, décida-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! On parle de Derek, là ! Du grand méchant loup-garou !

-De un : je ne pense pas que Derek soit si méchant que ça vu comme il essaye d'aider Scott. De deux : tu viens sérieusement de lui donner ce surnom ? « Grand méchant loup-garou » ? C'est pitoyable.

Il leva les bras au ciel et dit :

-Merci encore de ta franchise !

-Mais de rien, c'est gratuit !, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Écoutes, il dit toujours qu'il ne veut pas nous faire confiance, alors la meilleure solution pour qu'il nous fasse confiance, c'est justement de lui parler de ce qu'on à découvert, tu ne crois pas ?

-Et en quoi Derek pourrait nous aider ?, demanda Stiles suspicieusement.

-C'est un loup-garou. Qui a de l'expérience. Il va bien falloir qu'il trouve quelque chose, non ?

En voyant le regard que Stiles lui lançait, elle ajouta :

-Bon, tu me fais confiance oui ou non ?

-À toi oui. C'est à l'autre que je ne fais pas confiance...

-Et ben t'essaieras de vivre avec ça. On se voit plus tard.

Et sur ce, elle monta dans sa voiture et se rendit chez Derek.

Elle laissa sa voiture sur le début du chemin qui mena à la maison de Derek et continua à pied, comme la première fois où elle était venue. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez Derek, elle vit une des armes de son père à terre.

-Oh merde. Merde, merde, merde! Derek ? T'es là ?

Personne ne répondit. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle fit le tour de la maison mais ne trouva rien. Elle alla dans les bois et le chercha.

Elle le trouva enfin dans une clairière. Il était assis sur un tronc d'arbre et avait la tête entre ses mains.

-Derek ?, fit-elle doucement.

Il se retourna brusquement, comme s'il était sur le point d'attaquer, puis, en la voyant, rebaissa sa garde.

-Ah... C'est toi.

-Ouais. C'est juste moi... Dis, y aurait pas des Chasseurs qui seraient venu te rendre visite ?

Il haussa un sourcil et lui demanda comment elle le savait.

-Ils ont laissé une arme par terre. Je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là torse nu ?

-C'est à cause de ta chère tante Kate !

-Ah, d'accord... Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Et pourquoi t'es torse nu ?

-Des renseignements sur l'Alpha... et me dire que ce n'est pas les Chasseurs qui ont tué ma sœur Laura..., répondit-il en ignorant sa dernière question.

-Et tu l'as cru ? Elle a dit la vérité ?

Derek hocha tristement la tête.

-C'est l'Alpha qui l'a tué, devina Leona.

Encore une fois, il hocha la tête. Un ange passa, et Leona reprit ses esprits et dit à Derek :

-On a découvert quelque chose nous aussi, avec Stiles.

Derek haussa les sourcils.

-Stiles ? Sérieusement ?

-Bon, écoutes, Derek. Apparemment, t'a besoin d'aide, ok ? Alors de l'aide, je veux bien t'en fournir mais arrête d'être... comme ça !

-Et je suis comment ?

-Chiant ! Sarcastique ! Toujours sur la défensive ! À faire confiance à personne ! Chiant, quoi ! Même moi je te fais confiance et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas vraiment facile !

Derek la regarda avec son habituel poker face.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert de si extraordinaire ?, demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Leona soupira et s'assit par terre à côté de Derek.

-On est allé voir Lydia avec Stiles. Vu comme elle s'est fait agressée avec Jackson hier soir et qu'elle n'est pas venue en cours, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait peut-être en retirer plus d'elle que de Jackson... Quand on était chez elle, elle a reçu une vidéo... Une vidéo de l'agression.

-Là, ça devient intéressant, dit Derek. Y avait quoi sur cette vidéo ?

-L'Alpha. Juste sous sa forme de loup. Mais y avait l'Alpha.

-Et qui lui a envoyé cette vidéo ?

-On ne sait pas, c'était un inconnu.

-Merde. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait envoyer une vidéo de l'agression à Lydia ?

-C'est ça qu'on ne pige pas non plus, dit Leona. On pensait que c'était pour l'aider à se rappeler de quelque chose, vu comme elle a l'air complètement amnésique. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était un puma...

Ils restèrent chacun plongés dans leurs pensées jusqu'à ce que Derek retrouve ses esprits et dise :

-Merci pour l'info. Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, maintenant.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Je donne un coup de main, et toi, tu me dis de partir. Pourquoi tu peux juste pas me faire confiance ? Je ne suis pas de leur famille !

-Ça ne change rien pour moi. Va retrouver tes amis.

Leona resta plantée là, à le fixer.

-Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

-T'es incroyable comme mec ! Mais d'accord, comme tu veux, reste seul si t'en as envie ! Passe ta vie à être seul !

Elle repartit en direction de sa voiture, en pestant contre Derek. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait comme il le faisait. Elle lui avait pourtant bien montré qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et ben non ! Monsieur refusait toujours !

Elle arriva à sa voiture, mis la musique à fond, mis le contact et retourna chez elle. Ses parents adoptifs étaient déjà partis à la réunion et elle monta dans sa chambre. Kate vint la voir et Leona fit tout son possible pour paraître comme d'habitude et ne pas la frapper en plein visage.

-Salut, toi, lui dit Kate. T'a passé une bonne journée ?

-C'était pas mal. J'ai rendu visite à Lydia, c'est l'amie d'Allison qui s'est fait agressée... Et ensuite j'étais chez Stiles, ça c'est un ami de Scott. On a bossé la chimie ensemble.

-C'est bien, alors.

-Ouais. En fait, cette ville est plutôt cool.

Kate lui sourit et lui demanda si elle voulait quelque chose à manger.

-Euh, non, c'est bon. J'ai déjà mangé un morceau chez Stiles.

Kate sortit de la chambre et Leona alla dans sa réserve secrète et en sortit des barres de céréales. Elle s'allongea sur son lit tout en mangeant. Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Stiles, qui lui répondit presque immédiatement.

Voyant la réponse qu'il lui avait envoyée, elle l'appela.

-Comment ça t'a supprimé la vidéo ?

-_Ba oui, je l'ai supprimée ! C'est le téléphone de Lydia et je ne peux pas le garder éternellement ! Je partais le lui rendre quand tu m'as appelée._

-Mais pourquoi t'en a pas fait une copie ?

-_Je pensais pas que c'était si important..._

-Ouais... T'a raison. Ça ne l'est pas, en fait..., dit-elle en repensant à la réaction de Derek. Désolée d'avoir pété un câble.

-_Pas grave. On se voit demain ?_

-Ouais, c'est ça. Bonne nuit.

-_Salut._

Leona raccrocha et se rallongea sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et vit Derek dans les bois, en train de se prendre la tête dans ses mains et ayant l'air triste et désespéré.


	6. Chapitre 6, Pulsations

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec the new chapter ! ^^**

**Désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt, ma meilleure amie est à la maison donc voilà... ^^**

**Donc dans celui-ci, pleins de scènes Derek/Leona xD (enfin!)**

**Andrea : Ouais, c'est Derek quoi ! ^^ Mais ça va tout changer à partir de ce chapitre ! Bon, je te cache pas qu'il ne vont pas encore s'embrasser tout de suite, mais je pense que ça ne devrait pas tarder ^^**

**Bonne lecture et bisous ! 3**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle.**

Chapitre 6 : Heart Monitor

Lorsque Leona croisa Scott au lycée la semaine d'après, il semblait se répéter une sorte de mantra, et il se tortillait les doigts nerveusement.

-Eh, Scott !

Dès qu'il l'a vit, il s'en alla.

-Ok...

Elle apperçut ensuite Lydia et décida de se dirger vers elle :

-Salut Lydia, ça va mieux ?

-Ouais, merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire aimable. Tu saurais pas ce qu'il a Scott ?

-Non, c'est ce que j'essaye de savoir. De toute façon on a cours d'histoire ensemble alors je vais pas tarder à le savoir. Bon, à plus, alors !

-Ouais, salut !

Leona se rendit en cours d'histoire et vit Scott parler à Stiles, qui n'avait pas l'air spécialement content. Leona alla s'asseoir à côté de Stiles et se retourna vers eux avec un regard interrogateur.

-Il me parle plus, lui dit Scott.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as évité, ce matin ?, demanda-t-elle un peu froidement.

-Je dois éviter Allison, Jackson et Lydia, et comme tu traînes souvent avec eux, je t'inclu dedans aussi, désolé...

-Et ben comme ça c'est réglé ! Je traîne avec vous deux, aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec un sourire. N'oublies pas que je suis au courant de tout maintenant. Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Je lui disait qu'il était débile de faire confiance à Derek, répondit Stiles.

-Attends... T'es allé voir Derek quand, Scott ?, demanda Leona.

-C'est lui qui est venu me voir, il a décidé de m'entraîner... Et l'Alpha est venu me voir aussi...

-Quoi ?, s'écrièrent Stiles et Leona en même temps.

Stiles essaya de se concentrer sur le cours, mais n'y arrivait pas. Au bout d'un moment, il jura entre ses dents et se retourna d'un bond vers Scott.

-Il a dit quoi, Derek ?

Scott et Leona se regardèrent et se sourirent.

-Je vous expliquerai après le cours, répondit Scott.

Lorsque la cloche annonça la fin du cours, les trois amis se précipitèrent dehors et commèrent leur discussion.

-Il veut que tu puises dans ton côté animal pour que ta rage s'exprime ?, résuma Stiles.

-Ouais.

-Si je peux me permettre, à chaque fois que tu le fais, ça se transforme en tentative de meurtre, et la victime c'est souvent moi, dit Stiles.

-Ouais, je sais. D'ailleurs Derek a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie que ça marche...

-Alors, c'est quoi l'intérêt ?, s'écria Leona. Tu ferais bien de rappeler à Derek qu'un Alpha tue des gens sans arrêt ! On n'a pas vraiment de temps à perdre !

-Il est au courant, et je crois qu'il essaye vraiment de m'aider, répondit Scott avec un petit sourire triste.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il essaye de s'aider lui-même, dit Stiles.

-Il faut que j'arrive à me contrôler...

-Et comment il compte s'y prendre ?, demanda Leona.

-Ba j'en sais rien ! Je pense pas qu'il le sache non plus...

-Et ben c'est génial, ça !, s'écria Leona.

-Quand est-ce que tu le vois ?, demanda Stiles à son meilleur ami.

-Il m'a dit d'essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a rendez-vous à la fermeture de la clinique, répondit Scott.

-Ça veut dire que jusqu'à ce que t'ailles bosser, Leona et moi, on a le temps de s'y mettre.

Il fit un sourire complice à Leona qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

-Vous mettre à quoi ?, demanda Scott qui était totalement perdu.

-À t'entraîner nous même, louveteau, répondit Leona avec un sourire.

Stiles et Leona partirent devant et se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria.

-Bon, d'après ce que j'ai compris, j'évite moi aussi ma sœur et Lydia ?

-C'est ça !

-Ok, alors je mange avec vous, les gars.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à la seule table libre qui se trouvait près de celle d'Allison et de Lydia. Heureusement, elles semblaient ne pas les avoir remarqués. Scott essaya de se cacher avec un livre d'histoire, ce qui ne faisait qu'attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui.

-Tu sais qu'avec ton bouquin on te remarques encore plus ?, lui dit Stiles. Elle est en train de lire de toute façon.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé des idées ?, demanda Scott à ses amis.

Leona secoua la tête négativement et Stiles dit :

-Au moins une.

-Ça veut dire que tu m'en veux plus ?, demanda Scott prêt à sauter de joie.

-Non. Mais t'a foutu le bazar dans ma vie aussi, donc je suis bien obligé de remettre un peu d'ordre.

-Et au passage, moi je le soutiens, fit Leona avec un sourire ironique.

Elle fit un check à Stiles tout en regardant Scott avec un air très sérieux.

-En plus, je fait un bien meilleur Yoda que Derek.

-D'accord, t'es mon maître, dit Scott en essayant toujours de se cacher derrière le livre.

-Ton maître Yoda, rectifia Stiles.

-Si tu veux. Tu seras mon maître Yoda, fit Scott en roulant des yeux.

-Ton maître Yoda je serai, dit Stiles en imitant le fameux maître Yoda.

Il rigola ensuite tout seul devant l'air accablé de Leona et devant un Scott qui s'en fichait pas mal.

-Je l'ai dit à l'envers, fit remarquer Stiles.

-Oui, merci, Stiles, on avait entendu, répliqua Leona.

-Très bien ! Mon amitié, vous savez où vous pouvez vous la mettre ? Bon vent, les gars !

Et sur ce, il reprit son livre d'histoire derrière lequel Scott se cachait et s'en alla. Leona le suivit directement. Elle vit sa sœur suivre Scott jusqu'au toilettes des mecs, puis partir. Dès qu'Allison eut disparu dans le couloir, elle se précipita vers les toilettes.

-Amènes-toi, dit-elle en prenant Scott par le bras et en le tirant hors de son refuge.

-Woa ! Doucement !

Elle le lâcha et les trois amis se rendirent sur le terrain d'entraînement. Leona alla s'installer dans les gradins pour observer les garçons. Stiles attacha les mains de Scott dans son dos, prit sa crosse et quelques balles.

-Souviens-toi ! Restes calme !, lui dit-il avant de lui lancer une balle en pleine figure.

-Aïe, ça a dû faire mal..., commenta Leona pour elle-même.

Stiles continua à balancer de plus en plus de balles sur Scott, qui s'efforçait de se contrôler. Mais tout à coup, il réussit à déchirer le scotch qui lui retenait les mains. Leona se précipita vers lui mais ne le toucha pas.

-Scott ? Scott ? Tu m'entends ? Calmes-toi, détends-toi.

-Scott ?

Celui-ci respirait bruyamment et avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un.

-T'es sûr que c'était une bonne idée, finalement ?, demanda Leona à Stiles.

-Je sais pas... Scott ? Ça va ?

Les battements de Scott ralentirent peu à peu et il se mit sur le côté, haletant.

-Scott ?, dit Stiles.

-T'allais te transformer ?, demanda Leona.

-C'est la colère, expliqua Scott en déglutissant. C'est sûr. Mais y a autre chose : j'ai senti que... plus la colère montait... plus je me sentais fort...

-C'est bien la colère, Derek avait raison, dit Stiles.

-Il faut que j'évite Allison.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'avec elle tu te sens bien ?, demanda Leona sans comprendre.

-Nan. Parce qu'avec elle, je suis faible.

Ils aidèrent Scott à se relever et ils allèrent tous les trois dans les vestiaires. Lorsqu'un garçon de l'équipe de crosse vit Leona, il dit :

-Tu sais quand même que c'est le vestiaire des mecs ?

-T'inquiètes, c'est sûr que toi je te regarderais même pas, parce que y a rien à voir !

Le garçon ne dit plus rien et retourna dans son coin, tandis que Leona suivit Scott et Stiles qui se dirigeaient vers leurs casiers.

-D'accord, t'évite Allison quelques jours. Après tout, c'est pas la mort, fit remarquer Stiles à son ami.

-Ouais, mais si je pouvais plus jamais la revoir ?, demanda Scott en déprimant.

-Exagère pas non plus, louveteau, lui dit Leona. Derek ne va pas éternellement t'interdire de la voir !

-Ouais et tu sais, la femme qui te rend faible, ça fait un peu discours de chevalier spartiate.

-Ouais, je crois que le terme exact c'est l'amour galant : c'est quand tu fais tout pour la dame aimée, ajouta Leona.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent bizarrement, et elle dit :

-Ben quoi ? J'ai appris ça en littérature !

-Ouais, bon, enfin bref, essaie plutôt de voir ça comme un entraînement, dit Stiles.

-Ouais... mais quand je vois la vie de Derek... Ce mec est seul au monde !

-C'est assez triste d'ailleurs..., dit Leona, songeuse.

-Je pourrais peut être jamais être avec elle..., se plaignit Scott.

-Au moins tu sera pas mort, c'est déjà pas mal, répliqua Stiles.

-C'est toi qui le dit...

-Tu finiras pas comme Derek ! On trouvera une solution !

-Peut être...

-Allez, venez, on y va, dit Stiles.

-Ça pue la mort ici, de toute façon, dit Scott.

-Ah ouais ? Dans le vestiaires des hommes ? Très pertinent comme remarque, fit Leona avec un sourire en coin.

-Non, ça sent vraiment la mort... Y a un truc qui pourrit, ici.

Ils sortirent du vestiaire et Leona se dirigea vers son casier pour récupérer son portable.

-Eh, Scott ! Attends !

Il se retourna et attendit Leona qui courait pour le rattraper.

-Tu saurais pas où je peux trouver Derek ?

-Chez lui...

-Non, je pense qu'il évite cet endroit depuis que ma tante Kate est passée lui dire... bonjour. Bref, à part chez lui, tu saurais pas où il est allé ?

-Peut être voir son oncle Peter.

-Il lui reste de la famille ?, demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Ouais, mais il est dans une sorte de mutisme... C'est bizarre. Il est peut-être à l'hôpital pour lui rendre visite. J'ai l'impression qu'il le fait souvent en ce moment.

-Merci, Scott.

Leona partit immédiatement et prit le bus qui l'amena devant l'hôpital. Elle s'adressa à une femme brune à l'accueil, qui apparemment était la mère de Scott.

-Bonjour, je voudrais rendre visite à Peter Hale. Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

Madame McCall lui dit le numéro de la chambre et Leona s'y rendit.

Lorsqu'elle trouva la chambre de l'oncle de Derek, elle vit celui-ci en train de lui parler de l'Alpha. Elle se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne sachant quoi faire pour le consoler. C'était vrai ce qu'avait dit Scott. Derek n'avait personne, il était seul au monde, et ça la rendait triste de savoir ça, elle-même étant passée par là.

-Quelqu'un a tué Laura. Ta nièce. Laura. C'est un Alpha qui a fait ça. Mais il n'a pas de meute. Ça veut dire qu'il est vulnérable. Je peux l'arrêter.

Leona s'approcha de Derek et hésita un moment, puis elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement et elle lui dit :

-Continues à lui parler. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis là... au cas où...

Pour une fois, Derek ne sembla pas vouloir lui dire de s'en aller et serra la main de Leona dans la sienne. Leona lui sourit tristement et s'assit sur le lit de Peter à côté de Derek. Et il continua à parler à son oncle.

-Mais il faut d'abord que je trouve l'Alpha. Si tu sais quelque chose, fais-moi un signe. Il est de la famille ? Un autre survivant de l'incendie ? J'ai besoin de ton aide, allez, fais un effort ! J'ai besoin que tu me fasses un signe, n'importe quoi ! Tu vas réagir oui ?

-Derek !, dit Leona en posant une main sur son torse. Arrêtes, ça ne sert à rien...

-Laissez-le tranquille !, fit une voix derrière eux.

C'était une femme rousse, qui apparemment était l'infirmière de Peter. Leona trouvait qu'elle avait l'air mal aimable et hautaine.

-Vous croyez que c'est en lui hurlant dessus que vous allez le sortir de six ans de mutisme ?

-Vous avez une meilleure solution ?, firent Derek et Leona en même temps.

Derek la regarda, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse comme lui.

-La patience. Vous verrez, il finira par réagir.

-Ouais, c'est sûr qu'après six ans, il a fait beaucoup de progrès, ironisa Leona avant de se tourner vers Derek et de lui dire un petit « désolée ».

-C'est pas grave, c'est la vérité, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Laissez-lui un peu de temps, reprit l'infirmière.

-Le temps ? On n'a plus de temps, dit Derek en entraînant Leona hors de la pièce avec lui.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Derek.

-T'es venue comment ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-En bus. Ce matin, c'est Allison qui m'a emmenée.

-T'étais pas sensée être en cours ?

-Sensée, dit Leona avec son habituel sourire en coin. J'avais juste pas envie de subir le cours d'économie du coach. Il est horrible, celui là...

Derek fit un sourire en coin lui aussi et prit un papier qui avait été mit sur son pare brise.

-C'est toi qui a mis ça là ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Euh, non. C'est quoi ?

-Je dois vérifier quelque chose. Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

-Non, je viens avec toi.

Il lui lança un regard désapprobateur, puis finit par dire :

-Bon, d'accord. Viens.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et il mit le contact.

-Où on va ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Chez le véto.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent sur le lieu de travail de Scott, il faisait déjà nuit. Derek poussa la porte et entra, en ignorant le panneau sur la porte qui disait : « fermé ». Deaton dû croire que c'était Scott qui arrivait, parce qu'il dit :

-Scott ? Tu es encore en retard. J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude.

Il se retourna et perdit son sourire amical lorsqu'il vit Derek et Leona entrer dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, Mr. Deaton, salua poliment Leona.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-J'espère, répondit Derek. Vous avez trouvé un animal avec une spirale sur le flan.

-Pardon mais... quel animal ?

-Il y a trois mois, le daim, répondit Derek en sortant la feuille qui s'était retrouvée sur son pare brise.

Il la tendit à Deaton qui avait soudain l'air plus mal à l'aise que quelques instants plus tôt.

-Je me souviens, répondit-il, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé. Je suis venu l'examiner et on m'a demandé si j'avais déjà vu des cas comme celui-ci.

-Quelle était votre réponse ?, demanda Derek qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Non, je n'en avais jamais vu.

Derek parut contrarié et Leona se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il se rapprocha dangereusement du vétérinaire et dit :

-Vous entendez ?

-Quoi ?, demanda Deaton en reculant et ayant l'air de plus en plus stressé.

-Ça. Votre pouls qui s'accélère.

-Pardon ?

-C'est signe que vous mentez, dit Derek.

Leona commençait à ne pas se sentir à l'aise, elle aussi.

-Derek ?, appela-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et continua de fixer le véto. Soudain, il l'empoigna par le col de la chemise et le fit basculer sur la table, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber Deaton dans les pommes.

-Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ?, s'écria Leona. On est pas des sauvages ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Aide-moi à l'attacher, répondit Derek sur un ton qu'il voulait calme.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sait qu'il ne veut pas nous dire ?

-Qui il protège... Ou peut être même qui il est.

Derek prit une chaise et installa Deaton dessus, prit du scotch et lui attacha les mains avec.

-Mais sérieux, mais t'es pas bien, toi ! Tu penses que Deaton c'est l'Alpha ?

-Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas ! Et calme-toi, je sais ce que je fais.

-On dirait pas. Et je pense que c'est toi qui devrais te calmer...

Derek lui jeta un regard noir et elle soupira.

-Juste... Évites de le tuer, d'accord ?

Il ricana et dit :

-Ça ne dépendra que de lui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Deaton eut l'air d'avoir la nausée. Leona s'approcha un peu plus de lui et lui demanda si ça allait. Il fut apparemment prit d'une certaine panique car il ne lui répondit pas et essaya de détacher ses mains. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Derek qui avait prit la main de Leona pour la pousser en arrière.

-Vous protégez quelqu'un, c'est ça ?, demanda Derek au pauvre Deaton qui venait tout juste de retrouver ses esprits.

-Écoutez. La clé de l'armoire à pharmacie est dans ma poche...

-Je ne veux pas de drogues, dit Derek sur un ton de mépris, dites-moi pourquoi vous mentez !

-Derek ! Ne le tues pas !

-Ferme-la !

-D'accord ! Je dis plus rien ! Occupe-toi de ta merde tout seul !, s'écria Leona.

Elle alla frapper dans une chaise tellement fort qu'elle se fit mal à la main, mais ne fit rien paraître face à Derek, qui menaçait toujours Deaton.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez... je...

Derek souleva la chaise du véto et le maintint en l'air.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Je veux savoir qui tu es et pour qui tu travailles !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'écria soudainement la voix de Scott.

-Scott ? Scott ! Oh, Dieu merci, t'es là !, s'écria Leona.

-Va-t'en Scott ! Va-t'en !, s'écria Deaton.

Derek reposa brutalement la chaise sur laquelle Deaton était assis et le frappa.

-Non mais t'es pas bien ?, s'écrièrent Leona et Scott en même temps.

-Tant qu'il est éveillé, il s'empêche de cicatriser, il faut qu'il soit inconscient !, expliqua Derek à Scott.

-T'es complètement malade ! Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu veux savoir ce que c'est, cette spirale ? C'est notre signe pour exprimer la vengeance, il continuera à tuer tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut !

-Tu penses que c'est lui l'Alpha ?

-On va vite le savoir !, dit Derek en frappant encore une fois Deaton.

Juste avant que son poing n'atteigne la tête du vétérinaire, Scott l'arrêta. Il s'était transformé. Derek n'en revenait pas, et Leona non plus. Scott relâcha le bras de Derek et se remétamorphosa en humain, puis dit :

-Frappes-le encore une fois, et tu me verras vraiment en colère.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Derek faisait les cents pas dans la petite pièce et Leona aidait Scott à nettoyer l'entaille qu'avait Deaton sur la joue.

-Passes-moi un autre coton Leona, demanda Scott.

-Tiens, voilà, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Derek, et dit un peu plus brutalement :

-Tu voudrais pas arrêter de tourner en rond ? Ça me donne la migraine !

Il lui lança un regard noir « spécial Derek » et continua à faire les cents pas. Leona soupira bruyamment et demanda à Scott comment il allait.

-Il va bien, répondit celui-ci.

Soudain, Derek parut en avoir assez et marcha vers Scott et lui demanda :

-C'est quoi ton plan ?

-Donnes-moi... une petite heure, d'accord ?

-Et ensuite ?

-On se retrouve au lycée. Sur le parking.

Scott finit de nettoyer la blessure de Deaton pendant que Derek retourna dehors. Leona le suivit et s'arrêta à deux mètres derrière lui.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'a fais ça ?, lui demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Fais quoi ?

-Frapper Deaton. Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit lui.

-Il mentait, ok ? J'ai vérifié son pouls : il mentait !

-Et c'était une raison suffisante pour le frapper quasi à mort ?

Derek hésita une seconde, puis répondit :

-Ba oui !

Leona soupira et dit à voix basse :

-T'es irrécupérable, toi...

-Je te remercie, fit Derek froidement.

-Mais de rien, c'était gratuit.

Elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et dit :

-T'a pas un briquet ? J'ai oublié le mien dans ma bagnole.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, puis demanda ?

-Tu fumes ?

-Non, je tricotes ! Bien sûr que je fumes, sinon j'aurais pas un paquet dans la main !

Il lui lança son briquet et elle alluma une cigarette. Derek vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et soupira.

-Désolé, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour être un tel connard...

Elle rit un peu et dit :

-Je crois que chez toi, c'est inné !

Ce fut à son tour de rire.

-Si tu savais...

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Derek regarda la cigarette de Leona avec intérêt et dit :

-Je peux tirer un coup ?

Elle le regarda bizarrement et lui demanda :

-Tu fumes, toi aussi ?

-Nan, je tricotes !, répondit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Leona éclata de rire à sa remarque.

-J'ai arrêté y a longtemps, reprit Derek, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir tirer de temps à autre.

Elle lui tendit sa clope et il tira.

-Tu te sens mieux ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête lentement en expirant la fumée. Il lui rendit sa cigarette et ne dit rien. Elle le regarda un moment, puis il dit :

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'étais un petit chiot blessé que tu voudrais guérir ?

-Parce que c'est le cas.

Il haussa les sourcils en tournant la tête vers elle.

-T'a vécu tellement de merdes dans ta vie que ça donne juste envie de te protéger. Même s'il faudrait vraiment que t'arrêtes de jouer au con, dit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire.

Il ne dit rien et détourna la tête. Leona finit sa clope, se releva et dit :

-On va voir ce que fait Scott ?

-Ouais, dit Derek en se relevant.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où il faisait clairement plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur et Leona dit :

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Vous deux, vous allez prendre Deaton et l'amener au lycée. Moi, je vais chercher Stiles. On se retrouve là-bas.

-Ok, répondit Leona.

-Je le sens pas, ce plan, dit Derek avec un air blasé.

-Tu sens jamais rien, toi, dit Leona. Allez, viens.

Ils mirent Deaton à l'arrière de la voiture de Derek et Leona lui demanda s'il pouvait déjà la déposer chez elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il faut que je prévienne Chris et Victoria que je sors avec des amis.

Il haussa les sourcils et Leona leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ils vont s'inquiéter, sinon.

-D'accord, on y va.

Après être passée chez elle, Leona remonta dans la voiture de Derek qui se trouvait deux rues plus loin. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risques inutiles en l'exposant aux Argent et c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient décidé de se garer plus loin.

-C'est bon ? C'est réglé ?, lui demanda-t-il lorsque Leona remonta dans sa voiture.

-Ouais, c'est bon. Mais ils sont chiants quand ils s'y mettent. Ils m'ont fait un interrogatoire complet et j'ai dû leur dire que j'allais réviser chez Lydia.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Je crois que Lydia n'est pas vraiment le genre de fille avec qui tu traînerais volontairement, j'ai pas raison ?

Leona hocha désespérément la tête et dit :

-C'est pour ça que j'ai dû leur dire qu'en fin de compte, elle était très sympa et qu'elle était devenue comme une sœur pour moi. J'ai faillit vomir en disant ça...

Derek sourit et mit le contact.

-Bon, on a assez perdu de temps, on y va.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée, Scott et Stiles étaient déjà là.

-Super, je sens qu'on va se marrer, râla Derek avant de sortir de la voiture.

Leona leva les yeux au ciel et sortit à son tour.

-Salut !, lança-t-elle aux deux autres.

-Où est mon patron ?, demanda Scott.

-À l'arrière, répondit Derek.

Scott et Stiles se rapprochèrent pour voir de plus près. Stiles fit une tête qui voulait dire :« j'ai l'air étonné, mais en fait je ne le suis pas » et dit :

-Ah ! Il est comme un coq en pâte !

-À qui le dis-tu..., maugréa Leona.

Scott et Stiles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du lycée, et Derek les appela.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-T'as dis que j'étais relié à l'Alpha ?, dit Scott. On va voir si c'est vrai...

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le lycée tandis que Derek et Leona restèrent dehors, appuyés contre la Jeep de Stiles. Ils ne se parlèrent pas et attendirent que quelque chose se passe. Soudain, ils entendirent une espèce de bruit, qui se ressemblait à un petit chiot en train de se faire massacrer par une tronçonneuse.

-Oh non, dites-moi que je rêve..., fit Derek.

-Ça fait clairement pitié..., enchaîna Leona. Il essaie de faire quoi, là, au juste ?

-De signaler sa position à l'Alpha... en essayant d'imiter le hurlement d'un loup-garou...

-Ba c'est pas gagné...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un puissant, et très fort hurlement.

-Bon, c'était mieux..., maugréa Leona.

-Ouais, tellement mieux que ça va non seulement attirer l'Alpha, mais toute la ville ici ! Je vais les tuer !

Leona ricana discrètement face à la réaction de Derek.

-Au moins, on est quasiment sûr que ça va marcher.

Scott et Stiles sortirent quelques minutes plus tard, fiers d'eux et Derek les fit rapidement redescendre sur terre.

-Vous deux, je vais vous faire la peau ! Vous êtes pas bien ? Vous voulez attirer tout le pays dans le lycée, ou quoi ?

-Désolé, je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort, s'excusa-t-il en riant.

-Ouais, enchérit Stiles. Et le mot est faible. C'était énorme, mon petit pote !

-La ferme !, dit Derek.

-Tu vas pas nous faire un caca-garou !, dit Stiles en roulant des yeux.

Leona eut un petit rire, mais son rire s'évanouit vite lorsque Scott remarqua que son patron n'était plus dans la voiture de Derek.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de lui ?, demanda Scott.

-Quoi ?

Tous virent la portière arrière ouverte, et Deaton n'était manifestement plus dedans.

-Je l'ai pas touché.

-Moi non plus, ajouta Leona en se rapprochant de Stiles et de Scott.

Soudain, Derek se souleva dans les airs et commença à cracher du sang. Tout se passa très rapidement. Elle vit que c'était l'Alpha qui avait planté ses griffes dans le dos de Derek et qui maintenant le balançait à plusieurs mètres.

-Oh non ! Derek !, hurla Leona.

Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais Stiles l'en empêcha en l'entraînant de force vers l'entrée du lycée.


	7. Chapitre 7, Une nuit au lycée

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre de The Werewolf Hunter ! ^^**

**Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire à cause du manque phénoménal de scènes Derek/Leona ^^ Mais je voulais absolument le poster avant la rentrée, car je risque de ne plus être beaucoup présente à partir de demain... Je rentre en Terminale L et je suis à l'internat de mon lycée, sans internet, et sans ordinateur... Donc dur dur d'avancer dans ces conditions là ^^. Mais je vais essayer de poster un chapitre toutes les deux/trois semaines, je pourrais sans doute pas faire mieux, désolée...**

**Elodiestories : Merci pour ton review ^^. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup le rapprochement entre ces deux-là et je vais tout faire pour que ça aille un peu plus vite, parce qu'on a besoin de pep dans leur histoire ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona, mes idées, et l'histoire entre Derek et elle ^^**

**P.S. : Je l'ai corrigé, et je suis désolée s'il y a encore des fautes.**

Chapitre 7 : Night Scool

Stiles et Scott se chargèrent de fermer la porte, tandis que Leona était appuyée contre le mur, en sueur et en pleurs.

-Il peut pas être mort... Il peut pas être mort...

Les deux garçons ne s'occupèrent pas vraiment de l'état de Derek et cherchaient un moyen de bloquer la porte assez longtemps pour retenir l'Alpha qui était resté dehors.

-Ferme la porte à clé ! Dépêches-toi !, s'écria Scott.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir une clé ?

-Faut chercher un truc !

-Quoi ?

-N'importe quoi !

Stiles regarda ensuite dehors pour voir si la voie était libre. Scott comprit ce qu'il avait en tête et essaya de le dissuader.

-Non, Stiles, non !

-Si, répondit simplement celui-ci.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Scott la referma derrière lui. Leona se releva, toujours sous le choc et dit à Scott :

-Me dis pas que Stiles est mort, lui aussi...

-Non, il est juste sortit chercher quelque chose pour fermer la...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir d'expliquer la situation à Leona car l'Alpha avait repéré Stiles. Scott et Leona frappaient comme des fous contre la petite vitre pour dire à Stiles de revenir immédiatement. Ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs. Il rentra et bloqua la porte avec l'outil qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt pour ouvrir la porte.

-Où il est passé ?, demanda Scott en chuchotant. Où il a put aller ?

Personne ne répondit à sa question et ils s'écartèrent un peu de la porte.

-Ça tiendra pas, dit Scott.

-Y a peu de chance, ajouta Stiles.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?, demanda Leona.

Ils regardèrent tous les trois le couloir sombre et lugubre qui s'offrait à eux.

-Ah non ! Non, non ! Je vais pas m'aventurer plus loin !, fit Leona.

-De toute façon, t'as pas le choix ! La porte tiendra pas et l'Alpha va venir te bouffer comme il a bouffé Derek !, dit Stiles.

En voyant la mine déconfite de Leona, il ajouta :

-Désolé... Je savais pas que tu l'aimais bien.

Leona haussa tristement les épaules et dit :

-De toute façon, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance...

Soudain, ils entendirent les hurlements de l'Alpha et sans plus réfléchir, ils se précipitèrent dans une salle de classe. Stiles et Scott commencèrent à pousser le bureau contre la porte, mais Stiles dit :

-Non, attends ! La porte l'arrêtera pas ! Je sais, c'est ton patron !

-Quoi ?

-Deaton. L'Alpha. Ton patron !

-Non !

-Si. C'est un psychopathe ! Un loup-garou tueur !

-Impossible, s'entêta Scott.

-Oh, arrêtes ! Il disparaît et dix secondes plus tard ce truc surgit pour balancer Derek six mètres plus loin ? Drôle de coïncidence !

-Ça peut pas être lui !

-Il a tué Derek !

-Non, c'est pas possible, Derek est pas mort !

-Du sang a giclé de sa bouche ! Alors, franchement, je crois pas qu'on peut appeler ça une petite blessure ! Il est mort, et on est les prochains !

-D'accord, c'est bon ! T'a peut être raison ! Mais maintenant on fait quoi ?, demanda Scott paniqué.

-On file dans ma voiture, et on se tire d'ici. Et tu penses sérieusement à changer de boulot.

-Je suis d'accord avec Stiles à propos de ton boulot, intervint Leona.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers les fenêtres, pour évaluer la distance. Scott essaya d'ouvrir une des fenêtres, mais Stiles lui dit :

-Elles ne s'ouvrent pas à cause de l'air conditionné.

-On va la casser.

-Ça va faire beaucoup de bruit, fit remarquer Leona.

-Alors, euh... On va courir très vite. Vraiment très vite...

-Eh, Stiles ! C'est quoi le problème avec le capot de ta voiture ?, demanda Leona.

-Ba y a pas de problème...

-Si, il est plié, ajouta Scott.

-Quoi ? Il est cabossé ?

-Non, il est vraiment plié...

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, se demanda Stiles.

Au même moment, un objet fit exploser la fenêtre à côté d'eux. Leona poussa un petit hurlement tandis que Stiles la prit dans ses bras pour la protéger des éclats de verre. Ils se mirent à terre et virent que c'était la batterie de Stiles qui avait traversé la vitre.

-C'est ma batterie, dit Stiles en se relevant.

-Non, fit Scott en le faisant se rasseoir.

-Il faut qu'on bouge.

-Il peut très bien être dehors !

-Il est dehors, c'est sûr !, dit Leona en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

-Laissez-moi jeter un coup d'œil, chuchota Scott.

Il se releva lentement et regarda dehors pour voir si l'Alpha était toujours là.

-Tu vois quelque chose ?

-Non.

-On bouge maintenant ?

-On bouge, décida Scott.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et sortirent de la salle de classe. Le couloir lugubre et silencieux leur donnait à tous la chair de poule.

-Par là, dit Scott.

-Non, non, non !, s'écria Stiles.

-Pourquoi pas par là ?, demanda Leona.

-Faut trouver un endroit où il n'y a pas de fenêtres.

-Chaque pièce dans ce foutu lycée à des fenêtres, Stiles, répliqua Leona.

-Alors là où il y en a le moins !

Ils réfléchirent tous les trois à une solution, et Scott s'écria :

-Dans le vestiaire !

-Ouais, on y va !, enchérit Stiles.

Ils coururent jusqu'aux vestiaires des garçons et Leona s'assit sur un banc, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et en essayant de se calmer.

-Appelles ton père, dit Scott à son meilleur ami.

-Pour lui dire quoi ?

-Mais, j'en sais rien ! N'importe quoi ! Qu'il y a un incendie, une fuite de gaz, ce que tu veux ! S'il voit le parking remplit de flics, il va flipper et il va se tirer.

-Et si c'est pas le cas ? Si jamais il se met à jouer Terminator et qu'il tue tous les flics, y compris mon père ?

-Ils ont des flingues !

-Derek a été touché par une balle spéciale anti-loup-garou et ça l'a tout juste ralentit, tu te rappelles ?

-Très bien, fit Scott.

-En tout cas, moi je reste pas là à attendre notre mort prochaine ! Il faut qu'on trouve une sortie et qu'on se barre d'ici, fit Leona en se relevant.

-Y a rien autour du lycée à moins de deux kilomètres à la ronde...

-Et la voiture de Derek ?, proposa Scott.

-Ouais, génial ! On va récupérer les clés sur son corps mort et on va courir à une vitesse phénoménale pour échapper à l'Alpha ! Très bon plan !, fit Leona sarcastiquement.

-Ba en fait, c'est plutôt un bon plan, dit Stiles. On sort, on récupère les clés sur son corps et on prend sa caisse.

-Et Derek !, ajouta Leona.

-Bien, si tu veux, d'accord, dit Stiles.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie du vestiaire, et alors que Stiles voulut ouvrir la porte, Scott le retint par le bras.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Leona qui se trouvait juste derrière eux.

-J'ai entendu quelque chose...

-T'as entendu quoi ?

-Chut ! Taisez-vous !

Ils reculèrent à pas de loups et Stiles dû prendre peur car il s'enferma dans un casier. Scott la regarda et dit :

-Enfermes-toi là-dedans !

-Non ! Pas question ! Je suis claustrophobe, j'y arriverai pas !

Il l'a prit par les épaules et lui dit :

-Écoute, c'est pas pour longtemps, je te le promets. Enfermes-toi là-dedans, et dès que c'est fini, je viens te chercher. Essaies de penser à un endroit que tu aimes bien en fermant les yeux, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'enferma dans un autre casier, tandis que Scott fit de même.

Être dans un casier était déjà assez dur à supporter pour Leona, mais en plus être enfermée dans un casier alors qu'un Alpha venait de tuer Derek et les chassait à présent était encore plus terrifiant. Elle fit cependant de son mieux et essaya de penser qu'elle était de retour à Paris avec Allison, Chris et Victoria, qu'elle était à l'air libre et qu'elle ne savait pas encore que les loups-garous existaient. Elle essaya de maîtriser sa respiration, de rester calme, mais plus elle essayait, moins elle y arrivait. Et soudain, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit. Elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher des casiers, et elle mit la main sur sa bouche. Quelque chose ouvrit le casier où Scott était caché et celui-ci cria. Stiles sortit aussi et aida immédiatement Leona à se libérer du sien. Lorsqu'ils sortirent des casiers, les trois jeunes remarquèrent que ce n'était pas l'Alpha qui se tenait devant eux, mais le concierge, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air content de les voir à cette heure tardive au lycée. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air aussi surpris de les voir qu'eux de le voir lui.

-Ah !, hurlèrent-ils tous. Vous nous avez fait peur.

-Mais c'est vous qui m'avez fait peur, mais vous voulez me tuer ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Allez, sortez d'ici tout de suite !

-Écoutez-moi juste une seconde, essaya de le raisonner Stiles.

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Vous sortez tous les trois, maintenant !

Il les traîna dehors et leur cria dessus :

-Laissez-nous parler juste une seconde, s'il-vous...

-Fermez-là et foutez le camp !

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de finir de leur passer un savon, il fut tiré en arrière et la porte se referma. On entendit un hurlement terrifiant et le concierge essayait de se débattre. Du sang gicla et les trois amis n'en revenait pas : l'Alpha était là depuis le début mais ne les avait pas attaqués !

Scott voulu essayer de sortir le concierge des vestiaires, mais Stiles et Leona le tirèrent en arrière et lui dirent qu'il fallait partir.

Ils coururent vers une sortie et ils essayèrent de pousser la porte, que quelque chose bloquait.

-Pourquoi ça bloque ?, s'écria Stiles.

-C'est une benne !, répondit Scott.

-Il l'a poussée contre la porte...

-Pour nous bloquer ici, continua Leona.

Stiles et Leona essayèrent encore une fois de débloquer la porte, mais ça n'eut aucun effet.

-Arrêtez tous les deux !, dit Scott en les poussant en arrière.

Ils reprirent leur chemin et Stiles commençait à paniquer :

-Je vais pas mourir ici ! Je veux pas mourir au lycée !

-On va pas mourir !, s'écria Scott.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il veut quoi ?

-Moi ! Derek dit qu'il est plus fort avec une meute...

-Ah génial ! Un loup-garou psychotique avec un esprit d'équipe : magnifique !, fit Leona en levant les yeux au ciel.

Soudain, Scott s'arrêta et regarda dehors. Stiles et Leona l'imitèrent et virent eux aussi l'Alpha qui...

-Oh putain ! Il se dirige droit sur nous !, hurla Leona.

Les trois amis coururent et descendirent les escaliers en pleine panique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un moment pour reprendre leur souffle et pour voir s'ils avaient réussit à semer l'Alpha. Scott jeta un coup d'œil et dès qu'il entendit des grognements, il se rabattit.

-Il s'est barré ?

-Je sais pas...

Il reprirent leur course et allèrent jusque dans la chaufferie.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-J'en sais rien. Le blesser, le tuer, lui foutre la trouille de sa vie, enfin n'importe quoi, mais il faut agir !

Ils se cognèrent contre une porte et Scott sembla avoir une idée. Ils regardèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce et Stiles prit ses clés et les balança dedans, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'Alpha qui tomba dans le piège improvisé. Dès qu'il fut entré dans la petite pièce, ils refermèrent la porte et la bloquèrent avec un bureau qui traînait là. L'Alpha hurla, ce qui fichu la trouille à Leona qui laissa échapper un petit cri, avant de mettre la main sur son cœur pour en calmer les battements.

-Ouais... c'est bon, dit Scott avec un sourire naissant.

-Ça a marché, ajouta Stiles.

-C'est pas trop tôt, dit Leona.

Stiles était séparé des deux autres par le bureau qui bloquait la porte et voulu passer mais l'Alpha donna un coup sur la porte, et Stiles sursauta.

-Passe de ce côté, lui dit Scott.

-Allez, amènes-toi !, enchérit Leona en lui tendant la main.

Finalement, ce fut Scott qui passa et Leona passa juste après lui, en essayant de ne pas regarder l'Alpha qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Stiles s'approcha du bureau et donc de la porte, et Scott le retint par le bras en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait.

-Je voudrais juste le voir, justifia Stiles.

-Mais t'es cinglé ?

-Il est coincé là-dedans, c'est bon ! Il va pas sortir !

Stiles se rapprocha encore et Leona prit soudainement la main de Scott dans la sienne et avait un air terrifié.

-Stiles, si il sort et qui te bouffe, et qu'il nous bouffe nous, je te jure que je tue juste après !, s'écria Leona.

Il ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et monta sur la table. Il approcha sa lampe de poche de la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait sur la porte et dit :

-Ouais, ça y est, on t'as eu !

-La ferme !, dit Scott.

-Non, j'ai pas peur de cette chose.

Et comme pour prouver le contraire, « la chose » grogna en s'approchant de la porte et Stiles tomba du bureau tellement il eu peur.

-J'ai pas peur de toi ! Parce que toi t'es bloqué là-dedans et nous on est dehors !

-Ouais, c'est tellement évident !, dit Leona en levant les yeux au ciel.

-T'iras nulle part, c'est terminé !

L'Alpha essayait sans doute de sortir de la pièce car ils entendirent des bruits de métal, puis, plus rien. Ils eurent tous le réflexe de regarder au-dessus d'eux. Quelque chose était effectivement au-dessus d'eux et c'était lourd, car le plafond commençait à s'écrouler. Ils n'attendirent pas que l'Alpha leur surgisse dessus et se mirent à courir.

-Bravo, Stiles, bravo !, ironisa Leona en courant pour sa vie à côté de ses amis.

Plus loin, lorsqu'ils furent sûrs qu'ils avaient semé l'Alpha, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Scott dit :

-Attendez ! Vous entendez ?

-On entend quoi ?, demanda Stiles.

-On dirait une sonnerie de téléphone, répondit Scott.

-Ah oui, le truc de loup, dit Leona pour elle-même.

-Et je connais cette sonnerie ! C'est celle d'Allison !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi Alli' est ici ?

-J'en sais rien, moi ! Stiles, prête moi ton téléphone, s'il-te-plaît.

Stiles le lui tendit et Scott composa le numéro d'Allison.

-Tu sais, dit Leona à Stiles, ça me fait un peu flipper qu'il connaisse par cœur le numéro de ma sœur...

Stiles haussa les épaules et se dit que lui, il connaissait le numéro de Lydia par cœur...

-_Oui, Stiles ?_

-Non, c'est moi. T'es où ?

_-Je suis au lycée et je te cherche. Pourquoi t'es pas venu chez moi ?_

-T'es où, en ce moment ?

_-Au rez-de-chaussée. _

-T'es où exactement ?

_-Je suis devant les piscines._

-Va dans le hall. Tout de suite.

_-D'accord, j'arrive._

Ils se remirent en route et arrivèrent dans le hall en même temps qu'Allison.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Eh oh ! L'agresses pas !, dit Leona en se postant près de sa sœur.

-Oui, et c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir !

-Je t'ai demandé de venir ici ?

Allison montra un message que tout le monde lut.

-« Rejoins-moi à l'école, c'est urgent. Scott », lut Leona à haute voix.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu m'as pas envoyé ce message ?

-Parce que je l'ai pas fait.

-T'es venue en voiture ?, interrompit Stiles.

-Dans celle de Jackson, répondit-elle.

-Jackson est là aussi ?, s'écria Leona.

-Et Lydia ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? Qui a envoyé ce message ?, demanda-t-elle alors que son portable sonnait.

Elle répondit à Lydia et lui demanda où ils étaient. La porte du hall s'ouvrit et Lydia et Jackson apparurent.

-Enfin, dit Lydia. On se casse maintenant ?

Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit venant d'en haut, et ils regardèrent au-dessus d'eux.

-Oh non, pas encore, dit Leona, terrifiée.

Le bruit s'accentuait de plus en plus.

-Courrez !, hurla Scott.

Il prit Allison par le bras tandis que Stiles fit la même chose avec Leona. Ils coururent tous en direction des escaliers et les grimpèrent deux à deux, pendant que l'Alpha avait réussi encore une fois à faire s'écrouler le plafond et les poursuivait. Ils coururent à travers le grand couloir sombre et arrivèrent dans une grande salle de classe. Leona, Scott, Allison, Lydia et Jackson bougèrent tous les meubles de la pièces pour les mettre contre la porte. Ils paniquaient tellement qu'il était impossible pour Stiles de les arrêter.

-Eh oh !, hurla-t-il.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui en se demandant pourquoi il criait aussi fort.

-Génial, c'est du beau travail, dit-il sarcastiquement. Félicitations à tous, c'est super ! Et maintenant, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'on va faire avec ces six mètres de fenêtres ?

Ils le regardèrent tous d'un air à la fois désespéré et ahuri.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Parce que je suis morte de trouille et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi !, explosa Allison en se tournant vers Leona.

Celle-ci fit de son mieux pour ignorer son regard et pour ne pas tout lui révéler sur le champs. Elle avait le droit de savoir, se disait Leona. Et en plus, elle ne lui avait jamais rien caché, elles se confiaient tous leurs secrets... Et Allison devait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car depuis que Leona était au courant de la situation de Scott et Derek, elle s'était éloignée de sa famille adoptive toute entière...

-Scott ! Leona !, supplia sa sœur.

Scott alla s'appuyer contre une chaise et Leona passa une main sur son front en fermant les yeux un moment.

-Alors ?, demanda Allison.

Elle, Jackson et Lydia se trouvait d'un côté de la pièce tandis que Scott, Stiles et Leona était de l'autre. Ça avait l'air d'une confrontation. Stiles et Leona regardèrent Scott, en espérant qu'il trouve une idée pour expliquer tout ça.

-Quelqu'un a tué le concierge, se lança Stiles.

-Quoi ?, s'écria Lydia, sous le choc.

-Ouais, le concierge est mort, enchérit Leona.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? C'est pas vrai ?, demanda Allison en se tournant vers Scott, toujours appuyé contre la chaise.

-Quoi ? Mais qui l'a tué ?, demanda Jackson.

-Non, non, non ! Toute cette histoire devait être terminée, ils ont tué le puma, dit Lydia, comme si elle était dans une sorte de transe.

-T'as pas compris ? C'était pas le puma !, s'écria Jackson.

-Qui c'était ?, demanda Allison. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

À voir Scott, on aurait dit qu'il était devenu une bombe à retardement. Il était tellement mit sous pression qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, où alors, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse mais ne trouvait aucune solution...

-Il se passe quoi ?, insista Allison. Scott !

-J'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je peux dire... c'est que si on sort pas d'ici, il va nous tuer.

-Nous tuer ? Il va nous tuer ?, s'écria Lydia.

-Qui ?, demanda Allison. Qui « il » ?

Cette fois-ci, elle se retourna vers Stiles et Leona. Stiles, lui, avait les mains dans ses poches et pour une fois, il ne paraissait avoir aucune idée. Leona, quant à elle, n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle était sur le point de craquer et d'avouer toute la vérité à sa sœur et Stiles posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

-C'est qui ?, cria Allison, tellement elle n'en pouvait plus.

-C'est Derek, dit soudain Scott. Derek Hale.

« Mais... mais... Mais je vais le tuer ! », pensa Leona en lui jetant un regard assassin et en serrant les poings. Stiles prit Leona dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle ne se précipite sur Scott et l'étrangle, puis ensuite l'égorges avec ses dents.

-Attends, dit Jackson. Derek a tué le concierge ?

-Tu es sûr ?, demanda Allison en se rapprochant de sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

-Je l'ai vu, dit Scott.

-Et le puma ?, s'écria Lydia.

-Non, c'est Derek qui les a tué.

-Il les a tous tué ?

-Oui et en commençant par sa sœur.

Leona n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi il faisait accuser Derek alors qu'il s'était fait bouffer par l'Alpha ?

-Et le chauffeur du bus ?

-Et le type du vidéo club, c'est lui depuis le début !, dit Scott.

Leona se détacha d'Allison et se retint pour ne pas étriper Scott, là, sur le champs.

-Il est ici, avec nous, dit Scott.

Les trois autres étaient en état de choc.

-Si on sort pas d'ici très vite, il va nous tuer, nous aussi, dit Scott en se retournant enfin vers eux.

Jackson se tourna vers Stiles et lui dit :

-Appelle les flics.

-Non, répondit-il simplement.

-Quoi ? Mais... mais comment ça : « non » ?

-C'est non ! Tu veux que je le dise en Espagnol ? No ! Écoute, Derek a déjà tué trois personnes et on sait pas s'il est armé.

-Ton père est armé, c'est le shérif ! Il aura tout les flics du coin avec lui !

-Je vais l'appeler, moi !, s'écria Lydia en se penchant sur son téléphone.

-Non, Lydia, fait pas ça ! Attends !

-Laisse là !, fit Jackson sur un ton glacial.

Scott alla vers Stiles et Leona.

-On est dans le lycée de Beacon Hills, dit Lydia au téléphone. On est enfermé, il faudrait que vous... Mais...

Apparemment, quelque chose de bizarre c'était produit car Lydia raccrocha.

-Elle m'a raccroché au nez..., expliqua-t-elle.

-La police a raccroché ?, demandèrent Allison et Leona en même temps.

-Elle a dit qu'on les avait prévenus, que quelqu'un les avait appelé pour une effraction au lycée et que ce serait un canular... Si je rappelle ils vont me localiser et ils m'arrêteront...

-Très bien ! Alors, rappelles-les !, explosa Allison.

-Non, ils vont pas tracer ton appel, intervint Stiles.

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement.

-Ils enverront une voiture chez toi avant de venir ici.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai !, s'exclama Allison en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. C'est quoi ce cauchemars ? Pourquoi Derek veut nous tuer ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tue des gens ? Il veut quoi ?!

Tout le monde soupira. Leona jeta un regard assassin à Scott et à Stiles, pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû accuser Derek. Scott lui fit un regard qui signifiait : « Ben je devais bien trouver quelque chose ! » et Stiles lui fit seulement un petit sourire triste. Ensuite, tout le monde se tourna vers Scott et attendirent qu'il dise quelque chose ou qu'il trouve une solution.

-Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?

-Parce que t'es trop beau-gosse et que t'as la science infuse, on t'envie c'est tout !, lança Leona sarcastiquement et toujours avec son regard noir.

-Leona, pas de sarcasme maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, dit Allison.

Elle hocha la tête avec mécontentement.

-C'est lui qui a envoyé le message à Allison ?, demanda Lydia.

-Nan ! Enfin..., s'embrouilla Scott.

Il regarda Stiles et Leona et les supplia du regard de l'aider. Leona répondit par un hochement négatif de la tête et Stiles avait l'air aussi paumé que Scott.

-J'en sais rien...

-C'est lui qui a prévenu la police ?

-J'en sais rien !, explosa Scott.

-Ok, et si on se calmait un peu ?, dit Stiles en emmenant Scott un peu plus loin.

Leona les suivit et lançait toujours des regards noirs autour d'elle.

-Bon, d'abord : bravo, c'était bien joué d'avoir accusé Derek.

-Je savais pas quoi répondre, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose ! Et s'il est mort, on s'en fout, c'est pas grave ! Sauf s'il l'est pas...

Leona se retint de le frapper et serra ses poings tellement fort qu'elle se fit saigner la main.

-Désolé, Leona, murmura Scott.

-Je te promets que si on en sort vivants, je te tue, Scott McCall !, chuchota-t-elle.

-T'as vu comment je lui ai parlé ? J'étais nul !

-Elle s'en remettra, putain !, fit Leona en explosant. On a un plus gros problème, là !

-Ouais, approuva Stiles. Y a plus important : comment on va sortir d'ici en vie ?

-Mais on est encore en vie ! Il aurait pu nous tuer ! C'est comme s'il voulait nous coincer.

-Alors, quoi ? Il veut nous manger tous ensemble ?, demanda Stiles.

-Derek a dit qu'il voulait se venger.

-Se venger de qui ?, demanda Leona.

-La famille d'Allison ?

-C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle a reçu ce message ?

-Ok, mais si elle, elle a reçu un texto, pourquoi moi j'ai rien eu ?, demanda Leona.

-De un : t'étais déjà avec nous, de deux : tu fais pas vraiment partie de leur famille, alors ça compte pas...

-Et tu crois que l'Alpha fait une différence ?, s'écria-t-elle en chuchotant. Il a faillit me bouffer, moi aussi !

-Et quelqu'un a bien dû l'envoyer, ce texto !

-Bon, ok, les têtes de nœuds !, s'écria Jackson. Nouveau plan : Stiles appelle son boulet de père pour qu'il envoie quelqu'un qui saura se servir d'une arme ! On est d'accord ?

Ils se regardèrent tous et Scott dit à Stiles :

-Il a raison ! Dis-lui la vérité s'il le faut mais appelles-le !

-Je regarderais pas mon père se faire dévorer vivant, dit Stiles avec un regard d'excuse.

Jackson se précipita sur lui et dit :

-Ok, donnes-moi ce téléphone.

Il agrippa Stiles par l'épaule, et celui-ci se retourna pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Allison se précipita sur lui en lui demandant si ça allait pendant que Scott et Leona retinrent Stiles.

-Bon, Stiles, lui dit Leona, c'est pas que je trouve qu'il l'a pas mérité, parce qu'il l'a mérité. Mais sérieux ? Se battre maintenant alors qu'on risque de crever ? C'est pas une bonne idée ! Alors maintenant tu ranges tes poings, et tu te ressaisis, pigé ?

Stiles hocha la tête et Leona le lâcha. Il prit ensuite son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il appela, tout en jetant des regards noir à Jackson.

-Papa, c'est moi. Et c'est ta messagerie... Rappelles-moi très vite, tout de suite, genre maintenant.

Ils entendirent un grand bruit qui venait de la porte qui menait à la salle où ils étaient enfermés. Ils sursautèrent tous et relevèrent Jackson qui était encore à terre. Leona releva Allison et ils se rapprochèrent tous les uns des autres, tandis que l'Alpha essayait d'ouvrir la porte.

-On est au lycée papa, au lycée !, dit Stiles.

Il raccrocha ensuite. Tous affichaient un air terrifié et Lydia commença à pleurer dans les bras de Jackson.

-Oh putain, si en plus elle chiale, on est pas sortit de l'auberge, dit Leona à Scott.

-La cuisine, la porte de la cuisine, maintenant !, dit Stiles.

-Oui mais on pourra juste monter !, protesta Scott.

-Ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici !, répondit son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'ils virent que la porte commençait à céder, ils se précipitèrent tous les uns à la suite des autres vers les escaliers. Ils les montèrent et coururent dans un couloir encore plus sombre que le précédent. Lydia ouvrit la porte du laboratoire de chimie et ils s'enfermèrent dedans. Ils attendirent, en silence, un signe que l'Alpha était partit. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres et tentèrent de calmer leurs respirations. Leur tension se fit plus forte lorsqu'une ombre passa juste devant la porte du labo, lentement, comme si elle cherchait à percevoir le pouls des jeunes gens. Dès que l'ombre fut passée, Scott se tourna vers Jackson et lui demanda :

-On peut tenir à combien dans ta voiture ?

-A six en se serrant bien, répondit-il.

-A six ? Tu rêves ! Je tenais même pas toute seule à l'arrière !, dit Allison.

-Laissez tomber, on pourra pas sortir sans qu'il nous voie, intervint Stiles.

-Et ça, c'est quoi ?, demanda Scott en s'approchant d'une porte. Ça mène au toit. Une fois là-haut on peut prendre l'escalier de secours jusqu'au parking.

-Elle est verrouillée, Sherlock, fit sarcastiquement Leona.

Scott soupira puis releva brusquement la tête.

-Le concierge a la clé !

-Tu veux dire son cadavre !, dit Stiles.

-C'est pas une bonne idée, Scott. Tu vas te faire massacrer !, fit Leona.

-Je peux y aller ! Je peux le retrouver grâce à l'odeur du sang.

-Ba génial ! Ça c'est une idée absolument mortelle ! Tu pensais à autre chose ?, fit Stiles, plus qu'énervé par la situation.

-Je vais chercher la clé, insista Scott en s'éloignant de ses deux amis.

-Il est au courant que je vais le tuer et le retuer après ça ?, demanda Leona à Stiles.

-J'en suis pas si sûr... Mais tu peux toujours le lui rappeler, ça lui ferait du bien.

Leona lui tapota l'épaule amicalement et s'approcha de sa sœur. Allison se tourna vers Scott et essaya de le dissuader d'aller prendre les clés sur le cadavre du concierge.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Écoutes, c'est le meilleur plan. Quelqu'un doit aller chercher la clé si on veut sortir d'ici.

-Mais tu peux pas y aller tout seul sans être armé !, dit Allison.

Scott regarda autour de lui et prit une espèce de bâton. Leona le regarda et lui dit :

-Wao ! Ça, ça va vraiment être utile contre un serial-killer ! Génial, l'idée !

Stiles poussa un soupir qui voulait dire qu'il était d'accord avec Leona, et Jackson le regarda l'air de dire : « Mec, t'es sérieux ? », et Lydia était encore sous le choc.

-C'est mieux que rien !, se défendit Scott.

Ils soupirèrent tous et Leona passa une main sur son front et dit :

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

-Il doit bien y avoir autre chose, dit Stiles.

-Oui, intervint Lydia avec un sourire.

Son regard se tourna ensuite vers le placard où Harris rangeait tous les produits dangereux, et Leona se demanda quel plan Lydia avait en tête. Mais elle n'avait plus aucun doute à présent au sujet de Lydia : c'était une fille bien et très intelligente, même si elle cachait ses talents pour plaire à Jackson.

-Tu veux faire quoi ? Lui jeter de l'acide dans la figure ?, ironisa Stiles.

-Non : une bombe incendiaire. On a tout ce qu'il faut là-dedans pour faire un cocktail molotophoto-inflammable.

-Molo... Quoi ?, demanda Leona en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qui explose tout seul quand on le lance.

-Hmm, réfléchit Leona. Ça , ça me plaît.

-Quoi ?, demanda Jackson. Un cocktail molotophoto-inflammable ?

Lydia haussa les épaules et dit :

-J'ai lu ça quelque part...

-On a pas la clé non plus pour le placard, intervint Stiles.

Jackson les regarda, soupira et enfonça la vitre. Et comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit.

Lydia remuait le mélange foncé et qui puait les produits chimiques tout en donnant des ordres à Jackson, qui n'en revenait toujours pas que Lydia sache comment fabriquer une telle potion. Les autres regardaient aussi Lydia d'un air ahuri, comme s'ils venaient de découvrir son intelligence.

-Passes-moi l'acide sulfurique, lança-t-elle à Jackson.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et lui tendit une bouteille dont le contenu sentait encore plus mauvais que tout le reste.

-Bon, si je vomis pas dans les trente secondes, ce sera un miracle, ironisa Leona. Ça pue terriblement ton machin, Lydia.

-Je sais, mais c'est aussi terriblement efficace, répondit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

Leona haussa les épaules et se reboucha le nez. Une fois que la potion fut finie, Lydia boucha le verre qui la contenait et Leona déboucha son nez en soupirant de bonheur.

-Ah ba, ça fait du bien quand il n'y a plus d'odeur !

Ils haussèrent tous les sourcils pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord et Lydia tendit la bouteille à Scott.

-Non !, s'écria Allison. Non, Scott, c'est complètement fou, tu peux pas faire ça, tu peux pas sortir d'ici !

-On va pas rester là à attendre que le père de Stiles écoute ses messages !, répondit-il en essayant de la convaincre.

-Tu comprends pas ! Tu peux mourir, Scott ! Il est cinglé, il a déjà tué trois personnes !

-Mais on est les prochains, dit Scott plus doucement. Quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose.

-Ça suffit, arrête ! Stop ! Est-ce que tu te souviens, à mon anniversaire, tu m'as dit que tu savais très bien quand je mentais, j'avais un tic. Toi aussi, dit Allison en commençant à pleurer. Tu mens vraiment très mal et t'as mentis toute la nuit. Alors je t'en supplie, n'y vas pas. S'il-te-plaît, me laisses pas.

Scott la regarda l'air hébété, et Leona se rapprocha un peu de sa sœur, pour la prendre dans ses bras dès que Scott serait partit. Scott regarda les autres tour à tour, puis dit :

-Fermez derrière moi.

-Attends, dit Allison en le retenant par le bras.

Elle l'embrassa et tout le monde détourna le regard. Scott ouvrit la porte, puis sortit. Leona se pressa de la refermer à clé et de replacer la chaise qui bloquait la porte puis se précipita sur sa sœur, qui était en larmes.

-Allez, viens là ! Chut, ça va aller, dit-elle à Allison en lui frottant doucement le dos.

Elle-même avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Derek, gisant mort devant l'entrée du lycée, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts tournés vers elle. Mais elle contint ses larmes et continua de consoler Allison.

Une fois qu'Allison eut finit de pleurer dans les bras de sa sœur, Leona lui demander si ça allait et elle répondit positivement, en affichant sur son visage un petit sourire triste. Leona lui frotta affectueusement l'épaule, lui sourit, puis partit s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle de chimie. Ils tournaient maintenant tous en rond dans la salle, surtout Allison et Stiles. Tous, sauf Leona, qui elle s'était légèrement assoupie.

-Mais comment elle fait pour dormir ?, demanda Jackson, l'air ahuri.

-Elle ne dort pas vraiment, là, elle est en train de faire un cauchemar, répondit Allison.

Jackson la regarda, l'air interrogateur, et Allison expliqua aux autres :

-Vous savez que ma famille l'a adoptée lorsqu'on avait sept ans toutes les deux ?

Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative.

-Eh bien, avant, notre ancienne maison n'avait pas de chambre d'amis, donc Leona dormait dans ma chambre avec moi. À l'époque, elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemars, et j'ai étudié sa gestuelle lorsqu'elle en faisait et que je ne dormais pas. Et quand elle est dans cette position là, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les mains qui tremblent, je sais qu'elle en fait un.

-Et... on ne devrait pas la réveiller ?, demanda Jackson en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, ça ne fera qu'empirer après. Une fois, je l'ai réveillée et quand elle s'est rendormie, elle hurlait carrément dans son sommeil...

_L'Alpha lui courait après dans le couloir sombre du lycée. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas regarder derrière elle alors qu'elle passa devant le labo de chimie, où ses amis se trouvaient. Lorsqu'elle compris qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, elle s'arrêta devant la salle et frappa de toute ses forces sur le carreau de la salle. Ils levèrent les yeux vers elle, mais ne réagirent pas. Elle regarda à tour de rôle Stiles, Scott, puis enfin Allison et ce fut cette dernière qui prit la parole :_

_-Nous ne te laisserons pas entrer, désolée Leona._

_-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?, hurla celle-ci._

_L'Alpha était juste derrière elle, éloigné de quelques mètres, et regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'attention, comme s'il appréciait ce moment. _

_-Tu es avec Derek maintenant, répondit Allison. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser entrer. Il est un danger pour nous, et donc toi aussi. Tu serais prête à tuer pour lui, avoues-le._

_-Mais non ! Mais de quoi tu parles ? Laisses-moi entrer, je t'en supplies !, cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

_Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis deux, puis trois, puis enfin toutes les larmes qu'elle avait dans le corps sortirent de ses yeux._

_-Allison ! Je t'en supplies ! Il va me bouffer !_

_-Tu n'avais qu'a réfléchir avant. Tu n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureuse de lui._

_-Mais tu sais bien que ça ne se contrôle pas ! Allison !_

_L'Alpha commençait à avancer vers elle. Soudain, il la saisit par les chevilles pour l'immobiliser, et elle tomba sur sa mâchoire. L'Alpha lui lacéra le dos avec ses griffes et elle hurla de douleur._

_-Allison ! Allison ! Je t'en prie ! À l'aide !_

_L'Alpha la retourna et elle vit ses yeux : c'étaient ceux d'un démon, rouge comme le sang et empli de colère, de haine, et de vengeance. Elle poussa un dernier hurlement et l'Alpha lui sauta à la gorge._

-Allison !, cria Leona en se réveillant.

Sa sœur l'a prit immédiatement dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer, mais Leona fondit en larmes. Ils s'approchèrent tous d'elle, et la regardèrent d'un air inquiet.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ?, demanda Stiles.

Elle hocha positivement la tête et déglutit.

-Tu veux me raconter ?, demanda Allison en se détachant d'elle. Leona fit non de la tête et Lydia alla lui chercher un verre d'eau.

-Tiens, bois, ça te feras du bien.

-Merci, parvint-elle à dire.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps à présent et Stiles lui mit sa veste sur ses épaules pour tenter de la réchauffer. Jackson, lui, restait légèrement en retrait, ne se sentant pas assez proche de Leona pour la réconforter. Lydia, en revanche, s'était précipité sur elle. Même si elles non plus n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Allison la serra encore une fois dans ses bras, et dit aux autres de la laisser respirer un peu et de s'écarter. Elle-même s'écarta et Stiles aida Leona à se relever et à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Ça va mieux ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête pour dire que oui, mais son regard affirmait le contraire. Stiles lui fit un petit sourire triste et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-T'a rêvé de Derek ?, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Étrangement non. De l'Alpha et d'Allison. Mais on parlait de Derek... écoutes, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler là tout de suite, on pourra discuter de ça un autre jour ?

-Bien sûr, t'inquiètes, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

-Merci...

Environ une demie-heure plus tard, Leona fut remise de ses émotions et avait rejoint les autres, regroupés en cercle autour du bureau de Harris. Allison était plus qu'inquiète au sujet de Scott, Stiles l'était également. Lydia devait avouer qu'elle commençait à apprécier Scott et qu'elle serait tout de même un peu triste s'il devait y laisser la vie. Et Jackson... fidèle à lui-même, ne s'inquiétait pas du tout. Leona qui les avait rejoint s'assit sur le bureau du prof de chimie et mit son visage entre ses mains, inquiète elle aussi. Après tout, Scott était son ami... Tout comme Stiles... Et finalement, Lydia et Jackson aussi...

-Je comprends pas, commença Allison.

Leona leva sur elle un regard interrogateur.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi il est partit, pourquoi il nous a laissé ici tous seuls.

Leona haussa les sourcils.

« Si elle savait », se dit-elle.

-Mes mains arrêtent pas de trembler, fit-elle en les regardants.

-Ça va aller, fit Jackson en les lui prenant.

Là, Leona haussa les sourcils de surprise. Pourquoi _Jackson_ se souciait-il de _sa_ _sœur_ ?

-Ça va aller, tout ira bien, promit Jackson à Allison.

Elle le regarda avec tristesse et lui fit un petit sourire tout en essayant de contenir ses larmes.

-D'accord, répondit Allison en chuchotant.

Ils se regardèrent tous, puis reportèrent leur regard dans le vide.

Ils restèrent là, dans leur même position pendant encore vingt minutes, lorsque Lydia sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose, ou alors, qu'elle fut prise d'un sentiment étrange, qui la prévenait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle regarda la bouteille d'acide sulfurique, puis demanda à Jackson :

-Jackson, tu m'a bien donné l'acide sulfurique ?

Ils levèrent tous la tête vers Lydia, puis sur la bouteille.

-Il faut absolument de l'acide sulfurique, sinon ça ne s'enflammera pas.

-Je t'ai donné exactement ce que tu m'as demandé, fit-il sur un ton acide et colérique.

Leona haussa les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Jackson, elle pouvait le sentir. Mais elle ne fit pas d'histoires et reposa son regard sur les notes qu'Harris avait mit aux élèves de Terminales.

-Ouais..., fit Lydia, troublée. Ouais, j'en suis sûre.

-Ouais !, ironisa celui-ci.

Stiles regarda Jackson bizarrement, puis la bouteille d'acide, comme s'il voulait vérifier lui aussi que son meilleur ami ne serait pas en danger à cause de cet abruti narcissique de Jackson.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit bizarre, comme une espèce de hurlement poussé par un très gros animal. Ils sursautèrent et se regardèrent tous d'un œil inquiet, et ils pouvaient tous sentir un étrange sentiment... C'était comme si la colère et la vengeance s'étaient emparés du lycée. Tout le lycée empestait ces deux sentiments. Leona se tourna vers Stiles et il hocha la tête. Ils savaient tous deux que c'était l'Alpha qui poussait Scott à se transformer. Les trois autres, eux, n'y comprenaient absolument rien et commençaient à paniquer sérieusement. Soudain, Jackson semblait avoir très mal quelque part car il s'écroula à terre en poussant des cris de douleur et en fronçant les sourcils. Jackson hurla et Stiles et Leona se regardèrent, paniqués. Ils semblaient s'être compris entre eux et leur sentiment s'accentua lorsqu'ils aperçurent les griffures sur la nuque de Jackson.

Allison et Lydia aidèrent Jackson à se relever, qui semblait toujours souffrir d'ailleurs, tandis que Stiles et Leona restèrent en retrait. Ils se regardèrent d'un œil inquiet et Leona lui glissa :

-On en parle dès qu'on sort de là.

-Ça marche, répondit-il en chuchotant.

-Non, non, ça va, dit Jackson en se détachant de Lydia. C'est bon, je vais bien.

-T'en avais pas l'air, dit Allison.

Stiles déglutit et dit d'un ton faussement innocent :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as sur la nuque ?

Il tenta de toucher les griffures, mais Jackson l'en empêcha. Le geste du joueur de crosse confirma les doutes de Stiles et de Leona.

-Je vous ai dit que j'allais bien, insista Jackson d'une voix plus posée et douce.

-Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il a ça et il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, fit Lydia avec un ton de reproche.

-Et comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser !, fit-il d'un ton cinglant.

Lydia le regarda avec un mélange de haine et de tristesse, mais ne dit plus rien.

-Bon, si on arrêtait de s'engueuler au moins une demi-seconde, intervint Stiles.

-Où est Scott ? Il devrait déjà être revenu !, demanda Allison en paniquant.

-Eh, t'inquiètes pas pour lui, ça va aller, dit Leona en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je suis sûr qu'il a réussi à récupérer la clé et qu'il va bientôt revenir.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit dans la serrure, comme si une clé se cassait dedans. Allison se retourna immédiatement, suivit par le reste du groupe.

-Scott ?, appela-t-elle. Scott ? Scott !

Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais n'y parvint pas, quelque chose la bloquait de l'extérieur. Elle tapa frénétiquement sur le carreau en continuant d'appeler le nom de Scott.

-Ça suffit, intervint Lydia en se dirigeant vers Allison. Stop !

Allison se retourna vers eux.

-Vous entendez ?, demanda Lydia.

Ils tendirent tous l'oreille et entendirent au loin des sirènes de police.

-Écoutez !

Lorsqu'ils eurent la confirmation que c'était bien une voiture de police, ils coururent tous vers les fenêtres de la pièce et soupirèrent de soulagement.

Leona sortit du lycée avec Scott, qu'ils avaient retrouvés devant la salle, Stiles et le père de celui-ci, qui demanda aux jeunes :

-Vous êtes sûr que c'était Derek Hale ?

Leona soupira. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle devait tuer Scott et Stiles pour leur merveilleuse idée d'avoir fait accuser Derek, qui d'ailleurs était sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il était.

-Oui, répondit Scott.

-Leona et moi, on l'a vu aussi, intervint Stiles.

Elle le frappa légèrement à l'épaule et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire : « Laisses-moi en dehors de ça ! C'est vos conneries que vous avez inventées ! ».

-Vous avez trouvé le concierge ?, demanda Scott au père de Stiles.

-On cherche encore.

-Vous avez vérifié sous les gradins ? Sous tout les gradins ?

-Oui, Scott, on a vérifié. On a fouillé partout comme tu l'avais demandé, y a rien.

-Mais je l'ai pas inventé, je l'ai vu !

-Oui, je sais, c'est ce que tu m'as dit et je te crois !

-Non, vous me croyez pas ! Je le vois à votre air, c'est comme si... vous aviez pitié de moi, comme si vous vouliez me croire mais je sais que c'est pas le cas !

-Écoute, reprit le père de Stiles, on va fouiller toute l'école et on va le trouver, d'accord ? Je te le promets.

-Shérif ?, appela quelqu'un.

-Reste ici. Et c'est valable pour vous tous.

Dès qu'il fut partit, Stiles dit :

-On a survécu, les gars ! On a réussit, on a survécu à l'Alpha ! C'est génial, non ? Ça fait du bien d'être vivant !

-Quand on était en salle de chimie, il est passé juste devant la porte, alors franchement ! Tu crois pas qu'il savait pas où on était ?

-Alors pourquoi on est toujours en vie ?, demanda Leona.

-Il veut que je fasse partie de sa meute ! Mais je crois qu'il faut d'abord que... que je me débarrasse de mon ancienne meute...

Stiles et Leona le regardèrent sans comprendre et Stiles demanda :

-Comment ça ? Quelle ancienne meute ?

-Allison, répondit-il. Jackson, Lydia... et toi et Leona...

-L'Alpha ne veut pas nous tuer ?

Scott se détourna et dit d'une voix brisée :

-Il veut que je le fasse... Et c'est même pas le pire dans tout ça...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment ça ne peut pas être le pire dans ce cauchemar, Scott ?, demanda brutalement Stiles.

-Parce que quand il l'a fait me transformer... J'étais prêt à le faire. Je voulais vraiment vous tuer ! Je voulais tous vous tuer...

Stiles le regarda, brisé et Leona avait l'air triste, elle aussi. Elle comprenait que c'était dur pour Stiles, mais aussi dur pour elle car Scott était son ami, à elle aussi. Un ange passa pendant lequel Stiles retenait ses larmes, Scott n'arrivait pas à regarder ses deux amis dans les yeux et Leona ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Finalement, Scott leva les yeux et vit Deaton, qui était dans une ambulance. Stiles et Leona le suivirent, eux aussi inquiets et hébétés.

-Ah te voilà !, fit Deaton lorsqu'il les vit s'approcher.

-Mais... comment vous avez réussit à...

-M'en sortir ?, le coupa Deaton. Ça n'a pas été facile. Et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est grâce à toi que je suis en vie. Je crois que je te dois une augmentation.

Deaton rit et Leona leva les sourcils en signe de surprise, mais pour elle, c'était clairement une mauvaise surprise. Elle pensait que Derek avait finalement raison : Deaton était l'Alpha. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le questionner à cause du médecin qui était penché sur lui pour soigner ses blessures.

-Allez, venez tous les trois, fit le shérif en s'approchant d'eux. Laissez les médecins faire leur boulot, vous voulez bien ? Vous lui parlerez plus tard.

Scott s'éloigna de Stiles et de Leona et se dirigea vers Allison. Les deux se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules.

-Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Jackson ?, demanda Leona.

-Ba je sais pas, mais ça doit pas être un loup-garou... Il a ressentit l'appel de l'Alpha mais il n'est rien passé. Il ne s'est pas transformé...

-Ouais, ça m'a semblé bizarre aussi... Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend que ça se passe où quoi ? Perso, je suis persuadée que c'est Deaton l'Alpha...

-On en reparle demain...

-Ouais... je vais voir comment va Alli'. Dors bien, Stiles.

-Salut !

**Voili voilou ! ^^**

**Pour ceux qui après avoir lu ce chapitre pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre Stiles et Leona, effectivement, il y a bien quelque chose : de l'amitié ! Uniquement de l'amitié. Je ne ferai aucun Steona !**

**Pour ceux qui apprécient Jackson et qui pensent que je le descends : c'est vrai pour l'instant, car je m'adapte en fonction de mon personnage, et pour le moment, Leona ne l'apprécie pas énormément...**

**Alors voilà ! Lydia et Leona commencent enfin à se rapprocher, même si elles ont un peu de mal ^^. J'ai voulu dès le départ qu'elles se rapprochent, mais pas tout de suite, car Lydia reste Lydia et Leona reste Leona ^^**

**Plus de Deona dans le prochain épisode, et je pense que vous aurez une surprise dans le dernier de la première saison ^^. Et d'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je ne vais pas faire plusieurs saisons, je vais réunir tous dans une fiction très longue ^^.**

**A bientôt et bisous ! ^^ **


	8. Chapitre 8, L'emprise de la lune

**Me revoici avec le nouveau chapitre de The Werewolf Hunter ! ^^**

**Elodiestories : Merci pour ton review constructif ! Et non, ce n'est pas un sarcasme, ça m'a permis de réaliser que mon histoire manquait de fond... C'est vrai que je reprend les scènes et les paroles de la série, mais je ne voulais pas faire de Leona une Mary-Sue... Je ne voulais pas que sa venue perturbe tout le monde et que direct il y ai un complet changement. Je ne voulais pas que sa venue change les actions des personnages de Jeff Davis, mais qu'elle fasse partie de la meute de Scott (enfin, bande d'amis, mais tu me comprends xD) sans influencer par sa simple présence toutes les actions... En ce qui est les scènes Leona/Derek (ou Deona ^^), j'essaie d'en faire le plus possible et dans tous les chapitres... Je fais peut être un OOC à propos de Derek sans m'en rendre compte car il est vrai qu'il est tombé facilement amoureux de Paige, de Kate, de Jennifer et de Braeden... Dis-moi si tu trouves un OOC de tout personnage qui soit ^^. J'essaie vraiment de faire rentrer Leona dans le groupe, d'où les scènes où Stiles la réconforte et tout et tout, mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile... Je vais tenter de prendre des libertés, et de faire plus de scènes Deona, vu comme c'est un peu le couple de ma fic ^^. Merci pour les conseils, et j'ai apprécier avoir ENFIN un review qui remettait en question The Werewolf Hunter pour que je puisse faire quelque chose de mieux ^^.**

**P.S. : Je me suis ennuyée à écrire ce chapitre autant que tu t'es ennuyée à le lire, je crois, à cause justement de l'absence totale de Derek... ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous 3**

Chapitre 8 : Lunatic

Lorsque Leona eut rejoint Allison, elle vit que celle-ci pleurait. Sans connaître la raison de ses larmes, elle la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta. Ce soir, c'était comme si ça les avait à la fois rapprochées l'une de l'autre, mais aussi éloignées. D'habitude, Leona confiait tout à Allison, car c'était sa seule amie, sa sœur et elle ne pourrait jamais se séparer d'elle. Mais depuis qu'elle savait pour Scott et Derek, elle devait lutter chaque jour, chaque maudit jour, pour ne pas lui révéler ce qu'elle savait, pour avoir le soutient de sa sœur adoptive. Pourtant, elle était quand même déçue qu'Allison n'ait rien remarqué d'anormal chez elle. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que Leona ne lui confiait plus rien, qu'elle ne lui parlait quasiment plus et qu'elle l'évitait même à la maison. Non, elle n'avait rien remarqué, se disait Leona. Elle était tellement obnubilée par Scott qu'elle en avait oublié Leona. Leona qui n'avait jamais eu personne, qui ne s'était jamais confiée à personne d'autre qu'à elle, Allison. Leona devait d'ailleurs admettre qu'elle en voulait un peu à sa sœur pour cela. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Que pouvait-elle y changer ? Rien. Car elle devait préserver un secret. Un secret _vital_.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Leona à sa sœur.

-J'ai... j'ai... rompu avec Scott, réussit-elle à dire à travers ses larmes. Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu raison...

-Oh non..., murmura Leona avec compassion et tristesse. C'est pas vrai...

Allison continuait de pleurer dans les bras de Leona et celle-ci continuait de frotter le dos de sa sœur doucement en répétant que ça allait aller, qu'elle irait bientôt mieux.

« Bon, mieux vaut éviter le sujet Scott pendant quelques semaines, maintenant », se dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Allison finit par se détacher de sa sœur et la remercia du regard.

-Parles-moi, je t'en supplie,fais-moi la conversation, qu'on parle d'autre chose, lui demanda Allison.

Leona lui sourit et lui raconta une blague que Stiles lui avait faite un jour. Allison rit un peu, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez pour lui remonter le moral, et celui de Leona non plus.

Chris arriva accompagné de Kate et Leona dut lutter très fortement pour ne pas, encore une fois, avoir envie de frapper sa tante. Elles se levèrent du banc où elles étaient assises et se dirigèrent vers la voiture rouge de leur père.

-Vous allez bien ?, s'inquiéta immédiatement Chris. Vous n'avez rien ? Dites-moi que vous n'avez rien les filles ! Allison, pourquoi tes yeux sont tous enflés et rouges ?

-Elle a pleuré, répondit Leona à sa place. Et oui, on va bien, on n'a rien. À part peut être notre inconscient traumatisé qui va nous faire faire des cauchemars pendant une dizaine d'années...

Chris soupira de soulagement, puis demanda :

-Pourquoi tu as pleuré Allison ?

-J'ai... rompu avec Scott...

Kate la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin, tandis que Chris tentait de cacher son air victorieux. Leona leva les yeux au ciel et Chris prit de nouveau la parole :

-Dites-moi, les filles, vous n'avez rien vu ?

-Et bien..., dit Allison. Leona a dit que c'était Derek Hale.

-C'est vrai, Leona ? Tu l'as vu ?

Leona fit de son mieux pour paraître choquée et même traumatisée par cette nuit et répondit par l'affirmative :

-Oui, je suis sûre que c'était lui... D'ailleurs, Stiles et Sc... son ami, l'ont vu aussi.

-Tu sais, tu peux dire Scott, dit Allison. C'est pas un problème...

-Vu les larmes que t'as dans les yeux, je dirais que s'en est un. On va éviter de parler de lui, d'accord, chérie ?, dit Kate.

Allison hocha la tête et Leona remercia intérieurement Kate (pour une fois depuis son arrivée à Beacon Hills). Ils montèrent dans la voiture, les adultes devant et les filles à l'arrière.

-Demain, nous reparlerons de tout ça, dit Chris. Mais à tête reposée, ce sera mieux.

Elles hochèrent toutes les deux la tête et Leona regarda le paysage défiler par la vitre de la voiture. Elle était inquiète pour Derek. Les flics n'avaient pas retrouvés de corps... Ni celui du concierge, ni celui de Derek... Cela voulait-il dire que l'Alpha avait emporté les deux corps dans la voiture de Derek, qui n'était plus là non plus lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du lycée, où alors que Derek était toujours en vie et qu'il avait réussit à s'échapper avant l'arrivée des flics ? Et elle était certaine qu'elle aurait bientôt droit à un interrogatoire digne de ce nom mené par Chris, et elle avait peur de faire une bêtise qui pourrait compromettre Scott ou Derek...

Leona ne s'endormit pas cette nuit là, elle avait peur de faire des cauchemars comme celui qu'elle avait fait au lycée. Et le lendemain matin, au lieu de se voir elle dans la glace, elle aperçut un zombie. Allison la rejoint et dit :

-Woa ! T'a pas dû bien dormir, toi...

-J'ai pas dormit du tout, tu veux dire...

Allison lui lança un regard plein de compassion et lui dit :

-Abuses pas trop du café, non plus.

-Hmm, fit-elle sans vraiment l'écouter.

Lorsqu'elle descendit à la cuisine, elle y trouva toute la famille, déjà levée et habillée, en train de déjeuner.

-Salut tout le monde, salua-t-elle avec une voix endormie.

-Eh ben ? T'a pas dormi ?, demanda Kate en apercevant sa tête.

-Non...

Elle s'installa à côté de sa tante et prit directement une tasse de café, qu'elle bu en deux minutes. Puis, elle s'en reprit une autre.

-Bon, les filles, commença Chris. Maintenant que nous sommes en famille, et réunis, je voudrais dire quelques mots.

-Oh, non, Chris, pas dès le matin, s'il-te-plaît !, supplia Leona. Nan, mais sérieux, t'a vu la tête que j'ai ? Tu penses que je suis apte à comprendre tes discours ?

-Ce sera cours, je te le promets.

Leona haussa les sourcils.

-Après l'incident d'hier, dit Chris, Victoria, Kate et moi-même avons pris la décision de vous accompagner chaque jour à l'école, de vous récupérer chaque jour tout de suite après les cours, et que vous n'aurez pas le droit de sortir avec vos amis.

-Quoi ?, s'exclamèrent Allison et Leona en même temps.

-Tu peux pas nous faire ça, Papa !

-Oh si, je peux ! C'est pour votre sécurité, les filles. Et d'ailleurs, comment vous êtes vous retrouvés dans l'école à cette heure là ?

« Ça y est ! L'interrogatoire d'enfer commence ! », se dit Leona en essayant de paraître le plus normal possible.

Il se tourna d'abord vers Leona, qui ne sut quoi dire.

-En fait, j'étais... chez Stiles, pour réviser et...

-Encore ?, la coupa Kate. Il doit vraiment te plaire, alors, vu comme tu traînes souvent avec lui.

Leona s'efforça de sourire et de glisser à sa tante :

-Chut, faut pas le dire !

Puis, elle reprit à haute voix :

-Donc j'étais chez Stiles et là, on a reçu un texto bizarre nous disant de venir au bahut.

-C'était signé de Scott ?, demanda Allison suspicieusement.

-Non, personne n'avait signé. Donc on y est allé et on a vu Scott, qui lui... ba on sait pas pourquoi il était là. Et ensuite on a vu une ombre qui s'avançait vers nous et Stiles et Scott ont reconnu Derek Hale, et ils ont vu qu'il avait quelque chose de brillant de de pointu dans la main. Donc on a couru dans le lycée et on s'est caché, jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne que Lydia, Jackson et Alli étaient aussi au lycée.

Chris partagea un regard avec les autres adultes et les doutes de Leona se confirmèrent : il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à mieux mentir...

-Et toi, Allison ?

-J'ai reçu un texto, pareil que Leo' et Stiles, mais le mien était signé de Scott... Et vu comme il n'avait plus de téléphone, j'ai cru qu'il en avait emprunté un pour envoyer ce texto... J'étais déjà avec Jackson et Lydia qui étaient venus me chercher lorsque je l'ai reçu...

Encore une fois, les adultes échangèrent des regards suspicieux.

-Vous pensez que c'est Derek qui aurait pu envoyer les messages ?, demanda Leona, décidant de jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout.

-Sans aucun doute, répondit Chris.

-Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu nous tuer, nous ?, demanda Allison.

« Oh, moi je sais pourquoi... », se dit Leona.

-Excellente question, chérie, dit Kate. On vous tiendra au courant dès que les flics l'auront retrouvé.

« Super... Voilà que Derek, qui est d'ailleurs peut être mort, a les flics sur son dos... de potentiel cadavre... », pensa Leona.

Le petit déjeuner se fit en silence, puis Allison et Leona montèrent dans la chambre de la première pour réviser pour l'énorme contrôle de chimie qu'elles avaient lundi.

Le week-end rallongé se passa lentement, et Allison et Leona n'eurent pas le droit de sortir une seule fois, sauf si elles étaient accompagnées. Leona n'eut donc aucune possibilité de vérifier si Derek était en vie... De plus, la pleine lune de ce soir l'inquiétait particulièrement. Elle devinait que Scott ne devait pas être en pleine forme, à cause de sa rupture avec Allison... Et c'était sa première pleine lune, alors il devait être forcément inquiet et angoissé...

Elle se leva le matin sans enthousiasme, et se prépara pour aller au lycée. Lorsqu'elle descendit déjeuner, Chris dit :

-Bonne nouvelle ! Kate a accepté de venir vous accompagner au lycée avec moi !

-Génial..., marmonna Leona.

-Allez, tout le monde dans la voiture et avec enthousiasme et bonne humeur !, ajouta Chris avec un grand sourire.

Allison arriva derrière Leona, et celles-ci se regardèrent, désespérées. Elles s'assirent à l'arrière et Chris démarra la voiture.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'école, Leona remarqua qu'ils étaient juste derrière la voiture du shérif. Sans doute venait-il pour instaurer de nouvelles règles débiles à l'école... Les filles essayèrent de sortir de la voiture de Chris, mais celui-ci avait bloqué les portières.

-Papa, dit Allison. Si tu veux absolument nous emmener au lycée, il faudrait peut être que nous laisse sortir de la voiture.

-Éventuellement, ça pourrait servir, rajouta Leona avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Kate, qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'enseignement à domicile ?, demanda Chris à sa sœur.

Leona et Allison se regardèrent, estomaquées. Et voilà que maintenant il voulait les priver de toute vie sociale !

-Hmm..., fit Kate, tu me connais, je suis plutôt une fille... qui aime faire ses armes sur le terrain.

« Ouais, ça fait aucun doute... », se dit Leona en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et ton opinion sur les pères ultra-protecteur qui passent les temps à bousiller la vie de leur filles ?, demanda Allison à sa tante.

Kate les regarda et vit dans leurs yeux la supplication de les sauver de cette situation désastreuse. Kate fit un sourire sadique à son frère, se pencha vers lui et débloqua les portières.

-Nous te remercions, fit Allison.

Leona lui fit juste un sourire forcé mais était quand même contente que Kate avait prit les choses en mains.

-Pas de problème, répondit Kate à ses nièces.

Elles sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent ensuite à grands pas vers le lycée.

-C'était chaud !, fit remarquer Leona.

-Et on est sorties victorieuses, grâce à Kate !, ajouta Allison.

-Grand bien lui fasse..., marmonna sa sœur dans sa barbe.

Elles virent ensuite Lydia près des casiers et partirent la rejoindre.

-Salut toi !, lança Allison.

-Salut vous deux !, répondit-elle avec le sourire. Remise de vos émotions de mercredi soir ?

-C'est bizarre, tout le monde parle de ce qu'il s'est passé mercredi soir sans savoir que c'était nous qui y étions, dit Allison.

Leona haussa les yeux au ciel. Au moins, ça faisait un sujet de conversation à tous les lycéens débiles et sans cervelles qui ne savaient pas quoi se raconter d'autre !

-Merci la protection d'identité des mineurs !, ironisa Lydia.

Leona se dit qu'elle aimait bien Lydia lorsqu'elle faisait du sarcasme.

-Les filles, vous croyez que j'ai pris la bonne décision ?

Lydia la regarda d'un air interrogateur tandis que Leona leva les yeux au ciel. Elle allait encore parler de Scott. De tout le week-end, elle n'avait pas arrêté. Scott par-ci, Scott par-là... Elle commençait même à croire qu'elle le connaissait mieux qu'elle ne devrait grâce à Allison... Qui se demandait sans arrêt si elle avait bien fait de rompre. Leona lui avait déjà répondu mille fois que Scott était quelqu'un de bien mais qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, car après tout, ce n'était pas ses histoires. Elle demandait l'avis de tout le monde !

-En choisissant de porter cette veste ?, ironisa Lydia. Faute de goût évidente !

Allison sourit et Leona se retint d'exploser de rire.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle !

-Ouais... ça on le sait, dit Leona.

-Allô la lune !, fit Lydia. Scott ? Il nous a laissé pour morts dans une salle de classe. Il a de la chance qu'on porte pas plainte. On qu'on lui fasse pas payer de séances chez le psy.

Allison et Leona soupirèrent. Puis, la maudite cloche qui annonçait le début de l'épreuve de chimie sonna, et Leona fit :

-Oh non ! Non, non et re-non ! Je veux pas y aller ! La physique c'est la mort !

Et malheureusement, Mr Harris l'avait entendu :

-J'ai des oreilles partout, mademoiselle Argent, et si mon cours ne vous plaît pas, et bien...

-Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai pigé !, le coupa Leona brutalement. Et je maintiens que votre cours est merdique et que je préférerais être à des kilomètres sous terre, enterrée vivante et bouffée par des vers que d'être ici en ce moment même !

Sur ce, elle alla s'installer au fond de la salle d'épreuve, c'est-à-dire, loin du prof, qui n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle lui ait répondu sur ce ton.

Lorsque Scott entra dans la salle de classe, Leona le vit s'approcher d'Allison et s'arrêter devant sa table. Ne pouvait-il seulement pas lui laisser l'espace dont elle avait besoin ? Était-ce si compliqué ?

« Bon... C'est un mec, à quoi je m'attendais ? », pensa Leona tout en sortant des stylos de sa trousse. Elle surveilla de loin ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit que Scott voulait engager la conversation avec sa sœur, mais que le prof de chimie, qui se mêlait toujours de tout, avait interrompu leur « échange ».

« Pour une fois, il sert à quelque chose, lui », se dit Leona en affichant un air mi-victorieux, mi-surprise. Scott alla s'asseoir devant Stiles, qui se trouvait à deux sièges de Leona. Scott lui fit un signe de tête, et elle répondit en faisant un signe de main. Lorsque Harris avait fini de distribuer tous les énoncés, il dit :

-Vous avez quarante-cinq minutes pour faire ce devoir.

« Super... Temps raccourcit en plus... »

-Vingt-cinq pour cent de votre note totale pourront être gagné en écrivant simplement votre nom sur la copie du devoir.

Stiles et Leona se regardèrent et se dépêchèrent d'écrire leur nom sur leur copie.

-Néanmoins, comme chaque année sans faute, l'un d'entre vous va trouver le moyen d'oublier de mettre son nom sur la première page. Et je me demanderais une fois de plus pour quelle obscure raison je suis devenu professeur.

« Ouais, on se le demande tous... D'ailleurs, si j'avais la moyenne en chimie, j'aurais adoré le faire chier à oublier de mettre mon nom ! », pensa Leona en esquissant un sourire.

-Alors, évitons de provoquer une énième déception, dit le prof de chimie.

« Ouais, compte là-dessus, quand tu verras que j'aurais rendu copie blanche parce que je n'y connais rien à la physique... ».

-C'est partit, fit-il en appuyant sur le chronomètre.

Leona se plongea directement dans les pages de physiques, auxquelles elle n'y comprenait toujours rien. Allison avait pourtant bien tenté de lui expliquer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à intégrer. Est-ce que, de toute façon, la masse moléculaire de elle ne savait quel atome aurait une importance dans sa vie future ? Non ! Alors pourquoi tout le monde l'emmerdait avec ces conneries ? Elle respira un bon coup, tenta de relativiser les choses et cocha une réponse au hasard. Elle fit de même avec toute la première page de QCM et passa à la deuxième page du contrôle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles et Scott, et vit que ce dernier ne se sentait apparemment pas très bien, vu la tête qu'il faisait. Il devait entendre chaque bruit dérangeant dans cette pièce et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer. De plus, la pleine lune de ce soir le faisait stresser, et ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle fit un signe à Stiles et lui montra que Scott n'allait pas bien. Il fit un cercle avec ses doigts, et Leona devina qu'il parlait de la pleine lune. Ensuite, Stiles pointa du doigt Allison, et Leona fit une moue qui voulait dire : « Je suis au courant, merci bien... ». Ils haussèrent les épaules tous les deux et Stiles reporta son attention sur son contrôle, sans toutefois oublier de surveiller Scott... Scott qui se leva soudainement et prit son sac et sortit de la pièce.

-Mr. McCall !, s'écria Harris.

Stiles échangea un court regard avec Leona et se leva à son tour.

-Mr. Stillinski !, s'exclama à nouveau le prof de chimie.

Leona ne les suivit pas. Scott avait besoin de son meilleur ami, et elle avait besoin de réussir ce foutu test. Allison lui lança un regard et Leona haussa les épaules pour dire qu'elle ne savait rien. Ce qui, bien évidemment, était faux.

Dès que le contrôle fut fini, Leona se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce et d'envoyer un message à Stiles. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires des garçons et elle s'y rendit, le sac de Stiles sur le dos. Lorsqu'elle les vit assis sur un banc, elle lança le sac de Stiles dans la figure de celui-ci et lui dit :

-T'a oublié quelque chose, en chimie.

-Merci, répondit Stiles.

-Ça va mieux, Scott ?, demanda Leona.

Il hocha la tête et dit :

-C'est juste que c'est tellement... compliqué !

-Ouais, je vois... Tu veux sécher les cours, aujourd'hui ?

-Non, c'est bon... Mais est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser un peu seul ?, demanda Scott à ses deux amis.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête en se regardant d'un air inquiet, puis partirent en direction de la cafétéria. Ils s'installèrent à côté de la table d'un certain Boyd et commencèrent à manger, tout en reparlant du contrôle de chimie.

-Alors ? Il était comment finalement, ce test ?, lui demanda Stiles en avalant tout rond des frites.

-Chiant à mourir, et dur aussi... Mais vu comme je suis archi nulle en chimie, faut pas trop se fier à mon avis...

-Ouais... Pas faux...

Un ange passa et Leona demanda :

-Est-ce que vous avez eu l'occasion avec Scott de vérifier si Derek est toujours en vie ?

Stiles secoua le tête négativement, et répondit :

-Scott était vraiment mal à propos d'Allison, on a même pas pensé à ça... Et je sais pas toi, mais mon père m'a donné l'interdiction de sortir...

-Pareil... Ils nous enferment littéralement à l'intérieur ! C'est même pas sûr qu'on ai le droit de sortir dans le jardin !

Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire, puis dit :

-Tes parents viennent te chercher après les cours ?

-Ouais... Mais je peux essayer de faire le mur ce soir pour t'aider avec Scott. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'on avait prévu : faire ça tous les trois, avec l'aide Derek s'il était toujours en vie...

Stiles posa une main sur l'épaule de Leona et lui dit :

-T'inquiètes pas. Derek est fort, je suis sûr qu'il s'en est sortit ! En plus, la mauvaise graine, ça part pas si facilement...

Leona lui lança un regard noir, puis dit :

-Merci d'être sympa avec moi...

-Ba c'est normal. T'es cool comme meuf, enfin... tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Ouais, t'inquiètes, sourit-elle. Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, j'ai un besoin de filles !

-Ah, OK ! On se voit plus tard ?

-Ouais, à plus !

Sur ce, elle partit en direction des toilettes.

Le soir après les cours, ce fut Kate qui vint les chercher dans la voiture de Chris. Elle leur ouvrit la portière et leur demanda si elles avaient envie d'apprendre à tirer avec un pistolet électrique. Leona et Allison se regardèrent, la deuxième enthousiasmée comme jamais, tandis que la première se disait :« Ça y est ! Ils vont commencer à nous entraîner à devenir des Chasseuses de loups-garous... ».

-Ouais, ce serait trop top !, s'écria Allison.

-J'avoue, enchérit Leona. Mais je suppose qu'on en parle pas à Chris ?

-Effectivement, surtout pas !, dit Kate avec le sourire. Venez, on y va !

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Allison, celle-ci prit une de ses peluches, la mit sur une chaise et Kate lui tendit le pistolet électrique.

-Bon, on est d'accord, aucune de vous n'en parle à Chris. Sinon, je suis morte. Alors ! Avant toute chose... quel est le nom de notre infortunée victime ?

Allison sourit et répondit :

-Nounours.

Leona posa une main sur sa bouche en s'empêchant de hurler de rire et Kate devait d'ailleurs faire la même chose, vu la tête qu'elle faisait.

-Non, mais tu te fous de moi ! Tu l'as pas appelé : nounours ?

-C'est vrai, enchérit Leona. Tu pouvais pas choisir pire comme nom ?

Allison rit et dit :

-J'avais cinq ans, pour votre gouverne !

-Bon, shoot cet ours en peluche, baptisé sans aucune imagination, et met fin à ses souffrances !

Allison appuya sur la gâchette et Kate s'enthousiasma, tandis que Leona se contenta d'un petit sourire faible.

-Alors ça, c'est bien envoyé !, fit Kate. Si t'avais eu ça le soir où vous vous êtes fait attaquées, vous aurez...

Elle se tût devant la tête d'Allison. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur de point de pleurer. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et Leona et Kate s'assirent de chaque côté d'elle.

-Euh, non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu voulais apprendre à t'en servir ?

-Je comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, commença Allison.

-Avec Scott ?

Elle hocha la tête. À ce moment là, Leona ne sut que faire, courir pour la survie de ses oreilles ou réconforter une énième fois sa sœur à propos de sa rupture.

-Écoutes-moi bien, ma rayonnante petite nièce, tu vas briser les cœurs de dizaines et de dizaines de mecs, et je peux te dire qu'il a de la chance d'être entré dans la vie d'Allison Argent.

-Mais c'est juste que..., dit Allison en larmes, je me sentais tellement bien quand j'étais avec lui ! Et puis, il s'est mis à se comporter bizarrement et maintenant j'arrive plus à lui faire confiance !

-C'est un mec, chérie ! Qui peut leur faire confiance ?

Leona devait avouer que pour ce coup là, sa tante Kate avait raison... elle-même doutait si elle pouvait faire confiance à Derek... Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Allison et lui sourit tristement.

-Et depuis, je l'évite au lycée et cette histoire avec Derek Hale, et Scott m'a dit qu'il le connaissait pas mais...

« Oh, non, c'est pas vrai... », pensa Leona en fermant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?, la coupa Kate. Répètes-moi ça ? Scott connaît Derek ?

Allison la regarda bizarrement et Leona s'efforça de faire de même. Elle risquait elle aussi sans doute de subir un interrogatoire poussé de la part de Kate... de plus, elle était au courant que Derek lui plaisait, même si maintenant elle croyait que c'était Stiles...

-Derek le... le meurtrier présumé ?

« Nan, pauvre tâche, le loup-garou que t'a faillit tuer ! Connasse ! », pensa Leona.

-Ils sont amis ?

-Non, répondit Allison d'une petite voix. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je... je crois... c'est ce qu'il a dit en tout cas...

-Et si vous deux commençaient à me dire absolument tout, ce que Scott vous a dit à propos de Derek ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise ?

-Je suis très sérieuse, s'emporta Kate en empoignant Allison par le bras et en regardant Leona dans les yeux. Je veux que vous me disiez tout.

-Et bien, commença Allison, pas très rassurée, tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est qu'il n'était pas ami avec lui et qu'il fallait que je me méfie...

-Pareil pour moi, enchaîna Leona, un peu trop vite tout de fois et Kate la regarda suspicieusement.

-Il nous a raccompagné une fois en voiture, dit Allison, et il avait l'air normal, sympa. Mais il avait l'air de s'intéresser à l'histoire de Leo.

Kate haussa un sourcil et dit :

-Comment ça, il s'intéressait ?

-Et bien, il a éprouvé un certain intérêt lorsqu'on lui a dit que les gens qui avait recueillis Leona avaient été tués par des bêtes sauvages, finit Allison.

« Merci Allison ! Là, franchement, t'a assuré ! », pensa Leona en roulant des yeux.

-C'est vrai, Leona ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête, en essayant de garder son calme. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le mur ce soir et qu'elle trouve Derek.

-Bon, d'accord... désolée si j'ai pu paraître brutale ou quoi que ce soit, les filles, fit Kate, c'est juste qu'il a tué tellement de monde que je ne voudrais pas que vous risquiez vos vies...

Elles lui sourirent et Kate sortit de la chambre.

-Bon, j'y vais, moi aussi, lança Leona en retournant dans sa chambre.

Pour faire le mur, il fallait déjà qu'elle attende le départ de Kate et de son père adoptif. Même si une fois dehors, elle devait faire extrêmement attention que sa famille ne la voit pas. Dès qu'elle entendit la voiture de Chris démarrer et s'en aller dans la rue, elle monta sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et lorsqu'elle voulu sauter, elle entendit la voix d'Allison derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ahh !, sursauta Leona. Tu m'a fais peur, Alli !

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils et dit :

-Tu voulais faire le mur, toi aussi ?

-Comment ça, moi aussi ? Toi aussi, tu voulais... ?

-Euh... ouais, je voulais te proposer de m'accompagner dans un magasin de sport. J'ai envie de me remettre au tir à l'arc, pas toi ?

-Euh... pas vraiment, mais je veux bien t'accompagner, dit Leona en souriant.

-Viens, on va sauter de ma chambre, c'est moins casse-gueule qu'ici.

Leona suivit sa sœur, qui ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. Leona sauta juste après elle et atterrit souplement sur ses pieds.

-Woa, la gym à vraiment servit, on dirait, sourit-elle.

Allison lui sourit en retour et elles commencèrent à marcher vers l'arrêt de bus.

-Bon, le prochain est dans cinq minutes, normalement. On a qu'à attendre.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le magasin de sport, elles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les arcs et les flèches. Leona resta devant tandis qu'Allison alla vers les flingues. Leona prit un arc, et encocha une flèche.

-C'est marrant, je crois que j'ai pas perdu le coup de main, sourit-elle.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle se sentait à l'aise avec un arc dans sa main, elle était dans son élément. Elle sourit, et se dirigea vers la caisse pour acheter l'arc et les cinq flèches, lorsqu'elle vit Allison parler à Jackson. Et là, son sourire disparu. Qu'est-ce que faisait Jackson à une heure pareille, dehors dans un magasin de sport ?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Allison à Jackson.

-Salut Leona, dit-il.

Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête et un petit sourire.

-J'achète ça, ajouta-t-il en montrant un casque de crosse. Pour Danny. McCall lui a foutu un coup de crosse sur le terrain.

Il avait presque un air victorieux, et Leona n'aimait pas ça. Mais elle n'aimait pas non plus le fait que Scott frappe des gens, tout ça à cause de sa rupture avec sa sœur et parce que c'était la pleine lune !

-Toi t'a besoin de te confier à quelqu'un, je me trompe ?, dit Jackson à Allison.

Leona leva les yeux au ciel et glissa à l'oreille d'Allison avant qu'elle réponde à Jackson qu'elle s'en allait. Elle acheta d'abord l'arc et les flèches, puis sortit du magasin. Elle mit les flèches qui étaient dans un carquois en bandoulière et tint l'arc à la main. Puis, elle se mit en route vers la maison de Derek. Il lui fallut environ une demie-heure pour atteindre les bois, et encore vingt minutes pour arriver jusqu'à la maison en ruines de son ami.

-Derek ?, appela-t-elle. T'es là ?

Personne ne répondit, cependant. Elle baissa la tête, déçue, et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner à l'arrêt de bus, elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

-Alors, tu reprends le flambeau ?

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit Derek, les mains dans les poches. Elle se précipita vers lui, lâcha son arc et l'enlaça.

-Putain ! T'es en vie ! T'es en vie ! Oh mon dieu, je suis trop contente !

Il répondit à son étreinte et cela l'a surpris elle-même. Il mit sa tête dans ses cheveux et dit :

-Ouais, moi aussi je suis agréablement surpris d'être en vie.

Elle le serra encore plus fort contre elle. Ils restèrent là environ cinq minutes, avant que Derek ne se détache d'elle et dise :

-Tu sais où est Scott ?

-Non... Mais je crois que Stiles le sait peut être. Je l'appelle.

Elle composa le numéro de Stiles, mais il ne répondit pas à son téléphone.

-Messagerie, fit-elle à Derek. Bon, Stiles, c'est moi, Leona. Bonne nouvelle, Derek est vivant, mais on cherche Scott. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, encore ? Il s'est- déjà transformé ou pas ? Bon, rappelles-moi dès que t'a eu ça, sinon je te coupe les burnes !

Elle raccrocha et regarda Derek.

-On va chez lui, peut être qu'il est là-bas.

Il hocha la tête et Leona ramassa son arc, puis, ils partirent en direction de la voiture de Derek. Il mit le contact et ils s'en allèrent vers la maison de Scott.

-Bon alors, commença Derek. Racontes-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que... ma mort... est arrivée ?

-Déjà, on a tous pété un câble. Stiles, Scott et moi, on s'est réfugier dans l'école où l'Alpha nous a suivit, on a faillit se faire bouffer plusieurs fois mais de justesse, on s'en est sortit. Ensuite, on a appris que Lydia, Jackson et Allison était aussi dans l'école. Alli a dit qu'elle avait reçu un texto de Scott, mais il ne l'a jamais envoyé.

-Y avait quoi sur ce texto ?

-Urgent, viens me rejoindre à l'école, Scott. Donc après, on s'est enfermé dans une salle de classe jusqu'à ce que Scott ai la brillante idée d'aller chercher les clés sur le cadavre du concierge...

-Attends ! Le concierge est mort ?

-Tué par l'Alpha, ouais... Donc Lydia a ensuite concocté une espèce de potion qui puait la mort et qui explose toute seule quand on la lance. Scott est donc partit et on attendu je sais pas combien de temps, et les flics sont arrivés. Mais entre temps, l'Alpha avait hurlé et Scott s'est transformé.

En voyant l'air paniqué de Derek, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Mais il ne nous a rien fait ! Et d'ailleurs, on a remarqué des traces de griffures sur le coup de Jackson, et lorsque l'Alpha a... rugit... Jackson s'est écroulé à terre, comme si lui aussi ressentait les effets du... rugissement... c'est bizarre de dire ça. Enfin, bref, tu penses que ça veut dire quoi ?

-Est-ce que Jackson s'est transformé ?

-Non... Il s'est juste écroulé à terre en se tenant la nuque.

-Alors ça va... ce n'est pas un loup-garou.

-Tant mieux ! Parce que je crois qu'il est avec ma sœur en ce moment...

Derek la regarda bizarrement et elle dit :

-Allison a rompu avec Scott et depuis...

-Attends, quoi ?

-Elle a rompu avec Scott et...

-Ouais, ok ! Tu sais où est ta sœur, en ce moment ? J'ai peut être une idée d'où pourrait être Scott...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking, Derek sortit en trombe de la voiture et dit à Leona de rester à l'intérieur. Elle vit Scott s'en prendre à la voiture de Jackson, et Derek lui sauta dessus avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire du mal à sa sœur ou à l'autre abruti qui se prenait pour le maître du monde. Elle soupira de soulagement et se baissa un peu pour qu'ils ne la voient pas. Elle éteignit les phares de la voiture de Derek et referma la portière doucement. Jackson démarra sa voiture et quitta le parking en compagnie de sa sœur. Au moins, Leona était quasiment sûre qu'Allison rentrerait saine et sauve. Elle sortit de la voiture de Derek et se mit à les chercher dans la direction qu'ils avaient pris. Lorsqu'elle les trouva, ils étaient en train de se battre.

-Leona, dégages de là tout de suite !, hurla Derek.

Quand Scott la vit, il voulu se précipiter vers elle mais Derek l'en empêcha, le bloqua à terre et hurla. Scott dut avoir peur car il recula vers un arbre. Derek reprit sa forme humaine et Leona alla vers lui et lui prit le bras. Ils regardèrent fixement Scott, qui lui, regardait son corps sans comprendre, sans doute, ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ce fut d'ailleurs confirmer par Scott qui dit :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

-Exactement ce qu'il veut qu'il t'arrive, répondit Derek.

Le trajet vers la maison de Scott se déroula en silence. Scott s'était assis à l'arrière, tandis que Leona s'était installée à côté de Derek, qui conduisait. Elle regardait à travers la fenêtre et fermait les yeux par moments. Il devait être très tard et ils avaient école le lendemain.

« Je dormirai en chimie, c'est pas grave ! », se dit-elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Scott, Derek et Leona le portèrent jusque dans sa chambre, l'installèrent sur son lit et il leur dit :

-Merci.

-T'inquiètes, répondit Leona. Ça sert à ça, les amis.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en s'installant à côté de lui sur son lit. Derek voulu partir mais Scott et Leona le retinrent.

-Attends !, dirent-ils en même temps.

-Je te signale que tu dois me ramener, et que mon arc est resté dans ta bagnole.

-Et puis, je..., fit Scott. J'y arriverai pas...

Derek et Leona lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

-Je peux pas être cette chose-là... et sortir avec Allison.

« Ça tombe bien, elle a cassé avec toi... », se dit Leona.

-Il faut que tu me dises la vérité, reprit Scott. Il y a un antidote ?

-Contre la morsure ?, dit Derek. Il paraît qu'il y en a un, mais c'est peut être une légende.

-C'est quoi ?, demanda Scott.

-Tu dois tuer celui qui t'a mordu.

-Quoi ? Tuer l'Alpha ?, s'exclama Scott.

Leona regarda Derek sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. Derek opina et Scott afficha un air désespéré.

-Scott, fit Derek en s'approchant de lui. Si tu veux bien m'aider à le trouver, je t'aiderai à le tuer.

Plus tard, deux rues avant la maison de Leona, Derek arrêta sa voiture et se tourna vers elle.

-Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et répondit :

-Un peu secouée, mais ça va... et toi ?

-En pleine forme.

-D'accord... merci, de m'avoir ramené.

Il lui sourit et dit :

-Pas de problème.

Un ange passa, et elle dit :

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois en vie... Peut être que les autres s'en foutent, mais pas moi... Alors... si t'as besoin de parler ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre... je suis là pour toi, Derek.

Il lui sourit et caressa sa joue en la remerciant. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer brutalement, et elle savait que Derek l'entendait. Elle hésita un peu, secoua la tête et sortit de la voiture. Elle ouvrit le coffre et prit son arc et ses flèches, le referma et fit un signe de la main à Derek, qui redémarrait sa voiture et s'en alla. Puis, elle dit :

-Mais je suis vraiment conne... j'aurais dû l'embrasser...

Elle rit nerveusement et se mit en route vers sa maison, en se promettant que dès que l'occasion se représentera, elle l'embrasserait.

**Donc voili voilou ! ^^ (ce qui est marrant c'est que je déteste cette expression mais que je peux pas m'empêcher de le dire ou de l'écrire... Fucking lapsus... XD)**

**Le baiser n'est plus très loin ! ^^**

**Et vous savez enfin que Derek éprouve quelque chose de fort pour Leona, et franchement, c'était pas trop tôt...**

**L'interrogatoire de Kate, comment vous le trouvez ? Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que Chris prenne Leona à part, histoire qu'elle se retrouve dans une situation vraiment inconfortable (eh oui ! J'aime bien torturer mes OC ^^.)**

**Trouvez-vous qu'il y a du OOC ou des bugs quels qu'ils soient ? Si oui, merci de poster un review constructif histoire de me montrer lesquels... Je relis tous les chapitres avant d'en poster un autre, histoire de voir si je n'ai oublié aucune faute et tout et tout, et j'y passe vraiment beaucoup de temps...**

**Donc voilà !**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! ^^**


	9. Chapitre 9, L'Alpha (partie 1)

**Coucou les loulous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de The Werewolf Hunter ! ^^**

**J'avoue que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, mais c'est peut être du au fait que mes profs ne sont pas très cool avec nous, pauvre TL1, et qui nous bombardent de devoirs dès le premier jour de la rentrée... - -' **

**Enfin bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, c'est moi qui est choisi cette filière ^^.**

**Elodiestories : T'inquiètes, je ne l'ai pas mal pris du tout ^^ et j'ai vraiment été contente de le recevoir, justement ! XD Je suis d'accord qu'il manque toujours quelque chose et je bosse là-dessus ^^ enfin, après avoir fini mon travail de philo, bien entendu ! ^^ (je pourrais aussi ne pas le faire, mais ce serait galère pour le BAC XD) **

**P.S. : c'est pas vraiment que je me suis ennuyée en l'écrivant, c'est que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps car Leona était présente tout du long et qu'il fallait que je rédige toutes les scènes... Je suis en train de me rendre compte que c'est justement assez pénible et je vais tout tenter pour faire de la traduction approximative (je les regarde en Anglais maintenant, les épisodes, pour ma fic) et rajouter des scènes avec Leona. ^^**

**Ce chapitre sera composé de deux parties, car je le trouvais trop long, donc j'ai préféré le séparer. **

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf Leona, mes idées, et l'histoire entre Derek et elle.**

Chapitre 9 : Wolf's Bane

La voiture de Derek filait à pleine puissance tandis qu'elle était poursuivie par les Chasseurs de loups-garous. Leona était assise à l'arrière et Stiles devant, à côté de Scott qui conduisait.

-Les gars, vous croyez toujours que c'était une bonne idée ?, demanda Leona.

-Ouais ! On a dit à Derek qu'on l'aiderait à trouver l'Alpha, et c'est ce qu'on fait, répondit Scott.

-Mais par là je veux dire que si ma famille adoptive Chasseurs de loups-garous voit que je traîne avec des loups-garous et qu'en plus je les aide, je suis morte aussi, pigé ? C'est pour ça que je commence à douter ! Et va plus vite !

-Faut que j'aille plus vite ?, demanda Scott.

-Beaucoup plus vite !, répondirent Stiles et Leona.

Apparemment, l'idée d'accélérer ne plaisait pas à Scott, mais il s'exécuta. Les Argent les suivait de près, et Scott faisait tout son possible pour garder de la distance.

-Je crois que t'a pas saisi le concept de la poursuite en voiture, fit Stiles à son meilleur ami.

-Putain, mais accélère, Scott !, hurla Leona en se cramponnant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Je peux pas ! Si j'accélère, je nous tue tous !

-Ça en vaux la peine, alors !, répliqua Leona.

-Si tu vas pas plus vite, c'est eux qui vont nous tuer !, ajouta Stiles.

Scott appuya encore sur l'accélérateur et la voiture de Derek fonça. Stiles regarda par la vitre arrière et dit :

-Ils ont disparus...

Leona regarda elle aussi et vit qu'en effet, la voiture de Chris ne les suivait plus. Stiles activa le talkie-walkie de son père :

-_A toutes les unités, le suspect est à pieds, il se dirige vers la fonderie._

Ils se regardèrent tous et foncèrent vers la fonderie pour récupérer Derek. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent le loup-garou à couvert en essayant d'éviter les flèches que Chris lui envoyait. Stiles ouvrit la portière et cria :

-Derek, monte !

Puis, il s'installa à l'arrière à côté de Leona, que Chris crut apercevoir à travers le pare-brise tout en bombardant Derek de balles, qui manquèrent leur cible. Il fronça les sourcils et Leona se baissa immédiatement. Derek courut jusqu'à la voiture et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

-Tu comprends pas ce que ça veut dire rester discret ?, cria Scott.

-Merde ! Je l'avais !, répondit Derek, plus qu'énervé.

-Qui ? L'Alpha ?, demanda Stiles.

-Oui ! Il était devant moi et ces... connards de flics se sont pointés !

-On va se calmer tu sais, ils font... juste leur boulot !, répondit Stiles.

En voyant le regard noir que Derek lui lança, il recula un peu.

-Ouais ! Et d'ailleurs je voudrais remercier la personne qui a fait de moi le fugitif le plus recherché de l'état !, dit-il en se tournant vers Scott.

-On pourrait pas essayer d'oublier ça ? Ça va, j'ai fait une erreur débile, je suis au courant !

-Une putain de grosse erreur, louveteau !, dit Leona en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon d'accord !, cria soudainement Stiles. Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

Derek se tourna vers Stiles et secoua la tête.

-Tu peux nous faire confiance au moins une demie-seconde ?, demanda Leona avec un air de reproche.

-À tous les trois ?, enchérit Stiles.

Derek lui jeta un regard noir et Stiles ajouta :

-Ou juste à eux deux, hein ! Je vous laisse et je reviendrais plus tard.

-La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à ma sœur, elle avait découvert la vérité. Elle avait découvert deux choses : la première, c'était un type nommé Harris.

-Notre prof de chimie ?, s'exclamèrent Stiles et Leona en même temps.

-Pourquoi lui ?, demanda Scott.

-J'en sais rien encore !

-C'est quoi la deuxième ?, demanda Scott à Derek.

-C'est une sorte de symbole, dit Derek en leur montrant un dessin.

-Oh putain, c'est pas vrai..., firent Leona et Scott.

-Quoi ?, dit Derek. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

-J'ai déjà vu ce dessin, fit Scott. C'était sur un pendentif...

-Celui d'Allison, finit Leona.

Scott appuya sur l'accélérateur de la voiture de Derek et celle-ci fila à travers Beacon Hills.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Leona arriva au lycée, elle fut tout de suite entraînée par Stiles et Scott dans un couloir.

-Eh oh ! On se calme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? C'est à propos du collier d'Allison ?

-Non, répondit Scott. Jackson sait ce que je suis.

-Quoi ?, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Mais comment Jackson a put le savoir ?, demanda Stiles.

-J'en ai aucune idée !, répondit Scott sur les nerfs.

-Attends une seconde ! Il l'a dit tout haut ?, demanda Stiles.

-Le mot « loup-garou » ?, enchérit Leona. Est-ce qu'il l'a dit ? Il a dit : « je sais que t'es un loup-garou » ?

-Nan, c'était sous-entendu, mais c'était clair !

-C'est peut être pas si mauvais que ça en a l'air..., dit Stiles.

-Toi et ton optimisme..., répliqua Leona en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ba c'est vrai !, se défendit-il. Je veux dire, il a aucune preuve de ça !

-Ok, tu marques un point, dit Leona. Et puis c'est vrai que personne ne le croirait s'il se mettait à hurler sur tous les toits que t'es un loup-garou...

-Même pas le père d'Allison ?, demanda Scott.

-OK, lui aussi marque un point, dit Leona en se tournant vers Stiles.

Celui-ci hésita et dit :

-T'as raison, ça craint...

-Il faut absolument que je trouve le moyen de guérir !

-Est-ce qu'il sait pour Argent ?, demanda Stiles.

-J'en sais rien, moi !, dit Scott.

-D'accord, et où est Derek ?, demanda Leona.

-Il se cache, comme on lui a dit..., répondit Scott. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai une autre idée, dit Stiles. Mais c'est un stratagème qui va demander un peu de temps.

-On a le match de ce soir, ce sont les quarts de finales et c'est ta première sélection !, fit Scott à son ami.

-Ouais, je sais !, répondit celui-ci. T'a trouvé un plan pour Allison ?

-Woa, woa, woa ! Quoi ?, interrompit Leona. Un plan pour quoi ?

-Pour lui emprunter le collier, répondit Stiles avec un air qui disait que c'était pourtant évident.

Leona les regarda tour à tour et dit :

-Mais vous savez que vous auriez juste pu me demander ? Je suis sa sœur, bande de nigauds !

-On se disait que c'était mieux si c'était Scott qui le faisait... Tu sais, pour renouer des liens et tout ça...

-Putain, qu'est-ce que vous êtes cons, ma parole !, s'écria Leona. Mais faites comme vous le sentez, c'est pas grave ! Donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Scott ?

-On a un cours ensemble, maintenant, répondit-il.

-Ah oui, la littérature... J'avais envie de sécher..., marmonna Leona.

-Bon ! Récupère le pendentif !, fit Stiles en tapant légèrement Scott à l'épaule.

-Ouais... Le pendentif..., maugréa Scott.

Leona l'entraîna ensuite vers la salle de classe et s'assit derrière Allison en souriant à celle-ci. Scott vit que la place à la droite d'Allison était libre et voulut s'asseoir, mais Lydia arriva et s'installa avant lui. Il s'assit donc derrière la meilleure amie d'Allison. Leona regarda Scott, l'air de dire : « Ba j'y peux rien, moi, si l'autre se met à côté d'Alli ! ». Scott soupira légèrement et s'assit. Il se tourna ensuite vers Allison et l'appela tandis que la prof commençait le cours.

-Allison ?

-Salut, lui répondit-elle un peu froidement. Le cours commence...

-Ouais, je sais et je la ferme, répondit-il immédiatement. Je voulais t'envoyer quelques photos... Je pense qu'elles pourraient te plaire...

Allison hocha la tête et dit :

-Ouais, d'accord. Si tu veux...

Scott lui envoya les photos et elle regarda son portable. Leona se pencha un peu en avant pour voir sa réaction, et elle fut mi-surprise et mi-triste pour sa sœur lorsqu'elle la vit prendre ses affaires et sortir de cours en trombe en regardant son ex-petit-ami d'un air accusateur. Scott s'empressa de la suivre en faisant signe à Leona de rester dans la salle de cours. Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit, malgré le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Scott ne revint pas en cours et Leona en conclut que ça s'était mal passé. Elle lui prit ses affaires et alla à son casier poser son cahier de littérature.

A midi, elle retrouva Scott à la cafétéria et s'installa à côté de lui.

-Tiens, louveteau !, lança-t-elle. Tes affaires. Tu les as oubliés en cours, je te rappelle.

-Ah oui... merci...

Stiles arriva juste derrière elle et s'installa à côté de son meilleur ami.

-T'a réussi ?, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant. Elle te l'a donné ?

-Pas exactement, répondit Scott.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais, en même temps ?, s'exclama Leona. Franchement, vous auriez pu me demander ! On vit sous le même toit !

Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Donc... Elle va pas te donner le collier ?, demanda innocemment Stiles.

-Non ! Elle me le donnera pas !, répondit son ami brutalement.

Leona leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sinon, t'a découvert quelque chose d'autre ?, demanda Stiles.

-Juste que les filles sont complètement tarées et que je pige pas comment elles fonctionnent !

Leona le regarda d'un œil noir et Scott haussa les épaules.

-Bon ! Heureusement que j'ai un plan B pour régler l'histoire du collier au cas où ça arriverait...

-Et c'est quoi ton super plan ?, demanda Leona en soupirant.

-On vole ce truc stupide !

Leona roula des yeux et frappa légèrement Stiles sur la tête en disant :

-Je suis sa sœur, crétin ! Je peux très bien lui demander !

-Nan ! J'ai un plan pour après !, répliqua-t-il. Quand Scott va lui rendre le collier, il va faire genre qu'il l'a trouvé au lycée et qu'il vient lui rapporter ! Ensuite, ils pourront discuter et s'embrasser et voilà !

-Vraiment pathétique..., soupira Leona. On peut pas essayer avec Harris ?

-Mon père l'a mis sous protection 24 heures sur 24. Le collier, c'est notre matos ! Alors Scott, vole-le, s'il-te-plaît. Merci !

Scott soupira et hocha la tête. Soudain, il sursauta légèrement et parut mal à l'aise.

-Les gars... Jackson nous regarde...

-Ouais et alors ? Il a pas le droit ?, demanda Leona en haussant un sourcil.

Stiles et Leona regardèrent Jackson et cette dernière dit :

-Ok... C'est vrai que sa façon de nous fixer est bizarre...

Scott faisait des têtes bizarre et Leona et Stiles se regardaient, puis, ils fixèrent leur ami, qui se tortillait sur place. Ils les regarda tour à tour et leur dit :

-Jackson me parle et il sait que je peux l'entendre!

Ses deux amis eurent l'air paniqué et Leona regarda en direction de Jackson, puis reporta son attention sur Scott.

-Ne l'écoutes pas, okay ? Fait comme s'il n'existait pas !

-Elle a raison, fit Scott. Parle-moi, Stiles ! Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

Stiles ouvrit la bouche en grand pour montrer son inaptitude à dire quoi que ce soit et répondit à Scott :

-J'y arrive pas ! Ma tête est vide !

-Ta tête est vide ?, s'exclama Leona. Mais t'es pas bien, non ? T'es le plus intelligent de nous tous !

-Mais j'arrive pas à réfléchir sous la pression !, se justifia-t-il. Et il n'est même plus assis avec elles, si ça vous intéresse.

Ils regardèrent tous dans la direction de Lydia et d'Allison, sans y voir la moindre trace de Jackson. Scott regarda un peu partout dans le self sans le trouver, et il pâlit encore plus lorsqu'il entendit encore une fois la voix de son ennemi dans sa tête. Mais plus Jackson lui parlait, plus Scott avait l'air énervé. Son regard se métamorphosait et il avait l'air d'un tueur en série. Leona et Stiles le regardaient d'un air inquiet et Stiles le secoua légèrement et lui dit :

-Ne le laisse pas avoir ce pouvoir sur toi !

-Pète-lui la gueule après les cours si ça te fait plaisir, mais le laisse pas faire ça !, ajouta Leona. Stiles a raison !

Ça n'eut pourtant aucun effet sur Scott qui agrippa son plateau avec tellement force qu'il le cassa en deux. Il y eut un silence de mort dans le self et tout le monde se retourna vers eux. Leona et Stiles entraînèrent Scott vers la sortie du self et elle jeta au passage un regard noir à Jackson, qui avait l'air très content de lui.

Leona alla rejoindre Allison pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait l'après-midi et celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle allait nager avec Jackson vers 15 heures. Leona demanda si elle pouvait venir avec eux et Allison accepta avec joie.

-Bon, même si j'avoue que Jackson n'est pas du tout mon style de mec... et de caractère, c'est un peu un abruti sur les bords...

Allison la frappa légèrement à l'épaule en souriant.

-Allez, viens ! Avec Lydia on voulait profiter de l'heure de perme pour réviser pour le contrôle d'histoire de demain.

-J'ai pas besoin de réviser, je connais le cours par cœur. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale, c'est ma spécialité, tu te rappelles ?

-Certes, répondit sa sœur en s'esclaffant légèrement.

Leona lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main en s'en allant.

Elle alla chercher ses affaires de piscine dans son casier et s'installa sur un banc devant le lycée. Elle entendit soudain son téléphone vibrer et le prit pour regarder le message que Scott venait de lui envoyer : « Elle fait quoi cet après-midi ? » Leona répondit rapidement qu'elle accompagnait sa sœur et Jackson à la piscine à 15 heures. Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, le message n'était pas de Scott, mais d'un numéro inconnu : « Viens dans les bois. Maintenant. PS : c'est Derek »

Pourquoi Derek voulait-il lui parler maintenant ? Il savait qu'il devait rester discret et qu'elle avait cours jusqu'à 18 heures. Elle répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas car elle allait occuper Allison pendant que Scott allait chercher son collier à 15 heures. Elle envoya le message puis fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle réalisait quelque chose.

« Comment t'a eu mon numéro ? », envoya-t-elle tout de suite après.

Le message de Derek ne tarda pas :

« C'est vraiment urgent ! J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler ! Et pour ton numéro, c'est un secret ! »

Leona fronça encore plus les sourcils. Elle répondit : « Ba si tu dois me parler, fait le par texto. Je dois vraiment distraire Allison, pour le collier... Dis-moi au moins de quoi tu veux me parler. »

Deux minutes après, elle reçu la réponse de Derek : « C'est à propos de l'Alpha. Je crois que j'ai une piste. »

Leona soupira, puis répondit : « Pourquoi t'a pas envoyé de message à Scott et à Stiles ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : « Parce que je fais plus confiance à toi qu'à ses deux nigauds ! »

« Non, désolée, je peux vraiment pas avant ce soir... », répondit-elle.

Leona se dirigea ensuite vers les piscines et y retrouva Allison et Jackson en maillots qui l'attendaient.

-Bon, je me change rapide, et on y va !, dit-elle en les voyants.

Une fois changée, elle rejoignit sa sœur et Jackson dans la piscine, dont l'eau était incroyablement bonne. Ils firent quelques longueurs et se défièrent. Leona se surprit même à apprécier le Jackson qui ne se vantait pas, pour une fois, qui était devant ses yeux.

-Tu nous a encore battu !, fit remarquer Allison en souriant.

-Ouais, mais j'ai un avantage, fit Jackson en lui souriant un retour.

-Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir lequel, Mr. Parfait ?, demanda ironiquement Leona.

-Vous voyez cette mâchoire ?, leur demanda-t-il en essayant d'adopter un air sérieux.

Les filles le regardèrent et il ajouta :

-Aérodynamique, elle est faite pour l'eau ! Avec ça, avouez que vous n'aviez aucune chance de me battre !

-Et bien on pourrait te casser la mâchoire alors, pour qu'elle ne soit plus opérationnelle !, suggéra Leona en prenant Jackson et en le coulant.

Elle reçut de l'aide de la part d'Allison et les deux filles se reculèrent immédiatement pour éviter que Jackson leur fasse subir le même sort. Ils sortirent de la piscine après avoir encore un peu chahuté, et Jackson enveloppa Allison dans sa serviette. Leona leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa propre serviette, dans laquelle elle s'emmitoufla. Elle passa devant sa sœur et son ami en disant et en marchant d'un drôle de façon :

-J'ai froid, j'ai froid, j'ai froid, j'ai froid, j'ai froid, j'ai froid...

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner en direction des vestiaires puis Allison pouffa en levant les yeux ciel.

Leona rejoignit Stiles devant le lycée et il l'accueillit très chaleureusement.

-Ah ba enfin ! T'en a mis du temps !, lui cria-t-il dessus.

-Eh ! M'agresse pas, okay ? Je distrayais Allison et Jackson, je te signale !

-Ouais, ba... Bon viens, on va chez moi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

-Et c'est quoi ton super plan, cette fois ?

-Danny va venir bosser la bio à la maison et j'ai lu son casier juridique : il sais comment tracer des SMS.

-Tu veux tracer le SMS qui a été envoyé à Allison ?, demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Ouais. Peut être que ça nous mènera à l'Alpha...

-C'est mieux que tous les plans que t'a eu avant...

Stiles haussa les sourcils et lui dit :

-Ah ba je te remercie, c'est gentil !

-Je suis là pour ça, Stiles ! Les amis, c'est sensé remonter le moral !, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il ne dit rien et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la Jeep de Stiles, garée à quelques places de la voiture de Jackson. Celui-ci les observait d'ailleurs d'une façon étrange. Stiles le regarda à son tour et Leona posa la main sur son épaule en lui disant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine et qu'il fallait se concentrer sur l'Alpha pour le moment. Stiles hocha la tête et monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Leona s'installa côté passager et eu juste le temps d'attacher sa ceinture avant que Stiles ne démarre.

-Tu peux envoyer un message à Danny pour lui rappeler qu'on doit bosser la bio, s'il-te-plaît ?, demanda Stiles à son amie en lui tendant son téléphone.

-Ouais, t'inquiètes.

Elle prit son téléphone et envoya le message.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Leona dit à Stiles :

-Derek m'a envoyé des messages, aujourd'hui...

Stiles eut un instant de bug, puis lui dit :

-Pourquoi Derek aurait fait ça ?

-Je sais pas, c'était bizarre... Il m'a dit que je devais le rejoindre dans la forêt près de chez lui parce qu'il avait une piste sur l'Alpha.

-Et pourquoi t'y es pas allée, alors ?, demanda innocemment Stiles.

-Parce que j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas Derek qui me parlait ! Il était bizarre, et en plus, je ne sais pas du tout comment il a fait pour avoir mon numéro... Je ne lui ai jamais donné...

-Ouais, surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air d'un pro de l'informatique, lui, ajouta Stiles en haussant les sourcils.

Il ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes et puis, Leona rompit le silence en disant qu'elle lui demanderai la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Stiles approuva en hochant les tête et en mâchant son sandwich au thon. Leona leva les yeux au ciel et le reste du trajet se déroula en silence.


	10. Chapitre 9, L'Alpha (partie 2)

**Salut les loulous ! Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 9 de The Werewolf Hunter ! ^^**

**Vous me direz si vous trouvez Derek un peu OOC dans cette deuxième partie du chapitre, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que lui et Leona ai un peu plus de complicité, parce que quand même ! ^^**

**Marine76 : Merci pour tes reviews ! Je dois dire que ça fait vraiment plaisir d'en recevoir quelques uns ^^ Tu as demandé la suite ? La voilà et j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture et bisous !**

**Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf Leona, mes idées, et l'histoire entre Derek et elle.**

**P.S. : Vous savez, vous pouvez me laisser des reviews, ce n'est pas interdit, c'est même rassurant d'en avoir ! Et ça me permet de savoir si mon travail est apprécié ou s'il y a des petits bugs que je dois rectifier. Et j'ai vraiment l'impression que tout le travail et les efforts que je fournis sont ignorés, et ça me rend un peu triste...**

Chapitre 9 : Wolf's Bane (Second Part)

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Stiles, ils sortirent de la voiture et Leona lui rendit son portable. Il le prit et vit que Danny avait répondu.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?, demanda Leona à son ami.

-Il a dit qu'il viendrait dans vingt minutes, répondit-il soulagé.

-Tant mieux ! On se met au travail, alors ?

-Ouais ! Tu veux manger quelque chose, au fait ?

-Non, non, c'est bon... Je mangerais quand je rentrerais... D'ailleurs, je vais envoyer un message à Allison et à Chris pour leur dire que je suis chez toi et qu'ils ne doivent pas s'inquiéter. Allison voulait rentrer tôt pour avoir le temps de courir après les cours...

-Et elle court où en général ?, demanda Stiles, curieux.

-Dans les bois. On a eu le temps de découvrir des chemins en vélo toutes les deux, à notre arrivée ici.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Stiles et s'installèrent devant son ordinateur.

-Alors, tu penses quoi de mon fond d'écran ?, demanda-t-il à son amie avec un sourire sadique et rêveur à la fois.

-Non, Stiles, je ne veux pas voir ton fond d'écran !, se plaignit-elle en fermant les yeux et en les couvrant de ses mains.

Une voix derrière eux fit :

-Eh ! Stiles !

Il se retourna en même temps que Leona et furent surpris de trouver Derek dans un coin de la chambre, debout, et ayant l'air mécontent, comme d'habitude.

-Yo, D... Derek ?, fit Stiles.

Celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire et d'aller voir son père devant la porte tandis que Leona lui donna une petite frappe derrière la tête et courut quasiment jusqu'à la porte avec son ami pour empêcher Mr. Stilinski d'entrer.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ?, demanda le père de Stiles à son fils.

-J'ai dit... yo ! Papa !, répondit-il en faisant une moue bizarre.

-Bonjour, Mr. Stilinski, salua Leona poliment. Vous allez bien ?

-Très bien et toi, Leona ?

-Ça va...

Le père de Stiles se retourna encore une fois vers son fils et lui dit :

-Euh... Stiles, je travaille ce soir mais j'ai réussi à me libérer pour aller voir ton premier match.

-Ah oui ! Mon premier match !, se rappela-t-il. C'est... génial, c'est super.

-Oui. Je suis vraiment fier de toi, dit-il.

-Oui ! Moi aussi, très fier de moi-même.

Leona sourit en voyant le père et le fils se faire un câlin, puis le père de Stiles s'en alla et les deux jeunes s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre. Stiles referma la porte derrière lui et Derek lui sauta dessus et le plaqua contre la porte. Leona haussa un sourcil puis leva les yeux ciel. Ils étaient pitoyables.

-Tu dis un seul mot..., menaça Derek.

-Du genre : « Eh papa ! Derek Hale est dans ma chambre ! Prends ton flingue ! »

Derek relâcha un peu sa prise et hocha de la tête. Leona s'installa sur le lit de Stiles et prit son livre de philosophie en écoutant ce que ses deux amis se disaient.

-Alors ? Scott a trouvé le collier ?, demanda Derek.

-Non, il y travaille encore. Mais j'ai peut être une autre piste à propos de l'Alpha. Et toi et Leona vous êtes sur le coup avec moi.

Derek tourna la tête vers Leona, et celle-ci roula des yeux en lui faisant signe que Stiles était complètement fêlé.

-Ok, c'est quoi votre piste ?, demanda-t-il.

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai raconté que le soir dans l'école, ma sœur à reçu un message de Scott qui en fait n'était pas de Scott ?, demanda Leona à Derek.

Celui-ci dit que oui et Stiles continua :

-Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait tracer ce SMS.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de SMS, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire à propos de l'Alpha ?, dit Leona en se tournant vers Derek.

-De quoi tu parles ?, dit-il sans comprendre.

Leona regarda Stiles d'un air affolé, puis regarda Derek à nouveau.

-Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas toi qui m'a envoyé ces messages ?

-Mais quels messages ?, insista Derek en commençant à s'énerver.

Leona se leva et lui montra la conversation. Derek l'a lut, son regard passant d'énervé à inquiet.

-Ce n'est définitivement pas moi qui t'ai envoyé ces messages, fit-il remarquer dès qu'il eut finir de lire.

-C'est ce que je pensais..., maugréa Leona.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Stiles et lui demanda s'il pourrait demander à Danny de tracer les SMS qu'elle avait reçu aussi. Stiles hocha la tête et fit à Derek qui s'était installé sur une chaise :

-Et ben vas-y, fais comme chez toi, je te dirais rien !

Derek lui lança un regard noir et Stiles retourna à la contemplation de son fond d'écran.

-Attends..., lança Leona en direction de Stiles. Ton fond d'écran... c'est Lydia ? En maillot de bain ?

-Et ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que ça d'autre ?

-Je sais pas moi ! Une image porno, un petit chien, ta Jeep, toi et Scott en train de faire des choses douteuses, énuméra-t-elle. Tout sauf ça ! Et d'abord, comment t'es arrivé à avoir une photo de Lydia en maillot de bain ?

Stiles s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Leona leva la main pour le faire taire et dit :

-Nan, en fait oublie, je veux pas savoir. Ce serait trop perturbant et je veux préserver mon pauvre esprit...

Derek ricana dans son coin et Leona se retourna.

-Et toi tu trouves ça drôle ?

Il ne répondit pas et se plongea dans la lecture du livre de philosophie de Leona en gardant un petit sourire sur son visage. Leona soupira et s'allongea sur le lit de Stiles et prenant le livre des mains de Derek.

-Tu me rends ça, merci !, lui dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Derek la frappa légèrement à l'épaule pour la taquiner et elle fit de même.

Danny entra dans la chambre de Stiles et dit :

-Salut Leona, Stiles.

-Salut Danny, répondit Leona gentiment.

Il s'approcha du bureau de Stiles et lui demanda s'il était prêt à commencer.

-Euh... Ouais, ouais, pas de soucis, répondit Stiles un peu gêné et en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Mais avant est-ce que tu pourrais tracer un ou deux SMS ?

Danny ne dit rien pendant environ dix secondes, puis demanda, scandalisé :

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

-Tracer un SMS, répondit Stiles en ne sachant pas quoi dire pour le persuader de faire ce qu'il voulait.

-Et comment ut peux savoir que je sais faire ça ?, demanda Danny avec agressivité.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Leona et lui dit :

-Dis-moi qu'il est pas sérieux là...

-Il est très sérieux, répondit-elle en plissant les yeux et en se retenant de rire.

Derek à côté d'elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il se passait tout en lisant un livre de Stiles.

-En fait, j'ai... j'ai lu ton dossier au bureau de mon père..., dit Stiles.

-Il aurait peut être pas dû dire ça, glissa Leona à l'oreille de Derek.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle et prit un air ennuyé et blasé. Elle lui prit le livre qu'il avait dans les mains pour l'embêter et il le lui reprit en lui faisant des chatouilles.

-Tu vas voir, toi, lui dit-il.

Elle explosa de rire sous les yeux de Stiles et Danny qui tentaient toujours de trouver un compromis.

-Nan ! Je suis venu là pour bosser la SVT, c'est ce que les partenaires de labo font.

Stiles soupira et Danny s'assit à côté de lui.

Il se tourna vers Derek qui avait reprit le livre et qui le lisait, Leona penchée au-dessus de lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.

-C'est qui lui déjà ?, demanda Danny à Stiles.

-Euh... Mon cousin... Miguel !, inventa Stiles.

Derek et Leona levèrent les yeux vers lui et roulèrent des yeux tous les deux.

-T'en fais pas, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, glissa Leona à Derek.

Il ricana doucement, mais son rire s'évanouit vite lorsqu'il entendit Danny dire à Stiles :

-C'est du sang sur son t-shirt ?

-Euh oui ! Il a des horribles saignements de nez... Pas vrai, Leo ?

-Hein, quoi ? Ah, euh, oui ! Horribles !, fit-elle en exagérant un peu et en adressant un sourire mesquin à Derek.

-Miguel ?, fit Stiles.

Derek lança un regard noir à Stiles qui lui dit :

-Tu sais que tu peux prendre un de mes t-shirts.

Derek referma le livre avec violence et le lança sur le lit, se leva et alla fouiller dans les affaires de Stiles pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Danny regardait Derek avec insistance et avait un sourire niait accroché à ses lèvres, et Leona leva les yeux au ciel :

« Eh merde, j'ai de la compétition ! », se dit-elle.

-Stiles ?, fit Derek.

-Oui ? Miguel ?, répondit Stiles en se retounrnant vers son « cousin ».

-Ça, pas ma taille !, fit Derek en essayant d'adopter l'accent espagnol.

-Essaie quelque chose d'autre alors !, fit Stiles en soupirant et en roulant des yeux.

Derek détourna son regard noir de Stiles et continua à fouiller dans le placard. Danny avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Derek et lorsque Stiles s'en rendit compte, il ouvrit grand la bouche et Leona lui balança :

-Eh, Stiles ! Referme la bouche où tu vas gober des mouches !

Il ne tint pas compte de sa remarque, trop occupé à forger un plan machiavélique dans son esprit.

-Eh ! Celui-là est pas mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'en t'en penses, Danny ? Le t-shirt ?

Danny s'était retourné, gêné, et Derek lançait un regard noir à Stiles, qui n'était pas crédible, puisqu'il était vêtu d'un t-shirt très coloré, ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de porter. Leona se retint de pouffer de rire en voyant le visage de Derek et Stiles qui se faisait tout petit. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche pour couvrir ses rires et pleura même dans l'oreiller de Stiles tellement elle riait. Derek lui lança un regard noir à son tour et elle ria encore plus aux larmes.

-Euh... Je sais pas trop... C'est pas vraiment sa couleur, fit Danny, ne sachant où se mettre.

Derek soupira en maudissant intérieurement Stiles et changea encore une fois de t-shirt.

-Tu nages dans une autre équipe, mais tu joues toujours à la balle, pas vrai, Danny ?, fit Stiles.

-Tu es une personne horrible, commenta-t-il.

-Oui, je sais, ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit !, répondit Stiles avec son sarcasme habituel.

-Stiles !, fit Derek vraiment l'air mécontent. Rien ne me va !

Leona, qui avait su modérer ses éclats de rire, repartit de plus belle. Stiles regarda Danny et il soupira en disant :

-Il me faut le fournisseur, le numéro et et l'heure exacte d'envoi.

-Merci Danny !, fit Leona derrière eux. C'était très divertissant !

Derek lui lança son fameux regard qui tue et elle lui dit :

-Avoue que t'a apprécier te faire mater par un petit jeune !

-Je peux pas dire le contraire, fit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, toujours torse nu.

Ils se chamaillèrent discrètement jusqu'au moment où Danny les appela pour dire qu'il avait trouvé d'où le SMS avait été envoyé.

-Tenez, c'est là. Le SMS a été envoyé d'un ordinateur.

-Avec ce numéro d'accès ?, demanda Derek.

-Nan, c'est pas possible...

Ils regardèrent tous l'écran à nouveau, où il y avait marqué le nom de Melissa McCall. La mère de Scott.

-Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir tracer un SMS que j'ai reçu, moi aussi ?, demanda gentiment Leona à son ami.

-Bien sûr, tant que j'y suis, fit celui-ci en soupirant.

Ils attendirent environ cinq minutes avant que Danny leur dise que le SMS venait du même endroit que le précédent.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup Danny, fit Stiles d'une voix excitée. On aurait bien aimé que tu restes, tu sais, pour bosser la bio, mais on a autre chose de prévu ce soir !

Il le mit quasiment à la porte et Danny s'en alla, se disant que plus jamais il ne rendrait service à un tel crétin.

-Bon, alors ce qu'on sait maintenant, c'est que l'Alpha se trouve sans doute à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, commenta Stiles.

-Oui, ou alors il va juste là-bas pour envoyer ses textos. Mais pourquoi le faire sur l'ordinateur de la mère de Scott ?, fit Leona.

-Peut être que c'est elle, l'Alpha !, répondit Derek.

-Mais arrêtes de soupçonner toujours tout le monde ! Cette femme est gentille comme tout, elle ne peut pas être l'Alpha !, défendit Leona.

-Bon, on va à l'hôpital, et on verra là-bas ce qu'on fait après !, décida Stiles.

Il passa devant Derek et Leona, qui le regardèrent sortir de la chambre.

-Il est toujours comme ça ?, demanda Derek.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, puis répondit :

-Tout le temps...

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se déroula en silence, Derek et Stiles à l'avant, Leona à l'arrière, en train d'envoyer des messages à sa sœur et à son père adoptif qui se demandaient où elle était passée.

-Euh Stiles, fit-elle sur un ton inquiet et stressé.

-Ouep ?, répondit celui-ci, concentré sur la route.

-Chris et Allison me demande où je suis. Je réponds quoi ?

-Dis-leur la vérité : que tu chasses un Alpha loup-garou en compagnie d'un humain et un loup-garou et que tu évites de te faire chopper par Argent qui est un Chasseur de loup-garou. Profites-en pour lui dire que tu trouves que Kate est pas bien dans sa tête, tu vas voir, ça va passer !

-Stiles. J'étais sérieuse. Je leur dit quoi ?, dit-elle, plus qu'énervée par les sarcasmes incessants de son ami.

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle et s'excusa.

-J'appelle Scott pour savoir où il en est avec le collier.

Scott décrocha quasi immédiatement.

_-Ouais, salut, je viens de vous envoyer une photo du collier, j'ai réussi à l'avoir._

-Et comment t'a fait, louveteau ?, demanda Leona à son ami qui était sur haut-parleur.

_-Je l'ai volé, mais j'étais obligé !_, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

-C'est bon, je vais pas te faire la morale..., râla-t-elle.

-Et sinon, y a rien au-dessus, à l'intérieur ?, demanda Derek à Scott.

_-Non, y a que dalle, c'est plat, ce collier... C'est juste un symbole, rien de plus..._

-En gros, on est pas aidés..., commenta Leona dans sa barbe.

_-Et d'ailleurs, t'es où Stiles ? Tu ne joueras plus en première ligne si t'es pas là ce soir..._

-Je sais, répondit celui-ci à son meilleur ami. Si tu vois mon père... dis-lui que je serai là mais avec un peu de retard, d'accord ?

_-T'inquiètes. Bon je vous laisse, le coach commence à péter un plomb._

-Ouais, ba ça changera pas de d'habitude. Bonne chance louveteau !, fit Leona.

Stiles raccrocha et Derek se tourna vers lui et dit :

-Tu va jamais arriver à temps.

Il avait presque l'air désolé pour Stiles.

-Ouais je sais...

-Et tu ne lui a pas dit non plus pour sa mère.

-Pas temps que l'on aura pas découvert la vérité, répondit Stiles.

-Et je maintient que ce n'est pas elle, l'Alpha, fit Leona en agitant la main pour marquer sa présence.

-Oh et encore une chose..., fit Derek.

Il empoigna la tête de Stiles soudainement et la plaqua contre le volant de la voiture violemment, sous le regard affolé de Leona.

-Nan mais ça va pas non ?, fit-elle.

Derek ne lui accorda pas un regard et se justifia auprès de Stiles en lui disant simplement :

-Tu sais exactement pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Vas-y maintenant ! Allez, bouges-toi !

Stiles sortit de la voiture en maugréant et en se tenant la tête entre les mains et Leona frappa Derek derrière la tête.

-T'aurais pu te venger d'une autre façon quand même...

Il haussa les épaules et elle s'installa à l'avant à côté de lui.

-Tu penses pas qu'on devrait se donner nos numéros ?, lui demanda-t-elle. Histoire d'éviter qu'un autre incident de ce genre se produise...

-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, fit-il, légèrement gêné.

-Mais pourquoi l'Alpha m'aurait-il envoyé un message à moi ? Je ne suis pas une Chasseuse et je ne suis même pas une Argent...

-Peut être qu'il n'est tout simplement pas au courant qu'ils t'ont adoptés.

-Ouais, ce serait la réponse la plus plausible...

Ils restèrent dans un silence gêné jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Derek sonna.

-Ouais, quoi ?, fit-il.

_-Ah ba merci, super accueil ! Je te signale que c'est moi qui prend tous les risques, alors t'es gentil, et tu m'aides !_, répondit Stiles.

-Tu peux pas juste te débarrasser de ton sarcasme ce soir et être une aide ?, fit Leona sur le même ton que Stiles.

_-Ouais, bon bref. Je la trouve pas._

-Bon, alors demande Jennifer. Elle s'est occupée de mon oncle.

_-Il est pas là non plus..._

-Quoi ?, demandèrent Derek et Leona à l'unisson.

_-Parti, plus là, quoi !_

Derek sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose et hurla au téléphone :

-Stiles, dégages de là tout de suite ! C'est lui l'Alpha ! Cours !

Il raccrocha et se précipita hors de la voirure, suivit de près par Leona qui cria :

-Mais comment tu sais que c'est lui?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Y a pas le temps !

Ils traversèrent tous les couloirs en courant et trouvèrent Stiles entre l'oncle de Derek et l'infirmière de celui-ci. Derek s'élança et frappa avec force Jennifer, qui tomba au sol, inconsciente.

-Oh, c'était pas très gentil ça... C'était mon infirmière, fit Peter avec un ton sarcastique.

-C'était une pétasse psychotique qui t'aidait à tuer des gens, rétorqua Derek.

-Et je l'ai jamais aimé. Je te l'ai dit tout de suite, Derek, ajouta Leona.

-Et toi tu dois être Leona, c'est bien ça ?, fit Peter avec intérêt.

-Euh... ça dépend, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?, répondit-elle, légèrement apeurée.

-L'écoutes pas. Stiles, sors de là, ordonna Derek.

Stiles avait l'air terrorisé mais excité en même temps.

-Oh merde !, fit-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même sur le sol.

-Leona, pareil, dégages de là.

Elle regarda son ami et se recula un peu et se mit à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre. Ne trouvant rien, elle se mit à l'abri du combat qui avait commencé entre les deux loups-garous. Elle fut vite rejointe par Stiles, trop peureux pour rester seul, assit dans son coin.

-Ok, t'a un plan ?, lui demanda Leona.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es folle ? J'y vais pas moi ! C'est du suicide et en plus je te rappelle que c'est Peter, l'Alpha ! C'est lui, le psychopathe qui a envoyé des messages à Allison et à toi ! Il veut vous bouffer !

-Sois pas si dramatique ! Y a pire dans la vie ! Enfin... je crois... Et je vais pas laisser Derek mourir une deuxième fois à cause de ce salopard !

Elle sortit la tête de leur cachette pour voir ce qu'il se passait et vit Derek à terre.

-Oh putain, non... Relève-toi, allez...

Elle vit Peter ramasser des clés sur le corps de Jennifer. Derek se releva à son plus grand soulagement et fit à son oncle:

-Tu veux le pardon ?

Il le frappa fort, mais cela ne perturba absolument pas Peter qui le cloua au sol en retour en répondant:

-Je veux que l'on me comprenne ! Est-ce que seulement t'a une idée à quoi ressemblait ma vie ces dernières années ?

-Oh, le pauvre chéri, fit Leona en s'interposant entre les deux.

-Leona, fit Derek faiblement. Dégages de là...

-Il a pas tort tu sais, dit Peter sur un ton détaché. Sinon... je serai probablement obligé de te tuer si tu te met en travers de mon chemin.

-Et alors ? Je m'en fous !, rétorqua-t-elle.

Peter avança alors vers elle, et Leona fut tétanisée. Elle bloqua le coup de Peter par réflexe mais, n'étant pas assez forte, elle se retrouva propulsée à terre.

-En fait, j'aurais un marché à te proposer, dit Peter à Leona qui se tordait de douleur au sol.

-Comme quoi ? Me réparer mon bras que tu viens de me péter ? Ça serait pas mal, j'accepte tout de suite !, fit-elle sarcastiquement.

Derek se releva et tenta de frapper son oncle, qui le propulsa encore une fois dans les airs.

-J'ai essayé de te prévenir, Derek, dit Peter. J'ai vraiment essayé de t'avertir.

Derek passa à travers une vitre et tenta de ramper pour attirer son oncle dans une autre pièce.

-Alors, revenons à nos moutons, si tu le veux bien, Leona, fit Peter en se penchant vers elle.

Celle-ci recula et trouva une espèce de bâton qu'elle aplatit sur le crâne de l'Alpha. Celui-ci rit face à la tentative désespérée de défense de la jeune fille.

-Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait me faire quelque chose ?

-Ba... en fait, j'espérais, oui...

Il attrapa son bras avec violence et sortit ses crocs. Leona, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, hurla avec force qu'elle ne voulait pas et qu'il devait la lâcher, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il mordit son bras, puis se releva, esquissa un sourire sadique et se lança à la poursuite de Derek. Stiles se précipita vers elle.

-Oh mon dieu ! Il a pas osé ?, demanda-t-il, choqué par la tournure qu'avait pris cette soirée.

-Ça fait mal ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait aussi mal ?, gémit-elle dans les bras de Stiles.

Elle sembla retrouver ses esprits quelques secondes à peine lorsqu'elle réalisa que Derek était toujours sous l'emprise de son oncle fou furieux.

-Oh putain ! Derek ! Faut sauver Derek !, cria-t-elle.

Stiles l'aida à se relever et il coururent jusqu'à la pièce où il s'était réfugié, mais lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, il n'y avait plus de trace, ni de Derek, ni de l'Alpha.

-On va prévenir Scott, décida Stiles. Mais avant, on va mettre un bandage sur cette horreur...

Il entraîna Leona vers la pharmacie et lui mit soigneusement un bandage autour de son bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver, maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle. Je vais me faire pourchasser par ma propre famille. Ils me connaissent trop bien, ils vont savoir qu'un truc cloche...

-T'inquiètes pas, on va trouver une solution, fit Stiles, légèrement névrosé. Mais pour l'instant, on va sauver Derek et Scott.


	11. Chaptitre 10, Esprit d'équipe

**Salut les loulous !**

**Je sais que j'ai été extrêment longue pour sortir ce chapitre, et je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée... J'ai un peu manqué d'inspiration, j'ai traversé une période un peu difficile... Et surtout, les profs ne comprennent pas qu'on a une vie en dehors du lycée ! Je ne sais pas si vous c'est pareil, mais l'année de Terminale, c'est juste horrible ! J'ai l'impression de bosser H24, et que même là, ça ne suffit pas ! C'est déprimant...**

**Mais ce qui est moins déprimant, c'est l'arrivée de ce tout nouveau chapitre ! Z'êtes content, hein ? ^^**

**EmissaireStilinski : Merci pour ton review ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que ça te plait et que tu trouves que c'est bien écrit, parce que par moment, j'ai un peu l'impression de m'égarer et que du coup, il y a d'énormes fautes de syntaxe... Et donc, voilà la suite XD**

**Marine76 : Merci pour ton review ! Ouais, c'était mon plan depuis le début que Leona se fasse mordre, mais je ne savais pas encore par qui : soit de Peter ou de Derek, et finalement je me suis dit que par Peter ça faisait mieux, parce qu'il veut toujours quelque chose, et que là, ça permet de rajouter du suspens et de mieux intégrer Leona à la fic ^^. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes reviews « non constructives », je suis déjà hyper contente que tu en laisse ^^**

**Emichlo : Merci pour ton review ! ^^**

**Bon, comme d'habitude, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement, sauf Leona et mes idées.**

**Penser à reviewer !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture ! ^^**

**P.S : Au fait, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai une autre fic sur Teen Wolf en cours, je ne sais pas is vous avez vu. C'est Our Lives are not that Bad et c'est en quelque sorte une reprise de The Werewolf Hunter. C'est une séries de one-shot, mais qui ne se concentrera pas que sur mon couple Leona/Derek, mais aussi sur pleins d'autres. Si vous voulez jeter un œil, allez y, et penser à reviewer, pareil ! ^^ **

**P.P.S : Je trouve ça dommage d'avoir autant de vues et si peu de reviews... 9a me décourage un peu...**

Chapitre 10 :

Stiles ramena Leona devant chez elle et avant qu'elle ne sorte de la voiture, il lui tendit sa veste.

-Tiens. Pour cacher... ce truc.

Leona la prit avec un sourire triste et le remercia.

-Tu va voir Scott, maintenant ?

-Ouais... Et après on va trouver un moyen de sauver Derek, je te le promets.

-Merci, Stiles...

Elle sortit de la voiture et referma doucement la porte. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée avec appréhension et l'ouvrit. Elle tenta de monter dans sa chambre en silence mais les voix derrière elle la firent se retourner et aller écouter ce que ses parents adoptifs se disaient. Elle se glissa sans bruit jusqu'à la porte du salon et écouta.

-... problème avec Leona. Je crois qu'elle a des ennuis, ou quelque chose comme ça, entendit-elle Chris dire.

-Vous croyez qu'elle est au courant ?, demanda Victoria.

-Non, je ne crois pas..., fit Kate. Mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, c'est sûr. Elle traîne beaucoup avec ce Stiles... Et je sais qu'elle connaît Derek et que Stiles le connaît aussi.

-On la place sous surveillance, alors ?, demanda Victoria.

Ils se concertèrent du regard et Chris répondit :

-Oui... Cela vaut mieux. Je veux qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Si elle sait quelque chose à propos de l'Alpha ou du Bêta qu'on recherche, en revanche...

-Il faut que l'on découvre ce qu'elle sait, répondit Kate.

Leona se dit qu'elle en avait assez entendu comme ça et remonta dans sa chambre, heureuse d'avoir échappé à la conversation qui l'attendrait le lendemain matin. Elle se coucha sans se déshabiller, la morsure lui faisant toujours mal. Elle se glissa sous ses couvertures et essaya d'oublier les événements de la journée, mais le picotement de son bras la dérangeait trop. Elle écarta ses couvertures avec rage et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle retira le bandage et vit que la morsure semblait encore pire que tout à l'heure. Elle grimaça à la vue de cette horreur sur son bras et se dépêcha de remettre le bandage en place. Elle se retint de crier lorsqu'elle vit Chris dans sa chambre, tout sourire. Elle croisa les bras pour tenter de cacher le bandage et remit vite la veste de Stiles.

-Salut Chris, salua-t-elle un peu froidement. Plus jamais tu me refais peur comme ça !

Il lui sourit un peu froidement, lui aussi et lui demanda quand est-ce qu'elle était rentrée.

-Là, à l'instant, mentit-elle. Stiles m'a déposée deux rues avant, je voulais marcher un peu.

-Pourquoi Stiles t'a déposé ? Et pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au match ? Tu étais sensée être avec nous, non ?

-Euh... oui, je sais, désolée. J'étais avec Stiles parce que...

Elle hésita un instant, puis répondit :

-Tu vois, c'était le premier match en première ligne de Stiles et il stressait tellement qu'il est tombé malade... En gros, il a vomit ses tripes, quoi... Et j'étais là pour lui remonter le moral...

-Hum, fut sa seule réponse.

« Ouais ! Je dois définitivement apprendre à mieux mentir... », se dit-elle.

-Et cette veste, elle sort d'où ? De Stiles aussi, je suppose ?

-Ouais, il me l'a prêté, parce que j'avais froid.

-Et je voulais te demander aussi..., commença Chris sur un ton un peu plus sérieux.

« Oh oh... »

-Comment est-ce que tu connais Derek Hale ?

Leona fut interdite quelques instants, puis elle répondit :

-Je le connais de vue... Je sais que sa famille est morte brûlée dans un incendie il y a quelques années... Mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé...

-Hum. Et Stiles, lui, il le connaît ?

-Non, pas que je sache, fit-elle un peu trop rapidement.

Le regard de Chris se fit plus méfiant et après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il lui dit :

-Bon, d'accord, très bien. Je te laisse tranquille. Dors bien.

-Ouais, merci, toi aussi !, fit-elle soulagée.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et mit ses mains sur son visage.

« Bordel ! Comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir ? », pensa-t-elle, déprimée.

Mais son moment de déprime fit bientôt place à une colère noire. Colère qu'elle avait envers Peter. Tout était de sa faute ! Le fait que Scott devienne un loup-garou et qu'il ai été obligé de se séparer d'Allison, rendant donc les deux malheureux. C'était sa faute si elle avait été mordue et ce serait de sa faute si elle serait obligée de quitter la seule famille qui l'avait accueillie. Elle lui en voulait et ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : le tuer.

Elle se leva de son lit et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Elle sauta et atterrit souplement sur ses pieds.

Elle utilisa ses sens, essaya de se concentrer. Elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien l'odeur de Peter, et elle était encore en train de se transformer elle n'était pas finie...

Elle décida donc de se rendre à l'école pour commencer, car elle avait un bon pressentiment pour l'école.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle sentit l'odeur de Scott et de Derek. Elle se précipita vers les vestiaires et y trouva Stiles et Scott en train de se morfondre.

-Les gars, dit-elle.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers elle et Stiles lui cria dessus :

-Il fallait que tu reste chez toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir et Stiles ne dit plus rien.

-J'ai été mordue, fit-elle à Scott.

-Je sais, Stiles m'a dit... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Tuer cet enculé d'Alpha !, répliqua-t-elle avec rage. J'ai sentit l'odeur de Derek. Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-C'est plutôt lui qui a trouvé Scott, répondit Stiles. Il est avec Peter, maintenant...

-Quoi ?, hurla-t-elle. Il est obligé ou il le veut ?

-Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte que Peter nous veut du mal..., dit Scott.

Leona s'assit à terre et croisa les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda-t-elle.

-On met tout le monde sous surveillance constante. Essaye de retrouver Derek et de lui demander de l'aide pour qu'il t'apprene à te contrôler, la pleine lune est dans quinze jours...

-Comment tu veux veux mettre tout le monde sous surveillance ? C'est pas possible !, répliqua-t-elle.

-Tu te charges de Lydia et d'Allison, et nous deux de Jackson et de Danny.

-Tu crois que Danny risque quelque chose ?

-Ba l'Alpha est un psychopate, et Danny mon ami, donc..., fit Scott.

-Ouais, pas faux... Il y a autre chose aussi...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, fit Stiles.

-J'ai subi un semblant d'interrogatoire par Chris... Il ne me font plus confiance et ils savent que je sais quelque chose...

-Merde ! Ça devait arriver mais pourquoi maintenant ?, se plaignit Scott.

-Peut être que s'est pas si grave que ça en a l'air ?

Leona le regarda d'un air ennuyé, et il rectifia son jugement.

-Ouais, bon, peut être que si, en fait...

-Je me démerderais avec les Chasseurs... Pour l'instant, la priorité numéro une est de protéger tout le monde, retrouver Derek, le raisonner et de tuer Peter ! Ça va, ça ne devrais pas être trop dur..., dit Leona.

-Eh ! Le sarcasme c'est mon truc !, fit Stiles.

Ils se séparèrent à nouveau et Leona rentra seule à pied.

Cette nuit, elle ne dormit pas.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour jeter un œil sur la morsure. Elle enleva le bandage et remarqua qu'elle avait quasiment disparue...

-Et merde...

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de trouver Derek avant qu'elle ne se transforme et arrache la tête de sa tante devant Chris.

-Hey !, fit une voix derrière elle.

-Ah !, sursauta Leona en voyant Allison. Tu m'a fais une de ces peurs, bordel !

-Désolée... Il faudrait qu'on parle avant de descendre...

-Euh... ouais ! De quoi ?, fit Leona, hésitante.

-Tu sais, quand Kate est arrivée, le petit mensonge qu'elle nous a dit, ou que mon père nous a dit ?

-Ouais, mais comme tu disais, c'était peut être rien, dit-elle un peu précipitemment.

Heureusement, Allison ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son air affolé et continua :

-Ben je ne pense pas que ce soit juste un petit mensonge, en tout cas plus maintenant... Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans la garage après avoir entendu Kate dire à mon père que « venant d'un type dont l'arme préférée était une arbalète, ce n'était pas crédible ».

Elle lui tendit un bout de métal, qui avait tout l'air d'une pointe de flèche.

-Ah d'accord..., fit Leona. Intéressant... Et tu penses que c'est quoi ?

-Une pointe de flèche.

-Ouais merci, j'avais remarqué ça... Mais tu penses que ça fait quoi ?

-Aucune idée. J'ai demandé à Lydia de m'accommpagner dans la forêt avant d'aller faire du shopping... Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Leona réfléchit très vite. Ça pourrait l'aider à garder un œil sur les deux filles, mais elle pourrait se transformer devant elles...

« C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre, tant pis ! »

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Vous allez acheter vos robes pour le bal ?

-Non, pas encore, Lydia n'a pas trouvé de cavalier...

-Et toi, tu y va ?

-Oh non ! Certainement pas ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ce genre de fête...

-Y a même pas quelqu'un qui t'a demandé ?, fit Allison.

-Si, un gars de seconde, mais je l'aime pas trop alors... Et toi, t'y va avec qui ?

-Jackson, répondit-elle.

Leona avala de travers.

-Pardon, quoi ?

-Ouais, il m'a demandé... Mais en ami, t'inquiète.

-Bien sûr, qu'en ami...

-T'étais pas au jeu, hier soir, au fait ?, demanda Allison, curieuse.

-Non, j'étais avec Stiles, il se sentait vraiment pas bien..., répliqua Leona.

-Ah... C'était parce que c'était son premier jeu en première ligne ?

-Ouais...

Elles entendirent Chris les appeler pour leur dire que le petit déjeuner était prêt et Leona dit à Allison qu'elle pouvait y aller.

Lorsque qa sœur fut partie, Leona regarda à nouveau son avant-bras. Cette fois-ci, la transformation devait être complète... Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la morsure.

Les trois filles étaient dans la forêt, Allison et Leona devant, Lydia à l'arrière, qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre.

-Allison ? Quand tu disais d'aller faire un tour dans les bois avant d'aller faire du shopping... 8 kilomètres ? C'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais...

-On en a fait qu'un seul, et si tu n'avais pas tes chaussures à talons, tu avancerais plus vite, répondit Leona à la place de sa sœur.

-Avant que j'oublie, je voulais te demander si t'étais d'accord que Jackson m'accompagne au bal... Tu sais, en ami, fit Allison.

Leona se tourna légèrement pour voir la réaction de Lydia, qui s'était quasiment arrêtée.

-Si s'est juste en ami... ça ne me pose pas de problèmes.

-Oh et puis tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais avec lui dans le bureau du coach pour l'embrasser..., fit Allison avec un sourire sadique.

-À propos de ça..., fit Lydia, sous le rire silencieux de Leona.

Les filles s'étainet arrêtées et Allison sortit un arc de son sac de protection et assembla le bout de flèche qu'elle avait trouvé dans le garage avec le reste de la flèche.

-Et c'est sensé faire quoi, ça ?, demanda Lydia.

-On ne sait pas, répondit Leona.

-Mais on va vite le découvrir, finit Allison en tendant l'arc et en tirant.

La flèche devait être explosive car elle fit un grand bruit et quelques étincelles lorsqu'elle se figea dans un arbre à environ vingt mètres des filles.

-Woa, fut la seule réaction de Leona.

-C'était quoi, ça ?, demanda Lydia.

-Aucune idée..., répondit Allison avec un sourire.

Soudain, Allison et Leona entendirent un bruit. Elles se regardèrent, et Lydia les regarda à son tour. Le bruit se fit entendre encore une fois, et Allison tendit son arc à Lydia en lui demandant de le tenir.

-Cette fois, c'est sûr, j'ai entendu un bruit.

-Moi aussi, fit Leona.

-Et pourquoi tu me donnes ton arc ? Et si c'est quelque chose de dangereux qui a là-bas ?

-Dans ce cas là, tire, répondit Allison, ennuyée par Lydia.

Allison se dirigeait vers les bois, laissant Leona seule avec Lydia.

-Tu peux prendre ça, s'il-te-plaît ?, demanda Lydia à Leona. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec.

Leona le lui prit délicatement des mains et le reposa dans son sac.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, chuchota Lydia. Allison a dit qu'on devait tirer si jamais c'était quelque chose de dangereux !

-Je suis sûre que c'est rien, t'inquiète.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Allison revint en disant que c'était juste Scott qui la cherchait pour lui rendre son collier qu'elle avait perdu à l'école. Leona fit un sourire en coin et tendit l'arc à Allison, qui remit la flèche dans le sac.

Elle retournèrent ensuite à la voiture et se rendirent au centre commercial. Elles passèrent une bonne journée et lorsqu'Allison et Leona furent chez elles, elle déposèrent les affaires qu'elle avaient acheté et Leona reprit directement la voiture, pour éviter les Argent, et surtout, pour tenter de trouver Derek.

Elle traça son odeur jusque dans les vestaires, mais n'y trouv personne. Elle sentit aussi l'odeur de Jackson, et celle de Kate. Elle commença à s'alarmer, et courut jusqu'à la maison de Derek. Elle y trouva sa voiture et l'odeur du loup-garou et de l'humain. Elle entendit des voix, et reconnu celle de Jackson il semblait avoir peur et celle de Derek était froide et dure.

Soudain, elle entendit un troisième cœur, et décida d'entrer dans la maison. Lorsqu'elle vit Derek sur le point de tuer Jackson, elle hurla :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?

Il se retourna vers elle, surpris, puis entendit Scott dire derrière lui.

-Excuse-moi. En fait, il n'est que co-capitaine de l'équipe.

Scott se transforma en loup et Derek aussi. Le premier sauta les escaliers et vint se poster entre Jackson et Derek.

-Leona, ne reste pas ici. Jackson ! Pareil !

-Dans ce cas-là, je te tuerais aussi !, fit Derek à Scott.

Soudain, ils entendirent tous comme un bruit de flèche qui venait d'être tirée et Derek dit à Scott de fermer ses yeux. Quelqu'un tira avec une mitraillette et Leona emmena Jackson avec elle. Elle se retourna pour voir si Derek et Scott les suivait, mais elle entendit Scott lui dire de ne pas se retourner et de courir.

-Eh ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?, lui cria Jackson.

-Loin de là-bas. Et arrêtes de gueuler ! Tu veux que tous les Chasseurs sachent que nous sommes là ?

-Et alors ? On n'est pas des loups-garous, on n'a rien à craindre !

-Ils nous suspectent de savoir des trucs, et c'est une raison suffisante pour eux ! Bouge, maintenant !

Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, ils s'arrêtèrent pour que Jackson puissent reprendre son souffle.

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne soit pas essoufflée, toi ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et regarda autour d'elle. Il seraient bientôt en ville. Tant mieux. Elle pourrait le rammener chez lui.

Elle reçu un message de Kate lui disant qu'elle voulait lui parler.

-Fait chier, jura-t-elle tout bas.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lui fit Jackson.

-Ça ne te regardes pas. Je te rammènes à chez toi, et arrêtes de te plaindre, ça ne va pas arranger les choses et ça me donnera encore plus l'envie de te buter.

-Me parles pas comme ça, compris ?

-Ta gueule !

Jackson fut si surpris qu'il ne dit plus rien et se contenta de marcher en silence.

-T'habites où, au fait ?, lui demanda Leona.

-À côté de la Grande Rue, lui répondit-il.

-Ouais... J'aurais du m'en douter, fit-elle.

Elle déposa Jackson et avant de partir, elle lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il oublie ce qu'il avait vu là-bas et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il en parle.

-Et surtout, ne fait pas confiance aux Argent !

-Et toi, t'es de leur famille ! Alors pourquoi t'es pas de leur côté ?

-C'est compliqué, et ça ne te regarde pas tant que ça. Juste... Oublie tout ce que tu a vu ce soir, ok ? Bonne nuit.

Elle retourna à la maison et y retrouva Kate.

-Salut, fit Leona.

-Salut... Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle, toutes les deux. Et quand je dis parler, finit les mensonges et les cachoteries.

-Euh... Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché, Kate...

-Oh arrête ! Je sais que tu étais chez Derek ce soir. Je t'ai vue entrer dans la maison.

Leona pâlit et ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi tu étais chez Derek avec Jackson ?, fit Kate avec une froideur qui lui ressemblait.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Leona tout aussi froidement.

-Tu m'a dit que tu ne connaissais pas Derek, tu m'a menti. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Leona garda le silence, et Kate commença à s'énerver.

-Tu sais ce qu'il est, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu sais ce que moi et Chris sommes ?

-Un loup-garou. Des Chasseurs. Oui, je connais cette histoire. Je sais aussi que tu es la pétasse qui a mis le feu à la maison de Derek, fit Leona avec colère et froideur.

Et soudain, elle sentit son loup monter en elle comme une flèche qui transpercerait un homme. Elle était de plus en plus en colère contre le monde entier. Kate affichait un air supérieur et surpris à la fois.

-Donc tu sais. Je m'en doutais bien, mais Chris et Victoria ne voulaient pas me croire.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Derek ?

-Oh tu sais, l'habituel... Lui filer une petite raclée...

Le visage de Leona se transforma ses yeux habituellement vers devinrent jaunes, et des crocs apparaissèrent dans sa bouche. Kate parut tellement surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas sur le coup, et se fit envoyer en l'air par sa nièce adoptive. Leona se pencha vers elle, et lui dit :

-Tu ne fera plus aucun mal à Derek ! Tu m'entends, pétasse ?

Kate attrapa une seringue qui contenait du tue-loup qu'elle avait toujours sur elle, et empoisonna Leona avec, qui tomba sur le sol, inconsciente.


	12. Chapitre 11, Le Bal

**Salut les loulous !**

**Joyeux Noyël !:D **

**J'ai été rapide, cette fois, non ?**

**Je me suis dit que la fin du chapitre 10 était tellement injuste que je n'allais pas trop vous faire attendre... Même si a été tentant... Très tentant XD Mais je voulais vraiment vous faire un cadeau pour Noël et vous le poster aujourd'hui : je sais, je suis immensément généreuse, non ? XD**

**Voici un épisode un peu spécial concernant l'écriture ^^ j'ai été très heureuse de prendre des libertés par rapport à la série pour celui-ci enfin, vous allez bien voir ^^**

**Marine76 : Merci pour ton review ! Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu ai aimé ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment galéré pour l'écrire;). Je ne sais pas encore comment Chris va réagir, je verrais en fonction de la suite:D. Merci pour tes encouragements:) ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !**

**EmissaireStlinski : Merci pour ton review ! Je suis aussi contente que toi d'avoir enfin pu poster ce chapitre qui me trottait dans la tête et que je n'arrivait pas à finir ! XD Ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue coûte que coûte !:D Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur:):)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous !**

**P.S : Pensez à reviewer ! ^^**

**P.P.S : Le prochain chapitre (la première partie de 12) est prévu pour le 28 décembre et la deuxième partie du 12 pour le 1er janvier, pour fêter le nouvel an comme il se doit !;) et oui, je suis géniale ! (en toute modestie, bien sûr^^)**

**P.P.P.S : ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous êtes tous derrière moi à m'encourager, ça m'a remonté le moral ^^:D Moi aussi je vous adore, les gens !**

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab ! ^^**

Chapitre 11 : Formality

Lorsque Leona se réveilla, elle remarqua vite qu'elle était enchaînée à une chaise et enfermée dans une espèce de cave. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit des instruments de torture.

-J'espère qu'elle ne prévoit pas de les utiliser sur moi, murmura-t-elle.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, fit la voix de Kate derrière elle.

Elle referma la porte de la pièce et y entra.

-Tu sens mieux, petite louve?, fit-il avec ironie.

Leona grogna légèrement et lui dit qu'elle allait la tuer pour ça.

-Charmant, fit remarquer Kate.

Leona garda le silence tandis que Kate alluma la lumière.

-Je suis le seul loup-garou que tu gardes ici, ou y en a d'autres ?, demanda Leona avec hargne.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici, répondit froidement Kate. Comment tu t'es fait mordre ?

-Par l'Alpha, espèce de gredue, répondit sarcastiquement Leona avec un sourire en coin.

Kate soupira et se contenta de lui répondre :

-Et qui est l'Alpha ? Est-ce que tu l'a vu quand il t'a mordu ?

-Non... Il m'a attaqué par derrière, mentit-elle.

Kate haussa un sourcil.

-Tu permets que je remédie à cette vieille technique que les loups utilisent pour vérifier si tu mens ?

-Quoi ? Entendre les battements de mon cœur ? Comment tu veux faire sans super-oreille ?

-Avec ceci, fit Kate en lui montrant un stéthoscope.

-Ah merde, fit Leona.

Kate rapprocha le stéthoscopede son cœur et répéta la question à Leona, qui ne répondit pas et qui essayait de contrôler les battements de son cœur. Après trente secondes, Kate se releva et lui annonça :

-Ton cœur a flanché. Alors... qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-Rien, je t'ai dit la vérité ! C'est juste que tu me stresses à m'attacher à une chaise et faire comme si tout allait très bien !

-Mais tout ne va pas bien, Leona... Je peux t'aider, tu sais ?

-Ah oui, à faire quoi ? À devenir une pétasse psychopathe comme toi ? Non, merci !, déclina-t-elle.

-Non, ce n'était pas vraiment à ça que je pensais... Tu me dis tout ce que tu sais, et je te laisse t'en aller.

-Non.

Kate haussa un sourcil et dit :

-D'accord... Je reviendrai plus tard quand tu auras pris ta décision...

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et Leona la retint.

-Eh ! Comment tu vas faire pour expliquer ma disparition à mes amis, et à Chris ?

-C'est déjà tout pensé, fit Kate. Je leur est envoyé un message avec ton téléphone pour leur dire que tu avais besoin de vacances et que tu retournais voir une de tes amies dans le Maine.

-Je n'ai pas d'amie dans le Maine.

-Mais ça, ils ne sont pas obligé de le savoir, si ?, répliqua Kate avec un sourire diabolique avant de fermer la porte.

-Sale pute, jura Leona.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit un hurlement à travers la porte d'à côté. Un hurlement qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milles.

-Derek...

Une immense tristesse l'envahit, qui fit bientôt place à de la rage, et elle tenta de se détacher tant bien que mal. Elle réussit à défaire ses liens et lorsqu'elle voulut sortir de la pièce, elle eut l'impression de heurter un mur invisible et se retrouva balancée à travers la pièce.

-C'est quoi cette merde ?, cria-t-elle. Kate ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait, sale pute ?

Elle continua de hurler jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entendit plus les hurlements déchirant de Derek et que la porte s'ouvrit.

-Ah ! Je vois que tu a réussit à te détacher ! C'est bien. Et maintenant, tu te demande sûrement pourquoi tu ne peux pas sortir ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fais ?, se contenta de demander Leona avec rage.

Elle essayait de se contrôler, mais n'y arrivait pas. Sa transformation était encore trop nouvelle.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle de la poudre de sorbier. C'est une barrière que les créatures surnaturelles ne peuvent pas franchir. Moi je peux, et tu pourrais aussi si je brisais le cercle.

-Défais-le, ou je te jure que je tuerai pour tout ce que tu as fait à notre meute !

-Woa ! À peine transformée et tu prononce déjà le mot « meute » pour désigner Derek, le second bêta et toi ? Je suis impressionnée ! C'est comme assister à une réunion de famille !, ricana-t-elle.

-Va te faire voir, Kate...

-En parlant de réunion de famille... Je ne crois pas qu'Allison te fera encore confiance si elle découvre ce que tu es devenue...

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dis ?

-Oh tu sais ! Je lui ai montré Derek Hale dans la pièce d'à côté, je l'ai un peu torturé devant elle, histoire de la sensibiliser à l'héritage qui va l'attendre...

-T'es une grande malade, tu le sais ça ?

-Ouais ! Mais c'est tellement marrant !, répliqua Kate avec un sourire jusqu'au dents. D'ailleurs, le second bêta, tu ne saurais pas qui c'est par hasard ?

Leona ne répondit pas et recula dans la pièce.

-Non, tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Oh... C'est pas très gentil ça, quand même ! Tu me faisais plein de confidences avant, pourtant !

-Ça, c'était avant de découvrir que tu était une meurtrière psychopathe. Et tu sais que si tu avances dans la pièce, je te tuerai.

-Et alors ? Tu ne pourrais toujours pas sortir aider tes amis... Et puis, qui te dit que j'ai l'intention d'entrer ?

Leona vit son sourire diabolique et comprit qu'elle allait torturer Derek pour la faire chanter.

-Non, Kate ! Si tu lui fais du mal...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu va bien pouvoir me faire... depuis ta cellule ?, fit-elle en riant et en refermant la porte.

Leona se précipita vers la porte et fut de nouveau projeté dans les airs. Elle atterrit sur le dos et eu le souffle coupé pour quelques secondes. Elle entendit Derek hurler de douleur, et hurla à son tour pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, qu'elle trouverai un moyen pour les faire sortir tous les deux.

Lorsque les hurlements de Derek cessèrent et qu'elle ne vit pas entrer Kate dans la pièce, elle alla contre le mur et dit :

-Derek, tu m'entends ?

Un « oui » très faible lui parvint aux oreilles et elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il était en vie...

-Je vais nous sortir de là, Derek, ne t'inquiète pas...

Elle posa sa main contre le mur et s'imagina en train de lui faire un câlin.

-Et toi, comment tu te sens ?, entendit-elle à travers le mur.

-Je m'en fous de mon état, c'est pas ça qui importe...

-Pour moi, ça a de l'importance..., murmura-t-il.

Leona soupira de tristesse et s'accroupit.

-Je vais mieux que toi, ça c'est sûr. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui ai pas dit pour le Bêta ni pour l'Alpha.

Elle ne dit pas les noms de Scott et de Peter, de peur que Kate les ai placés sous surveillance audio.

-Je m'en doutais... Sinon, elle ne m'aurait pas agressé si violemment..., fit-il, retrouvant un peu ses forces.

-Je suis désolée Derek...

Un silence s'installa, et Leona pouvait entendre Derek gémir de l'autre côté du mur.

-Pourquoi tu es parti avec l'Alpha, l'autre soir ?

-Pour te protéger... Apparemment, ça n'a pas marché... Désolé de ne pas avoir réussit à te protéger comme je le devais...

-Ce n'est pas grave, Derek... T'étais aussi en mauvaise posture, je te rappelle, ria-t-elle avec amertume.

-Pas faux...

Un nouveau silence s'installa, et aucun des deux ne chercha à le rompre.

Ils étaient épuisés tous les deux.

Kate revint dans la cellule de Leona quelques minutes plus tard, mais encore une fois, ne franchit pas la porte.

-Je t'ai apporté à manger, fit-elle en lui lançant une salade dans un bol en plastique avec une cuillère.

Leona regarda la salade avec mépris et la rejeta du pied.

-Va te faire foutre, Kate. J'ai pas faim, de toute façon...

-Tu va te décider à me parler, ou est-ce que je dois continuer à torturer ce pauvre petit chou de Derek ?

Leona la regarda avec une colère noire et dit :

-Non. Tu ne le torturera plus. Je vais te parler.

Elle s'avança vers la porte et s'arrêta juste avant d'atteindre la barrière.

-C'est Jackson, le Bêta. Et ce que je t'ai dit pour l'Alpha est vrai, je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est. Et Derek non plus, il n'était pas là quand je me suis fait mordre.

-Je ne te crois pas, répondit Kate. Dommage pour toi.

Elle sourit, ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce à côté.

Elle attendit les hurlements de douleur de Derek, mais rien ne vint. À la place, elle entendit Kate parler à voix basse, et elle dû utiliser son nouveau don de loup-garou pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

-Malheureusement pour toi Derek, si tu ne parles pas, je serais obligée de te tuer... Ou encore mieux, pourquoi ne pas tuer ta nouvelle petite amie ?

-Elle fait partie de ta famille... Tu ne peux pas faire ça, répliqua Derek.

-Pour moi, un loup-garou stupide ne fait pas partit de ma famille. Je les tue, un point c'est tout. Tu diras « bonjour » de ma part à ta sœur, alors ? Tu lui a parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas ? De la vérité sur le feu ? Ou alors... Tu n'en a parlé à personne ? Ou juste à cette petite Leona ? Non, juste elle ? Pourquoi ?

-Je lui fais confiance, répliqua Derek.

-Et voilà ! Enfin je veux dire, c'est pas vraiment de ta faute tu t'es fait avoir par une belle-gueule... ça arrive tout le temps ! Un super beau loup-garou qui tombe éperdument amoureux d'une fille qui vient d'une famille... qui chasse les loups-garous... C'est ironique, pas vrai ? Ironique dans le sens où tu m'a involontairement aidé à traquer le reste de la meute, et que aujourd'hui encore, tu fais exactement la même chose ! On dirait que l'histoire se répète...

Il y eu un silence, Leona entendit Derek déglutir et elle pouvait sentir les neurones de Kate se mettrent en marche.

« Pourvu qu'elle ne comprenne pas, pourvu qu'elle ne comprenne pas, pourvu qu'elle ne... », pensa Leona avant d'entendre la voix de Kate résonner à nouveau.

-L'histoire se répète... Ce n'est pas Jackson, n'est-ce pas ? Leona m'a juré que c'était lui et il présente bien des marques de griffures dans son cou mais il n'est pas amoureux d'Allison... Pas comme Scott...

« Et merde. »

Kate était partie depuis longtemps et Leona tentait désespérément de trouver un moyen de sortir de sa cellule.

Un nouveau Chasseur était arrivé.

Il faisait apparemment partit d'un autre clan de Chasseurs qui était au Mexique, les Calaveras.

Rien que ce nom donnait la chair de poule à Leona.

Il torturait Derek juste pour le plaisir depuis un moment et avait mit une balle dans la jambe de Leona pour qu'elle arrête de hurler. Elle avait réussit à extraire la balle et sa jambe était en train de guérir.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir, et vite.

Elle soupira, et supplia Scott et Stiles de vite les retrouver.

-Derek ?, appela-t-elle.

-Ouais ?

Il paraissait encore plus faible que tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas étonnant, vu la gueule du nouveau Chasseur.

-Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose pour que Scott nous retrouve ?

-J'ai son portable dans ma poche, allumé. Ça peut servir de GPS. J'espère que Stiles aura vite compris...

Il avait parlé tellement bas que seule Leona avait pu l'entendre.

-D'accord, répondit-elle. Moi aussi, j'espère... Cette pute m'a prit mon portable...

-Pas étonnant, elle m'a prit le mien aussi, mais heureusement n'a pas trouvé celui de Scott...

-Tu l'a planqué où pour qu'elle ne le trouve pas ?, demanda Leona, curieuse.

-Euh... Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles savoir...

Elle pouvait deviner son petit sourire en coin, qu'il réservait spécialement pour elle.

-Me dis pas que... Oh non, c'est dégueulasse !, ria-t-elle.

Derek rit légèrement et elle se dit que finalement, on pouvait garder de l'humour même dans les situations les plus désastreuses.

Lydia et Allison étaient au centre commercial de Beacon Hills et se demandaient pourquoi Leona avait décidée de partir comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

-Oh tu sais !, fit Allison. C'est Leona, tu ne la connais pas comme moi je la connais... Il y a des jours où elle n'allait pas très bien et elle s'en allait pendant quelques jours... Mais elle n'a pas d'amie dans le Maine, c'est juste une excuse pour ne pas qu'on la trouve...

-Mais tu n'a pas peur pour elle avec Derek Hale, le serial-killer, qui rode encore autour de la ville ?

-Elle a survécu pendant deux ans toute seule dans les bois, je pense qu'elle sait se défendre et manger toute seule. Surtout qu'elle peut s'acheter de quoi à manger avec son argent de poche... Elle réapparaîtra dans pas longtemps, t'inquiète pas...

Malgré ce qu'elle voulait bien faire croire, Allison n'était pas si rassurée que ça, car Leona ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi elle n'allait pas bien... Elle lui envoya un message pour lui demander si elle était bien arrivée et si elle allait bien, puis se concentra sur les multitudes de robes qui s'offraient à elle.

Scott et Stiles, pendant ce temps, rageaient.

-Elle ne peut pas nous avoir abandonné comme ça, ce n'est pas possible ! Elle était supposée garder un œil sur Allison et Lydia et maintenant la voilà partie dans le Maine !, fit Scott.

-Mec, tu crois vraiment qu'elle est dans le Maine ?, demanda Stiles avec un air ennuyé.

-Quoi ? Tu crois que sa couverture a sauté et qu'ils savent pour elle ?

-C'est une possibilité à considérer... Je pense que si c'est ce que je pense, elle doit être au même endroit que Derek...

-Il faut qu'on la retrouve, et vite... Et Derek aussi...

-Ouais... Mais par où on commence ?, murmura Stiles.

Allison reçut la réponse de Leona une heure après qu'elle lui ait envoyé son message.

_Bien arrivée, t'inquiète;) Je rentre bientôt, je voulais juste avoir un break. Dis au Coach que je l'emmerde et que je ne rattraperais pas son cours XD bisous !_

Allison fut rassurée. Au moins, même si elle n'allait pas bien, elle n'avait pas perdu son humour !

Kate arriva dans la cellule de Leona, et lui lut ce qu'elle avait envoyé à Allison.

-Pas mal, répondit Leona. Ça aurait pu être moi...

Kate sourit pour elle-même, et Leona lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis aux autres Chasseurs ?

-Que Scott était le Bêta. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que l'Alpha n'ai pas encore bougé... Il se tient tranquille depuis deux jours... Mais bon ! Ce soir, c'est le bal du lycée, tout peut donc changer !

Derek grogna dans la pièce à côté et Kate eut un rire diabolique.

-Allez, amusez-vous bien, tous les deux !

Sur ce, elle s'en alla, les laissant tous deux anxieux et mal en point.


	13. Chapitre 12, Code d'honneur (partie 1)

**Salut les loulous !**

**Voici donc, comme promis, la première partie du chapitre 12 de The Werewolf Hunter, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^ Vu comme on est en vacances, j'ai enfin plus de temps pour écrire et poster, et je trouve ça trop cool ! ^^ Par contre, s'il-vous-plaît, reviewer ! J'en ai vraiment assez de ne pas savoir si mon travail est apprécié ou pas et c'est important pour moi d'avoir des reviews...**

**J'ai quelques questions à vous poser concernant l'histoire :**

**-Est-ce que vous pensez que je respecte les personnages ? Oui ? Non ? Pourquoi ?**

**-Que pensez-vous de la relation Deona (j'adore toujours autant ce nom XD) pour l'instant ?**

**-Voulez-vous des flash-back sur le passé d'un ou plusieurs personnages ? Si oui, lesquels ?**

**Bon voilà, je pense que pour le moment ce sera tout ^^ **

**Bisous et bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab!^^**

Chapitre 12 : Code Breaker(Part 1)

Allison resta là, dans le bus, choquée. Une main sur la bouche et les yeux traduisant sa terreur, elle vit son petit-ami Scott McCall se transformer en loup-garou juste devant elle.

Celui-ci la regardait, plein de désespoir et de tristesse dans les yeux.

Un bruit de klaxon et la voix de Chris Argent retentit, obligeant le loup-garou à fuir.

Allison avança machinalement vers l'avant du bus et la porte s'ouvrit. S'en rien entendre et sans rien voir autour d'elle, elle descendit du bus et son père la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe.

-Ça va aller, Allison, lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Ça va mieux aller, chérie.

Il l'installa dans sa voiture et démarra.

Stiles faisait face à Peter Hale, Lydia entre les deux, à terre et couverte de sang.

-Vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire ça, ragea Stiles.

-Elle est ma solution de replit, se justifia Peter.

-On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, il faut l'emener à l'hôpital !

Peter réfléchit quelques secondes, puis dit :

-Appelle ton pote Jackson et dit lui ou elle est. C'est ça ou rien.

Stiles se précipita sur son téléphone et composa le numéro de Jackson.

-Mec, dit Stiles, paniqué. Viens sur le terrain, Lydia est pleine de sang et je ne peux pas l'emener à l'hôpital, je suis avec l'Alpha.

Jackson répondit qu'il arrivait immédiatement et Stiles raccrocha, se préparant au pire.

Il était l'otage de l'Alpha !

Scott, qui avait reprit forme humaine, s'était réfugié dans les bois, le plus loin possible des Chasseurs et surtout d'Allison. Personne de pouvait traduire sa peine et sa rage. À ce moment-là, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne plus rien ressentir.

Il hurla à plein poumons, jusqu'à ce que tout l'air soit partit et qu'il fut forcé de respirer. À terre, dans la boue, il resta là, avant de doucement murmurer :

-C'est fini...

En effet, c'en était fini.

Il avait échoué à retrouver Derek, il avait échoué à annoncer à Allison qu'il était un loup-garou, et maintenant ? Que lui restait-il ?

Plus rien.

Il aurait voulu mourir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le seul endroit où il pourrait trouver un peu de réconfort : à la clinique vétérinaire.

Jackson tenait Lydia dans ses bras et retourna au lycée avec elle. Il était vraiment inquiet pour elle et s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé tomber. Elle était quand même la seule qui l'avait aimé dans toute sa vie et mantenant, elle allait peut être mourir... Et l'idée même le tuait.

-Tiens bon, Lydia, allez ! Reste forte !

Il arriva devant le lycée et hurla au personnes présentes de l'aider ou d'allez chercher de l'aide, mais personne ne vint à son secours. Ils étaient tous trop effrayés par la vision du corps insconscient de Lydia, couvert de sang.

Toutefois, une fille nommé Erica Reyes se précipita vers lui et l'aida à mettre l'ancienne petite-amie de Jackson sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, demanda-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvé comme ça sur le terrain de crosse, mentit Jackson.

-On va appeler les secours et la police, décida-t-elle.

Chris et Victoria installèrent leur fille sur son lit, qui s'était un peu remise du choc qu'elle venait de subir.

-Prépare ses affaires, s'il-te-plaît, demanda Chris à sa femme.

Celle-ci obtenpéra et Chris demanda à sa fille comme elle se sentait.

-Mal... J'ai mal partout..., répondit elle. Comment est-il devenu un loup-garou, papa ?

-Comment tu sais que c'est un loup-garou ?

Allison, encore secouée, répondit :

-Kate m'a montré, elle m'a tout dit...

-Elle t'a montré quoi ?, fit Chris qui était en train de se mettre en colère contre sa sœur.

-Derek Hale... Elle l'a torturé devant moi...

Son père se leva et alla voir Kate qui était dans le salon.

-Kate, fit-il avec froideur. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle, petit frère ?

Dans un accès de colère, Chris prit un vase et le jeta. Il traversa la pièce et vint s'écraser contre la cheminée et explosa en mille morceaux.

-Ça va mieux, maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Ne me pousse pas à bout, Kate !, cria-t-il. Tu lui as dis !

-Elle l'a découvert, répondit-elle, ennuyée.

-Ne me fais pas croire ça ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas pour tous les indices que tu lui as laissé ? Et tu as commencé par ce collier ! Elle l'a découvert, parce que tu voulais que ça se passe ainsi !

-Parce qu'elle en a besoin !, répliqua Kate avec force.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?, demanda soudain Chris. Tu détestes Beacon Hills ! J'avais des tas d'hommes disponibles bien plus proches de la ville que toi. Mais toi, tu as appelée la première...

Kate ricana et dit :

-Alors maintenant, tu ne veux plus de mon aide ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir qui tu aides.

-Quoi ?, cria Kate. Je suis ici pour attraper l'Alpha ! Tu sais, le gros monstre qui tue des gens au hasard ?

-Pas au hasard, répliqua Chris.

Kate eut un moment de bug, puis dit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par « pas au hasard » ?

-Le Shériff Stilinski à rassemblé tous les meurtres : selon lui, l'Alpha tuerait les personnes responsables de l'incendie des Hale.

Kate prit un air surpris et inquiet, et s'embrouilla un peu dans ses pensées.

-Et bien... C'est encore une raison de plus pour qu'elle sache ce qui l'attend et pour qu'elle puisse se défendre, parce que tu sais qu'ils nous ont toujours fait porter le chapeau de l'incendie. Je te garantis qu'il vont faire d'Allison leur dernière cible.

Chris prit un air inquiet et dit à Kate :

-C'est pour ça que tu va l'emener dans notre maison à Washington, et que vous allez rester là-bas, jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini.

-Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu vas laisser ton meilleur joueur sur le banc pour le dernier quart-d'heure ?, répliqua Kate avec incompréhension.

Chris fit tomber les morceaux du vase qu'il avait commencé à ramasser avec rage et se tourna vers Kate.

-Prends tes affaires, je veux que vous soyez parties dans l'heure.

-J'en reviens pas !, s'écria Kate.

-Et j'appelle Leona, elle va vous rejoindre.

Chris composa le numéro de cette dernière, mais aucune réponse.

_-Salut, c'est Leona ! Si je réponds pas c'est que soit je suis pas là, soit j'ai pas envie que vous m'appeliez (surtout si c'est toi, Jackson) et donc je vous ignore ! Bye, laissez un message si vous avez besoin que je vous rappelle !_

-Messagerie, fit Chris.

« Pas étonnant », pensa Kate avec un demi sourire.

-Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose, toi, par hasard ?, lui demanda Chris.

-Non, elle m'a juste envoyé un message en me disant que tout allait bien et qu'elle était dans le Maine. Je me suis pas vraiment posé de questions...

-Forcément, tu ne vis pas avec elle depuis des années, fit Chris. Elle n'est pas dans le Maine, j'en suis persuadé. Peut être même qu'elle est encore à Beacon Hills. Je vais lancer un avis de recherche pour sa voiture.

Sur ce, Chris quitta la pièce et Kate fit la moue. Il fallait qu'elle règle cette histoire, et vite.

Dans la chambre d'Allison, Victoria préparait les affaires de sa fille en fouillant dans sa garde-robe.

-Je ne suis pas sûre combien de temps tu seras partie... Tu veux emporter quelque chose de spécial ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse de la part de sa fille, elle mit des vêtements au hasard dans un sac.

-Ça va, ma puce ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je viens juste de voir mon petit-ami se transformer en loup-garou devant moi...

Le téléphone d'Allison sonna, et Victoria se précipita dessus pour l'éteindre.

-Qui c'était ?, demanda Allison avec une voix brisée. Scott ?

-Non, répondit sa mère. Quelqu'un nommé Jackson.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à Scott ?, demanda Allison.

-Ça dépend. Nous avons un code à respecter. Surtout lorsqu'ils sont si jeunes...

-Mais Scott n'a tué personne ! Il en serait incapable !

-On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ?

-Je veux savoir tout de suite !, s'énerva Allison.

-Ce que tu veux ou ne veux pas, n'a pas d'importance en ce moment !, cria Victoria. Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de te calmer et de te taire ! Tu n'étais pas prête à voir, et il y a d'autre personnes en dehors de cette maison qui ne sont pas prêtes à voir non plus. Rester calme, et la meilleure option en ce moment. Tu comprends ?

Allison hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour sa mère, qui cria :

-Alors dis-le !

-Je... je comprends, répondit Allison, au bout.

-Ça, c'est ma fille, répondit Victoria en redevenant douce comme un agneau. Alors prends des affaires chaudes, il fera sûrement froid là-bas.

Allison et Kate étaient déjà installées dans la voiture, et Chris s'approcha. Il s'arrêta près de la vitre de sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front avant de dire :

-Appelle-moi quand tu seras là-bas.

Allison hocha la tête et Chris se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas le trouver sans moi, Chris, tu as besoin de moi, fit Kate à l'intention de son frère.

-On parlera de tout ça, je te le promets, dit-il à sa fille.

Il se retourna ensuite vers sa sœur et dit :

-J'ai lancé un avis de recherche pour Leona si tu la vois elle ou sa voiture, appelle-moi dans la seconde.

-Comment ça, un avis de recherche ?, demanda Allison.

-Kate va t'expliquer dans la voiture. Le temps presse. À plus tard, trésor.

Kate démarra la voiture et attendit d'être assez loin de la maison des Argent pour parler.

Stiles gara sa Jeep sur le parking de l'hôpital à la demande de Peter. Ils descendirent tous les deux de la voiture, et Peter attrappa Stiles par le col pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas et le traîna jusqu'à une autre voiture.

-Elle est à qui, cette voiture ?, demanda Stiles.

-À mon infirmière.

-Et qu'est-il arrivé à votre infirmière ?

Pour toute réponse, Peter ouvrit le coffre où se trouvait le corps de l'infirmière. Stiles eut un mouvement de recul et Peter prit les affaires qui se trouvaient dans le coffre avant de le refermer.

Scott était assis dans un coin de la clinique vétérinaire et pleurait.

Il venait juste de perdre Allison, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et il savait que maintenant, elle le détestait sûrement et ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole...

Il se sentait vraiment mal.

Soudain, les chiens et les chats dans la pièce d'à côté commencèrent à miauler tristement et à hurler.

Scott comprit quelque chose à ce moment-là.

Les animaux avaient leur propre langage. Ils communiquaient. Ils pouvaient se localiser en hurlant. Tout comme les loups.

S'il hurlait assez fort, peut être que Derek l'entendrait et qu'il pourrait répondre à son appel.

Il avait enfin trouver le moyen de localiser Derek.

Stiles se tourna vers l'Alpha d'un air ennuyé et lui dit :

-Bonne chance pour avoir un signal, ici.

Pour toute réponse, Peter lui tendit un objet et Stiles fut impressioné.

-Oh, Mifi ! Et vous avez un Mac ! Dites, c'est pour tous les loups-garous comme ça ou c'est juste vous ?

Peter lui lança un regard noir et Stiles se ratatina.

-Connecte-toi, lui ordonna l'Alpha.

-Vous savez que vous venez juste de briser tous mes clichés sur les loups-garous ?, fit-il en obtempérant.

Face au silence de Peter, il dit :

-Il vous faut quand même l'identifiant et le mot de passe de Scott pour localiser son portable et je suis désolé, mais je ne l'ai pas.

-Si tu les as, répondit simplement Peter.

-Non, je suis désolé, je ne les ai pas !, tenta Stiles.

-Écoute, même si je faisait abstraction des battements accélérés de ton cœur, je saurais quand même que tu es en train de me mentir, fit Peter.

-Mec, je jure devant Dieu...

Stiles n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car Peter écrasa sa tête contre le coffre de la voiture et dit :

-Je sais être très persuasif, Stiles. Alors ne me laisse pas te persuader.

Jackson entra dans l'hôpital, inquiet pour Lydia. Il demanda au médecin si elle allait bien, mais personne ne lui répondit, alors, il se contenta de l'observer à travers la vitre qui les séparait.

-Hey !, fit une voix derrière lui.

Jackson se retourna pour voir le shérif Stilinski le fusiller du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cette fille ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-J'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvé comme ça, répondit Jackson.

-Oh non ! Joue pas au con avec moi ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu te baladais par hasard sur le terrain de crosse et que tu l'a trouvé dans cet état-là ? Ne me mens pas, fiston !

-Non, je...

Jackson n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car déjà le shérif l'empoiganit par le col et hurla :

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-C'est pas ma faute, d'accord ?

-C'est ta petite-amie ! Elle est ta responsabilité !, lui répondit le Shérif hors de lui.

-Non !, se défendit Jackson. Elle ne l'es plus, OK ? Elle n'est pas allé au bal avec moi !

-Alors avec qui y est-elle allée ?

-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Elle était avec Stiles.

Le Shérif relacha Jackson et regarda dans le vide un moment, avant de se tourner vers un de ses adjoint.

-Que quelqu'un trouve mon fils, fit-il doucement.

Stiles tappait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur de Peter et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous ferez, une fois que vous aurez trouver Derek ?

-Ne réfléchis pas, écris, lui répondit l'Alpha.

-Vous allez tuer des gens, c'est ça ?

-Juste les responsables.

Stiles soupira et répondit :

-Si vous faites ça, promettez-moi de laisser Scott et Leona hors de ça.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les loups chassent en meute ?, demanda Peter.

-Non, mais j'ai comme l'impression que je vais bientôt le savoir...

-C'est parce que certaines proies sont plus difficiles à abbattre que d'autres, ils faut donc plusieurs loups pour venir à bout de l'adversaire. J'ai besoin de Derek, de Leona et de Scott. J'ai besoin des trois.

-Ils ne vous aideront pas.

-Oh que si. Scott va m'aider parce que ça sauvera Allison, Leona va m'aider parce que ça sauvera Derek, et toi tu vas m'aider, parce que ça les sauvera tous les deux. Ça sauveras ton meilleur ami, que tu connais si bien, et dont tu as même son identifiant, et son mot de passe.

Stiles soupira et tappa l'identifiant de Scott, tandis que Peter prit un air affligé et énervé.

-Son identifiant est « Allison » ?

Stiles tappa ensuite le mot de passe et le visage de Peter se décomposa entièrement.

-Son mot de passe est aussi « Allison » ?, soupira-t-il.

-Vous êtes sûr de toujours le vouloir dans votre meute ?, fit Stiles avec sarcasme.

Scott, sous sa forme de loup, se dirigea lentenment vers le plus haut rocher de Beacon Hills, là où son hurlement se ferait entendre par tout loup-garou se trouvant dans la ville et dans ses alentours. Il observa la ville sous lui, et hurla. Il se retira ensuite du rocher et attendit une réponse de Derek. Mais après quelques secondes d'attentes, Scott commença à avoir des doutes.

Et si Derek était trop faible pour répondre ? Et s'il était inconscient ? Ou peut être même déjà mort ? Sa gorge se noua à cette pensée.

Mais soudain, alors qu'il commençait à se dire que sa dernière tentative pour le trouver échouait, un hurlement se fit entendre. Scott tendit l'oreille et reconnu le hurlement de Derek. Il se précipita dans sa direction en espérant de pas arriver trop tard pour le sauver.

Avant qu'Allison entre dans l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de Lydia, sa tante Kate la retint par le bras.

-J'ai dit que je te raconterai tout, alors c'est ce que je vais faire.

Allison hocha la tête en se tournant vers sa tante, qui prit une bonne inspiration et se lança :

-Leona est un loup-garou.

-Quoi ?, cria Allison.

-Oui, je sais, surprenant, hein ? Elle s'est fait mordre par l'Alpha il y a quelques jours.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie?

-Non, c'ets pour ça que je l'ai emené là où je garde aussi Derek.

-Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'a tué personne !

-C'était seulement pour l'interroger à propos de l'Alpha, je ne lui ai rien fait, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça... Mais je voulais juste que tu saches qu'ils sont capables de choses terrifiantes... Et quand tu reviendras, je pense que tu verras le monde différemment. Tu peux y aller, maintenant.

-Encore une question..., fit Allison.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi Papa n'est pas ua courant pour Leona ?

-Parce que j'ai tout fait pour lui cacher... Je ne sais pas comment il réagira, voilà pourquoi.

Allison hocha la tête, descendit de la voiture et se mit en marche vers l'hôpital. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Leona soit un loup-garou. Mais par dessu tout, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ai pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi énorme que ça ! Elles étaient pourtant meilleures amies, et même sœurs ! Elles ne s'étaient jamais rien caché, jusqu'au jour où... jusqu'au jour où elles ont rencontrés Derek Hale.

C'était donc lui, le fauteur de trouble.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la chambre de Lydia, Allison eut une drôle d'impression. Elle eut des hallucinations lui montrant le corps ensanglanté de Lydia se lever brusquement de son lit et la regarder. Puis, Lydia lui disait :

-Tu ne m'a pas protégé... Si seulement tu avais été une Chasseuse, peut être aurais-tu pu ne pas échouer à ta tâche...

Allison remonta dans la voiture de Kate après dix bonnes minutes au chevet de sa meilleure amie et Kate lui dit :

-Tu comprends maintenant ? Ils font tous ça, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher.

-Tous ?, demanda Allison, hésitant encore.

-Oui, tous. Même Scott et Leona.

Scott, dès qu'il eut entendu le hurlement du loup-garou, se précipita dans sa direction. Derek hurla encore plusieurs fois pour bien lui signaler sa position et bientôt Scott arriva devant la maison en ruines de Derek.

-Sérieux ?, grommela-t-il.

Puis, il remarqua un détail. Il y avait une sorte de cave à quelques mètres de la maison, fermée par des grilles. Elle était bien cachée, ill fallait l'avouer. Scott avança prudemment et entra dans la cave.

Là, il traversa un long couloir seulement éclairé par une faible lumière jusqu'à arriver devant deux portes. Il ouvrit l'une d'entre elles et découvrit Derek attaché au mur, ayant l'air très affaiblit et de mauvaise humeur.

-Derek !, fit-il en se précipitant vers son aîné.

-Non, pas moi d'abord, murmura Derek en essayant de récupérer un peu de force. Leona... pièce d'à côté !

Scott ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se précipiter vers la pièce indiquée par Derek. Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule et cria :

-Leona !

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et découvrit son sauveur avec joie.

-Scott ! C'est pas trop tôt !

-Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Bof, je vais mieux que Derek mais quand même. Écoutes, tu ne peux pas me sortir de là, il y a une barrière qui t'en empêchera...

-C'est quoi cette connerie ? Y a rien !

-Regarde à terre, ordonna-t-elle à son ami.

Ceui-ci obtempéra et vit une poudre noire au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-il.

-C'est de la pourdre de sorbier, apparemment. Kate m'a avoué qu'aucune créature surnaturelle ne pouvait la traverser, si on essaie, on se fait balader en l'air et ça fait mal quand on attérit...

-Comment on fait pour te sortir de là alors ?

-Il faut qu'un humain brise la ligne...

-Mais y a que nous trois !, s'écria Scott.

-Non... Bientôt, y a un enculé de Chasseur qui va revenir pour torturer Derek. Tu va l'assomer et vous allez l'amener ici pour briser la ligne avec sa main. Donc va d'abord sauver Derek !

Scott s'éxécuta et retourna dans la pièce où se trouvait Derek.

-C'est pas un si mauvais plan... De toute façon, on pourra jamais le forcer, fit Derek.

Scott ne dit rien et détacha une de ses mains.

-Tu pourra l'assomer, comme ça, fit-il simplement. Il reviendra quand ?

-Dans quelques minutes. Dépêche-toi de sortir d'ici !, ordonna Derek.

En effet, le Chasseur sadique revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la cellule de Derek avec une batte de baseball. Il alluma la lumière et se tourna vers Derek.

-Tu sais, fit-il, mes poings me font un peu mal, alors j'ai apporté de l'aide. Mais je te préviens, j'en ai fait à l'université.

Juste au moment où la batte allait s'écraser sur le corps de Derek, celui-ci prit la batte avec sa main libre et dit au Chasseur :

-Moi aussi, j'ai apporté de l'aide.

Le Chasseur se retourna alors pour voir Scott et Derek l'assoma. Puis il retira le patch qui était relié avec l'électricité avec laquelle les Chasseurs le torturaient et dit à Scott en désignant la deuxième menotte :

-Aide-moi avec ça, s'il-te-plaît.

-Non, répondit celui-ci.

-Quoi ?, fit Derek surpris.

-Pas avant que tu m'ai dit comment arrêter Peter.

-Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?

-Il en a après Allison et sa famille. Et ça inclut Leona dans le lot. Il va les tuer.

-Et alors ? De une, il ne tuera pas Leona, sinon, il ne se serait pas fait chier à la transformer. De deux, s'il tue Kate, cette pétasse n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite !

-Dis-moi comment l'arrêter, insista Scott.

-Tu peux pas, okay !

Il tira sur la menotte et rajouta en essayant de garder un self-contrôle :

-Je ne sais pas quand Kate reviendra, alors sort moi de là tout de suite !

-Et les mecs ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, encore ?, cria Leona dans l'autre pièce.

-Euh... On met un truc au point, vite fait, on arrive !, cria Scott en retour.

-Grouillez-vous, bordel !, répondit-elle.

Scott se retourna vers Derek lorsque celui-ci hurla :

-Sors-moi de là tout de suite !

-Promets-moi que tu m'aideras, avant.

-Tu veux que je risque ma vie pour ta petite-amie ? Pour ton petit béguin de lycéen qui ne veut strictement rien dire ? Tu n'es pas amoureux ! Tu as 16 ans, Scott ! Tu es un enfant !

-Ça, ça fait mal, fit Leona dans sa cellule.

Si ça vallait pour Scott, ça valait aussi pour elle, pas vrai ? Après tout, elle était à peine plus âgée que Scott, alors...

-Peut être, répondit Scott à Derek. Mais moi, je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, fit Derek froidement mais avec curiosité.

-Peter a dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il a tué Laura ? Il mentait. Tu te rappelles de ça ?

Scott lui tendit un papier que Derek sembla reconnaître et Leona semblait un peu perdue dans sa cellule. Scott continua son récit :

-C'est ce qui a rammené ta sœur à Beacon Hills, n'est-ce pas ?

-T'a eu ça où ?, demanda Derek.

-Mon patron m'a dit que trois mois plus tôt, quelqu'un était venu à la clinique demander une copie de cette photo. Tu sais qui c'était ? L'infirmière de Peter. Ils ont attiré ta sœur ici pour que Peter puisse la tuer et devenir l'Alpha. Et c'est pour ça que tu vas m'aider !

Derek avait l'air trahit et meurtit. Scott se détourna et dit :

-Écoutes, dis juste que tu vas m'aider, et ensuite je t'aide avec la...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Derek s'était débarasser lui-même de la menotte. Il se massa le poignet et dit à Scott :

-Je vais t'aider.

-Et moi aussi j'aimerais bien aider, si quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'obligence de me sortir de ce trou à rat !, cria Leona.

Derek porta le corps inconscient du Chasseur et avec sa main, brisa la ligne.

-Oh bordel, YES ! Victoire !, s'écria Leona en se précipitant dans les bras de Derek. Merci, vous deux.

Derek ne chercha pas à la repousser, même s'il détestait les contacts physiques et la serra encore un peu contre lui jusqu'à entendre un toussement gêné de Scott, qui leur rappela qu'il était toujours ici.


	14. Note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes et que vous avez été gâtés pour Noël !;D Moi oui ^^

Bon alors, j'ai deux choses à vous dire (ce sont deux mauvaises nouvelles pour vous, au passage) :

à partir de la rentrée, je ne vais plus vraiment avoir le temps d'écrire, parce que les profs vont encore une fois nous surcharger de travail et que j'ai du mal à gérer mon temps... J'ai Madame Bovary à lire pour le 15 janvier et je suis pas très avancée, donc j'ai un big problème... ça veut donc dire que les publications redeviendrons encore une fois irrégulières, et je m'excuse d'avance si vous devez attendre longtemps pour avoir un chapitre. Et je m'excuse pour ne pas pouvoir vous poster le chapitre du nouvel an, j'ai des devoirs à faire, et un peu trop...

J'ai vraiment du mal à digérer le fait de ne pas avoir de reviews... Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que vous n'aimez pas l'histoire ou au contraire si vous l'adorez, ou si tout simplement vous avez la flemme d'écrire un petit mot... Mais je trouve cela dommage et exaspérant d'avoir plus de 3 000 vues sur 11 chapitres et seulement 16 reviews... Malgré tout, je remercie ceux qui en laissent, parce que sinon... enfin, voilà quoi... Donc je vais vous proposer ceci : vous me laissez au moins cinq reviews par chapitres, sans ça, je ne publierai pas les chapitres. Je vais peut être faire ma chieuse, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si mon travail est apprécié ou non c'est vraiment important pour un écrivain ! Personellement, j'essaie de laisser un maximum de reviews quand je lis une histoire, que je l'apprécie ou non. Donc si mon histoire vous plaît, dîtes-le et si elle ne vous plaît pas, dîtes-le aussi ! S'il-vous-plaît !

Bon, alors j'espère que vous passerez une bonne fin de fêtes et je vous dis à l'année prochaine !

Bisous à tous et à toutes !


	15. Chapitre 12, Code d'honneur (partie 2)

**Coucou les loulous ! **

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ce retard (encore une fois à cause de trop de travail et de révisions pour le bac blanc que j'ai passé à la rentrée de janvier (au passage, me suis foiré en philo et en littérature...)) **

**J'espère que le début d'année s'est bien passé pour vous, pour moi oui ^^ (à part la surcharge de travail, comme d'habitude!)**

**Ensuite, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour me soutenir et me dire qu'ils aimaient la fic ! Merci à vous tous !:D **

**Bon alors, pour le prochain chapitre, je vais faire quelque chose de spécial : je ne vais pas entamer tout de suite la saison 2, je vais faire un chapitre « entre-deux », par contre, je ne sais pas si j'en fais un ou plusieurs... ça portera sur les nouveaux arrivants dans la saison 2 (Erica, Isaac et Boyd) et sans doute sur la transformation de Leona. Je pense faire ça aussi pour la saison 3 et 4. **

**Et je voudrais m'excuser pour toutes les fautes dégueulasses des chapitres précédents ! Et pourtant je me relis ! Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ?**

**J'ai honte de moi en étant une L... Je vais refaire la correction des chapitres très vite, ne vous inquiétez pas...**

**Enfin, très vite... Là, mon objectif premier est de me concentrer sur mon bac... Et j'ai aussi une traduction en cours d'une histoire sur Tom Jedusor et un OC (The Dark Lord's Rose). Allez y jeter un coup d'œil si ça vous intéresse ! Donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les prochains retards, les publications arriveront quand elles arriveront...**

**Bon alors voilà !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Et souvenez-vous que le prochain chapitre ne sera posté qu'à conditions qu'il y ai cinq reviews sur celui-ci ! S'il-vous-plaît...**

Chapitre 12 : Code Breaker (Part 2)

Stiles et Jackson se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'hôpital en se disputant, lorsque Chris et deux autres Chasseurs leur barrèrent la route.

-Et merde, fit Stiles.

-Bonsoir vous deux, commença Chris avec un sourire froid. Vous n'auriez pas vu Scott McCall, par hasard ?

-Scott ?, fit Stiles en essayant de ne pas faire paraître son anxiété. Euh...Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis depuis le bal... Et toi, Jackson ?

Il se tourna vers son allié qui ne savait plus où se mettre, ni quoi répondre.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu..., fit Stiles avant que les trois hommes ne les prirent par le col et les entraînèrent vers une pièce vide, que Chris ferma à clé.

-On va réessayer encore une fois, d'accord ?, dit Chris. Où est Scott McCall ?

Devant le silence des deux jeunes gens, Chris empoigna Stiles par le col et le colla contre la porte.

-Laisse-moi te poser une question, Stiles. As-tu déjà vu un chien enragé ?

-Non, répondit celui-ci. Mais je le mettrai sur ma liste de choses à faire si vous me lâchez.

Chris ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et continua :

-Et bien moi, j'en ai vu. Et la seule chose a laquelle j'ai pu comparer ça, c'est à un ami qui s'est transformé pendant la pleine lune. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

-Pas vraiment, en fait. Rien contre vous, vos talents d'orateur sont superbes, fit Stiles.

-Il a essayé de me tuer, et j'ai été obligé de lui mettre une balle dans le crâne ! Et pendant qu'il était en train d'agoniser, il essayait encore de ramper vers moi, comme si la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était de me tuer ! Tu peux l'imaginer ?

-Non, fit Stiles.

Mais Stiles ne serait pas Stiles s'il n'avait pas voulu faire une autre remarque sarcastique :

-Mais on dirait que vous devriez mieux choisir vos amis...

Chris en eut assez et frappa à côté de lui contre le mur.

-Est-ce que Scott a essayé de te tuer pendant la pleine lune ? Tu as du l'attacher, l'enfermer ?

-Oui ! J'ai dû l'attacher au radiateur. Pourquoi ? Vous auriez préféré que je l'enferme au sous-sol et que j'y mette le feu ?, fit-il avec rage.

Ce fut un choc pour Chris qui eut un rire nerveux il se tourna vers les autres Chasseurs, puis refit face à Stiles et lui dit :

-Je déteste contredire les rumeurs, mais on ne l'a pas fait.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Derek a dit que vous aviez un code d'honneur. Et j'imagine que tout le monde le respecte.

-Oui, répondit Chris.

-Et si quelqu'un le brisait ?

-Comme qui ?, fit Chris, qui commençait à avoir des doutes.

-Votre sœur, répondit Stiles en regardant Chris droit dans les yeux.

Derek, Scott et Leona sortirent de la prison dans laquelle ils avaient été enfermés et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Leona. Derek était encore épuisé et n'avait pas complètement guérit et Leona marchait à côté de lui, inquiète.

-Scott, appela faiblement Derek. Attends. Attends.

Le concerné se retourna et Derek dit :

-Y a quelque chose qui va pas. Ça à l'air...

-Oh non !, le coupa Scott. Ne dit pas que c'est trop facile ! Dans les films d'horreurs, quand les gens disent que c'est trop facile, ils meurent tous à la fin !

-Surtout dans Scary Movie, fit remarquer Leona. Ils se font tous avoir, à part cette conne de Cindy...

-Tu penses que vous trouvez tous les deux a été facile ? Fuir le père d'Allison ? Rien de tout ça n'a été facile !

-Ouais, pas faux, fit Derek.

-Merci !, s'exclama Scott.

Et au même moment, une flèche vint heurter l'épaule de Derek.

-Derek !, hurla Leona en se précipitant vers lui.

Scott se tourna en direction du tireur de cette flèche et découvrit Allison, qui encochait une deuxième flèche, accompagnée de sa tante Kate. Une deuxième flèche toucha Derek, cette fois-ci à la jambe.

-Flèche éblouissante, dit Kate à Allison.

Derek hurla aux des autres :

-Vos yeux ! Protégez vos yeux !

Allison tira la flèche éblouissante et Scott, qui n'avait pas couvert ses yeux, fut ébloui et étourdi. Les trois loups étaient à terre et les deux Chasseuses se dirigeaient maintenant vers eux. Derek réussit à enlever les flèches de son corps et tira Scott avec l'aide de Leona vers la maison en ruines.

-Partez !, fit-il en s'écroulant à terre, trop faible pour continuer.

-Pas question ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Derek !, cria Leona en se mettant entre Kate et lui.

Scott, toujours éblouit, vit Allison s'avancer vers lui.

-Allison, on peut expliquer, firent Scott et Leona.

-Arrêtez, les coupa-t-elle. Pour une fois, arrêtez de me mentir.

-J'allais te dire la vérité au bal, continua Scott.

Leona tentait de relever Derek mais celui-ci était encore trop faible.

-J'allais tout te dire. Parce que, tout ce que j'ai fais...

-C'était pour me protéger ?, fit Allison.

-Oui, répondit Scott.

Allison le considéra d'un œil froid et déçu, et répondit :

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Dieu merci !, fit Kate derrière eux. Maintenant, tire avant que je ne le fasse moi-même !

-Mais... T'a dis qu'on allait juste les attraper, fit Allison.

-Ouais, c'est fait, ça ! Et maintenant on les tue !

En disant ça, elle tira sur Derek qui tomba dans l'inconscience, puis sur Leona qui se précipitait sur elle. Leona tomba et jeta un regard noir à sa tante adoptive.

-Tu vois ? C'est pas si dur !

-Tu m'avais promis qu'on allait pas faire de mal à Leona et à Scott !

-Ouais, j'ai menti.

Elle poussa Allison à terre et lui enleva son arc des mains. Elle dirigea son arme vers Scott et fit :

-J'adore ces yeux marrons.

-Kate !, appela Chris qui venait juste d'apparaître. Je sais ce que tu as fait.

Kate jeta un regard à la maison avant de regarder à nouveau son frère.

-Baisse ton arme, ordonna Chris.

-J'ai fait ce que l'on m'a demandé de faire.

-Personne ne t'as demandé de tuer des personnes innocentes. Il y avaient des humains dans cette maison des enfants ! Regarde ce que tu fais maintenant, tu pointes une arme sur un garçon de seize ans et sans aucune preuve qu'il ai tué des gens ! On fait selon le code : « Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent ».

Allison réalisa qu'elle avait déjà entendu ce code et regarda la scène avec attention. Leona se releva légèrement et enleva la balle qui était dans sa jambe.

-Baisse ton arme, fit Chris en pointant la sienne sur sa sœur. Avant que je ne t'abatte, toi.

Kate baissa son arme, choquée par l'attitude de son frère.

Soudain, la porte de la maison grinça et le regard de Chris se fit inquiet.

-Allison, Leona, reculez.

Kate pointa son arme en direction de la maison, Scott et Leona se relevèrent d'un bond. Allison reprit son arc en main et Chris s'avança vers le petit groupe, son arme en direction de la porte. Leona s'était mise près du corps inconscient de Derek pour le protéger.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Allison, apeurée.

-C'est l'Alpha, répondit Scott, ses yeux devenant jaunes.

Tout se passa très vite. Allison avait ramassé son arc et avait encoché une flèche, prête à tirer au moindre mouvement. Kate et Chris avaient tourné leur flingues vers la porte de la maison et Scott et Leona s'étaient mis en position de combat.

L'Alpha attaqua, et la première à tomber fut Allison, son arc tombant quelques mètres plus loin, tandis que la flèche alla se planter dans un arbre. Ensuite vint le tour de Chris, qui tomba près de sa voiture, inconscient. L'Alpha fit tomber Leona, qui s'écrasa sur le corps de Derek. Puis vint Scott, qui eut le souffle coupé tandis qu'il s'écrasait près de Leona et de Derek.

Il ne restait plus que Kate debout, la cible de Peter. Kate tira quelques fois et hurla à l'Alpha de s'amener, ce qu'il fit : il brisa le poignet de Kate et l'attrapa à la gorge, puis la lança comme si elle ne pesait rien en direction de la maison. Elle atterrit sur le porche, le souffle coupé. Peter s'élança vers elle, la saisit une fois de plus à la gorge et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison. Allison, qui s'était relevée, les suivit.

-Alli, non !, cria Leona.

Allison l'ignora et Leona, ne sachant que faire d'autre, tenta de réveiller Derek.

-Allez, Derek, réveilles-toi ! On a besoin de toi, là !

Scott se releva lui aussi et commença à partir en direction de la maison en ruines des Hale.

-Bon, tant pis, fit Leona en mettant un coup de poing à Derek.

Celui-ci se releva instantanément et Leona lui dit :

-Je rêve ou le seul moyen de te réveiller quand t'es inconscient c'est de t'en foutre une ?

Derek lui sourit et ils s'élancèrent vers la maison. Mais avant qu'il atteignent la porte, Derek se retourna vers elle et lui dit :

-Tu va pas là-dedans.

-Pourquoi ? Je pourrais aider !

-Tu n'as pas le contrôle sur ta transformation, tu pourrais surtout te faire tuer.

-Bon d'accord !, fit Leona en se dirigeant vers la voiture de Chris. Derek la regarda s'éloigner en sachant très bien qu'elle reviendrait et rejoignit Scott qui attaquait Peter dans la maison.

Leona ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et vit tout un arsenal d'armes.

-Eh ben ! Ils se font pas chier, les Chasseurs !

Elle prit une arme au hasard et la chargea, puis ferma le coffre et vit Allison en train d'essayer de réveiller Chris.

Allison voulu la suivre mais elle lui dit :

-Reste-là, je m'en occupe.

-Mais tu va pas y aller toute seule !, protesta-t-elle.

-Non, pas toute seule, y a déjà Scott et Derek.

Et sur ce, elle s'élança dans la maison.

Elle sentit une odeur de sang dès qu'elle entra dans la maison et repaira le corps de Kate, les yeux vides et la gorge tranchée.

-Tant pis pour elle, tant mieux pour nous, grogna-t-elle.

Un bruit de griffe derrière elle la fit se retourner. Elle vit l'Alpha s'élancer vers elle, et Scott et Derek à terre, qui peinait à se relever.

Elle pointa son arme en direction du monstre et tira. Mais l'Alpha évita la balle en sautant et en s'écrasant sur elle. Leona fit un bon de cinq mètres en arrière et alla s'écraser contre le reste des escaliers de la maison en ruines. La force de la chute lui coupa le souffle et elle vit des étoiles devant ses yeux. Elle eut un mal de crâne soudain et eut du mal à se relever.

Derek et Scott reprenait la charge, mais l'Alpha était clairement plus fort qu'eux. Il envoya Scott s'écraser contre une fenêtre et celui-ci fut hors du combat. Derek quant à lui, tenta de mettre plusieurs coup de poings à Peter qui les évita et qui envoya Derek dehors aussi. Leona se lança à la poursuite de l'Alpha qui essayait d'étrangler Scott. Puis, elle entendit un bruit de klaxon et de freins et se retourna.

Stiles et Jackson était là et Stiles lança une bouteille du produit chimique qu'ils avaient déjà fait au laboratoire lors de la nuit au lycée. Malheureusement, l'Alpha la rattrapa au vol. Mais il ne dut pas savoir ce que c'était, car il prit un air étonné.

-Eh merde, grogna Stiles.

Soudain, le visage de Scott s'illumina tandis qu'il envoya son arc à Allison.

-Attrape !, lui lança-t-il.

Celle-ci encocha une flèche, prépara son viseur et visa la bouteille. L'Alpha voulu la jeter au loin mais c'était trop tard. La flèche d'Allison atteint son objectif et mit le feu au bras de Peter. Jackson regarda la seconde bouteille et la lança. Le corps tout entier de Peter prit feu et celui-ci hurla de douleur. Il voulut se diriger vers Allison mais Scott et Leona le poussèrent d'un coup de pied plus loin, près de la forêt.

Peter finit de brûler, et les flammes s'éteignirent petit à petit.

Chris se réveilla et vit la scène, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Ba alors, Chris ? T'a tout raté !, rit Leona. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de tomber dans les vapes ?

Chris fit un câlin à ses deux filles, puis Allison se dirigea vers Scott, tandis que Leona entraînait Chris à part.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose : je sais que tu es un Chasseur et que Kate en était une. Je sais aussi que les loups-garous existent depuis quelques temps. Ça ne me posait pas vraiment problème jusqu'au soir à l'hôpital où l'Alpha m'a mordu.

Chris ne réagit pas et Leona se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis pas... T'a pas vraiment l'air surpris...

-On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ?, fit Chris en voyant Derek se diriger vers Peter.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir la scène : Derek était près du corps du Peter, qui était miraculeusement toujours en vie. Il se pencha près de l'Alpha, et Scott et Leona, qui avaient compris les intentions de Derek, se dirigèrent vers lui, une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

-Derek !, cria Scott. Ne fais pas ça !

-Tu as dit que la cure venait de celui qui nous avait mordu, et Scott et moi avons tous les deux été mordus par Peter !

Derek se retourna vers Leona, et il semblait être triste et désolé. Scott continuait de dire à Derek qu'il ne fallait pas tuer Peter, mais Leona prit son bras en disant avec un mélange de rage et de tristesse :

-Scott... Il n'y a pas de cure... Derek nous a menti pour pouvoir tuer Peter...

-Tu... as déjà fais... ton choix, chuchota un Peter mourant.

Ses yeux bleus devinrent rouges tandis qu'il dit :

-Je peux le sentir sur toi !

Derek leva son bras et trancha la gorge de l'ex-Alpha. Il se releva, ses yeux devinrent rouges à leur tour, et il dit d'une voix grave :

-C'est moi l'Alpha à présent !

Plus tard, la police vint dans la maison de Derek et y trouva le corps de Kate Argent, qui portait un mystérieux collier au milieu, un loup et au dessus, un soleil, ou peut être une lune. Le shérif Stilinski fit immédiatement le rapprochement et compris que celle qui avait mis le feu à la maison Hale des années plus tôt était cette femme, qui gisait, la gorge tranchée, dans son propre sang.

Le lendemain, dans le journal de Beacon Hills, était écrit que la responsable de l'incendie des Hale était Kate.

Chez les Argent, une réunion gigantesque de famille eu lieu. Atour de la table de la salle à manger était présent Victoria, Chris, Allison et Leona. Victoria, les poings serrés sur la table, faisait apparemment de son mieux pour garder son calme, et Chris était lui aussi un peu tendu...

-Raconte-nous tout depuis que tu sais que les loups-garous existent.

Leona prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire, les yeux baissés, une goutte de sueur sur sa tempe et en tremblant légèrement.

-J'ai appris que les loups-garous existaient lorsque Kate a tiré sur Derek. Le lendemain, il est venu au lycée trouver Scott, et Stiles et moi,on l'a emporté à la clinique vétérinaire pendant que Scott était ici en train d'essayer de trouver la balle qui pourrait guérir Derek...

Elle parla pendant à peu près trois quart d'heure elle leur dit comment ils avaient découvert qui était l'Alpha, la nuit à l'hôpital, puis lorsqu'elle était rentrée, Kate qui l'attendait et qui l'avait enfermée elle et Derek, Scott qui était venu les sauver et enfin la bataille finale.

-Voilà... Vous savez tout...

Pendant un moment, personne dans la pièce ne dit rien. Victoria avait l'air plutôt contrariée,tandis qu'Allison semblait trahie et triste qu'elle ne l'ai pas mis dans la confidence.

-Bien..., fit Chris. Merci de nous avoir tout dit... Mais pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

-Parce que j'avais peur que vous fassiez du mal à Derek et à Scott ! Et parce que je savais que Kate avait mis feu à la maison des Hale il y a six ans et qu'à chaque fois que je me retrouvais dans la même pièce qu'elle, j'avais envie de la frapper à mort pour ce qu'elle avait fait ! Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Il y eu un autre blanc.

-Vous m'en voulez.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

-Un peu, avoua Chris. Mais tu fais partie de notre famille et nous n'abandonnons pas notre famille.

Leona soupira.

-Et... est-ce que ça veut dire que vous voulez encore de moi dans cette maison ?

-Mais oui ! Évidemment !, s'écria Allison.

-Mais à quelques conditions..., continua Chris. Nous allons faire comme si tout allait très bien, que tu étais encore humaine et nous allons t'entraîner à devenir une Chasseuse.

Leona prit un air horrifié.

-Je ne veux pas tuer des loups-garous, déclara-t-elle avec force.

-Et ça n'arrivera pas, fit Victoria.

-Nous allons tout faire pour que vous deux, vous n'ayez jamais à tuer, du moins de notre vivant. Leona, tu vas aussi devoir appendre à contrôler le loup en toi.

-Je vais demander de l'aide à Derek.

Chris se tendit brusquement.

-Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas, mais c'est le seul loup-garou à des kilomètres à la ronde qui puisse réellement m'aider ! Je vais m'arranger avec lui.

Chris renifla bruyamment pour montrer sa désapprobation mais Leona campa sur sa position.

-Je ne changerais pas d'avis, Chris.

-Très bien... Mais s'il te fait le moindre mal, je le tuerai. Et je vais continuer à me méfier de lui. Bien, je pense que vous pouvez remonter, toutes les deux. Victoria et moi devons mettre certaines choses au clair et nous devons passer un coup de fil.

Les deux jeunes filles ne se le firent pas répéter, et montèrent chacune dans leur chambre, Allison devant faire rentrer Scott en douce, et Leona devant sortir en douce pour aller voir Derek.

Sur le chemin pour aller chez Derek, Leona reçut un message de Stiles : _Lydia n'est pas devenue un loup-garou, elle ne guérit pas mais ne meurt pas non plus. Les docs disent qu'elle va bien... On ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle est..._

Leona fut surprise et envoya un : _OK... En chemin pour aller voir Derek pour lui demander de m'entraîner... Tiens-moi au courant ! Bonne nuit._

Puis, elle éteignit son téléphone et s'arrêta devant la maison de Derek. Elle sortit de sa voiture et claqua la porte et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement.

-Derek ?, appela-t-elle. T'es là ?

Elle vit Derek sortir de l'ombre et dit :

-Salut. Désolée de venir si tard...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Et bien... J'ai eu une discussion avec Chris et Victoria et... il veulent m'entraîner à devenir une Chasseuse... Mais ils veulent aussi que je contrôle mes pouvoirs des loup-garou et... euh... j'ai pensé à toi...

Derek se rapprocha d'elle et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-On commence demain matin, lui dit-il avant de retourner dans l'obscurité de sa maison.

Leona se sentit fondre, mais ne laissa rien paraître et fit :

-Merci, Derek. Bonne nuit !

Puis, elle sortit de la maison et rentra chez elle.

**Et souvenez-vous que le prochain chapitre ne sera posté qu'à conditions qu'il y ai cinq reviews sur celui-ci !**


	16. Chapitre 13, L'histoire d'Erica

**Salut les loulous !**

**Ça fait un bail, je sais, et je m'en excuse. Je passais le bac, que j'ai eu avec mention assez bien ! ^^ et je n'avais vraiment aucune inspiration. Donc c'est une sorte de one-shot sur Erica. Je vais en faire aussi sur Isaac et Boyd avant d'entamer la saison 2. **

**Merci à tous qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !:D ← z'avez vu, j'ai mis un smiley hyper content ! XD**

**Un spécial merci à Clerza, JokerMidnight, Nis Norris, Gwendoline, Lilou, Shalimare,TsTiitii0611, Marine 76, EmissaireStlinski, Emichlo et Ana pour m'avoir laissé plusieurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! :D Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne absolument pas cette fanfic, je suis si heureuse de l'écrire et de la partager avec vous ! **

**En espérant que ça vous plaise ^^ J'ai même fait des recherches sur les crises d'épilepsies pour l'écrire XD (minute culturelle à la fin du chapitre, pour ceux que ça intéresse)**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Le prochain chapitre sera sur Isaac !**

**Bisous tout plein !**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle !**

Chapitre 13 : Erica's Tell

Faible. Apeurée. Moche. Folle. C'était comme ça que la plupart des gens la définissaient.

Erica Reyes était la fille d'un riche investisseur à Beacon Hills, et sa mère était institutrice à l'école maternelle. Ses parents étaient divorcés et elle était partie vivre chez sa mère.

La vie d'Erica était tout, sauf simple. Elle était méprisée par ses camarades de classe, tout le monde se moquait d'elle à cause de « la fuite » lors d'une crise d'épilepsie vraiment grave qu'elle avait eu en cours de chimie.

Aussi loin qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir, Erica n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle était d'une timidité maladive, elle n'arrivait à parler qu'à ses parents, et encore. Elle ne leur avait jamais dit tout ce qu'il se passait au lycée ses camarades se moquaient sans arrêt d'elle, ils la rabaissaient. Les filles étaient même allées jusqu'à lui voler tout ses vêtements dans les vestiaires pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche et elle avait du sortir en serviette pour les récupérer. Elles les avaient mises dans les vestiaires des garçons... Autant dire que ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour elle...

Ensuite, elle n'avait pas d'amis parce que justement, tout le monde se moquait d'elle et que personne ne voulait l'approcher. Les gens de Beacon Hills étaient bien trop soucieux de leur cote de popularité pour être vu avec une pauvre fille comme elle.

Et elle méprisait tout le monde, parce qu'ils la méprisaient, elle. Elle détestait tout le monde dans ce lycée, qui se moquait d'elle alors qu'elle avait des problèmes graves, dans sa vie. Elle les détestait parce qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de la juger mais qu'ils le faisaient tout de même. Elle les détestait, et par moments, même, elle voulait leurs morts. Elle voulait les voir souffrir, et elle voulait les tuer de ses propres mains. Elle voulait les détruire.

Mais il y en avait tout de même un qu'elle ne détestait pas, qu'elle ne méprisait pas. Elle l'aimait secrètement, même... Stiles Stilinski. Le fils du Shérif. Toujours accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis, Scott McCall et Leona Argent, ces trois là étaient devenus rapidement populaires en moins de deux semaines.

Erica considérait Stiles un peu comme un dieu. Grand, brun, beau, qui jouait au Lacrosse, il avait tout pour plaire. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'il ignorait son existence, qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Ils étaient ensemble en chimie, ils avaient été partenaires quelque fois il avait toujours été très gentil avec elle, il était même un des seuls qui ne se moquait pas d'elle. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé, tout ça à cause de cette foutue timidité maladive !

Erica se méprisait elle-même pour ne pas être capable de lui décrocher deux mots. Elle rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et perdait tout ses moyens.

Elle avait été extrêmement surprise d'ailleurs, lorsque Leona Argent avait prit sa défense dans la cours parce quelques élèves la harcelaient encore. Elle s'était mise entre elle et les garçons de seconde qui l'emmerdaient sans arrêt, et, selon Erica, elle s'était montrée vraiment courageuse, car ils faisaient deux fois sa taille.

Les harceleurs avaient finis par partir, et Leona s'était tournée vers elle et lui avait sourit. C'était le premier sourire amical qu'elle recevait d'une personne de son âge depuis des années. Ensuite, elle avait dit :

-Si ceux là t'emmerdent encore, appelle-moi et je leur botterai les fesses.

Puis, elle s'était détournée.

Depuis, dès que Leona voyait Erica, elle lui souriait ou venait lui parler de temps à autres pour savoir comment elle allait. Erica ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à tant d'attention Leona était la première personne avec qui elle avait « tissé quelques liens », pour ainsi dire. Alors, elle répondait souvent par des petits :

-Je vais bien, et toi ?

Puis, elle s'enfuyait, car elle ne savait pas gérer les relations amicales. Mais Leona ne se décourageait pas et elle continuait à lui sourire, à lui faire des petits signes, à venir lui parler.

Erica l'admirait pour ça : Leona n'avait pas peur de perdre sa cote de popularité et elle était bien la seule...

Mais malgré la présence réconfortante de Leona, la vie d'Erica était loin d'être rose : ses problèmes commençaient notamment chez elle, à la maison. Lorsque son père avait quitté sa mère, ça avait été une sorte d'apocalypse dans sa vie : sa mère avait fait une énorme dépression et pendant deux ans ne s'était plus occupée de sa fille, ou très peu. Erica faisait alors tout son possible pour garder la maison, tout en allant à l'école, en apprenant, en faisant des crises d'épilepsies de plus en plus grave, et sa mère était passive. Durant cette période, son père ne s'occupait pas plus d'elle. En vérité, son père était partit de Beacon Hills avec une autre femme, et était revenu trois ans plus tard, avec une nouvelle famille. Et maintenant, elle voyait son père de temps en temps, mais il ne lui prêtait aucune attention, il ne la voyait plus. Elle avait beau lui parler, essayer de lui raconter ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle.

En revanche, sa situation avec sa mère s'était améliorée à partir du jour où elle avait fait une grave crise d'épilepsie en cours de chimie :

Ses camarades de classe y faisait référence en appelant cet épisode « la fuite ». Et c'était rapidement devenu son surnom.

Elle était donc en cours de chimie, lorsqu'elle eut une grave crise d'épilepsie, une des plus grave qu'elle ai eu de toute son existence, d'ailleurs. Ses camarades de classe étaient d'abord déroutés, car il ne savait pas quoi faire. Un de ceux qui la harcelait déjà à l'époque avait eu la brillante idée de lui mettre quelque chose dans la bouche, tout en sachant que cela pouvait lui casser les dents. Elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Et puis, tout d'un coup, elle s'était mise à pisser. Monsieur Harris avait fait tout son possible pour éloigner tout le monde d'elle et avait demandé à quelqu'un d'aller chercher de l'aide. Mais malheureusement, quelqu'un avait réussit à filmer la scène et l'avait posté sur les réseaux sociaux. Si la vie sociale d'Erica n'était déjà pas brillante à cette époque, après cet épisode, elle était finie. Sa seule consolation dans cette histoire était que l'élève qui avait filmé la scène avait été viré définitivement du lycée.

Depuis, ses relations avec sa mère s'était vraiment améliorées : elle n'était plus passive, elle s'occupait d'elle, payait les factures, s'était trouvé un nouveau travail à l'école maternelle. Elle reprenait sa vie en main, en même temps que celle de sa fille. Elle l'accompagnait tous les mois à l'hôpital pour des test et avait même parlé au directeur des harcèlements que subissait sa fille.

Mais depuis peu, Erica avait arrêté de prendre son traitement, comme elle allait mieux. Elle ne faisait plus que des crises partielles simples, autrement dit, ce n'était rien comparé à « la fuite ». Elle se disait que, peut-être, ses crises passeraient avec le temps.

Alors, la voilà, Erica Reyes, en cours de sport, sans avoir prit son traitement. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était dangereux de faire du sport sans ses médicaments. Aujourd'hui, ils faisaient escalade.

Elle était dans la même classe que Stiles, Leona, Scott, Allison et Lydia. Toute la bande, quoi. Et le coach venait juste de lui dire qu'elle devait escalader le mur avec Stiles Stinlinski.

Super.

Elle allait se ridiculiser devant lui, en plus.

Erica avait toujours eu le vertige, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Même monter sur une chaise l'angoissait profondément.

Elle commença à monter, peu sûre d'elle, et vite, tous les muscles de son corps se bloquèrent. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle commença à pleurer. Stiles était déjà redescendu.

Elle entendait les élèves se moquer d'elle dans son dos. Lydia qui disait au coach que ce n'était pas du vertige, ce qu'elle avait, mais une mal fonction de quelque chose. Allison et Leona qui rappelaient au coach qu'elle était épileptique. Le coach qui essayait de la faire redescendre.

Elle était presque sur le point de faire une hyperventilation, et elle savait que cela la conduirait directement à une crise tonico-clonique. Il fallait qu'elle redescende. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être envoyée à l'hôpital et que ses médecins s'aperçoivent qu'elle ne prenait plus son traitement.

Heureusement, elle recommença à pouvoir bouger, et elle se laissa lentement descendre. Elle fut rattrapée par Leona, mais Erica se dégagea presque immédiatement. Elle était encore la risée de toute la classe. Elle détestait cela.

Elle partit du gymnase, les rires de ses camarades la poursuivant.

**Minute culturelle :**

**Crise partielle simple**** : En gros, ce n'est pas une crise d'épilepsie grave, la personne ne perd pas conscience, elle n'a peut être même pas de convulsions, c'est juste un ressentit, une sorte de picotement dans un membre. Parfois, il se peut que la personne perçoive une « aura » (Erica l'explique à Derek), en gros c'est une odeur ou un goût pas très très agréable qui est annonciateur d'une crise plus grave, genre la crise tonico-clonique.**

**Crise tonico-clonique**** : Celle là, c'est la vraie crise d'épilepsie comme on l'entend, nous. En gros, la personne perd conscience, a des convulsions, et parfois perd le contrôle de sa vessie, comme Erica. Elle est très grave et on doit appeler une ambulance pour la personne. Elle dure souvent entre deux et trois minutes, pas très long, mais très intense... La personne qui a la crise ne peut plus respirer, ou très difficilement parce que tous ses muscles sont contractés. **

**Hyperventilation**** : Bon ba, ça se voit dans le nom, on hyper ventile... Les causes sont souvent l'anxiété, le stress, la fièvre, la douleur intense, l'abus d'alcool ou de drogues illicites (vous êtes donc prévenus, ne pas abuser ! XD), consommation excessive de certains médocs genre aspirine (merci wikipédia de m'avoir fait perdre toute foi en l'aspirine XD), la consommation excessive de café (encore merci wikipédia), l'asthme, la grossesse, l'altitude, ou encore la cause volontaire par exemple la plongée.**

**Donc voilà, c'était tout pour ajourd'hui !**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**


	17. Petite Info Pour Mes Lecteurs Chéris

Coucou à tous !

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié cet été, j'avais dit que je le ferais et je n'ai finalement pas d'inspiration pour le chapitre sur Isaac, je n'ai écrit que quinze lignes...

Du coup, je me suis rattrapée ! (Leona : Quoi ? C'est possible, ça ?) Oui, c'est possible, laisse-moi finir, s'il-te-plaît ! (Leona : D'accord ! D'accord... * soupirs *)

Donc, comme je vous l'ai dit, je me suis rattrapée j'ai réécrit le premier chapitre, que je ne trouvais pas terrible du tout, en me relisant. Donc allez jeter un coup d'œil, là, je suis en train de réécrire le chapitre 2 et il avance bien, il sera en ligne normalement le week-end prochain.

Bon alors, comme vous le savez, c'est la rentrée (soupirs) et donc, je ne serais plus en mesure d'écrire aussi souvent (Leona : Ah ! Parce que t'écris souvent, d'habitude?) Mais bien sûr que oui ! Et bordel, ferme-là un peu ! (Leona : Je dis juste tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas ! Sur ce, je me casse!) Ouais, bon c'est vrai, t'a raison, Leona, excuse-moi... Et excusez-moi tous, d'ailleurs...

Mais du coup, j'ai eu une idée brillante ! Leona ne dis rien ou sinon, je te fais bouffer tes cheveux et tu ne sera JAMAIS avec Derek !

Du coup, mon idée était que je publie chaque mois un chapitre, comme ça, j'ai un certain délais pour le faire... Donc, vu comme là, on est le 31 août, je devrais publier le chapitre sur Isaac le 31 septembre... Logiquement ! Si j'arrive à le terminer plus tôt, pas de soucis pour vous !;)

Si vous trouvez qu'un chapitre a du retard, dîtes-le moi gentiment en review s'il-vous-plaît !;)

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances ! Les miennes ont été super (voyage à Berlin et tout ça... ^^) mais c'est passé trop vite ! XD

N'hésitez pas aussi à aller faire un tour sur Our lives are not that bad, série de one-shots sur Derek/Leona, je bosse en ce moment-même sur un one-shot du point de vue de Derek.

Donc voilà, je suppose que c'était tout pour cette fois-ci...

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée et une bonne santé et plein de sous dans le porte-monnaie et tout ça !

Bisous à vous tous !


	18. Chapitre 14, La nouvelle vie d'Isaac

**Salut les loulous !**

**J'ai réussi à le poster dans les temps, ce fucking chapitre ! ^^**

**C'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire au début, puis, ces derniers temps, j'ai eu une vague d'inspiration, ne me demandez pas pourquoi ! En tout cas, c'est super que j'ai réussi à le faire !**

**Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! ^^**

**SaraB : Merci pour ton review et je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic ^^ Voiloi le prochain chapitre, pour répondre à ta question XD Bisous et j'espère que tu continueras à lire ^^**

**Lily071 : Merci pour ton gentil review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ^^ Voici la suite et j'espère que tu continueras à lire ^^**

**Bon alors, récapitulons :**

**-Les chapitres 1 et 2 sont réécrits !**

**-Deux chapitres sur trois sur les nouveaux personnages sont faits, il ne manque plus que Boyd.**

**-Je suis en pleine écriture d'un nouveau One-shot sur Deona que je posterais sur Our Lives are not that bad.**

**-Je vais aussi sans doute faire un chapitre sur la mini-série Teen Wolf, Search For A Cure avant de commencer la saison 2. La mini-série est sur Youtube, elle dure 16 minutes mais par contre, il faut savoir super bien comprendre l'anglais, parce qu'elle n'existe pas en français, ni en sous-titré français. Je crois qu'il y avait une version sous-titré en Italien ou en Espagnol.**

**Voilà, c'était tout sur l'écriture !**

**Un peu de ma vie (il en faut bien quand même XP) : comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis maintenant en BTS Assistant de Manager (logique étant donné que je veux être traductrice – – ') BREF ! ^^ Donc en gros, j'ai un peu moins le temps encore que l'année dernière d'écrire, mais durant mes temps libres, je fais tout ce je peux, je vous assure ! Donc heureusement que mardi j'ai eu toute l'aprèm' de libre (prof absente) et pas cours du tout le vendredi (idem raison) pour avancer dans les chapitres...**

**Donc, si vous n'avez pas lu l'info postée juste avant ce chapitre ci, je récapitule : Je vais faire en sorte de publier deux chapitres par mois (pour l'instant un réécrit et un autre dans la continuité de l'histoire). Autrement dit, vous en avez eu trois ce mois-ci ^^ et le mois prochain, vous aurez certainement le chapitre 3 réécrit et le chapitre 15 qui portera sur Boyd.**

**Donc sur ce, parce que j'ai quand même dit beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous reviewerez ! (Ceci n'est absolument pas un verbe, mais je m'en fou ! XD)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous !**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle !**

Chapitre 14 : Isaac's New Life

C'était une nuit parfaitement ordinaire pour Isaac Lahey.

Il était rentré chez lui vers 16h, avait pris quelque chose à manger dans le frigidaire et s'était réfugié dans sa chambre avant que son père ne rentre du travail.

Isaac Lahey était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'adolescent normal. Enfin, c'était ce que tous les autres adolescents qui ne le connaissaient pas disaient.

Isaac était tout, sauf un adolescent normal : il n'avait plus de mère, il n'avait plus de frère… Et le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait n'était pas du tout aimant… Son père se déchaînait sur lui presque tous les soirs, dès que l'envie lui prenait ou dès qu'Isaac avait fait ne serait-ce qu'une petite bêtise.

Isaac s'était donc rendu dans sa chambre dont il avait fermé la porte à clé, puis s'était installé à son bureau où il avait commencé à étudier. Il commença par la chimie, matière dans laquelle il avait le plus de difficulté. Il avait obtenu un D, aujourd'hui. Lorsque son père ferait le bilan à la fin de la semaine, comme toutes les semaines, il se mettrait en colère, c'était sûr… Isaac voulait à tout prix remonter sa moyenne en chimie d'ici là, et donc, il travaillait encore plus dur dans cette matière. Mais comment obtenir des bonnes notes dans une matière où l'on a naturellement des lacunes et aussi où le prof est fou et qu'il note à la tête ? La meilleure note du jeune homme dans cette matière avait été un B-.

Après qu'il ait fini de travailler sa chimie, il ouvrit son livre d'histoire. C'était une matière qu'il n'appréciait guère, mais il se devait de la travailler, celle-là aussi. Mais il avait plus de chance en histoire : le prof n'était pas fou, lui.

-ISAAC !, hurla son père de la cuisine.

« Eh, merde ! », pensa le concerné. Si son père commençait à crier comme ça, c'est que ça ne sentait pas bon du tout pour lui.

Il descendit les escaliers à contre cœur, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui l'attendait.

Son père était en bas des escaliers, les poings sur les hanches, et regardait Isaac d'un air sévère.

-Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle !, s'énerva-t-il. Dépêche-toi de mettre la table !

Isaac s'exécuta en silence. Il détestait le fait de ne pas pouvoir répondre à son père sous peine de se prendre une raclée. En fait, il détestait son père tout court.

Le jeune homme se souvenait parfaitement du jour où son père avait commencé à le battre.

_Isaac revenait de l'école. Il était en troisième. Il avait passé une bonne journée et était heureux de rentrer chez lui. Il avait un grand frère génial, qui le soutenait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Isaac s'était récemment mis en tête de jouer à la-crosse. Son frère l'encourageait, lui-même pratiquant beaucoup de sport. Il avait fait partit de l'équipe de natation du lycée, dont leur père était le coach._

_Donc Isaac rentrait à pied chez lui, le collège n'étant pas très loin, heureux de retrouver sa famille. Son programme de la soirée ? Il allait s'entraîner à la-crosse avec son frère pour être le meilleur joueur du lycée l'année prochaine, ensuite faire ses devoirs, et enfin regarder un film avec son frère et son père._

_Avant, lorsque sa mère était encore en vie, elle leur préparait un bon chocolat chaud et regardait le film du soir avec eux. Souvent, c'étaient des documentaires, pour que les garçons apprennent des choses en plus. La plupart du temps, les deux frères prenaient des notes et se servaient de ces documentaires pour leurs cours d'histoire ou de sciences. Leurs parents insistaient pour que les deux jeunes hommes aient une certaine culture générale. Leur famille n'était pas très riche, alors il fallait que leurs fils aient les meilleurs résultats possibles pour obtenir une bourse, plus tard._

_Il passa la porte de sa maison et cria :_

_-Salut tout le monde !_

_Seulement un silence lui répondit._

_Quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude, son frère lui sautait dans les bras et son père lui donnait un petit coup affectueux dans l'épaule._

_Là, personne._

_Il regarda dans la chambre de son frère et vit que celle-ci était rangée. Trop bien rangée... Plus aucun vêtement ne traînait à terre, sa guitare électrique était posée dans un coin, tous ses cours de facs étaient soigneusement triés sur son bureau... Ce n'était pas normal. Son frère était d'habitude vraiment bordélique._

_Isaac entendit un bruit de pas lourd et une chute derrière lui et cela lui fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement pour découvrir son père avachi contre le mur, l'air détruit._

_-Salut tout le monde... Salut tout le monde, maugréait-il. Tu ne t'aperçois pas que ton frère n'est plus là ?_

_-Salut, papa... Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là, comme ça ? Et il est où, Max ?_

_-Max ? Mais espèce de pauvre crétin ! Il est parti à l'armée ! Ils l'ont envoyé en Afghanistan !_

_-En... En Afghanistan ?, fit un Isaac désemparé._

_-Oui ! En Afghanistan ! T'es sourd ?, hurla son père en se relevant brusquement._

_Son père se précipita sur lui et Isaac recula contre le mur. Il abattit son poing dans le visage de son fils et lui donna des coups de genoux dans le ventre. Isaac hurlait de douleur et suppliait son père d'arrêter. Celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas, trop chagriné par la perte de son aîné et étant sous l'emprise de l'alcool._

Isaac se rappela tout cela en mettant la table, et se promis de tout faire pour augmenter ses résultats en chimie et en histoire.

Son frère était mort quelques mois plus tard, en Afghanistan. Depuis, son père était devenu comme fou. Il avait abandonné son boulot de coach au lycée et avait repris le cimetière avec un vieil homme, sénile, lui aussi. Isaac aidait son père quand celui-ci l'exigeait. Il y allait principalement le soir, tard, et creusait les trous où l'on enterrait les corps.

Ils étaient tous les deux installés à table et mangeaient en silence. Isaac ne pensait qu'à sa note de chimie et espérait que son père n'avance pas le bilan de la semaine. Heureusement pour lui, il ne le fit pas. À la place, il demanda à son fils de débarrasser la table, de faire la vaisselle et d'ensuite aller au cimetière finir de creuser la future tombe de Kate Argent. Isaac obtempéra en silence et son père se retira dans son bureau, comme tous les soirs, et ne sortit plus de la soirée.

Isaac avait de la chance : son père ne le battrait pas ce soir.

Isaac finit ses tâches dans la maison et monta sur son vélo pour se rendre au cimetière. Il croisa le collègue de son père qui lui donna les clés en lui demandant de bien fermer après. Isaac répondit par l'affirmative et alla chercher la tractopelle et se rendit en face de la tombe de la meurtrière psychopathe. Il commença à creuser, et de temps en temps, s'arrêtait pur observer les horizons. Il lui semblait avoir entendu des bruits étranges. Soudain, il fut certain d'avoir perçu quelque chose et s'arrêta complètement. Il éteignit la machine pour se retrouver dans le silence complet et écouta chaque bruit qui lui parut suspect. Parfois, les gens venaient la nuit au cimetière pour voler des bijoux sur les cadavres fraîchement déposés. Il fallait toujours faire très attention aussi aux malades mentaux qui traînaient.

Isaac fut pris d'une peur soudaine lorsque quelque chose s'élança vers lui et heurta la tractopelle de plein fouet. Il fut projeté dans le trou, la grosse machine bloquant la sortie. Puis, il entendit des bruits étranges et se releva pour voir ce que c'était. Il vit une chose, un monstre, qui était en train de vandaliser une tombe. Il vit que la chose en question était en train de déchiqueter un corps et d'éparpiller les entrailles un peu partout. Isaac eut tellement peur qu'il se recroquevilla dans la tombe et ne bougea plus.

Soudain, il vit que la tractopelle bougeait et il se dit que quelqu'un devait être en train de le soulever. Isaac pria de toute son âme qu'il ne s'agissait pas du monstre. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'un jeune homme d'à peu près vingt-cinq ans lui dit :

-Besoin d'aide ?

Isaac tendit sa main à celui qui lui offrait et lui répondit :

-Merci beaucoup... J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir...

-Ouais... Qu'est-ce que t'a vu ?, dit-il un peu brutalement.

-Comment ça... qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ?, fit Isaac, déconcerté.

-La chose que t'a vu ! T'a eu le temps de voir ce que c'était ?

-Non... J'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai préféré ne pas trop me faire repérer...

Un silence s'écoula entre les deux, puis Derek le rompit :

-Je t'observe depuis un certain temps, Isaac.

-OK, maintenant, je flippe, fit le concerné entre ses dents.

Derek eut un demi-sourire, puis ajouta :

-Je sais tout sur toi. Je sais que tu as perdu ta mère à l'âge de huit ans, je sais que ton frère est mort récemment, et je sais aussi que ton père te bat.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?, demanda Isaac en se méfiant de cet étranger qui l'avait aidé.

Derek ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et fit :

-Voudrais-tu pouvoir te défendre contre ton père ? Contre tous ces gens qui t'insultent au lycée parce que tu n'as qu'un vélo de merde ?

Une lueur de désir apparut dans les yeux du jeune homme, qui se ressaisit bien vite :

-J'aimerais beaucoup, en effet, mais ce n'est pas possible, alors...

Derek le regarda d'un air blasé, et fit :

-Bien sûr que si, c'est possible. Je peux même te montrer.

Et soudain, les yeux bleus de Derek devinrent rouges sang, en Isaac fit un bon de deux mètres en arrières.

-Mais c'est quoi, ça ?, hurla-t-il.

-Je suis un loup-garou, Isaac, expliqua Derek.

Isaac resta interdit quelques instants, puis fit :

-Je ne te crois pas. Je sais pas comment t'a fait avec tes yeux, mais je ne te crois pas.

Soudain, Derek se transforma complètement, et Isaac hurla de peur et se retrouva à terre. Derek reprit forme humaine et tendit sa main au jeune homme.

-T'es plutôt froussard, toi, observa Derek.

-Mais comment tu veux que je ne réagisse pas comme ça ?, hurla Isaac. Mais qu'est-ce que t'es, bordel ?

-Un loup-garou, je viens de te le dire, fit Derek calmement.

La bouche d'Isaac restait grande ouverte, tandis que Derek continuait d'expliquer :

-Il y a trois sortes de loups-garous dans une meute : il y a d'abord l'Alpha, c'est ce que je suis. C'est le leader de la meute, celui qui a le pouvoir de transformer des humains en loups. Il y a ensuite le ou les Bêtas. C'est ce que tu vas être, si tu acceptes ma proposition. Enfin, il y a les Omégas. Ce sont les rejetés de la meute, seuls par choix personnels ou obligés, rescapés d'une meute détruite par exemple ou, comme je viens de le dire, rejetés par leur propre meute. Un Oméga survit très rarement seul, il faut que tu le saches.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis..., fit Isaac, qui se remettait peu à peu du choc qu'il venait de subir.

-Si, tu comprends. Tu fais juste l'idiot, c'est tout.

Isaac haussa les épaules et attendit que Derek reprenne :

-Mais je dois t'avertir de certaines choses, d'abord : tu posséderas des avantages considérables : tous tes sens seront amplifiés, et ta vitesse sera surdéveloppée. Tu posséderas une force sans nom et tu seras capable de battre tout le monde. Mais ce qu'il faut aussi que tu saches, c'est qu'une menace pèse sur nous depuis des siècles : les Chasseurs. Ici, c'est la famille Argent.

-Attends... la famille de Kate Argent ? La meurtrière ?

-Oui, elle, grogna Derek. Il faut que tu te méfies de cette famille toute entière si tu acceptes ma proposition. Tu veux que je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir ?

Le cœur d'Isaac se mit à battre plus vite. C'était une sacrée proposition. Devenir un loup-garou et avoir une chance d'échapper à son père ou rester humain et être bloqué avec son géniteur jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans... Son choix était déjà fait :

-Comment est-ce qu'on devient loup-garou ?, demanda-t-il à Derek.

-Il faut que je te morde. Donc, je prends ça pour un oui ?

-Oui, affirma Isaac d'une voix forte. Je veux devenir un loup-garou.


	19. Mot de novembre

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis désolée ne pas avoir pu poster le chapitre sur Boyd à temps, j'ai pris énormément de retard du coup…

J'ai cependant pu réécrire le chapitre 3 ! :D

Du coup, ce petit mot, c'était pour vous dire que j'essaye de vous boucler le chapitre sur Boyd en une semaine, peut être deux parce que j'ai des DS et un rapport de stage à faire pour la semaine pro', donc voilà…

Ce mois-ci, je vais vous faire trois chapitres ! Promesse de LeonaArgentC ! XD

Nan, en vrai, je vais essayer de tenir cette promesse, du coup, je vais emporter mon ordi à l'internat ^^ rien que pour vous, c'est pas beau, ça ? ^^

Sinon, à part ça, j'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonnes vacances et que la reprise des cours a été bonne ! ^^

Bisous et à bientôt !

LeonaArgentC

P.S. : vous pouvez commencer à laisser des reviews pour me dire si vous savez qui sont les parents de Leona, je vais laisser des indices dans les chapitres, j'ai déjà commencé, d'ailleurs ^^


	20. Chaptitre 15, Le passé de Boyd

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard ! J'avais promis de le poster il y a déjà deux semaines, mais quelques contre-temps sont apparus, comme d'hab' ! Des contrôles, des devoirs à n'en plus finir, et plus d'accès Internet ! Vive SFR ! (C'était bien évidemment ironique XD)**

**Bon, je vais vous dire sincèrement, je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre… J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire, alors que Boyd est pourtant l'un de mes personnages préférés… Je le réécrirais un jour, lorsque j'aurais de l'inspiration…**

**La-petite-souris : Coucou ! Merci pour ton review ! C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais a priori non, elle ne se sont pas rencontré… Je pense que Malia était un peu plus âgée lorsque l'accident est arrivé, donc Leona ne vivait pas encore dans les bois ^^ Voili voilou ^^ J'espère que tu continuera à lire ma fic ^^**

**Sinon :**

**-les chapitres 1, 2, 3 sont réécrits ! Pensez à aller faire un tour ! )**

**-je vais poster la réécriture du chapitre 4 avant le 15 décembre (enfin, c'est ce que je dis, on verra si c'est pareil en réalité ! XD)**

**-je vais faire un autre One-Shot, cette fois-ci centré sur Scott et Leona et leur recherche d'un remède à la morsure, que je vais essayer de publier avant le 15 décembre. **

**-je pensais aussi faire un One-Shot sur Noël ) mais c'est pas encore sûr…**

**Bref, j'ai assez raconté ma vie ! XD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle !**

Chapitre 15 : Boyd's Past

Son nom complet était Vernon Milton Boyd. Mais tout le monde l'appelait juste par son nom de famille, parce que, le prénom Vernon, eh bien, c'était pas cool.

Vernon était un adolescent introverti depuis la perte de sa sœur. Il avait commencé à s'éloigner de ses amis, prétendant que c'était sa faute si elle avait disparu. Sa sœur s'appelait Alicia Boyd. Elle n'avait que huit ans lors de sa disparition, Boyd en avait dix.

Il devait la surveiller à la patinoire.

Personne ne sait ce qui lui ai vraiment arrivé. Boyd en avait assez de patiner et voulait se reposer. Il avait donc quitté la patinoire rien que pour deux minutes, le temps de chercher des boissons chaudes pour lui et Alicia, et, lorsqu'il était revenu, elle avait tout simplement disparu.

Il s'en voulait terriblement pour cela, encore des années après. Cela avait eu d'énormes conséquences sur sa vie et sur celle de ses parents.

Sa mère s'était suicidée un an plus tard.

Son père était mort d'une overdose de drogue l'année d'après.

Boyd n'avait plus aucune famille, à part son cousin chez qui il vivait.

Sa famille était heureuse avant. Ils avaient l'habitude, tous les dimanches, d'organiser des pique-niques lorsqu'il faisait beau ou alors d'aller au cinéma pendant l'hiver. Ils restaient dans le salon durant des heures après manger pour parler. Les parents de Boyd avaient été des parents aimant et qui s'occupaient de leurs enfants.

Alicia avait été une jeune fille pleine de vie et de joie. C'était une splendide afro-américaine pour son jeune âge, douce et généreuse. Elle était toujours gentille et prête à aider toute personne en difficulté.

Boyd, lui, était un garçon sportif, qui avait une passion particulière pour le patin à glace. Il partageait cette passion avec sa sœur, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans de mystérieuses conditions.

Après tous ces événements, Boyd avait pris du poids et avait commencé à développer un complexe d'infériorité. Il ne se sentait plus aimé, déjà même après la disparition de sa sœur. Parfois, lorsque son père rentrait ivre d'une soirée avec ses amis, il reprochait à Boyd tous les malheurs qui pesaient désormais sur leur famille, en disant qu'il était maudit, et qu'il les mènerait tous à leur perte. Il n'en venait jamais aux mains, car il n'était pas un homme si cruel, mais il avait juste perdu toute foi en son fils, et sûrement en Dieu.

Boyd n'avait plus aucun ami. Plus personne pour le soutenir. Son cousin n'était jamais chez lui, il laissait Boyd seul tout le temps. Il devait apprendre à se débrouiller, à payer les factures, à travailler pour gagner de l'argent tout en réussissant ses études. Boyd était vite devenu dépressif et ne travaillait quasiment plus pour l'école. Il avait trouvé un travail à la patinoire, mais rien que le fait de s'y rendre lui rappelait les souvenirs douloureux de la disparition de sa sœur.

Tout ce que Boyd voulait, c'était à ne plus avoir à manger seul les midis à la cantine, avoir quelques amis. Mais personne ne lui adressait la parole. Tous le prenaient pour le type qui avait tué sa propre sœur. Ils ne comprenaient pas la souffrance de Boyd.

Quelque fois, Scott McCall et Stiles Stilinski l'aidaient lorsqu'il se faisait harceler par d'autres lycéens. Il leur était reconnaissant, mais il savait bien qu'il ne serait jamais admis dans le groupe de plus en plus large des deux. Ils étaient devenus populaire grâce à Scott, qui était maintenant le meilleur joueur de l'équipe de la-crosse, et le petit-ami de la nouvelle meilleure amie de Lydia Martin, Allison Argent. Boyd aurait tellement voulu faire partit de ce groupe. Etre admiré par les autres, avoir des amis, sortir en ville tout le temps sans avoir honte de qui il était, c'étaient ses plus chers désirs.

Boyd voulait être quelqu'un de courageux. Quelqu'un comme Scott. Quelqu'un qui n'avait peur de rien et qui ne se laissait pas faire.

Alors, forcément, lorsque Derek Hale lui proposait de devenir un loup-garou, comment pouvait-il refuser ?


	21. Chapitre 16, A la recherche d'un remède

**Salut les loulous ! Désolée pour ce retard (encore un), j'ai été pas mal prise ces derniers temps… **

**Du coup, Joyeux Noël et bonne année en retard à tous ! J'espère que vous avez été gâtés ! ^^ Pour ma part, oui ^^ **

**Les News :**

**-J'ai réécrit le chapitre 4**

**-Je suis maintenant présente sur Wattpad, sous le nom mejishi01, et je publie aussi The Werewolf Huntress (ouais j'ai changé le titre, je l'ai ENFIN mis au féminin XD)**

**-La saison 2 commence officiellement au prochain chapitre ! Yeah ! XD**

**-Du coup, y aura pas d'épisode de Noël, ni de Nouvel An. (Ce sera peut-être pour l'an prochain ^^ ) **

**Andrea : Je suis contente que tu reprennes ma fanfic ! ^^ ça faisait super longtemps ! :D Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, je continue cette histoire qui me prend la moitié de mon temps libre ! XD J'adore écrire cette histoire et je ne vais pas la lâcher, je vais continuer jusqu'au bout ! ^^ Je vais t'ajouter sur Twitter, perso, moi c'est mejishiloki, pour que tu me reconnaisses quand je t'ajouterais ^^ Bisous tout plein et bonne lecture !**

**Pas mal de Deona dans ce chapitre ^^ et aussi, le trio de choc est de retour ! XD c'est vraiment à partir de ce moment-là que Scott/Stiles/Leona vont être inséparables ^^**

**Du coup, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**Bisous !**

**P.S. : Pensez à reviewer de temps à autres ! )**

Chapitre 16 : Search For A Cure

Une semaine après que l'Alpha fut vaincu, Leona s'entrainait déjà avec Derek. Chaque matin, Leona se levait à cinq heures et courait jusqu'à la maison du loup-garou. Ensuite, ils s'entraînaient toute la matinée, et l'après-midi, Leona tentait de rattraper les devoirs que Scott, Stiles et Allison lui faisait passer. Elle n'allait plus à l'école depuis sa transformation. Derek voulait d'abord lui apprendre à se contrôler, car la prochaine plein lune arrivait à grand pas. Malheureusement, rien ne se passait comme prévu. La jeune louve n'arrivait pas à maîtriser sa colère, Derek n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant. Même Scott avait appris en peu de temps comment se contrôler, car il avait une ancre, Allison. Mais Leona n'avait pas d'ancre, et la colère ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

-Mais putain !, hurla-t-elle en cognant l'arbre qui se trouvait devant elle. J'y arriverais jamais !

Derek la souleva du sol comme si elle ne pesait rien et l'éloigna de l'arbre qu'elle était en train de déchiqueter. Les mains de la jeune louve étaient en sang, ses yeux jaunes avaient une lueur sauvage.

-Mais bien sûr que si ! Ça demande du temps, c'est tout !

-Même Scott y est arrivé en quelques semaines ! Je devrais être capable d'en faire autant !

-Et rappelles-moi déjà quand tu t'es fait mordre ? Ça fait une semaine. C'est normal que ça prenne du temps et que tu te sentes tout le temps en colère. Moi aussi, j'ai mis du temps avant de maîtriser complètement ma colère et ma soif de sang. Mais il n'y a que le temps qui pourra t'aider.

Derek tenait toujours Leona dans ses bras, et un silence gêné s'installa. Leona s'efforça de respirer calmement, premier exercice que lui avait appris Derek. Petit à petit, sa colère retomba, et Derek la lâcha. Leona releva la tête vers le loup-garou et lui adressa un sourire timide.

-Merci, dit-elle. De ce que tu fais pour moi.

-C'est normal, répondit Derek, passant une main dans ses cheveux. On va faire une petite pause, d'accord ?

Leona hocha la tête et les deux loups partirent en direction de la maison en ruines de Derek.

-Dis-moi, tu ne comptes quand même pas habiter ici pour toujours ?

-Non, je suis en train de chercher autre chose, répondit Derek. Mais ça me fait quand même mal de devoir quitter encore une fois ma maison.

-Je te comprends, moi aussi je vais devoir sans doute partir de chez moi… Pour ne pas les blesser… J'ai déjà énormément de mal à me contrôler en présence de Victoria, parce qu'elle m'énerve, alors…

Derek la regarda, posa une main sur son épaule, et dit :

-Si tu veux, tu pourras venir habiter avec moi.

-C'est vrai ?, fit Leona, sur un ton un peu trop enthousiasmé.

Derek hocha la tête et Leona lui sauta dans les bras.

-Encore merci, Derek.

Elle se détacha lentement de lui et ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à la maison de Derek.

-Au fait, demanda Derek. Vous en êtes où dans vos recherches avec Scott et l'autre nigaud ?

-L'autre nigaud s'appelle Stiles et on sait tous que tu l'apprécies quand même un peu, et je suis sensée les retrouver ce soir pour informer Scott de ce qu'on a trouvé. Tu veux venir ?

-Non, ça va aller, je vais vous laisser entre vous.

-Comme tu veux. Ça te dérange si je rentre maintenant ? Chris et Victoria voulaient me parler, de toute manière.

-A propos de quoi ?, demanda Derek.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que Leona habite chez une famille de Chasseurs. Mais après tout, ils l'avaient recueillie, et ils aimaient Leona. Elle n'avait donc rien à craindre…

-Je sais pas, ils n'ont pas pu me dire. Ils ont dit que c'était strictement confidentiel…

-D'accord, ce n'est pas grave… On se voit demain, de toute manière.

-Ouais. A demain, l'Alpha !, lança Leona.

Derek ne répondit rien, se contenta seulement de la regarder s'éloigner au pas de course. Il était inquiet pour elle, plus qu'il ne l'était avec son nouveau loup, Isaac Lahey. Le fait que Leona ne réussissait pas à se maîtriser l'inquiétait. Il savait d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait pas de remède contre la morsure, mais il voulait qu'elle l'apprenne par elle-même. Elle ne l'écouterait pas sur ce point-là, de toute façon.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Leona était chez elle. Elle attendit Chris dans le salon, Victoria était déjà là et préparait le thé. Les deux femmes s'installèrent et Victoria versa du thé dans trois tasses.

-Chris ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Leona hocha la tête.

-Alors, comment se passe ton entraînement avec Derek Hale ?

-Bien, mentit Leona. J'arrive de mieux en mieux à me contrôler, mais Derek dit que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

-Je n'en doute pas, fit Victoria.

-En parlant de choses à apprendre, quand est-ce que vous commencerez à m'entraîner ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire. En vérité, je ne suis même pas au courant. C'est Chris qui se charge des formations.

-D'accord, je comprends.

Un silence gêné entre les deux femmes s'installa, et il fut brisé peu de temps après avec l'arrivée de Chris. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa femme et passa une main dans les cheveux de Leona. Il prit ensuite place à côté de Victoria, de sorte que Leona était en face des deux adultes.

-Bien. Nous t'avons convoqué ici, Leona, pour t'annoncer que des membres de la famille vont venir. Ces membres ont une certaine… expérience avec les loups-garous, et ils te démasqueront tout de suite. Nous ne voulons pas cela.

-Alors vous voulez que je déménage, en conclut Leona.

Chris prit un air désolé, et Victoria le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

-C'est pas grave, fit Leona, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. J'irais chez Stiles ou chez Danny…

Elle n'évoqua pas Scott, et encore moins Derek elle savait très bien comment ses parents adoptifs réagiraient.

-Et Allison ? Elle est au courant ?, demanda Leona, la voix cassée.

-Pas encore, nous voulons lui en parler une fois toi en sécurité, intervint Victoria, de sorte à ce que cela ne pose pas de problème.

-Je comprends. Je vais appeler Stiles et je prépare mes affaires.

Leona monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle ne voulait pas que Chris monte et la voit pleurer. La jeune louve s'appuya contre son lit et mit ses bras sur ses genoux qu'elle avait repliés sur elle. Elle pleura de longues minutes, avant que la rage fasse une nouvelle fois place à la tristesse. Elle donna un grand coup de poing dans son lit, et défonça plusieurs lattes et le matelas. Elle prit ensuite son coussin et hurla dedans, pour que les adultes en bas n'entendent pas. Ensuite, elle se rappela Derek et commença l'exercice de respiration, pour se calmer. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Derek. Celui-ci décrocha après deux sonneries.

_-Leona, tu vas bien ?_, demanda Derek d'une voix inquiète.

-Pas vraiment, non… Tu te souviens tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dit que je me demandais si je vais déménager ou pas ?

_-Oui ?_

-Ils ont décidé pour moi… Je peux m'installer chez toi, s'il-te-plaît ?

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil, et Leona s'inquiéta.

-Derek ? T'es toujours là ?

_-Oui, oui, excuse-moi… Tu peux t'installer chez moi, y a pas de soucis. Tu veux que je t'aide à faire ton sac ?_

-Si tu montes par ma fenêtre et que tu ne fais pas de bruit, oui, répondit Leona. J'ai besoin qu'on me remonte le moral, là…

_-J'arrive._

Derek raccrocha et Leona jeta son téléphone sur son lit et s'étala de tout son long dessus. Peu de temps après, elle sentit la présence de Derek au-dessus d'elle.

-T'as fait vite, commenta-t-elle, la tête toujours dans son oreiller.

Derek fit quelque chose qui la surprit. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je pouvais te laisser comme ça, pas vrai ?

Leona lui sourit et lui rendit son étreinte.

-Bon, faut qu'on se dépêche, ils voulaient que je sois partie avant qu'Allison revienne des cours, dit-elle se levant.

-Ouais, l'imita Derek.

Leona sortit un sac de son armoire et y fourra quelques vêtements, ses affaires de toilettes, du parfum, du maquillage et des vernis.

-T'es bien une fille, toi, commenta Derek.

-Ba ouais, je crois que ça se voit…, fit Leona. Et j'aime bien ressembler à quelque chose, d'abord !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel pour la taquiner et Leona lui tira la langue.

-Tu voulais aider, c'est ça ?

-C'était l'idée, ouais.

-Met mon ordinateur dans la sacoche derrière mon bureau avec le chargeur et met le moi dans mon sac, s'il-te-plaît.

-A vos ordres, chef !, plaisanta Derek.

-Quand je dis que t'es fait pour t'entendre avec Stiles !, sourit Leona. C'était une réaction typique qu'aurait eu Stiles.

Derek ne releva pas le commentaire et se contenta de mettre l'ordinateur dans la sacoche, tandis que Leona prenait d'autres affaires.

-C'est tout bon ?, demanda-t-il à la jeune louve.

-Ouais, c'est bon, on peut y aller. Je vais d'abord descendre dire au revoir à Chris et à Victoria. Attends-moi deux rues plus loin, je prends aussi ma voiture.

Derek sortit par la fenêtre, atterrit sans faire de bruit et s'éloigna. Leona descendit dans le salon où elle trouva Chris et Victoria penchés sur des plans.

-Mais du coup, dit-elle en arrivant alors qu'ils s'efforçaient de cacher les plans, comment vous aller faire pour m'entraîner ?

-On trouvera bien un moyen, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Chris.

-D'accord ! Oh, et ne vous donner pas toute cette peine pour cacher ces plans, j'en ai rien à faire, de toute manière, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Chris sourit à Victoria en haussant les sourcils et prit Leona dans ses bras.

-Dès que ce sera fini, tu reviendras, lui dit-elle.

-Merci de m'avoir accueilli pendant si longtemps. Vous êtes ma famille, dit Leona.

Elle prit Victoria dans ses bras et partit ensuite en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Elle sortit sa voiture du garage et retrouva Derek quelques rues plus loin, en train de l'attendre. Il monta dans la voiture de la louve et ils se rendirent à la maison de Derek.

Le soir venu, Leona partit rejoindre Stiles sur le parking de l'hôpital. Elle avait demandé à son ami de se retrouver là, car elle avait trouvé où travaillait leur futur informateur sur les loups-garous.

-Salut, fit-elle en montant dans la Jeep de l'adolescent.

-Salut !, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Alors, comment tu vas ?

-Je me suis fait virer de chez moi, répondit-elle seulement.

-Ah… Merde… Du coup, t'habites chez qui ? Quand même pas Derek ?

-Etant donné que c'est lui qui m'entraîne, si, c'est chez lui que j'habite. Et ce serait bien que tu arrêtes de le critiquer tout le temps. Il t'a quand même sauvé la vie, si je me rappelle bien.

Stiles ne répondit rien et un silence s'installa.

-Scott ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, fit Leona.

-Comment tu le sais ?, demanda Stiles.

Leona lui jeta un regard qui signifiait que c'était évident, et Stiles fit :

-Ah oui, truc de loup… C'est vrai…

Tout d'un coup, un grand bruit se fit entendre au-dessus de la Jeep de Stiles, qui commença à paniquer.

-Relax, c'est que Scott, fit Leona sur un ton blasé.

En effet, la tête de Scott apparu deux secondes plus tard et Stiles soupira de soulagement.

-Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quoi ?, demanda Scott.

Les deux autres sortirent de la voiture et Stiles sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

-C'est sur mon téléphone. Je veux te montrer quelques petites vidéos.

Les trois amis se penchèrent sur le téléphone de Stiles et virent un docteur parler. Stiles monta le son.

-_Le terme « lycanthrope » vient de Lycaon, le dieu d'Arcadie. Celui-ci s'est fait transformer en monstre par Zeus car il avait tenté de lui faire manger de la viande humaine. Mais le mot lycanthrope, comme nous le savons tous, est juste un terme de plus pour désigner les loups-garous._

Scott ouvrit des yeux ronds et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Leona le rappela à l'ordre.

-Chut ! Écoute !

_-La légende de l'homme mi-loup, qui apparaît dans des douzaines de cultures différentes, le plus connu étant la légende de la Bête de Gévaudan en France._

Scott jeta un regard à Leona qui lui fit signe de se taire.

_-Contrairement à certaines croyances, le loup-garou à la capacité de se transformer quand il veut, et non seulement à la pleine lune. Ces capacités sont : une vitesse incroyable, une agilité incomparable, une vue et un odorat parfaits. Ils sont également capables de courir comme des vrais loups, sur leurs jambes. Je suis au courant de l'existence de la lycanthropie clinique, la maladie mentale ou une personne pense qu'il est devenu un loup, et se comporte comme tel. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. Je parle de l'existence véridique et prouvée des loups-garous._

Dans le fond, on pouvait entendre les étudiants se moquer de leur professeur.

-Pauvre gars, fit Leona. Tout le monde se moque de lui…

-En tout cas, c'est lui. Ce mec-là, c'est votre remède.

-Et donc, c'est qui ?

-Son vrai nom, commença à expliquer Stiles, est Docteur Conrad Haberlaind. Mais il l'a plus tard illégalement changé, et c'est comme ça qu'on a su que c'était le mec qu'il nous fallait.

-Et c'est quoi ?, demanda Scott.

-Docteur Conrad Fenris, répondit Leona avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

-C'est vrai ?, demanda Scott, l'air faussement impressionné.

-Oui !, fit Stiles.

En voyant l'air de plus en plus perdu de leur ami, Leona fit :

-Je suppose que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai ?

-Non, répondit Scott.

Leona leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

-Fenris était le nom d'un des fils de Loki dans la mythologie Nordique.

-Tiens, regarde ça, fit Stiles en lui montrant son téléphone.

L'image qu'il montra représentait Loki sur son fils, le cheval Sleipnir, et à côté d'eux se trouvait Fenris.

-C'est le mec sur le cheval ?, demanda innocemment Scott.

-Mais non, crétin !, fit Leona en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête. Celui sur le cheval c'est Loki ! Ça se voit pourtant, non ? T'a jamais regardé les films Thor ou Avengers ?

-Euh… Non…

-Enfin bref, intervint Stiles, Fenris c'est le loup.

-Ah d'accord !

-Et Fenris est supposé être l'inspiration du loup dans le Petit Chaperon Rouge, compléta Leona.

-Mais pourquoi il a changé son nom ?, demanda Scott.

-T'a bien vu les vidéos, tout le monde se moquait de lui !

-Mais quel serait l'intérêt de le changer en Fenris, en loup géant ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il y croit toujours…

Un silence s'installa entre les trois amis, et Scott le rompit.

-Mais pourquoi êtes-vous si sûrs qu'il aura un remède ?

\- Ben, en fait, on ne l'est pas… Mais il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un expert, alors…

-A part Derek, suggéra Leona.

-Eh ben voilà ! Vas-y ! Mentionne encore son nom ! Ça te plaît de me voir souffrir ?, fit Stiles.

Leona leva les yeux au ciel et Stiles dit à Scott :

-Bon, écoute, j'ai regardé toutes les vidéos de ce mec, OK ? Tiens, regarde ça, par exemple.

Stiles tendit son portable vers Scott et les trois se penchèrent une nouvelle fois au-dessus.

_-Il y a beaucoup d'autres légendes sur les animaux sauvages à travers le monde. Par exemple, des personnes mettaient des peaux d'animaux sauvages comme celles des loups, des ours ou encore des sangliers. Ces personnes pensaient peut-être devenir folles furieuses et acquérir des compétences comme la force, la rapidité… Dans la mythologie Nordique, les Berserkers étaient les guerriers d'Odin, ils n'avaient aucune pitié et tuaient tout sur leur passage. Certains pensent qu'ils n'ont pas conscience de ce qu'ils font, qu'ils ne se rappellent plus qu'ils aient un jour été humains. C'est de là que vient le terme « devenir fou furieux »._

-Tu vois ?, fit Stiles à Scott.

-Et où il est, ce type ?, demanda Scott.

-Ça, c'est Leo' qui s'en est chargé !, répondit Stiles.

-Il travaille juste là, répondit-elle. Il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à sortir.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les trois adolescents virent le docteur sortir de l'hôpital.

-OK, fit Stiles, on prend un air innocent et on le suit.

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel mais ne firent pas de commentaire. Ainsi, lorsque le docteur les dépassa, ils le suivirent en essayant d'être discrets. Le docteur se retourna une première fois et observa les adolescents le suivre tout en sifflotant. Il commença à accélérer le pas.

-Je crois qu'il nous a vu, dit Scott.

-Et alors ?, répondit Stiles.

-Je crois qu'il croit qu'on le suit, poursuit Scott.

-Mais nan, t'inquiète pas, intervint Leona.

Le docteur commençait à marcher plus vite.

-Je crois qu'il marche plus vite, ré-intervint Scott.

-Mais non, pas du tout, arrête de te faire des idées, louveteau, fit Leona.

-En tout cas, nous on marche plus vite, dit Scott.

-Ça c'est parce que lui marche plus vite, dit Stiles.

Le docteur se retourna une nouvelle fois, l'ai inquiet, tout en marchant encore un peu plus vite.

-Je crois qu'il croit qu'on va le racketter, dit Scott.

-Mais on ne va pas le racketter, on va juste lui poser quelques questions !, fit Leona.

-Mais lui pense sûrement qu'on va le racketter !

Les trois jeunes s'arrêtèrent et Stiles fit à Scott :

-Je pense que s'il pensait qu'on voulait le racketter, il serait en train de…

Stiles se retourna vers le docteur qui maintenait courrait vers sa voiture.

-De courir…, compléta Stiles. Attrapez-le.

Les trois jeunes se mirent à courir en direction du docteur qui essayait d'ouvrir sa voiture et ils se jetèrent sur lui. Ils tombèrent tous le quatre à terre, les trois jeunes au-dessus de lui.

-Tenez !, leur fit le docteur. Prenez tout ! La voiture, mon argent, mais s'il-vous-plaît ne me faites pas de mal !

-Mais on ne veut pas vous racketter, on veut juste vous poser quelques questions… Et on vous promet de ne pas vous faire de mal !, s'écria Leona.

Le docteur lui montra sa main en sang.

-On vous promet de ne plus vous faire de mal, corrigea Stiles.

-Et c'est quoi vos putains de questions ?, s'écria le docteur tout à coup en s'énervant.

Les trois amis reculèrent un peu et Scott aida Fenris à se relever.

-Nous voulions vous demander ce que vous savez à propos des… euh… des…, commença Scott.

-A propos des loups-garous, compléta Leona après un bref échange de regard avec son ami. Nous voulions des informations sur les loups-garous et sur vos thèses, qui, au passage, son vraiment intéressantes.

Le docteur Fenris les regarda avec un air ahuri, avant d'ouvrir le coffre de sa petite Honda et d'y jeter son cartable.

-Désolé, mais je ne parle plus de ça, à personne.

Il referma son coffre et Scott posa sa main sur son épaule.

-S'il-vous-plaît, implora-t-il. Seulement cinq minutes, ça ne sera pas long…

-J'ai dit non, fit le docteur. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra.

-J'aurais dû lui montrer…, fit Leona.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Scott, l'ai déçu. Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-Maintenant ?, fit Stiles. On passe au plan B.

-Est-ce que l'on risque de regretter ce fameux plan B, Stiles ?, demanda Leona avec un petit sourire.

-Seulement si on se fait chopper.

Le lendemain soir, après une journée chargée en entraînement, Leona se rendit chez Stiles et ils allèrent chercher Scott. Ils se rendirent avec la Jeep chez le docteur Fenris, et attendirent que celui-ci sorte de sa maison et s'en aille pour se faufiler hors de la voiture. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison du docteur et cherchèrent un moyen d'entrer.

-C'est une mauvaise idée, dit Scott.

-Tu dis ça à propos de toutes mes idées, remarqua Stiles en haussant les épaules.

-C'est parce que toutes idées sont mauvaises, fit Leona.

-Et bien on apprend plus des échecs que des succès, répondit Stiles.

Leona leva les yeux au ciel et les trois amis reprirent leur marche jusqu'au perron du docteur.

-Tu dois être un génie, alors, fit Scott en arborant un sourire triomphant.

Stiles se retourna vers ses deux amis, ne fit aucun commentaire. Lorsque Scott vit que cela ne faisait pas rire, son ami, il sortit un petit « OK » et prit les devants. Leona regardait ses deux amis, un sourire amusé sur son visage.

Les trois adolescents étaient sur le perron du docteur Fenris et Stiles essaya d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès.

-Tu sais, Stiles, les gens ferment leurs portes en partant de chez eux, donc ça ne me surprend pas que ce docteur fasse la même chose, fit remarquer Leona.

-Ahah, très drôle, lâcha Stiles.

Il enleva ensuite sa chemise et la plia autour de sa main pour se protéger.

-Mec, t'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?, demanda Scott en voyant ce que son ami prévoyait de faire.

-Mais ouais, c'est que du verre !, fit Stiles.

Il expira un grand coût comme pour se donner du courage, puis frappa dans la vitre… qui ne se brisa pas, mais qui laissa un Stiles blessé et en train du jurer. Leona transforma son rire naissant en une quinte de toux.

-Et qu'avons-nous appris de cet échec ?, demanda innocemment Scott.

Leona rit malgré elle et cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de Stiles, qui se tourna ensuite vers Scott.

-Ouais, vraiment marrant ! Les louveteaux se prennent pour des comiques, ce soir !

-Eh ! C'est mon expression, ça !, fit Leona, les yeux boudeurs.

Stiles ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et remit sa chemise tout en cherchant une autre solution pour entrer dans la maison. Scott, lui, se baissa vers le tapis, le souleva, et vit le double des clés de la porte.

-Eh ! Les gars !, appela-t-il.

Stiles se retourna vers lui, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, et dit :

-Bon, ça marche aussi, ça.

Il ouvrit la porte avec la clé et les trois amis entrèrent dans la maison.

-Bon, alors, c'est quoi ton super plan, Stiles ?, fit Leona.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, on ne va quand même pas prendre toutes les informations dont on a besoin, ce serait du vol… Déjà qu'on est entré par effraction…, rajouta Scott.

\- Théoriquement on n'est pas entré par effraction… On avait la clé, fit remarquer Leona en haussant les sourcils.

-Bref, les coupa Stiles, je n'avais pas l'attention de voler. Je vais juste trouver les infos, prendre mon téléphone et faire des photos avec.

-Très bon plan, fit une voix derrière eux.

-Merci beaucoup !, répondit Stiles, fier de lui.

Ensuite, Stiles se rendit compte que ce n'était ni Scott, ni Leona qui avait parlé, et se retourna vers le Docteur Fenris, qui avait une arme à la main, et qui la pointait sur lui. Stiles se recula vers ses deux amis, tandis que le Docteur avançait dans la pièce, l'ai menaçant.

-Dégagez de là tout de suite.

-S'il-vous-plaît, Monsieur, dit Scott. Nous voulons juste vous poser quelques questions…

-J'ai déjà dit que je ne parlais plus de ça. Maintenant foutez le camp avant que je vous tire dessus !

-Scott, je peux lui montrer ?, fit Leona, prête à se transformer pour prouver au Docteur qu'il avait raison depuis le début.

-Non, Leona, tu ne feras pas ça, fit Stiles à la place de Scott.

-Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je sais que vous ne nous ferez aucun mal.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Scott… Je te rappelle qu'il a une arme, intervint Leona.

-Ecoute ta copine, gamin, ajouta le Docteur. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je ne vais pas vous faire de mal ? Vous êtes entrés par effraction et vous comptiez me voler !

-En fait on voulait juste prendre les informations sur nos portable et tout laisser en place, je vous jure, fit Stiles.

-Bon, au passage si on avait pu prendre a mangé dans le frigo parce que je meurs de faim…, fit Leona, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Scott.

-Ecoutez, vous êtes un docteur… Les docteurs ne sont-ils pas sensés ne faire de mal à personne et sauver des vies ?, demanda Scott, en espérant sincèrement qu'il allait baisser son arme.

Le Docteur Fenris sembla réfléchir à ces quelques mots, puis baissa son arme en jurant.

-D'accord, je ne vous ferez pas de mal, mais je refuse de parler de tout cela. Je ne crois pas à ces conneries.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous changé votre nom en Fenris ?, demanda Scott, soulagé par la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements.

-En fait c'est moi et Leo qui avons appris ça et découvert le sens, intervint Stiles.

-Et quand on est poli on dit : « Leo et moi », rajouta son amie.

Le Docteur les regarda les uns après les autres et dit :

-Vous formez une drôle d'équipe, tous les trois. Allez, suivez-moi. Je vous accorde cinq minutes.

Les trois adolescents se sourirent et se félicitèrent de ne pas avoir abandonné la partie.

Ils s'installèrent au salon et le Docteur Fenris sortit beaucoup de documents de différents tiroirs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?, leur demanda-t-il en disposant les documents devant eux.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, et ce fut Leona qui posa la première question :

-Comment avez-vous commencé à croire aux loups-garous ?

-Et bien, je vivais à Portland, et un jour, une femme et quelques hommes sont arrivés devant chez moi. La femme était inconsciente et une flèche était plantée dans son ventre. On m'a dit que c'était un accident de chasse, que la flèche qui était sensé tuer un cerf l'à touché à la place. J'ai retiré la flèche et la femme s'est réveillée d'un seul coup. Trois minutes plus tard, la plaie avait disparu.

-Ouais, ça a guéri, quoi…, fit Stiles.

-Comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé, fit le Docteur Fenris, songeur. J'ai appris deux choses ce jour-là : il y a, dans ce monde, des personnes aux capacités exceptionnelles, qui peuvent guérir de manière miraculeuse aux blessures les plus graves et que la science ne peut pas expliquer. Imaginez ce que cela signifie pour quelqu'un qui a consacré sa vie à la guérison. C'est comme apercevoir un morceau du Saint Graal…

-Et qu'était cette deuxième chose ?, demanda Scott.

-Il y a également des personnes en ce monde qui veulent les tuer. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils aient utilisés une flèche ?

-Parce que la blessure ne peut pas guérir tant que la flèche n'est pas complètement sortie, dit Leona en repensant aux blessures de Derek lors de leur victoire contre Peter.

-Ils les coupent aussi en deux, fit remarquer le Docteur avec un air grave. Transpercez le corps en deux parties distinctes et il ne peut plus guérir.

-Mais pourquoi les voudraient-ils morts ?, demanda Scott.

-Peur de l'inconnu… Peur de quelque chose de plus puissant qu'eux… Mais je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer comment quelqu'un pourrait avoir peur de quelqu'un comme elle. J'ai passé cinq ans à la chercher. Après, je l'ai retrouvé ici, à Beacon Hills, et puis, elle a mystérieusement disparue… Cette photo est la seule preuve que j'ai de son existence. Le jeune homme derrière elle est probablement son fils.

Il tendit la photo aux trois adolescents qui se penchèrent pour mieux voir. Et sur la photo, ils virent une femme à l'aspect plutôt jeune, et derrière elle, Derek Hale. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois en haussant les sourcils alors que le Docteur Fenris se pencha une fois de plus dans ses papiers.

-Quand j'ai connectée la femme avec le mythe du loup-garou, j'ai découvert plusieurs différences entre les loups-garous de naissance et ceux qui ont été mordus. Les familles qui sont nées loups-garous ont un rituel une fois par an, lors de la Lune du Loup.

-La lune du quoi ?, demanda Scott.

-Les anciens ont donnés des noms aux pleines lunes. Par exemple, la pleine lune de février est la Lune de Glace, celle de mars la Lune de la Tempête…, expliqua Stiles à son ami.

-La Lune du Loup est en janvier, dit le Docteur Fenris. A l'époque des Natifs Américains, les loups hurlaient à l'extérieur des villages indiens. On croyait que les familles se réunissaient et faisaient des rituels.

-Quoi, les loups ont des rituels ?, fit Stiles.

-Oui. Une fois par an, ils se rassemblaient à un même endroit et faisaient des rites de passages, ils devenaient plus puissants les uns par rapport aux autres. Chacun d'eux contribuaient à la force de la meute. Tout d'abord, il y avait les Alphas, les plus puissants d'entre les loups. Seuls eux peuvent mordre des humains pour les rendre loups-garous. Ensuite, il y a les Bêtas et enfin, les Omegas, ceux qui sont rejetés ou maltraités par leur meute… Merde !

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent vers le docteur.

-Vous allez bien ?, demanda Stiles.

-Ma femme ne veut pas que je fume, alors elle cache mes cigarettes, répondit-il.

-Vous êtes un docteur et vous fumez ?, fit Stiles d'un air moqueur.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que vos cinq minutes sont écoulées, rétorqua-t-il.

-Juste une dernière question, s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Scott. Est-ce qu'il existe un remède ?

-Un remède à quoi ?

-Vous avez dit qu'il existe des différences entre ceux mordus et ceux natifs.

-Oui, et bien ?

-Est-ce qu'il existe un remède à la morsure ?, demanda Leona.

-Oui, fit le Docteur Fenris.

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers lui, une leur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Coupez-les en deux, dit le docteur. La mort est le seul remède.

Scott et Leona s'affaissèrent dans le sofa encore une fois en se regardant. Il fallait maintenant qu'ils apprennent à se contrôler.

-écoutez, je suis désolé. J'ai travaillé là-dessus pendant quinze ans, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque remède ! Pourquoi êtes-vous si intéressé par cela ? C'est juste une légende, un mythe !

-Vous en êtes sûr ?, demanda Stiles.

-A 100%. J'ai la certitude de quelqu'un qui a ruiné sa vie pour ces conneries ! C'est quelque chose de blâmer les autres, mais c'en est une autre lorsque l'on s'inflige cela à soi-même ! Vos cinq minutes sont dépassées, leur rappela le Docteur. Sortez maintenant !

Il les raccompagna à la porte et Leona et Stiles se dirigèrent directement vers la Jeep tandis que Scott discutait encore avec le docteur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?, demanda Stiles à son amie.

Leona fit un petit sourire et dit :

-Il lui redonne espoir.

Ce fut ses seules paroles, mais Stiles comprit directement que Scott voulait aider le Docteur Fenris à croire encore aux loups-garous.

Scott rejoignit la Jeep et s'installa à l'arrière.

-Leona, je te dépose où ?, demanda Stiles.

-Chez Derek, répondit-elle automatiquement.

Elle vivait maintenant avec lui et elle avait besoin de parler. Elle se sentait détruite. Rien ne pourrait jamais être comme avant. Elle resterait loup-garou toute sa vie, et elle savait que le contrôle serait une étape dure à atteindre. Scott l'avait maîtrisé en quelques semaines, mais elle, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Pour l'instant, elle avait juste besoin de Derek.

Arrivés chez Derek, Leona descendit de la Jeep tandis que Scott prenait place à l'avant.

-On se voit en cours ?, demanda Stiles avec espoir.

Leona leva des yeux tristes vers ses deux amis, hocha la tête et dit :

-Bien sûr ! A lundi, les gars !

Leona se détourna de la Jeep et avança vers la maison en ruines, où Derek l'attendait déjà, prêt à discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Leona entra dans l'ancienne chambre de Derek, la seule pièce avec la salle de bain qu'il avait un peu rénové. Lorsqu'il la vit, il la prit dans ses bras et elle fondit en larmes.

-Tu veux en parler ?, demanda-t-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Non, renifla-t-elle. Je veux juste dormir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit deux places de Derek et Leona se blottit contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour la protéger de la noirceur qui venait de s'installer définitivement dans sa vie.


	22. Chapitre 17, L'Oméga

**Salut les loulous !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de The Werewolf Huntress ! On commence officiellement la saison 2 ! Trop cool ! ^^ **

**Fatima691 : Merci pour tes reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! :D Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fanfic et j'espère que tu continueras à la lire ^^ Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Andrea : Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre ! Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire, et je me suis fait plaisir avec le Deona ! ^^ Moi aussi, j'ai adoré ce passage avec les mythes nordiques : en fait, c'est dans la Web Serie « Search For A Cure », que l'on peut facilement trouver sur Youtube, mais malheureusement, elle n'existe pas en Français, donc il faut super bien comprendre l'anglais pour pouvoir en faire quelque chose XD Et du coup ça m'a fait sourire de voir que dès la saison 1, ils se référaient déjà aux Berserkers XD Enfin, bref, assez parlé ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre aussi ! Bisous et à bientôt ! ^^**

**Résumé de la deuxième saison**** :**

**Leona a été mordue par Peter avant la mort de celui-ci. Elle rejoint la meute de Derek, qui est devenu un Alpha, et il tente désespérément de lui apprendre à se contrôler. Pendant ce temps-là, une nouvelle créature terrifiante fait son apparition et tue des gens, un grand-père psychopathe revient, de nouveaux clans se forment et soudainement, tout ne tourne plus très rond à Beacon Hills. La bande va-t-elle parvenir à faire rétablir l'ordre ? Est-ce que Leona va apprendre à se contrôler grâce à l'aide de Derek ou va-t-elle sombrer dans le désespoir ?**

**Category**** : Teen Wolf **

**Genres****: Supernatural, Romance, Adventure, Drama, Comedy**

**Status**** : In-progress**

**Rated**** : T (pour le langage, plus tard M pour lemons)**

**Pairings**** : Derek/OC, Scallison, Jackson/Lydia (ce sont les principaux pairings, certains vont disparaitre et d'autres s'ajouter)**

**Acteurs principaux**** :**

**Scott McCall : Tyler Posey**

**Leona Argent : Lucy Hale**

**Allison Argent : Crystal Reed**

**Stiles Stilinski : Dylan O'Brien**

**Derek Hale : Tyler Hoechlin**

**Lydia Martin : Holland Roden**

**Jackson Whittemore : Colton Haynes**

**Acteurs récurrents**** :**

**Isaac Lahey : Daniel Sharmann**

**Erica Reyes : Gage Golightly**

**Vernon Boyd : Sinqua Walls**

**Matt Daehler : Stephen Lunsford**

**Chris Argent : J.R Bourne**

**Gérard Argent : Michael Hogan**

**Victoria Argent : Eaddy Mays**

**Shérif Stilinski : Linden Ashby**

**Melissa McCall : Melissa Ponzio**

**Alan Deaton : Seth Gilliam**

**Peter Hale : Ian Bohen**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle !**

Chapitre 17 : Omega

Jackson émergea de l'eau glacée du lac, la lumière de la lune éclairant son visage. Il avait réussi. Il avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait, ce que ce minable de Scott avait été incapable de lui donner. Il avait reçu la morsure de la part de Derek. Jackson tourna son regard vers la lune, un sourire triomphant sur son visage. Il avait gagné.

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Derek avait commencé à entraîner Leona, et cela s'avérait très dur. Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, à maitriser sa colère. Néanmoins, Derek n'abandonnait pas. Il était persuadé qu'il arriverait à lui faire garder le contrôle. Depuis son échec à trouver un remède avec Scott et Stiles, Leona était devenue encore plus déprimée qu'avant. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'elle était maintenant loup-garou, et qu'elle le resterait pour le restant de sa vie. Derek savait à quel point cela était dur pour elle, de perdre sa famille adoptive à cause de sa nouvelle condition, et il voulait être là pour elle, pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

-Leona ?, appela-t-il dans la maison en ruines.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Leona habitait chez lui. Les Argent lui avait conseillé de partir car des renforts arrivaient.

Derek savait ce que cela signifiait. Ce serait beaucoup plus dur désormais pour lui et pour ses futurs bêtas de se cacher. Si Leona n'apprenait pas vite à se contrôler, cela pourrait très vite déraper et elle risquerait de mourir.

-Quoi ?, répondit-elle. Je suis dans la chambre.

Derek monta les escaliers deux à deux et trouva Leona assise sur le matelas qu'elle et Derek partageaient.

-Nous allons déménager, annonça le loup-garou.

-Ah c'est pas trop tôt !, répondit Leona. Ne le prends pas mal, mais ici, on allait directement se faire repérer, c'était trop dangereux de rester ici.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit-il.

-Alors, on va où ?, fit Leona avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que cela te plaise, fit-il, hésitant, mais on n'a pas le choix, de toute manière. Je nous ai déniché un sous-sol avec une vieille caravane à l'intérieur. Il y a de la place pour cinq.

-Parfait !, ironisa-t-elle. Tant que ça pue pas la mort et qu'il n'y a pas de rats, c'est génial !

Derek la regarda avec un air blasé et soupira discrètement.

-Y a pas de rats, hein ?, fit Leona en voyant son regard. J'ai horreur des rats, Derek !

-T'inquiète, on hurlera un coup et on les fera tous fuir !, fit-il en ricanant.

Leona le frappa à l'épaule et dit :

-Ce n'est pas drôle, abrutit !

Derek rit et Leona se joignit à lui.

-Donc je suppose que je prépare mes affaires ?, fit-elle.

-Exactement, répondit Derek. On déménage dans une heure.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Chris Argent avait menacé Scott de le tuer sur la voiture d'Allison avec son flingue. Les deux s'embrassaient lorsque que le Chasseur brisa la vitre et traina Scott en dehors de la voiture, le fit s'allonger sur le capot et pointa son arme sur le jeune loup-garou. Allison était alors sortie de la voiture en pleurs et avait supplié son père de ne pas le tuer, et lui avait promis de ne plus jamais revoir Scott. Chris avait lâché l'affaire mais avait d'abord menacé Scott de mort, devait-il le revoir dans les bras de sa fille une fois de plus. Il s'était éloigné et Allison s'était blottie dans les bras de Scott.

Ce soir, Scott se dirigeait pourtant vers la maison d'Allison, celle-ci l'ayant contactée par l'intermédiaire de Stiles. Il grimpa dans la chambre da sa copine et celle-ci l'accueillit en lui sautant dans les bras.

-On à combien de temps ?, demanda Scott.

-Ils reviendront dans une heure, répondit Allison en l'embrassant.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit tout en s'embrassant. Scott embrassait doucement son ventre et monta progressivement vers son coup, lorsque Allison monta sur Scott. Soudain, ils entendirent quelque chose se briser et regardèrent à terre, la lampe de chevet d'Allison était cassée sur le sol.

-Désolé, fit Scott.

Allison rit et dit que ce n'était pas grave et recommença à l'embrasser, lorsqu'ils glissèrent tous les deux du lit. Les deux jeunes explosèrent de rire et Scott s'exclama :

-Alors là, c'est ta faute !

-Désolée, fit Allison en riant toujours aux éclats.

Soudain, Scott se releva et fit :

-Est-ce que les plaquettes du frein de la voiture de ton père grincent un peu ?

Allison se releva également en disant que oui.

-On est foutus, fit Scott.

-Oh merde, grouille-toi !

Elle fit sortir Scott par la fenêtre, eut juste le temps de remettre son haut, de prendre un cahier au hasard et de se rasseoir sur son lit lorsque sa mère entra brusquement dans sa chambre.

-C'est une chose de m'avoir confisqué les clés de ma chambre, mais tu pourrais au moins frapper avant d'entrer, fit remarquer Allison à Victoria.

Celle-ci la regarda d'un air sévère et dit :

-Pourquoi ? J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

-A part mes devoirs, mon bonheur, ma joie de vivre…, fit Allison en regardant brièvement vers la fenêtre, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer les soupçons de Victoria.

-J'ai pris ta robe pour l'enterrement au pressing.

-Et bien pose là sur le bureau, fit Allison d'un ton sec.

Victoria se dirigea à la place vers l'armoire de sa fille et fouilla pour voir si elle ne cachait pas quelque chose. Elle posa la robe dans l'armoire et se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre.

-C'est bon, t'a fini ? Ou alors t'as l'intention de me faire une fouille corporelle intégrale ?

Victoria l'ignora et regarda ensuite par la fenêtre pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose de suspect. Lorsqu'elle ne vit rien, elle se retourna vers sa fille, qui lui demanda :

-Au fait, comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Leona depuis trois jours ?

-Elle a déménagé, répondit simplement sa mère.

-Oui, et bien, ça j'avais remarqué. Mais je veux dire pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne répond pas à mes messages et j'aimerais savoir où elle est.

Victoria soupira et fit :

-Elle a décidé de déménager pour ne pas nous faire de mal, c'est sans doute pour cela que tu n'as plus de nouvelles. A ce que j'ai compris, elle doit être chez un certain Stiles.

Allison hocha la tête et Victoria partit. Elle soupira en composant une nouvelle fois le numéro de Leona, et tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Elle composa ensuite le numéro de Stiles, et celui-ci répondit directement.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_, demanda-t-il.

-Ma sœur n'est pas chez toi par hasard ?, répondit Allison.

-_Absolument pas. Elle est chez Derek. J'ai essayé de l'a dissuadé mais tu la connais…_

-Merci, Stiles.

-_Il n'y a pas de quoi_, répondit celui-ci.

-Une dernière question : est-ce qu'elle répond à tes messages ?

-_Là_ _en ce moment, non… Mais il y a quelques jours, oui… On cherchait un remède à la morsure…_

-Et alors ? Vous en avez trouvé un ?

-_Nope… Je crois qu'elle est juste déprimée… Laisse-lui le temps…_, dit Stiles.

-Ouais… OK… Merci, Stiles.

Allison raccrocha et se dirigea vers le salon. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle vit trois hommes et son père partir, fusils et arbalètes à la main. Elle décida de rappeler Stiles.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Lydia s'était réveillée dans sa chambre d'hôpital ou elle était depuis une semaine. Chaque jour, son père et sa mère lui rendaient visite, jamais en même temps, bien sûr, car ils ne supportaient plus. En ce moment, c'était son père qui était là.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour monter dans la douche ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas si j'avais quatre ans ? Et que je prenais encore des bains moussant, répliqua Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord… Bon, je vais attendre dehors… Là où l'ambiance sera un peu moins sarcastique…, fit-il en sortant.

Lydia ferma la porte de la salle de bain et appuya sur le bouton de la douche. Elle enleva ses vêtements et monta dans la douche, la douleur sur sa hanche se faisant toujours ressentir. Elle apprécia le contact de l'eau tiède sur sa peau, et passa sa main sur sa blessure. Elle commençait à guérir, les médecins lui avait dit qu'elle aurait cependant une cicatrice. Lydia se passa les mains dans ses cheveux mouillés et ferma les yeux, ne prêtant pas attention à la boue qui commençait à s'accumuler dans la douche. Elle ouvrit les yeux après avoir entendu un grand bruit provenant de l'extérieur et regarda en bas. Elle fut immédiatement dégoûtée par cette boue et se baissa, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien bloquer la douche. Elle ressortit une masse de cheveux, qui ressemblait étrangement aux siens, et cela lui donna envie de vomir. Elle commença à tousser tout en sortant encore plus de cheveux de la douche, et cela la fit paniquer. Sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Soudain, une main attrapa sa cheville et Lydia hurla.

Dans le même temps, Leona et Derek emménageaient dans la caravane que le loup-garou avait dénichée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le sous-sol, Leona se boucha le nez.

-Ah merde !, fit-elle. Ça pue vraiment ici !

Derek ricana et répondit :

-Tu veux toujours partager un pieu ? Parce que sinon y a de la place…

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné. Leona sourit et fit :

-Nan, je vais rester avec toi.

-OK, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Leona installa son oreiller et celui de Derek sur un lit dans le fond de la caravane et le reste de ses affaires dans une petite armoire à côté.

-Euh… par contre, il faut vraiment faire le ménage… Le côté cuisine est complètement défoncé et… y a des rats dans la salle de bains !, hurla-t-elle en courant à l'autre bout de la caravane.

Derek rit un peu et chassa les rats avec son pied.

-On mettra des pièges, t'inquiètes pas.

-Nan, nan, nan ! Je ne dors pas dans un endroit où y a des rats !, fit-elle en se repliant sur elle-même sur le lit.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et hurla, ce qui effraya les rats, qui partirent se réfugier dans les murs. Leona se leva prudemment du lit, toujours en serrant son oreiller contre elle.

-Merci, maugréa-t-elle en lâchant son oreiller. Je m'occupe de la salle de bain, toi de la cuisine, OK ?

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, elle entendit un hurlement tellement fort qu'elle fut obligée de se boucher les oreilles. Puis, elle reconnut la voix à qui appartenait le hurlement.

-Lydia ?, firent les deux loups en même temps.

Leona se précipita sur son téléphone et appela Stiles. Elle savait qu'il était resté tout le week-end à l'hôpital.

-Ouais, c'est moi, fit-elle. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Lydia ?

-_Ouais_, répondit Stiles. _Elle a disparu._

-Comment ça « disparu » ? Comment c'est arrivé ?

-_On ne sait pas… Elle était dans la douche, et soudain, elle n'y était plus… Attend, j'ai un double appel. C'est ta sœur. Je te rappelle, OK ?_

-OK. A toute.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes en silence, Leona avait un regard inquiet. Elle commençait un peu à apprécier Lydia, et c'était l'amie de sa sœur. Soudain, le téléphone de Leona sonna, et celle-ci s'empressa de répondre.

-Ouais ?

-_Allison a vu votre vieux et trois autres Chasseurs partir de chez vous. Elle arrive à l'hôpital. On va à la recherche de Lydia. J'ai aussi appelé Scott_, dit Stiles.

-J'arrive. Attendez-moi.

Elle raccrocha immédiatement et se précipita à l'extérieur de la caravane.

-Derek, j'y vais !, lança-t-elle. Et quand je reviens, je veux plus un seul rat dans ce sous-sol !

-Attend !, l'appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna et fit :

-Quoi ? Je suis pressée ! Je te rappelle que Lydia est probablement en danger !

-Tu ne peux pas sortir ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si les Chasseurs te mettaient la main dessus ?

-Chris est avec eux, il ne va rien m'arriver. En plus, Victoria et lui sont les seuls qui savent ce que je suis, ils ont gardé le secret.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se précipita vers sa voiture et roula vers l'hôpital.

Elle gara sa voiture et en sortit précipitamment. Elle repéra la Jeep de Stiles, celui-ci et Scott étaient déjà dedans.

-Yo, fit-elle en s'approchant.

Scott lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer. Leona s'installa à l'arrière et ils attendirent Allison.

-Alors ?, lui demanda Scott. Ça va ?

Leona soupira à cette question.

-Ça va mieux on va dire… Je n'arrive toujours pas à me contrôler, et je me mets très souvent en colère…

-Et Derek, il en dit quoi ?, demanda Stiles.

-Il dit que c'est normal… Mais je ne sais pas… J'en suis pas aussi sûr que lui…

Allison apparut devant la voiture de Stiles et Scott lui ouvrit également la porte. Leona se décala pour laisser de la place à sa sœur.

-Salut tout le monde !, fit-elle. Vous êtes déjà tous au courant pour mon père, je présume ?

-Yep, firent-ils en chœur.

-Bon, fit Stiles, j'ai pris le truc qu'elle portait avant de disparaître.

Il le tendit à Scott qui le renifla.

-Bon, c'est parti, fit Scott.

Stiles démarra.

-On récapitule alors, fit Leona. Lydia s'est fait mordre par Peter, mais ça n'a pas cicatrisé, mais ça ne l'a pas tué non plus. Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-On ne sait pas, répondit Scott.

-Mais imaginons qu'elle se transforme, demanda Stiles à Allison, est-ce que tes parents et le reste des Chasseurs seraient prêts à la tuer ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Allison. Je n'ai pas encore assez d'informations. Tous ce qu'ils m'ont dit, c'est qu'ils me parleront de tout ça lorsque les autres arriveront.

-Les autres ?, demanda Stiles. Quels « autres » ?

-Ça non plus, je ne sais pas, fit Allison.

-Bon, il y a vraiment un gros problème de communication dans votre famille, commenta Stiles.

Allison et Leona hochèrent toutes les deux la tête pour dire qu'elles étaient d'accord.

-En fait, je pourrais peut-être vous renseigner sur ces « autres », intervint Leona. Lorsque Chris et Victoria m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient que je déménage, ils m'ont dit que d'autres personnes allaient arriver… Des gens qui ont, je cite, « une certaine expérience avec les loups-garous ». C'est forcément d'autres Chasseurs.

-Ah super ! Des renforts !, fit Stiles sarcastiquement. On n'a déjà pas assez de problèmes sur les bras, sans doute !

-Ouais, je sais, ça craint…, commenta Leona.

-Ce qui craint, c'est que tu n'es pas dit ou tu étais pendant tout ce temps, fit remarquer Allison.

Les deux garçons se concentrèrent à nouveau brusquement sur la route, ne voulant pas vraiment assister à une dispute entre Leona et Allison. Leona se tourna vers sa sœur et dit :

-Je suis désolée, OK ? Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que Chris et Victoria m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient me parler. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient que je déménage justement à cause des renforts, et du fait que j'allais me faire repérer directement. Mais ils ne voulaient pas que tu sois là car ils avaient peur que tu interviennes et que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec mon déménagement…

-Ça c'est sûr que je n'aurais pas été d'accord !, fit remarquer Allison en croisant les bras. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages, mais que tu répondais à ceux de Stiles et Scott ?

-Parce que…

Leona cherchait une bonne explication dans sa tête, mais n'en trouvait pas.

-Je ne sais pas… Je voulais peut-être t'éviter un certain temps ou alors, je devais croire que tu m'en voudrais d'être partie sans rien dire…

-En effet, je t'en veux…

-Je suis désolée, Allison, dit Leona. En plus, avec les garçons, on cherchait un remède et cela nous a pris tout notre temps…

-Vous n'en avez pas trouvé, je sais… Stiles m'a dit, fit-elle gentiment. Ça n'empêche que j'ai été morte d'inquiétude ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il t'arrivait avant que Victoria me dise que tu étais chez Stiles !

-En fait, je suis chez Derek… Mais on a déménagé… on n'est plus dans sa maison.

Allison ne dit rien et la prit juste dans ses bras.

-Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, fit-elle.

Leona eut un petit rire mais se contenta de remercier sa sœur.

-Bon, les gars, on est dans la bonne direction ?, demanda Leona.

Scott avait sorti sa tête de la voiture et fit à Stiles :

-Tourne à droite !

Stiles obtempéra et les quatre amis reconnurent le chemin qui menait à la maison en ruines de Derek.

Derek vit le loup solitaire sortir de la tombe et s'enfuir vers les bois. Il le laissa partir. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'intéressait, mais plutôt un certain Isaac Lahey. Derek faisait des recherches sur les jeunes de Beacon Hills il cherchait des jeunes sans amis, avec une vie difficile. Et il savait que Isaac travaillait souvent tard le soir au cimetière. D'ailleurs, l'Oméga l'avait piégé dans la future tombe de Kate Argent une tractopelle la bloquait.

Derek souleva la tractopelle et lança à Isaac :

-Besoin d'aide ?

Isaac tendit sa main à Derek avec un soupir de soulagement et lui répondit :

-Merci beaucoup... J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir...

-Ouais... Qu'est-ce que t'a vu ?, répondit Derek.

-Comment ça... qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ?, fit Isaac, déconcerté.

-La chose que t'a vu ! T'a eu le temps de voir ce que c'était ?

-Non... J'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai préféré ne pas trop me faire repérer...

Un silence s'écoula entre les deux, puis Derek le rompit :

-Je t'observe depuis un certain temps, Isaac.

-OK, maintenant, je flippe, fit le concerné entre ses dents.

Derek eut un demi-sourire, puis ajouta :

-Je sais tout sur toi. Je sais que tu as perdu ta mère à l'âge de huit ans, je sais que ton frère est mort récemment, et je sais aussi que ton père te bat.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?, demanda Isaac en se méfiant de cet étranger qui l'avait aidé.

Derek ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et fit :

-Voudrais-tu pouvoir te défendre contre ton père ? Contre tous ces gens qui t'insultent au lycée parce que tu n'as qu'un vélo de merde ?

Une lueur de désir apparut dans les yeux du jeune homme, qui se ressaisit bien vite :

-J'aimerais beaucoup, en effet, mais ce n'est pas possible, alors...

Derek le regarda d'un air blasé, et fit :

-Bien sûr que si, c'est possible. Je peux même te montrer.

Et soudain, les yeux bleus de Derek devinrent rouge sang, et Isaac fit un bon de deux mètres en arrière.

-Mais c'est quoi, ça ?, hurla-t-il.

-Je suis un loup-garou, Isaac, expliqua Derek.

Isaac resta interdit quelques instants, puis fit :

-Je ne te crois pas. Je sais pas comment t'a fait avec tes yeux, mais je ne te crois pas.

Soudain, Derek se transforma complètement, et Isaac hurla de peur et se retrouva à terre. Derek reprit forme humaine et tendit sa main au jeune homme.

-T'es plutôt froussard, toi, observa Derek.

-Mais comment tu veux que je ne réagisse pas comme ça ?, hurla Isaac. Mais qu'est-ce que t'es, bordel ?

-Un loup-garou, je viens de te le dire, fit Derek calmement.

La bouche d'Isaac restait grande ouverte, tandis que Derek continuait d'expliquer :

-Il y a trois sortes de loups-garous dans une meute : il y a d'abord l'Alpha, c'est ce que je suis. C'est le leader de la meute, celui qui a le pouvoir de transformer des humains en loups. Il y a ensuite le ou les Bêtas. C'est ce que tu vas être, si tu acceptes ma proposition. Enfin, il y a les Omégas. Ce sont les rejetés de la meute, seuls par choix personnels ou obligés, rescapés d'une meute détruite par exemple ou, comme je viens de le dire, rejetés par leur propre meute. Un Oméga survit très rarement seul, il faut que tu le saches.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis..., fit Isaac, qui se remettait peu à peu du choc qu'il venait de subir.

-Si, tu comprends. Tu fais juste l'idiot, c'est tout.

Isaac haussa les épaules et attendit que Derek reprenne :

-Mais je dois t'avertir de certaines choses, d'abord : tu posséderas des avantages considérables : tous tes sens seront amplifiés, et ta vitesse sera surdéveloppée. Tu posséderas une force sans nom et tu seras capable de battre tout le monde. Mais ce qu'il faut aussi que tu saches, c'est qu'une menace pèse sur nous depuis des siècles : les Chasseurs. Ici, c'est la famille Argent.

-Attends... la famille de Kate Argent ? La meurtrière ?

-Oui, elle, grogna Derek. Il faut que tu te méfies de cette famille toute entière si tu acceptes ma proposition. Tu veux que je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir ?

Le cœur d'Isaac se mit à battre plus vite. C'était une sacrée proposition. Devenir un loup-garou et avoir une chance d'échapper à son père ou rester humain et être bloqué avec son géniteur jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans... Son choix était déjà fait :

-Comment est-ce qu'on devient loup-garou ?, demanda-t-il à Derek.

-Il faut que je te morde. Donc, je prends ça pour un oui ?

-Oui, affirma Isaac d'une voix forte. Je veux devenir un loup-garou.

Derek sourit et le mordit. Il avait un futur Bêta.

Les quatre amis sortirent de la Jeep de Stiles et se mirent à marcher en direction de la maison de Derek. Allison tenait la main de Scott et étaient en tête du petit groupe, Stiles était juste derrière eux et Leona fermait la marche.

-Est-ce que Lydia est déjà venue ici ?, demanda Scott au petit groupe.

-Pas avec moi en tout cas, répondit Allison d'une voix peu assurée.

Les deux autres hochèrent négativement la tête et Allison demanda à Scott :

-Est-ce que tu crois que Lydia a été guidée par son instinct ?

-Comment ça ?, demanda Scott, confus.

-Et bien est-ce que c'est instinctif de se rassembler en meute ?

-Oui, intervint Leona. On est plus fort en meute.

-Alors peut être que Lydia a été attirée ici comme si elle cherchait Derek ?, fit Stiles.

-Peut être… Lorsque Peter hurlait, Scott se transformait et venait le trouver, fit Leona.

-Donc ça vous rend plus fort d'être en meute, c'est ça ?, demanda Allison. Car vous êtes plus fort avec le nombre ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ça nous rend individuellement plus fort, dit Leona en se rapprochant d'eux.

-Ouais, Leona a raison. Le nombre joue, certes, mais cela nous rend individuellement plus fort, et nos sens s'améliorent, on devient plus rapide, plus tout ce que tu veux…

-Et est-ce que c'est pareil pour Derek ?, demanda Allison.

-Oui, répondit Scott. Ça rendra aussi Derek plus fort.

Personne ne parla pendant quelques instants, tous étant occupés à inspecter les lieux pour trouver des indices sur la disparition de Lydia.

Soudain, Stiles appela ses amis :

-Eh, les gars ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Allison et Leona s'approchèrent pour voir ce que Stiles avait trouvé, et il leur dit :

-Je crois que c'est une sorte de piège… Regardez, il y a un fil…

Il tira dessus et Scott se retrouva tout à coup la tête à l'envers.

-Stiles !, fit-il.

-Ouais, mon pote ?, répondit celui-ci en se retournant.

Les trois autres virent Scott pendre comme une chauve-souris et éclatèrent de rire.

-La prochaine que tu vois un fil… Ne tires pas dessus !, s'exclama Scott.

-C'est noté !, répondit Stiles en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Leona s'apprêtait à aller détacher Scott lorsque celui s'exclama :

-Attendez ! Quelqu'un approche !

Leona tendit l'oreille et confirma les dires de Scott à ses deux amis.

-Planquez-vous !, chuchota Scott.

-Et toi, alors ?, demanda Leona.

-Je m'en sortirais ! Allez-y !

Stiles entraîna les deux sœurs avec lui derrière un arbre et attendirent. Leona suivit l'échange qui se déroula entre Scott et Chris, puis dit aux autres qu'ils pouvaient sortir lorsque les Chasseurs furent partis. Ils revinrent près de Scott, qui se détacha avec aisance à l'aide de ses griffes. Allison eut l'air impressionné tandis que Stiles et Leona affichèrent un air blasé. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous le trois vers l'ancienne maison de Derek, qui était vide. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Lydia dans la maison ou aux alentours. Les quatre amis décidèrent d'abandonner les recherches pour cette nuit et se séparèrent. Stiles ramena Allison chez elle tandis que Scott et Leona préférèrent marcher.

Lorsque Leona arriva dans la caravane, Derek n'était pas là. Elle fut surprise et lui laissa un message lui disant qu'elle était rentrée et qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé Lydia. Elle alla ensuite se coucher, redoutant la journée du lendemain il fallait qu'elle retourne en cours.

-Tu penses que je suis prête à retourner en cours ?, demanda Leona le lendemain matin à Derek.

-C'est toi qui dois te sentir prête… Personnellement, je pense que tu devrais attendre encore quelques temps, mais c'est toi qui vois…

-Et bien, avec Lydia qui a disparue hier soir, on voulait trouver des indices au lycée avec les garçons… Je pense que je vais y retourner, fit-elle d'un air décidé. Ouais, je vais y retourner.

Sur ce, elle alla se préparer et Derek la suivit du regard alors qu'elle partait. Il entendit sa voiture démarrer et s'en aller. Il était inquiet pour elle. Son manque de contrôle la rendait dangereuse, pour les autres mais aussi pour elle-même. Derek craignait la prochaine pleine lune il se doutait que Leona n'arriverait pas à se contrôler d'ici là.

Lorsque Leona arriva au lycée, elle vit Scott et Stiles qui l'attendaient près de l'entrée. Elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre et Stiles entama le récit de sa matinée avec la confession de son père :

-Lydia a volé un foie, fit-il.

Leona haussa un sourcil tandis que Scott ouvrit grand la bouche et répliqua :

-Quoi ?

-Ouais… Il y a eu un vol au cimetière, selon mon père, ça arrive souvent, mais juste pour des bijoux. Là, un foie a été volé… C'est Isaac Lahey qui était là-bas lorsque c'est arrivé.

-Mais… elle ne l'a quand même pas mangé, si ?, s'étonna Scott tandis que les trois entamèrent leur marche vers leur salle de cours.

-Je ne sais pas… Et puis même si elle l'avait mangé, ça ferait quoi ? C'est la partie la plus nourrissante du corps humain, répondit Stiles.

-C'était quand même un foie en décomposition, Stiles… C'est dégueulasse !, fit Leona.

-Et puis, personnellement, je n'ai jamais mangé le foie de qui que ce soit, dit Scott.

-C'est sûr, parce que quand il s'agit de contrôle, t'es un vrai modèle chez les loups-garous, Scotty !, ironisa Stiles.

Un silence s'écoula entre les trois amis, vite rompu par Stiles :

-Mais oui ! Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! On va se baser sur vos expériences !

Scott et Leona le regardèrent sans comprendre et Stiles ajouta :

-Je veux dire : à quoi vous pensiez tous les deux lorsque vous perdiez le contrôle ?

Leona resta muette, ne voulant pas avouer aux deux garçons qu'elle avait toujours énormément de mal à se contrôler. Scott, quant à lui, répondit :

-Honnêtement ? Je ne pensais qu'à Allison.

-Sérieusement ?, fit Stiles. Rien d'autre ?

-Non… Rien d'autre. Mais cela dit, c'est quand même positif !

-Pourquoi ce serait positif ?, demanda Leona, ne voyant pas où Scott voulait en venir.

-Et bien parce que quand Lydia s'est fait mordre, elle était avec Stiles.

-Ouais, mais en fait elle cherchait Jackson…, fit Stiles tout en le montrant alors qu'il arrivait avec sa Porsche.

Les trois amis se séparèrent, les deux garçons allèrent à leur entraînement de crosse matinal tandis que Leona alla à la bibliothèque, essayant de rattraper ses devoirs en attendant le cours de chimie. Finalement, alors qu'elle n'avait compris que la moitié des devoirs que les garçons lui avaient passés, la fin d'heure sonna et elle se rendit à son cours de chimie, où elle attendit Stiles et Scott. Elle s'installa à côté de Stiles tandis que Scott se mettait devant eux. Leur professeur de chimie leur distribua à tous des feuilles et leur dit que c'était un contrôle surprise. Leona soupira elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réviser la chimie et jura intérieurement.

Stiles glissa à ses deux amis :

-Intellectuellement parlant, ça me tue de le reconnaître, mais Jackson a raison pour Lydia… Et si jamais la prochaine personne qu'elle attaquait était quelqu'un encore en vie ?

-Monsieur Stilinski, intervint le prof de chimie, dois-je vous rappeler que ceci est un contrôle surprise ? Ouvrez encore une fois la bouche et je vous colle pendant toute l'année scolaire.

-Vraiment ? Vous pouvez faire ça ?, demanda Stiles, surpris.

-Et voilà ! Vous savez ce qui a le don de m'énerver ? Votre voix. Elle me donne l'envie de vous frapper brutalement contre une table pendant des heures. On se verra donc à 15 heures en retenue.

Scott se tourna vers Stiles avec un air désolé, et Harris fit :

-Ça vous tente Monsieur McCall ? Mademoiselle Argent ?

-Absolument pas, fit Leona, retournant à son test.

-Non, monsieur, répondit Scott.

Soudain, Jackson partit du cours sans explications, et Monsieur Harris se tourna vers Danny, qui lui dit que Jackson saignait du nez. Le professeur hocha la tête et dit aux élèves qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait de retourner à leur travail. Les deux loups et Stiles se regardèrent, surpris.

Après les cours, Scott et Leona allèrent voir Allison. Scott se cachait, bien entendu, car il ne pouvait pas être vu avec elle. Il l'attendait dans une salle de classe à côté. Leona se dirigea vers sa sœur et l'enlaça.

-Salut, sœurette, dit-elle. Tu tiens le coup ?

-Ça va…, répondit Allison. Et toi ?

-Ouais…

Allison sorti sa robe pour l'enterrement de Kate, puis referma son casier.

-Chouette robe, fit un garçon à côté d'elles.

Elles le regardèrent, surprises, puis Allison vit qu'il tenait un appareil photo.

-Chouette appareil, répliqua-t-elle.

Ils se sourirent et Leona leva les yeux au ciel. Allison ferma son casier.

Soudain, elles entendirent des filles derrière elles parler de Kate et de l'enterrement.

-Ce n'est pas leur sœur, c'est leur tante, celle qui a tué tous ces pauvres gens.

-Nan, c'est vrai ?

-Ouais… ça me fou la trouille, en plus, je suis assise à côté de la plus grande en littérature !, fit une des filles en parlant d'Allison.

-Pff, pouffa l'autre. Change de place !

Elles ricanèrent et Allison s'enfui presque en courant, ne laissant aucune chance à Leona de la retenir. Elle vit néanmoins la main de Scott l'entraîner dans une salle de classe et elle fut rassurée. Maintenant, elle allait s'occuper de ces deux pétasses.

-Eh !, les appela-t-elle. Vous deux !

Les deux filles la regardèrent d'un air moqueur tout en croisant les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la folle ?

-Vraiment, « la folle » ? Vous auriez pas pu trouver mieux ?, fit Leona tout en commençant à s'énerver. Je pense que vous devriez apprendre à fermer vos gueules, parce que vous ne savez vraiment pas à qui vous avez affaire.

-Et tu vas faire quoi ? Nous tuer ? Tu vas suivre les traces de ta tante, c'est ça ?

Leona agrippa celle qui avait dit ça à la gorge et la jeta contre le casier qui était derrière elle. L'autre sursauta, trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit. La respiration de la louve devenait saccadée, et elle sentait la colère monter en elle comme une flèche.

-Peut-être bien, fit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Et je pense que je te tuerais de façon très lente, pour que tu comprennes qu'on ne fait pas de mal aux personnes qui viennent juste de perdre quelqu'un qui leur était proche. Tu m'as comprise, pétasse ?

Elle resserra sa poigne contre le coup de la fille, qui avait du mal à respirer. Elle pleurait et l'autre suppliait Leona d'arrêter, bien qu'elle ne s'approchât pas, trop effrayée de subir le même sort que son amie.

-Je suis… désolée, arriva à dire l'autre. Je ne le referais pas…

Leona lâcha la fille quelques secondes plus tard, lui adressa un sourire narquois et lança :

-C'est bien ! Tu vois que tu comprends, quand tu veux !

La louve se releva et lança un regard plein de menaces à l'autre fille.

-Si vous dites quoi que ce soit, là je vous tuerai. Compris ?

Elles hochèrent toutes les deux la tête et partirent d'un pas très rapide, la première toussant pour respirer.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?_, se demanda Leona.

Elle savait que ces deux filles l'avaient amplement mérité, mais elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû le faire. Elle savait que son contrôle ne s'améliorait absolument pas, son action, en était la preuve. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de se calmer. Le pire, dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle avait _aimé_ faire du mal à ces filles. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en parler à Derek. Elle savait qu'il lui interdirait d'aller au lycée après cela, et elle le comprenait. Il valait sans doute mieux qu'elle s'isole encore un moment et qu'elle s'entraîne beaucoup plus durement. Tant pis pour les cours. La sécurité des personnes autour d'elle était beaucoup plus importante qu'un test de chimie raté.

Elle se mis en marche vers sa voiture. Elle décida de ne pas aller à l'enterrement. Elle envoya un message à Allison en lui disant qu'elle ne pourrait finalement pas être présente et démarra ensuite sa voiture.

Une fois arrivée dans la caravane, elle vit que Derek avait nettoyé la cuisine et la salle de bain.

-Salut, lui lança-t-elle.

-Salut, lui répondit-il, en sentant sa nervosité. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Leona hésita quelques instants, posa son sac sur la table de la petite cuisine, s'assit, respira un bon coup, puis dit :

-T'avais raison, Derek. Je n'étais pas prête de retourner en cours…

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle soupira encore une fois.

-J'ai… j'ai attaqué deux pétasses qui se sont moquées d'Allison… A propos de l'enterrement de Kate.

Ce fut au tour de Derek de soupirer. Il prit une autre chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle. Leona posa sa tête sur la table et Derek passa une main autour de son épaule. Elle se blottit contre lui et dit :

-Je ne vais pas retourner en cours… C'est plus sûr pour tout le monde, comme ça… Il faut d'abord que j'apprenne à me contrôler…

-Tu y arriveras, fit Derek en lui caressant légèrement le dos.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, alors que l'enterrement de Kate devait déjà avoir commencé, Leona reçu un message de Scott :

_Renforts arrivés, comme tu l'avais dit. Apparemment, c'est le grand-père d'Allison. Déjà entendu parler de lui ?_

Leona répondit :

_Ouep, déjà entendu parler… Pour Allison et moi, c'est juste quelqu'un qui nous envie des chèques pour nos anniversaires. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, par contre…_

Scott l'appela environ une demi-heure après et Leona décrocha immédiatement.

-Yo, fit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-_Lydia a encore fait un massacre… On part la chercher avec Stiles. Tu veux venir ?_

Leona tourna la tête vers Derek, qui était en train de faire à manger.

-Je ne pense pas, désolée… J'ai eu… une sorte de dérapage aujourd'hui… Je sens qu'il faut que je m'isole un moment…

Derek tourna la tête vers elle et hocha la tête négativement.

-Vas-y, si tu veux, lui dit-il.

Leona haussa les sourcils de surprise, puis dit à Scott :

-On se rejoint où ?

-_A l'entrée de la forêt._

-A plus, dit-elle.

Elle raccrocha et s'élança dehors, suivie de près par Derek.

-Tu viens aussi ?, demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Je ne te laisse pas seule dehors avec les Chasseurs qui rôdent. On y va, dit-il en la prenant par le bras.

-Dans ce cas-là, on prend la Camaro. Elle est plus rapide, fit Leona, les yeux pétillants.

-Toi, t'aimes bien ma voiture, j'ai pas raison ?, fit-il d'un air moqueur.

-Grave ! Elle est trop belle, ta voiture !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la forêt, ils virent les voitures de police et l'ambulance qui avait été attaquée. Il y avait un cadavre et beaucoup de sang dans l'ambulance. Leona et Derek se dirigèrent vers Stiles qui était avec son père.

-Salut, lança-t-elle à Stiles. Bonsoir, Monsieur Stilinski.

-Bonsoir, Leona, lui répondit-il.

-Stiles, je peux te parler ?

-Ouais, viens, dit-il en entrainant son amie et Derek un peu plus loin. Bon, Scott ne vous a pas attendu. D'ailleurs, on ne savait même pas que tu venais, Derek…

-Ouais, passons, lança celui-ci d'un ton énervé.

Leona pouffa discrètement et Stiles eut l'air blessé, mais ne fit pas de remarque.

-Enfin, bref, il est parti retrouver Lydia tout seul, en fin de compte…

Stiles regarda soudainement devant lui et il avait l'air surpris et heureux à la fois.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, fit Derek.

-Lydia ?, fit Stiles.

Les deux loups se retournèrent et aperçurent Lydia au loin, complètement nue et qui avait l'air terrifiée. Leona regarda automatiquement à l'endroit où elle s'était fait mordre cela n'avait toujours pas cicatrisé, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas un loup-garou.

Stiles s'était précipité vers elle, mais avait perdu connaissance entre temps. Leona leva les yeux au ciel mais eu un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Viens, on va chercher Scott, lui dit soudainement Derek. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Les deux loups partirent en direction des bois et virent au loin des Chasseurs, parmi eux se tenait Chris et un homme âgé qui lui ressemblait un peu.

-Ça doit être Gérard…, glissa Leona à Derek.

-Et merde… Faut qu'on se grouille.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent deux loups hurler. Leona et Derek reconnurent le hurlement de Scott mais pas le deuxième. Ils pressèrent le pas et se mirent à courir en direction des hurlements. Ils virent un loup-garou attaché à un fil et surent qu'il était tombé dans un piège des Argent. Scott était à côté et essayait de l'aider, mais l'autre ne voulait apparemment pas de son aide. Derek poussa Scott au loin et entraina les deux jeunes loups avec lui derrière un arbre, laissant l'Oméga.

-Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je peux l'aider !, criait Scott.

-La ferme, louveteau !, lui lança Leona.

-Tu ne peux pas l'aider, ils sont déjà là !, enchérit Derek.

Il tint Scott fermement contre lui alors que les Chasseurs apparaissaient, Gérard et Chris en tête.

Le loup solitaire se débattait mais n'arrivait pas à se libérer. Chris lui donna un coup de taser et l'Oméga reprit sa forme humaine.

-Qui est-tu ?, demanda Chris au loup-garou.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

-Tu ne viens pas d'ici, pas vrai ?, demanda Chris.

Face au manque de réponse de l'Oméga, Chris hurla :

-Pas vrai ?

-Non…, répondit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

-Je cherche l'Alpha… J'ai entendu dire qu'il était ici, c'est tout ! Je vous jure que je n'ai fait de mal à personne ! Ils étaient tous mort, même celui dans l'ambulance !

Ce fut à ce moment que Gérard décida de prendre la parole :

-Messieurs ! Nous avons attrapé un spécimen rare ! Je vous présente un Oméga ! Un loup solitaire… Probablement chassé par sa propre meute, ou le survivant d'une meute décimée, chassée… Ou encore seul par son propre choix. Dans tous les cas, comme je suis sur le point de vous le montrer, un Oméga survit très rarement seul !

Il sortit ensuite une épée, la prit à deux mains et coupa l'Oméga en deux. Leona retint un hurlement et détourna la tête, tandis que Scott se débattait pour aller aider le pauvre loup-garou.

-Regarde !, chuchota Derek. Regarde ce qu'ils font ! C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de moi et pourquoi moi j'ai besoin de toi ! La seule manière de les combattre, c'est ensemble !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?, demanda Scott.

-Ils déclarent la guerre, fit Derek avec rage.

Chris se tourna vers Gérard et lui dit :

-Nous avons un code à respecter.

Gérard regarda son fils comme s'il était devenu fou et répliqua :

-Non ! Pas quand ces créatures s'amusent à tuer ma fille ! Pas de code, plus maintenant ! Désormais, ces bestioles ne sont plus que des corps attendant d'être coupés en deux ! Je me fiche de savoir s'ils sont malades et affaiblis, ou s'ils ont l'air innocent, s'ils promettent de ne plus jamais faire de mal à personne ou encore s'ils sont désemparés et ne savent pas dans quel pétrin ils se sont fourrés ! Nous les traquons et nous les tuons. Nous les tuons tous !

**Ah là là ! Ce Gérard, quel petit plaisantin celui-là ! XD **

**Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu ENFIN poster ce chapitre, l'inspiration et le temps me manquaient vraiment, ces temps-ci… **

**Enfin bref, il y avait quand même pas mal de Deona dans ce chapitre, pas vrai ? ^^**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Bisous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 18 ^^**


	23. Chapitre 18, L'Heure de la Chasse

**Salut les loulous !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de The Werewolf Huntress !**

**Du Deona dans ce chapitre les loulous, vous allez être contents ! **

**J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, il se passe beaucoup de choses, vous verrez ! )**

**Petite annonce :**

**-Les chapitres 1,2,3,4, 5 et 6 sont réécrits**

**-Les chapitres dans la saison 2 vont commencer à être un peu plus long, désolée pour ceux qui aiment les chapitres courts…**

**-Je suis en vacances depuis presque une semaine, j'en ai profité pour bien écrire ^^ **

**-Je pars en Allemagne la semaine prochaine, donc vous n'aurez pas le chapitre 19 tout de suite, désolée…**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !**

**Bisous ! 3**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle.**

Chapitre 18 : Shape Shifted

Isaac mangeait en silence en face de son père. La table d'un mètre et demi les séparait, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez pour rassurer Isaac. Son père venait juste de lui demander quelles notes il avait obtenu jusqu'à présent. Isaac avait la plupart du temps des bonnes notes car il travaillait dur pour cela, et il ne voulait pas non plus mettre en colère son père, qui le battait dès lors qu'il avait un mauvais résultat. Ce qui était le cas en chimie actuellement, et Isaac n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait l'annoncer à son père.

-Et bien, jusqu'à présent, j'ai eu un A en littérature et un B- en histoire.

-Et en chimie ?, demanda son père tout en mâchant sa salade de pâtes.

Il ne lui faisait jamais de compliment, mais toujours des reproches.

-Je… je ne sais pas vraiment…, balbutia Isaac, qui commençait à transpirer. Les examens de moitié de semestre vont bientôt arriver, donc ça pourrait remonter…

-Et qu'elle note tu as, en ce moment ?

-La… la note ?, fit Isaac d'une voix tremblante.

-Ba ouais !

-Je ne suis pas certain…

-Mais tu viens de dire que ça pouvait remonter, donc tu dois bien avoir une idée de ta note, non ?

-Je voulais dire en général, tu vois ?

-Isaac, tu ne serais pas en train de me mentir, par hasard ?

-Non…, fit-il en secouant la tête.

Il sentait l'orage arriver.

-Alors dis-moi ta note, répliqua le père d'Isaac calmement.

-Je te l'ai dit : je ne sais pas.

-Veux-tu poursuivre cette conversation en bas ?, fit-il avec un sourire sadique.

La menace du sous-sol était arrivée. Isaac secoua frénétiquement la tête, la voix de plus en plus tremblante.

-Alors dis-moi ta note, fiston.

-Papa, on en est qu'à la moitié du semestre, et…

-Isaac !, fit son père d'une voix ferme.

-J'ai… j'ai un D…

Son père posa ses couverts sur le bord de son assiette, s'essuya la bouche et dit :

-Bon… Tu as un D. Tu sais, Isaac, je ne suis pas en colère.

Son fils haussa les sourcils face à cette remarque. Son père était toujours en colère lorsqu'il avait moins qu'un C.

-Mais il va quand même falloir que je te punisse pour marquer le coup c'est ma responsabilité en tant que parent. Donc… tu vas commencer par quelque chose de simple, comme… faire la vaisselle et nettoyer la cuisine, d'accord ?

Isaac n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne le battait pas ? Il ne se mettait pas en colère ? Se pourrait-il que son père se soit radoucit ?

Isaac se précipita d'hocher la tête pour dire qu'il acceptait la punition.

-Parce que… tu vois, Isaac… je veux vraiment que cette cuisine soit niquel, fit-il en balançant sa tasse de café plus loin.

La tasse se brisa en mille morceaux, et Isaac su que son père ne s'était absolument pas radoucit. Il brisa son assiette et prit son verre tandis qu'Isaac s'était replis sur lui-même contre le mur, apeuré et attendant déjà la fin de cette soirée impatiemment.

Son père balança le verre dans sa direction et il explosa contre le mur. Isaac se reçut un bout de verre près de son œil, et se releva doucement. Toute tristesse ou peur avait fait place à de la colère.

-Tu as faillis me crever un œil !, cria-t-il.

-Je t'en prie ! C'est à peine visible !, fit son père.

Mais Isaac sentait que la blessure commençait déjà à guérir. Il regarda son père, qui n'en revenait pas et affichait un air apeuré. Isaac n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir au courant. Il ramassa son vélo, monta dessus et pédala sans se retourner et en ignorant les cris de son père derrière lui.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Isaac avait abandonné son vélo dans une allée sombre pour continuer à pied, il entendit un hurlement terrifiant. Il reconnut son père. Isaac ne savait pas quoi faire : son père se trouvait sans doute en danger, et il sentait qu'il devait aller l'aider après tout, malgré le fait qu'il le battait, c'était quand même son père et le seul membre de sa famille qu'il lui restait… Mais Isaac fut lâche et ne préféra pas prendre de risque. Il continua de courir à l'aveugle, ne se retournant pas une fois avant d'être arrivé devant l'hôpital. Là, il se décida de rebrousser chemin et de trouver son vélo.

Ce qu'il vit une fois sur le lieu du crime lui glaça le sang. Son père était allongé dans sa voiture, la portière était arrachée et il y avait du sang partout. Le visage de son père était déchiqueté, comme son torse, et une jambe avait été arrachée. La respiration d'Isaac devint peu à peu saccadée et il se prit la tête entre les mains. Qui avait bien pu faire une telle chose ? Isaac reprit son vélo qui était un peu plus loin et pédala jusqu'à chez Derek. Lui, il saurait quoi faire. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Isaac ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. S'il avait porté secours à son père lorsqu'il l'avait entendu hurler, peut-être ne serait-ce pas arrivé… Isaac s'en voulait il avait l'impression d'avoir tué son père. Et cela le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Pendant ce temps-là, Chris et les autres Chasseurs étaient partis en mission pour pouvoir surveiller Beacon Hills de plus près. Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que, pour pouvoir mieux surveiller la ville, il fallait avoir des agents partout. Leur but de cette soirée était de faire démissionner le proviseur du lycée pour que Gérard puisse le remplacer.

Chris se tenait donc à l'extérieur du lycée, une arme à la main, attendant patiemment le proviseur qui sortait de l'établissement.

-Puis-je… puis-je vous aider ?, demanda le proviseur, un peu hésitant face à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

-Tout à fait, Monsieur le proviseur… Je me demandais à quand remontait votre dernière inspection.

-Pardon ?, fit-il, ahuri.

Deux autres Chasseurs apparurent derrière Chris et le proviseur su qu'il n'allait pas passer un bon quart d'heure. Chris pointa soudain son arme sur lui et lui ordonna de monter dans la voiture, où deux autres Chasseurs étaient assis aux côtés de Victoria, qui avait un dossier dans les mains.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur le proviseur, fit-elle en le voyant monter dans la voiture.

Le proviseur déglutit avec difficulté.

-Etes-vous conscient qu'il y ait une baisse alarmante des résultats académique de beaucoup d'élèves ce semestre ?

-Excusez-moi ?, fit le proviseur.

Pour qui se prenait cette femme ?

-Cela a conduit pas mal de parents à retirer leurs enfants de cette école, et donc à la conclusion que vous n'êtes plus apte à continuer d'exercer votre fonction de proviseur du lycée.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me virer !, s'exclama le proviseur.

-C'est vrai, admit Victoria. En revanche, on peut vous torturer.

Elle sortit un taser et l'électrocuta plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Isaac était dans un état de panique extrême lorsqu'il arriva chez Derek. Il jeta son vélo et se précipita à l'intérieur de la cave, et appela le loup-garou. Il entra ensuite dans la caravane, où il vit Derek et une fille du lycée, Leona Argent, lui semblait-il, en grande discussion.

-Derek !, cria-t-il.

-C'est qui lui ?, demanda Leona, surprise.

Derek soupira et dit à Isaac :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… je crois que mon père est mort…

-Attend ! C'est un loup-garou ?, intervint Leona. C'est toi qui l'a transformé, Derek ?

Celui-ci ignora la question de Leona et demanda à Isaac ce qu'il avait fait.

-Et bien, c'est ça le problème… Ce n'est pas moi qui l'es tué…

-Derek ! Réponds-moi !

-Oui, c'est moi qui l'es transformé !, s'énerva le loup-garou. T'es contente ?

-Pas vraiment, nan ! Même carrément le contraire ! Tu ne peux pas transformer des gens sur un coup de tête, Derek ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire en faisant ça ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut revenir sur mon problème, s'il-vous-plaît ?, intervint Isaac, qui paniquait de plus en plus.

-On y va, lança Derek. Leona, viens avec nous.

-Mais oui, bien sûr !, ironisa-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel. Isaac et Derek se précipitèrent en dehors de la caravane et Leona les suivit, tout en se promettant d'avoir une discussion avec l'Alpha lorsqu'ils reviendraient.

Le lendemain matin, Leona se réveilla doucement, le bras de Derek l'attirant contre son torse. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui tout en soupirant d'aise. Elle voulait profiter de ces quelques heures de tranquillité qui lui restaient avant sa première pleine lune pleine lune qu'elle redoutait atrocement, d'ailleurs. Elle écouta la respiration régulière de Derek qui dormait encore, et cela la calma. Elle tentait encore de comprendre pourquoi il avait transformé Isaac. La soirée de la veille avait été particulièrement fatigante et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de poursuivre la conversation qu'elle avait mené toute seule face à un Derek plus préoccupé par qui avait tué le père d'Isaac que sur les conséquences qu'auraient ses actes. Elle était partie se coucher directement et Derek l'avait rejoint peu de temps après. Ils ne savaient absolument pas ce qui avait attaqué le père d'Isaac. Ils avaient tout d'abord pensé à un Oméga, mais les marques des griffures étaient beaucoup trop profondes pour que ce soit un loup-garou. Elle soupira.

Leona ne se sentait pas encore en colère, mais elle supposait que cela viendrait petit à petit durant la journée. Elle soupira encore une fois, le souvenir d'avoir attaqué les deux filles qui s'étaient moquées d'Allison la submergeant. Que se passerait-il si elle perdait le contrôle ce soir ? Et si elle tuait quelqu'un ? Leona savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre.

Derek se réveilla enfin, mettant un terme à ses pensées. Il s'étira et la regarda.

-Comment tu te sens ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Leona ne répondit pas et se contenta de se blottir encore contre lui. Derek la serra contre lui tout en mettant sa tête dans ses cheveux, appréciant l'odeur de pêche que ceux-ci dégageaient. Finalement, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Leona se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit un paquet de céréales et deux bols du placard.

-On s'entraîne aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-elle au loup-garou qui sortait du lit, lui aussi.

-Non, pas le temps. On va voir comment va Isaac, au lycée.

-Derek… Tu sais que je ne tiens pas à retourner en cours…

-Tu ne vas pas retourner en cours mais tu vas assister à l'entraînement de crosse. Et si tu pouvais surveiller Scott, pour voir s'il va bien…

-Ouais, si tu veux… Mais je vais déjà avoir du mal à me contrôler toute la journée… Au fait, c'est quoi le plan, pour cette nuit ?

-Je t'enfermes et j'espère que tu ne t'échappes pas. Si c'est le cas, je te shooterai à l'aconit j'ai une réserve.

-Ah ouais ! Super !, ironisa-t-elle. J'ai hâte !

Elle se força à rire, mais le son qui sortit de sa bouche ressemblait plus à un gémissement.

-Ça va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Derek.

Leona n'en était pas persuadée mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Scott et à Stiles du fait que Derek transformait des jeunes en loups-garous.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, ils se rendirent directement sur le terrain de crosse, où l'on pouvait déjà apercevoir quelques joueurs qui s'échauffaient. Parmi eux se trouvaient Jackson et Danny, à qui Leona fit un signe de la main. Danny lui répondit tandis que Jackson lui lançait un regard meurtrier, que Leona lui rendit bien volontiers. Elle alla s'installer dans les gradins en compagnie de Derek, qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Leona savait que c'était pour l'empêcher de parler à Scott et Stiles d'Isaac.

Finalement, les deux amis de Leona sortirent des vestiaires et elle leur fit un signe de la main, auquel ils répondirent.

-Pourquoi Derek est là-haut ?, demanda Scott.

-Peut-être parce que la pleine lune est ce soir et qu'il veut s'assurer que Leona ne va égorger personne ?, ironisa Stiles.

-Ah oui, pas faux, fit Scott. Bon, mais comment je vais découvrir l'identité de l'autre loup-garou ?

-J'ai une idée, je vais en parler au coach. Attends-moi là.

Stiles revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une crosse plus longue et la donna à Scott.

-J'ai dit au coach que tu échangeais avec Danny, aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais que je déteste être dans les buts.

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'avais une idée ?, fit Stiles en commençant à s'impatienter.

-Euh… ouais !

-Et bien c'est ça, l'idée !

-Ah, OK, d'accord !, fit Scott. Attends, c'est quoi l'idée?

Stiles le regarda comme s'il était devenu demeuré, puis répondit :

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu fais pour survivre sans moi !

Scott, qui finalement avait réussi à comprendre l'idée de son meilleur ami, se dirigea vers les buts, et se prépara à ce qui allait suivre. Les joueurs se mirent tous en ligne face aux buts, un autre joueur était la défense et le coach venait de passer la balle à un des joueurs, qui s'élançait droit vers la défense. Scott se précipita vers le joueur et le fit tomber pour ensuite l'aider à se relever et en profita pour renifler son odeur. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi Scott avait quitté les buts et le coach lui hurla dessus. Scott lui fit un petit sourire désolé et retourna à sa place. Le coach secoua la tête et lança la balle à Matt, qui courut vers les buts. Scott quitta une nouvelle fois la cage et fonça sur le pauvre Matt, qui se retrouva à deux mètres plus loin, suite à la force de sa chute. Scott releva le photographe tout en le reniflant. Dans les gradins, Derek et Leona se prirent la tête entre les mains et soupirèrent Scott était désespérant. Il fit de même avec d'autres joueurs de crosse avant que ce ne fut le tour de Jackson, qui préféra se retirer. Ensuite vint le tour d'Isaac et la tension était palpable sur le terrain. Même avant de le heurter, Scott su que c'était lui l'autre loup-garou. Le Bêta inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer vers son rival. Les deux loups-garous étant de force égale, ils tombèrent à la même distance l'un de l'autre, révélant leurs yeux jaunes, brillants. Soudain, le sifflet du coach les ramena à la réalité et les deux adolescents regardèrent le père de Stiles suivit par deux adjoints s'avancer vers eux.

-Ne leur dis pas, murmura Isaac à Scott. Je t'en supplie, ne leur dis pas ce que je suis.

Scott hocha la tête avant de se relever. Le père de Stiles arriva à leur hauteur à ce moment-là.

-Isaac Lahey ?, appela-t-il.

-Oui ?, fit celui-ci d'une voix tremblante.

Il savait exactement que le shérif était pour lui parler du meurtre de son père, et s'il le considérait comme suspect, ce qui était fort probable, la police pourrait l'incarcérer durant la pleine lune. Il lança un regard à Derek, qui était toujours sur les gradins, accompagné de Leona. L'Alpha compris immédiatement et les deux loups partirent en direction du parking.

Il suivit le shérif à travers le terrain tandis que Scott rejoignait Stiles.

-C'est lui, lui lança Scott en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Ouais, merci, je crois que j'avais remarqué, lui lança l'hyperactif d'un ton ironique. Tu crois que tu peux écouter ce qu'ils disent ?

-Son père est mort, répondit Scott après un moment, sous le choc. Ils pensent qu'il a été assassiné.

Le shérif emmena Isaac avec lui, tandis que Stiles demanda à son ami si la police le considérait comme suspect.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Scott. Pourquoi, c'est important ?

-Ouais, c'est important… S'ils le considèrent comme suspect, ils peuvent le garder vingt-quatre heures à la station de police.

-Tu veux dire… qu'ils peuvent le garder cette nuit ?

-Oui, pendant la pleine lune, compléta Stiles en soupirant.

-Et les cellules… elles sont solides ?

-Pour les personnes normales oui, fit Stiles. Pour les loups-garous possédant une force surnaturelle, je n'en suis pas si sûr…

Scott soupira et dit à son ami :

-Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je ne ressentais plus le besoin de tuer ou de mutiler des gens ?

-Ouais ?

-Lui, si.

Les garçons soupirèrent.

-Bon, OK, fit Stiles. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-Déjà, on termine la journée de cours parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'on se fasse encore coller à cause d'Harris. Ensuite, on trouve un moyen de faire sortir Isaac de prison et on trouve un moyen pour l'empêcher lui et Leona de mutiler des gens.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu lui as parlé ?

-Non… Elle est partie dès qu'Isaac s'est fait interpelé par la police. Derek était à côté d'elle.

-Je sais, j'ai vu… Alors tu crois que c'est Derek qui aurait transformé Isaac ?, demanda Stiles.

-Peut-être…

Les deux amis étaient installés en chimie, Harris leur faisait un cours ennuyeux sur les atomes. Scott, qui ne pouvait plus tenir sa langue, dit à Stiles :

-Mais pourquoi Derek choisirait Isaac ?

-Peter m'a dit que si la morsure ne te transformait pas, elle te tuait. Peut-être que les adolescents ont une meilleure chance d'y survivre…

-Est-ce que le fait d'être un adolescent signifie que ton père doit le relâcher ?, demanda Scott.

-Normalement, oui… Sans preuves concrète ou témoin, en tout cas…Attends, où est Jackson ?

Scott haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il n'en avait aucune idée et les deux garçons se retournèrent vers Danny, qui les regarda d'un air surpris.

-Où est Jackson ?, lui demanda l'hyperactif.

-Dans le bureau du proviseur, répondit-il.

-Pourquoi ça ?, demanda Scott.

-Parce qu'il habite en face de chez Isaac et que celui-ci va être inculpé pour meurtre, peut-être ?, leur lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas bon signe si Jackson s'en mêlait.

-Il faut qu'on entre dans le bureau du proviseur, fit Stiles.

-Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Stiles le regarda avec un sourire sadique, puis fit une boule de papier avec son cours de chimie, qu'il lança à la tête de Harris. Toute la classe se mit à rire, ce qui n'enchanta absolument pas le professeur qui se sentait humilié. Il se retourna lentement et tout le monde cessa de rire.

-Qui a fait ça ?, demanda-t-il lentement.

Son ton était plein de menaces, mais aujourd'hui, Stiles et Scott n'en avaient rien à faire. Les deux amis se désignèrent l'un l'autre et le visage de Harris devint rouge de colère. Il les envoya chez le proviseur en leur hurlant dessus et une fois dehors, Stiles et Scott prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

Les deux amis se rendirent au secrétariat du proviseur. La secrétaire leur dit d'attendre dans l'entrée et Scott et Stiles purent ainsi entendre la conversation entre Jackson et le shérif.

-Attends, fit le shérif. Tu veux dire que tu savais que Monsieur Lahey battait son fils ?

-Le battait ? C'est une façon de le dire… Moi, je dirais plutôt qu'il tentait de lui casser tous les membres, fit-il d'un ton détaché.

-Mais… tu n'as jamais prévenu personne ?, fit le père de l'hyperactif, choqué.

-Ba non… Ce n'est pas mon problème, fit-il en reniflant légèrement.

Le shérif eut l'envie de tuer ce gamin irresponsable et cruel, mais ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta de dire :

-Oui, bien évidemment, c'est toujours les gamins qui le méritent le moins qui se font taper dessus.

-Ouais…, acquiesça Jackson sans comprendre que la remarque lui était adressée.

-Je pense que nous avons terminé, fit le père de Stiles en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il sortait du bureau du proviseur, il vit son fils tenter de se cacher avec un journal. Le shérif soupira et Scott retint un rire.

-Salut, Scott, fit l'adulte.

Le meilleur ami de son fils lui fit un petit signe et le shérif se dirigea vers le parking, où il allait faire le point avec ses adjoints avant d'embarquer Isaac pour le poste de police.

Stiles lâcha le journal qu'il avait en mains et c'est à ce moment-là que le proviseur vint les chercher.

Et avec une horreur non dissimulée, ils découvrirent que le nouveau proviseur était Gérard Argent, le chasseur de loup-garou.

Une fois l'entrevue avec le Chasseur terminée, Scott s'enfui littéralement en courant pour essayer, d'une part d'échapper au grand-père d'Allison, et d'autre part d'essayer de rattraper la voiture de police avant qu'elle ne soit partie. Il poussa les portes d'entrée du lycée et vit la voiture s'éloigner, Isaac collant sa main à l'arrière, lui lançant un regard suppliant.

Scott soupira et s'apprêtait à entrer une nouvelle fois dans le bâtiment lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit Leona et Derek dans la voiture de l'Alpha.

-Monte, lui lança Derek.

-Quoi ? Nan, mais t'es sérieux ? C'est de ta faute, tout ça !, s'écria Scott.

-Je le sais, merci !, répliqua l'Alpha en lui lançant un regard noir. Maintenant, monte dans la voiture et aide-nous.

-Non ! J'ai une meilleure idée ! Je vais appeler un avocat, quelqu'un qui aura une chance de le faire sortir avant la pleine lune !

-Scott !, intervint Leona. Monte tout de suite, on est en train de perdre du temps, là !

-Et toi, pourquoi tu le soutiens ?, fit Scott avec incompréhension.

-Parce que c'est mon Alpha ! Et que c'est bientôt la pleine lune et que je sens déjà la colère monter en moi, alors si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe les testicules, au sens propre, monte et aide-nous !

-Je suis désolé, ce n'est toujours pas suffisant pour me convaincre, fit Scott en croisant les bras.

-Tu penses qu'un avocat suffira à le faire sortir ?, demanda Derek. Tu te trompes ! Pas quand la police aura fouillé la maison !

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la maison ?, demanda Scott en s'approchant de la voiture.

-Y a du lourd, surtout au sous-sol. Ce que leur a dit Jackson n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il y a au sous-sol !

Scott soupira, puis, finalement, ouvrit la porte arrière et s'installa. Derek démarra immédiatement la voiture et ils se mirent en route vers la maison d'Isaac.

Lorsque le trio arriva chez Isaac, la nuit était déjà tombée Leona commençait à ressentir les effets de la pleine lune de plus en plus, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Certes, elle se sentait plus forte, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas faire que du bien, ce soir. Il faudrait bien que Derek l'enferme à un moment ou à un autre… Elle redoutait le moment où elle perdrait le contrôle, elle avait peur de faire du mal à son Alpha ou à Scott. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, Scott avait une lampe de poche à la main allumer la lumière serait montrer leur présence et ils ne voulaient pas cela.

-Mais si ce n'est pas Isaac qui a tué Monsieur Lahey, alors qui l'a fait ?, demanda Scott aux deux autres.

-Nous ne savons pas encore, lui répondit Derek.

L'Alpha savait que c'était risqué d'emmener Leona avec eux, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits différents ! Et pour l'instant, Scott avait l'air de se contrôler, donc il partait du principe que si la jeune Bêta se transformait et tentait de les tuer, il l'aiderait à l'enfermer quelque part le temps que la pleine lune passe.

-Mais comment savez-vous qu'il dise la vérité ?, fit Scott, persuadé qu'Isaac mentait.

Après tout, son père lui avait fait traverser l'enfer il était donc normal que le Bêta cherche à se venger en tuant son géniteur.

-Parce que je me sers de tous mes sens, lança Derek. Tu remarqueras l'utilisation du pluriel.

Cela fit légèrement sourire Leona.

-C'est vrai que vous avez vu l'entraînement, se rappela le loup-garou.

-Ouais, fit Derek en le fixant.

-C'était si terrible que ça ?, demanda Scott, dépité.

Derek prit une grande inspiration, passa son bras autour des épaules de Scott et fit :

-Ouais.

Il entraîna ensuite les deux Bêtas vers la cave et ouvrit la porte. Une odeur de transpiration puis de peur empara les narines des trois loups-garous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ici ?, demanda Scott d'une petite voix.

-Le mobile pour lequel la police pourrait considérer qu'Isaac est coupable, répondit Derek.

Le trio s'avança prudemment dans la cave, Scott en tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?, demanda le louveteau à l'Alpha.

-Que tu utilises tous tes sens, que tu apprennes à t'en servir.

Scott se contenta de hocher la tête et continua à s'avancer dans l'obscurité, Leona sur ses talons, Derek fermant la marche.

-Et qu'est-ce que je cherche ?, demanda Scott.

-Suis tes sens, lui répondit l'Alpha.

Les yeux de Scott se posèrent sur chacun des objets dans la cave pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans cet endroit. Plus Scott ressentait chaque objet de la pièce, plus sa mauvaise impression grandissait : il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Dans un coin, il aperçut un aigle empaillé et cela lui donna des frissons.

Leona tenta elle aussi de se concentrer sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans cet endroit pour oublier sa colère. Mais ses instincts de loup-garou prenaient rapidement le dessus, elle le sentait. Elle tourna un regard suppliant vers Derek, qui lui aussi sentait l'approche de sa transformation. L'Alpha s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Il voulait pouvoir l'empêcher de faire du mal à Scott ou à lui-même si elle se transformait sans prévenir. Leona s'y accrocha avec force tandis que le regard de Scott bascula sur eux il vit de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de l'Alpha et de la peur dans ceux de son amie, mais par-dessus tout, il vit de l'amour dans les regards des deux loups. Scott sourit intérieurement ils ne savaient probablement pas qu'ils s'aimaient…

Ça viendra, se dit Scott.

Le louveteau vit ensuite le réfrigérateur, qui était dans un coin de la cave. Il s'approcha, son regard se chargeant d'inquiétude : il sentait la peur du jeune Isaac qui se dégageait du réfrigérateur. Derek et Leona s'étaient également rapprochés.

-Ouvre-le, lui ordonna l'Alpha.

Scott fit ce qu'il lui dit et vit des traces de griffures sur les parois. Il comprit alors que le père d'Isaac avait enfermé son fils dans le réfrigérateur pour le punir.

-C'est pour ça qu'il a dit oui…, murmura Scott.

-Tout le monde veut e pouvoir, affirma Derek.

-Pas moi…, fit Leona, sa rage augmentant minute après minute. Derek, il va falloir que tu m'emmènes.

L'Alpha serra Leona contre lui et dit :

-On va s'en aller bientôt, je te le promets. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, ni toi faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Leona déglutit difficilement, sa respiration devenant saccadée. Derek ne la lâcha pas et Scott dit à Derek :

-Si nous t'aidons, tu devras arrêter de transformer des adolescents en loups-garous.

-Je peux s'ils le veulent !, affirma l'Alpha.

-Derek, je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu as déjà assez de problème à cause de moi, je ne veux pas que tu en aies davantage avec d'autres Bêtas, intervint Leona.

-Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as parlé d'Isaac des Chasseurs ?

-Oui, et il a quand même voulu devenir comme nous.

-Alors, c'est qu'il est con !, fit Leona, laissant montrer sa rage. Je me suis fait exclure de ma propre famille parce que je suis un putain de loup-garou ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont faire à quelqu'un qui n'est pas membre de leur famille ?

-Je le sais !, s'écria Derek. Mais rend toi à l'évidence ! Ils vont te tuer aussi, maintenant que Gérard est de nouveau aux commandes ! Chris ne pourra pas toujours te protéger ! Au fond, tu sais que c'est vrai !

Des larmes de rage mais aussi de tristesse commençaient à couler sur les joues de la jeune louve. Derek avait raison elle ne pensait pas survivre bien longtemps depuis que Gérard avait déclaré la guerre.

-Et toi, fit l'Alpha en se tournant vers Scott, tu es un idiot pour sortir avec la petite-fille du Chasseur le plus sadique de la terre !

Face à la surprise du louveteau, Derek précisa :

-Oui, je connais ton petit secret, et non, pas grâce à Leona. Combien de temps tu crois qu'il va leur falloir à eux pour le découvrir ? Tu as vu ce qui arrivait à un Oméga. Si vous êtes avec moi, vous apprendrez à utiliser tous vos sens et surtout à vous contrôler… même les nuits de pleine lune.

Scott commençait à ressentir les effets de la pleine lune, lui aussi, et ses griffes sortirent d'un coup.

-Si je rejoins votre meute, je perds Allison, répondit Scott.

-Tu la perdras de toute manière, affirma Derek en commençant à emmener Leona avec lui. Et tu le sais.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie, la louve s'accrochant désespérément à la main de son Alpha.

-Attendez, les rappela Scott.

Ils se retournèrent et Leona gronda à Scott :

-J'ai pas toute la nuit, louveteau… Si tu veux éviter un massacre, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

-Je sais, ça ne prendra qu'une minute, fit-il d'un air désolé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'Alpha et dit :

-Je ne fais pas partie de votre meute. Mais je veux qu'Isaac soit libéré.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est autant ma responsabilité que la tienne.

-Parce qu'il est l'un des nôtres ?, demanda Derek, curieux.

-Non… Parce qu'il est innocent. Appelle Stiles, il aura un plan. Je reste là, ce soir, pour la pleine lune. Maintenant, emmènes Leona. Elle a plus besoin d'aide que moi.

Derek hocha la tête et les deux se dirigèrent vers la Camaro.

-On a environ dix minutes avant que la lune n'atteigne son apogée, lança le loup-garou en démarrant la voiture. On retourne à la caravane.

Leona hocha la tête, luttant de tout son corps pour ne pas se transformer.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Allison appela Stiles pour lui faire part d'une nouvelle. L'hyperactif décrocha et dit :

_-Salut, désolé de ne répondre que maintenant, Harris vient juste de me laisser sortir de prison. _

-Quoi ? T'étais en retenue ?, demanda Allison, surprise.

_-Ouais, c'est à cause de Scott et de ton grand-père… Il a fallu que ce soit moi qui ramasse parce qu'on a lancé une boule de papier à la tête de Harris._

Allison pouffa à l'autre bout du fil mais se reprit vite.

-Bon, OK, dit-elle. Nous avons deux problèmes : le premier, c'est que Gérard et mon père me posent énormément de questions à propos de Lydia et de sa morsure par Peter. Le deuxième, c'est que je viens de voir un Chasseur habillé comme un flic sortir de chez moi avec une petite boite avec un symbole dessus.

_-Quoi ? Quel symbole ?_, demanda Stiles qui arrivait à sa Jeep.

-Attends, je dois l'avoir dans un de ces bouquins…

La Chasseuse fouilla dans le livre qui lui avait donné Kate, portant sur la Bête du Gévaudan et des mythes sur les loups-garous. Finalement, elle trouva le symbole, le prit en photo et l'envoya à Stiles. L'hyperactif consulta son téléphone et dit :

_-C'est de l'aconit tue-loup._

-Ils vont le tuer…, murmura Allison.

Elle n'en revenait pas que son père puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible à un adolescent. Elle pensait que son père protègerait les adolescents loups-garous de Gérard, mais elle s'était apparemment trompée sur son compte.

-Bon, alors, c'est quoi le plan ?, demanda-t-elle à son ami.

_-Je vais au poste, fit Stiles. Toi, essaye de ralentir le Chasseur. J'appelle Derek et Leona._

L'hyperactif raccrocha avant qu'Allison n'ait eu la chance de protester elle ne pensait pas que sa sœur serait en état d'empêcher les Chasseurs de tuer Isaac, étant donné que c'était la pleine lune. D'ailleurs, Derek devait avoir du travail, lui aussi, ce soir.

Allison enfila un manteau précipitamment et se dirigea vers sa voiture sans faire de bruit. Au passage, elle avait attrapé son arc et son carquois. Elle se dirigea vers la station de police. Le Chasseur ne devait plus être très loin… Elle prit un détour et se gara dans une ruelle. Soudain, elle aperçut le 4X4 du Chasseur, et Allison s'empressa d'encocher une flèche et de tirer. La flèche alla se loger dans le pneu arrière du 4X4. Le Chasseur freina, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu percuter sa voiture. Allison encocha une deuxième flèche et cette fois-ci toucha le pneu avant du véhicule. Elle changea de place, ne voulant pas se faire repérer par l'homme et encocha une troisième flèche. Le Chasseur était sorti de sa voiture et avait contemplé avec surprise et mécontentement les deux flèches qui avaient crevées ses pneus. Tout à coup, le Chasseur ressentit une forte douleur à sa jambe et il sut qu'il s'était fait touché par une flèche. Il grogna de douleur et se mit à couvert, ne voulant pas recevoir la nouvelle flèche dans le cœur. Il brisa la flèche en deux et remonta dans sa voiture, le temps d'être sûr que celui ou celle qui lui avait tiré dessus était parti. Il continuerait à pied après tout, il n'était plus très loin du poste de police.

Allison rappela Stiles et celui-ci décrocha immédiatement :

_-Salut ! Alors, tu l'as ralenti ?_

-On peut dire ça comme ça…, fit Allison. T'es où ?

_-Je vais bientôt arriver au poste, je vais attendre Derek. _

-D'accord. Et où sont Scott et Leona ?, demanda la Chasseuse, inquiète pour les deux louveteaux.

_-Scott est chez Isaac et Leona chez Derek. Je viens de lui parler._

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

_-Maintenant, oui_, fit Stiles. _Derek a dû la shooter à l'aconit. Faible dose, t'inquiète, mais assez pour la mettre K.O. Elle pétait trop les plombs et Derek la considérait comme, je cite : « trop dangereuse ». Il l'a quand même ramené avec lui à la station, au cas où elle se réveillerait._

Allison était sous le choc : elle pensait que l'entraînement de sa sœur se passait bien et qu'elle commençait à garder le contrôle ! Elle soupira bruyamment et Stiles reprit :

_-Ecoutes, je sais que tu es inquiète pour elle, mais là, tout de suite, il faut que tu ailles voir Scott et que tu l'aides ce soir, OK ? _

-Ouais… Ouais, OK, d'accord…, fit Allison en se passant une main sur le visage. Est-ce qu'il a un plan ?

_-Oui, mais il n'est pas bon du tout… Mais avec toute cette histoire, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'en concevoir un meilleur… _

-OK, on se rappelle s'il y a un problème, dit Allison.

_-Pas de soucis_, fit Stiles en raccrochant.

Leona avait, en effet, « pété les plombs ». Lorsque les deux loups étaient arrivés à la caravane, les yeux de Leona étaient devenus jaunes et sa respiration saccadée. Ses griffes étaient sorties et elle avait l'air de vouloir se jeter sur son Alpha pour le déchiqueter en lambeaux. Elle sentait que le loup en elle voulait sortir. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser faire, mais elle en était incapable. Sa rage montait comme une flèche et, tout d'un coup, elle voulut se jeter sur Derek. Celui-ci s'écarta de justesse et tenta d'attraper Leona par le bras, mais elle fut plus rapide et lui asséna un coup dans la poitrine Derek alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. La jeune louve se dirigea vers la sortie, le loup en elle ayant complètement pris le dessus, lorsque l'Alpha l'agrippa et la jeta à terre. Leona poussa un hurlement de rage et se releva d'un bond. Derek remarqua que ses chaussures étaient trouées, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger que déjà Leona lui assénait le coup suivant. Il esquiva tous ses coups. Elle était rapide. Si elle n'avait pas été autant aveuglée par la rage et ses instincts d'animal, elle aurait eu une chance contre lui. Derek se métamorphosa à son tour et lui lacéra le ventre. Leona hurla de douleur et recula un peu. Il fallait absolument l'amener au fond de la cave, là où il gardait dans une petite boite l'aconit tue-loup. L'Alpha lui donna un nouveau coup dans les côtes, ce qui coupa la respiration de la jeune fille, qui fut momentanément à terre. Derek voulut profiter de cet instant pour aller chercher l'aconit lorsque Leona lui sauta dessus par derrière, monta sur son dos et planta ses griffes dans la poitrine de son Alpha. Derek hurla de douleur et prit les bras de sa Bêta afin de la faire tomber. Celle-ci résista jusqu'à ce que l'Alpha plante ses griffes dans ses bras pour qu'elle le lâche. Leona tomba à terre et Derek se tourna vers elle pour lui hurler dessus elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. C'était ce court instant qui permit à Derek d'avoir assez de temps pour chercher la seringue d'aconit et de revenir se poster en face de Leona, qui avait retrouvé son aspect humain.

-Derek…, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Celui-ci se contenta de lui planter la seringue dans le coup et d'enfoncer le liquide. La jeune louve tomba à terre, inconsciente. L'Alpha retira la seringue et alla la remettre dans la boite. Il n'avait plus d'aconit. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il fallait absolument que Leona maîtrise sa transformation avant la prochaine pleine lune. Sinon… elle pourrait bien tuer quelqu'un…

Soudain, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, son portable vibra. Il décrocha, s'attendant à ce que ce soit Scott qui l'appelle, mais à la place, il tomba sur Stiles.

-_Salut, c'est moi, Stiles !_, fit l'adolescent d'un ton précipité. _Est-ce que Leona va bien ?_

-Maintenant, oui, répondit l'Alpha en regardant la jeune louve qui était toujours inconsciente. Je lui ai administré une dose d'aconit pour la calmer.

-_Quoi ?_, hurla Stiles. _Mais t'es au courant que ça pourrait la tuer ?!_

-Ba nan, pauvre crétin ! C'est vrai que c'est toi qui est un loup-garou depuis 22 ans !, fit Derek d'un ton sarcastique. T'inquiète, c'était une faible dose, juste assez pour la mettre K.O., elle s'en remettra. Et si je ne lui en donnais pas, elle aurait pu devenir trop dangereuse.

-_Ouais, ba, bizarrement, ça ne me soulage pas plus que ça, ce que tu me dis…_, marmonna Stiles. _Bon, OK, alors, écoute : Allison a vu un Chasseur sortir de la maison, habillé comme un flic avec une boite avec de l'aconit tue-loup dessiné dessus. Elle l'a ralenti mais tout juste. Je suis en route pour le poste, je suis presque arrivé. Je vais tenter de faire sortir Isaac de là parce que le Chasseur a été envoyé pour le tuer mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. _

-Je vais t'aider, répondit l'Alpha. Je vais emmener Leona avec moi dans la voiture, au cas où elle se réveillerait. Je suis là dans dis minutes.

Sur ce, il raccrocha et se précipita vers sa Bêta, qu'il mit sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il déposa délicatement Leona à l'arrière et démarra la voiture.

Une fois que Derek fut arrivé au poste de police, il repéra sans aucun mal la Jeep de l'adolescent. Il laissa Leona dans la voiture et se dirigea à grand pas vers celle de Stiles. Il ouvrit la porte et Stiles marmonna un vague « salut », auquel l'Alpha ne répondit pas. Stiles avança sa Jeep vers l'entrée, où les deux garçons virent une policière à l'entrée.

-OK, commença Stiles. Elle de garde, et les clefs de mon père sont dans une boite codée dans son bureau. Il va falloir passer par elle avant de pouvoir atteindre le bureau de mon père, qui est actuellement à la maison.

Derek secoua la tête et répondit à l'adolescent :

-Pense à respirer quand tu parles, tu me donnes mal au crâne.

Stiles lui fit une grimace et Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, et bien je te signale qu'il faut vraiment qu'on passe par elle, donc excuse-moi d'être un peu sur les nerfs !, lança Stiles.

-Je vais la distraire, fit Derek en s'apprêtant à sortir.

Stiles se précipita et arrêta Derek d'une main sur l'épaule de l'Alpha.

-Quoi ? Nan, aucune chance ! Toi, tu ne vas pas là-dedans.

En voyant l'air menaçant de l'Alpha, Stiles dit d'une petite voix :

-OK, c'est bon, je retire ma main…

-J'ai été disculpé, réplique Derek.

-T'es toujours un mec potentiellement suspect pour eux !, ironisa l'hyperactif.

-Je suis innocent !, répliqua l'Alpha.

-Toi ? Innocent ?, fit Stiles en pouffant légèrement. On aura tout vu !

Derek lui lança un regard noir et Stiles regarda ailleurs quelques secondes.

-Bon, d'accord. Alors, c'est quoi ton plan ?, demanda Stiles.

-Mon plan, c'est de la distraire…

-Ah ouais ? Et comment ? En lui balançant un coup de poing au visage ?, fit Stiles avec un petite grimace.

-Ahah ! Très drôle !, ironisa l'Alpha. Lui parler, ça suffira.

-Bon, OK, alors donne-moi un bout. C'est quoi ton introduction ?

Derek le regarda et soupira l'adolescent n'avait vraiment rien compris.

-Wow ! Un silence de mort ! Et bien ça va faire de l'effet, ça ! T'a d'autres idées aussi brillante que celle-là ?

Derek lui lança un énième regard noir, puis dit :

-Et bien je pensais à te mettre un coup de poing à toi.

Stiles se fit d'un coup tout petit et dit :

-OK, c'est bon, on y va.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'entrée du bâtiment, Derek en tête, Stiles derrière lui. L'hyperactif se cacha derrière la porte d'entrée et attendit que Derek parle à l'officier qui était de garde. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que la femme était complètement charmée par l'Alpha ! Stiles grogna quelques secondes, puis se mit discrètement en route vers le bureau de son père.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il se dirigea directement vers la boite et tenta de taper le code, mais il se rendit compte que la boite avait été forcée et que les clés avaient disparues.

-Et merde !, jura-t-il.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard ? Est-ce que le Chasseur avait déjà eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à Isaac et de le tuer ? Stiles imaginait les pires des scénarios dans sa tête tout en se précipitant vers les cellules.

Soudain, un policier surgit devant lui et Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire pour sa défense, étant donné qu'il n'était pas supposé se trouver ici. Mais il remarqua la blessure à la jambe qu'avait l'homme, et un bout de flèche était encore plantée dedans. Alors, il comprit que cet homme était le Chasseur qu'Allison avait ralenti et Stiles voulut s'enfuir mais le Chasseur ne lui laissa pas le temps il l'empoigna par les épaules et mit sa main sur la bouche de l'adolescent pour l'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide. Stiles appuya sur l'alarme incendie, ce qui eut pour effet d'alerter Derek qui se trouvait toujours avec la policière. Celle-ci le fit évacuer du bâtiment et Derek n'avait d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Stiles, quant à lui, se faisait toujours traîner par le Chasseur jusque dans les cellules. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'homme le jeta à terre et s'apprêtait à le frapper lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que la cellule d'Isaac était ouverte. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà le loup était sur le Chasseur et lui donna un coup de poing si violent que la seringue tomba à terre. Isaac asséna de violents coups au Chasseur, qui tomba dans un coin de la salle, inconscient. Derek, qui avait réussi à échapper à la policière, détruisit la seringue d'aconit et regarda Isaac. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à charger sur Stiles mais son Alpha l'en empêcha en hurlant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se recroqueviller Isaac sur lui-même et de retrouver son apparence humaine. Il regarda son Alpha avec crainte et resta sur le sol encore quelques instants, avant que Derek ne le prenne par les épaules et ne l'emmène jusqu'à la Camaro.

Derek avait dit à Stiles de faire diversion lorsque son père arriverait au poste suite à l'alarme incendie. Il avait ensuite raccompagné les deux jeunes loups jusqu'à chez eux. Isaac n'avait nulle part où aller, maintenant. Ses deux parents étaient morts et il n'avait pas d'autre famille à Beacon Hills. De plus, en s'échappant de la prison, il était devenu un fugitif il devait donc se cacher s'il voulait survivre à la police, mais aussi aux Chasseurs.

Leona s'était réveillée sur le chemin du retour et elle se sentait mal physiquement et psychologiquement. Elle avait envie de vomir ses tripes et elle avait un mal de tête affreux. La jeune louve n'avait pas arrêté de s'excuser auprès de Derek pour l'avoir blessé, mais le l'Alpha avait bien vite guéri après leur affrontement et l'avait rassurée. Derek avait dit à Isaac de s'installer où il voulait dans la caravane et le jeune loup avait préféré s'installer loin de son Alpha et de la Bêta. Leona était passée sous la douche avant de rejoindre Derek, qui s'était légèrement assoupi. Elle s'installa confortablement contre lui et il passa ses bras autour d'elle. Leona n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la force qu'elle avait ressenti en laissant son loup prendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle avait adoré posséder une telle puissance, et pire encore, elle avait adoré faire du mal à Derek, à l'homme qu'elle était sûre d'aimer. _Quelle merde… _

Le lendemain matin, Jackson s'éveilla en sursaut et se précipita vers la caméra qu'il avait emprunté à Matt la veille. Il visionna la vidéo : il s'était filmé toute la nuit pour pouvoir visionné sa transformation en loup le lendemain. Il voulait filmer _son histoire_. Mais, en parcourant la vidéo, il vit que rien ne s'était passé. Il ne s'était pas transformé ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Derek lui avait pourtant _promis_ ! Une rage incomparable à celles qu'il avait senti auparavant s'empara de lui et il jeta la caméra à travers sa chambre. Il devait trouver une explication. Il devait savoir pourquoi cela n'avait pas marché. Et il ferait _tout _pour être un loup-garou.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre !**

**Avez-vous remarqué l'indice MAJEUR sur l'identité de l'un des vrais parents de Leona ? **

**Comme je l'ai dit quelques semaines plus tôt, je mets des indices au fur et à mesure, qui passent inaperçu, donc prêtez bien attention aux détails ! Une toute petite phrase peut vous mettre sur la voie ! )**

**Si vous pensez avoir trouvé l'identité (au moins de la mère), faites-le moi savoir par review ou MP ! J'adorerais connaître vos théories ! )**

**Bisous bisous ! 3**


	24. Chapitre 19, Question de Pouvoir

**Salut les loulous !**

**Finalement, je ne prévoyais pas avoir tellement d'inspiration pour ce chapitre 19 XD Tant mieux pour vous, le voici ^^ C'est par contre pour le chapitre 20 que vous devrez attendre un peu…**

**C'est mon plus long chapitre depuis le début des aventures de Leona et c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés ! 3 **

**Je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire ce chapitre et je sens que je vais briser vos émotions *gnarkgnarkgnark***

**Enfin bref, vous verrez bien ^^**

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**P.S. : Si vous avez des théories quant à la suite de l'histoire ou sur la véritable identité de Leona ou de ses parents (ou grands-parents XD), proposez-les-moi par reviews ou MP ! :D**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle. **

Chapitre 19 : Ice Pick

Cela faisait quelques jours que Leona n'allait plus au lycée, suite à sa récente altercation avec deux filles de sa classe de littérature. Elle avait peur de perdre à nouveau le contrôle. Elle gardait contact avec sa sœur et ses deux meilleurs amis par texto c'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle avait appris que Lydia avait fait ce que les médecins avaient appelé une « fugue dissociative » : elle ne se rappelait absolument pas de ce qu'il s'était passé et de la raison pour laquelle elle avait couru deux jours dans les bois complètement nue. Scott lui avait aussi dit qu'une nouvelle créature parcourait Beacon Hills. Leona ne leur avait pas encore dit qu'elle était au courant. Elle ne savait pas comment leur annoncer qu'avec Derek, ils étaient quasiment certains que c'était cette créature qui avait tué le père d'Isaac. Elle supposait que les deux garçons s'en doutaient.

Elle les voyait tous les soirs pour récupérer ses devoirs.

Depuis une semaine, elle avait développé des habitudes avec Derek et Isaac : ils se levaient à sept heures, mangeaient, s'entraînaient au combat, faisait une pause de dix minutes, reprenaient avec un entraînement pour se contrôler, mangeaient, puis s'entraînaient encore. Ils finissaient en général vers 15 heures et Leona filait récupérer ses devoirs sur le parking de l'école, elle revenait puis travaillait avec Isaac tandis que Derek regardait les informations. Ils mangeaient ensuite vers 20 heures puis s'entraînaient encore deux bonnes heures avant d'aller se coucher, Isaac toujours à l'opposé de Leona et de Derek.

Leona apprenait à connaître Isaac et elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. C'était quelqu'un de bien à qui il était arrivé de mauvaises choses. Il avait un côté chien battu, ce qui n'était pas forcément faux, et cela le rendait mignon. Il était très sympa avec elle et Leona avait vite deviné qu'il cherchait seulement à se faire quelques amis, chose qu'elle aussi, à une certaine époque de sa vie, avait eu du mal à faire.

Ce soir, cependant, Leona n'avait aucune envie de rester avec les loups. Elle voulait consacrer un peu de temps à sa sœur qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis deux jours. Les deux jeunes filles voulaient se faire une soirée comme avant, avant qu'elles n'apprennent pour le surnaturel et qu'elles commencent à s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. Bizarrement, lorsque Leona en avait parlé à Derek, il n'avait pas rechigné. Il savait qu'Allison était très importante pour elle et l'avait laissé partir sans trop faire d'histoires.

Les deux filles s'étaient donc retrouvées sur le parking de l'école à dix-sept heures et elles avaient pris le chemin du cinéma. Elles étaient allées voir Sherlock Holmes puisqu'elles étaient toutes les deux raides dingues de Robert Downey Jr. Et des aventures du fameux détective londonien. Elles en étaient sorties toutes les deux ravies. Allison devait aller prendre de l'essence et elles se dirigèrent vers la station.

Une fois arrivées, elles sortirent toutes les deux de la voiture, Leona alla chercher quelque chose à manger tandis que sa sœur faisait le plein. Elle croisa un garçon qui semblait avoir une vingtaine d'année et il lui sourit. Leona le regarda bizarrement et ne retourna pas son sourire. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique, l'homme qui la tenait lui dit qu'ils étaient fermés. Leona sortit sans faire d'histoire et marcha vers sa sœur.

-Ils sont fermés, lui annonça-t-elle.

-J'avais cru comprendre vu ta mine déconfite, fit sa sœur avec un sourire narquois.

-Ahah ! Très drôle !, ironisa la jeune louve. Ça ne calme pas ma faim, en tout cas…

Soudain, la lumière de la station s'éteint et les deux filles se regardèrent.

-Est-ce que c'est sensé s'éteindre, d'habitude ?, demanda Leona.

-Non, je ne crois pas…

Allison finit de faire le plein et lança à Leona :

-Vient, on s'en va, ça me fout les jetons.

-Je suis totalement d'accord, répondit-elle en allant s'installer sur le siège passager.

Allison s'installa à son tour et s'apprêtait à démarrer la voiture lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la clé n'était plus sur le contact.

-Leona, rend-moi la clé.

-De quoi tu parles ?, fit-elle surprise.

-La clé de la voiture ! Rend la moi !, s'écria sa sœur, qui commençait à paniquer.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas, ta foutue clé !, s'écria Leona à son tour.

Elles descendirent toutes les deux de la voiture et commencèrent à chercher la clé, lorsqu'elles entendirent un bruit. Elles se relevèrent et Leona fit à Allison :

-Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi !

Elles retinrent toutes les deux leur respiration et elles entendirent à nouveau un bruit de clé. Leona regardait tout autour d'elle, essayant de se concentrer sur son ouïe, mais elle était tellement flippée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir d'où provenait le bruit. Et soudain, ce fut le noir.

Leona se sentait tirée en arrière et elle entendait des hommes parler. On la mit de force dans une voiture et on la ligota. Elle aurait pu s'échapper en utilisant sa force surnaturelle, mais elle ne savait pas si les hommes qui les avaient capturées, Allison et elle, connaissaient l'existence des loups-garous et elle ne voulait pas risquer de dévoiler sa couverture. Les deux jeunes femmes se débattirent, violemment pour Allison et légèrement pour la louve. Elles surent qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination lorsque la voiture s'arrêta brusquement et qu'elles furent traînées de force sur des chaises, où on les ligota encore plus fermement. Puis, quelqu'un leur retira les sacs qu'elles avaient sur leur tête.

Leona observa tout autour d'elle, tentant de savoir où elle était et qui les détenaient. Elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un ancien salon d'une maison en ruines. Et pas n'importe quelle maison en ruines : celle de Derek. Et devant elle, à sa plus grande surprise, il y avait Chris, lui aussi également ligoté. Sa sœur adoptive se trouvait à sa gauche et elles se regardèrent brièvement. Leurs ravisseurs les avaient bâillonnés et Leona ne pouvait pas parler. Elle tenta de se défaire de ses liens sans utiliser sa force lorsqu'elle entendit une voix :

-_Vous vous êtes déjà demandées ce qu'il arrivait à un Chasseur s'il se faisait mordre ?_

Leona regarda Chris avec crainte. Ils savaient. Ils savaient qu'elle était un loup-garou et ils voulaient la tuer, et ils voulaient que sa sœur et Chris soient témoins de son meurtre, ils voulaient qu'elle soit un exemple. Leona hurla de plus belle tandis que la voix reprenait :

-_Vous êtes déjà vous demandées ce qu'il vous arriverait si vous vous faisiez mordre ? Que pensez-vous que votre père soit obligé de faire ? Que pensez-vous qu'il devrait faire ?_

Chris essayait de se défaire de ses liens tandis qu'Allison commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait : c'était leur premier entraînement.

Leona, quant à elle, était persuadée que les Chasseurs voulaient la tuer et le comportement de Chris ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes. Il regardait ses filles avec crainte et utilisait toute la force qu'il avait pour se libérer. Finalement, il réussit à briser la chaise en deux et il tomba à terre à cause de son élan. Il se libéra de ses liens d'un mouvement et tendit la main derrière lui, où Leona pouvait voir un homme apparaître. Il avait un téléphone portable à la main et le donna à Chris. C'était l'homme de la station d'essence ! Leona commençait alors à réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un test et elle tenta de calmer sa respiration. Chris se dirigea vers ses filles et leur enleva le tissu qui était dans leur bouche.

Allison s'exclama :

-Alors ce sera ça, nos moments père/filles, à présent ?

-Ouais ! C'était quoi, ça, Chris ?, renchérit la louve. T'aurais pu nous prévenir !

-On ne préviens jamais les débutants de la date de leur premier entraînement, répliqua le Chasseur et se tournant vers ses filles. Et ces moments, Allison, sont très importants : c'est comme cela que nous allons vous entraîner !

-Vous savez pourquoi on utilise des flèches ?, demanda Chris aux deux jeunes femmes.

-Parce que la blessure ne peut pas guérir avant que la flèche soit retirée, répondit Leona.

Chris hocha la tête et lança à Allison :

-Est-ce que cela te semble familier ?

Il montrait une flèche et Leona devina que c'était la flèche qui avait finie dans la jambe du Chasseur qui avait voulu tuer Isaac.

-Vous alliez le tuer, répliqua Allison d'un ton glacial.

-C'est vrai, répliqua Chris. Et si on croise Isaac lors d'une autre nuit de pleine lune, on le tuera. C'est le choix difficile que nous devions prendre. Mais ce n'était pas ma décision.

-Alors c'est qui, qui a décidé ça ?, lança Leona avec mépris. Gérard ?

-Non, répondit Chris en leur lançant un regard sévère. Vous savez, notre famille a gardé une tradition avant-gardiste : étant donné que ce sont les hommes qui déclenchent les guerres et qui la font, ce sont les femmes qui prennent les décisions.

Il alla se camper derrière ses filles et posa une main sur chacune de leur épaule :

-Nous formons nos fils à devenir des soldats et nos filles… à devenir des chefs.

Il plaça la flèche dans la main d'Allison, embrassa ses cheveux, fit un clin d'œil à Leona et se tourna vers l'autre Chasseur.

-Chronomètre-les.

Chris partit et avant qu'il ne parte, l'autre Chasseur appuya sur son téléphone et le chronomètre s'activa. Les deux filles attendirent que le Chasseur ne soit plus là avant de commencer à se libérer.

-Bon, Alli, désolée, mais j'ai un avantage et je compte bien en profiter !, déclara la louve en faisant sortir ses griffes.

-Ce n'est pas juste !, lança Allison tandis que sa sœur ricanait dans son coin.

Leona griffa du mieux qu'elle pouvait les liens qui la retenaient prisonnière mais elle arrivait à peine à les effleurer.

-Bon, ça ne marche pas comme ça… Alors à la méthode Chris !

Elle se concentra et fit ressortir toute sa force surnaturelle et brisa la chaise en deux. Elle alla s'étaler quelques mètres plus loin, dû à son élan et ria en se relevant.

-C'était marrant ! Je vais annoncer ma libération au beau mec !

Allison la regarda s'en aller et se dit qu'elle aussi, aimerait posséder une telle force. Elle se concentra elle aussi et commença à se libérer grâce à la flèche que Chris lui avait donnée.

Deux heures et vingt minutes plus tard, Allison sortit de l'ancienne maison de Derek en se frottant les poignets, suite à la douleur des liens. Leona sourit à son arrivée près de la voiture que les Chasseurs avaient pris la peine de bouger.

-J'ai bien cru que tu t'étais endormie, fit-elle à l'arrivée de sa sœur en souriant.

Sa sœur, en revanche, ne souriait pas et le Chasseur lui dit :

-Bravo pour ce score !

-Pourquoi ? Cela m'a pris au moins deux heures !

-Deux heures et demies, plus exactement, rectifia Leona en s'installant dans la voiture.

-Oui et ne t'en fais pas, enchérit le Chasseur, moi, ça m'a pris trois heures !

Allison laissa échapper un léger sourire et partit s'installer à côté de Leona, qui démarra immédiatement la voiture dès qu'elle entendit sa sœur ouvrir la portière.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle en souriant à Allison.

-On va manger ? Je meurs de faim !

-C'est parti !

Le lendemain matin, Leona décida d'aller au lycée. Elle en avait assez de s'entraîner sans relâche tous les jours avec les commentaires grognons de Derek et les bêtises d'Isaac. Il fallait qu'elle revoie Scott, Stiles et sa sœur plus souvent, qui lui manquait. Elle voulait passer du temps avec eux. Alors, quel meilleur endroit que le lycée pour ce faire ?

Elle ne tint pas compte des remarques que Derek lui lançait et se précipita vers sa voiture. Elle avait un cours de sport en première heure, cela lui permettrait de se vider la tête. En arrivant au lycée, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers les vestiaires des filles où elle retrouva Allison et Lydia.

-Salut, les filles !, fit-elle en arrivant.

-Salut, lui répondirent-elles.

-Où t'étais passée ?, lui demanda Lydia gentiment.

Depuis cette nuit au lycée où leur petite bande avait été pourchassée par l'Alpha, Leona et Lydia s'étaient rapprochées Leona pourrait même dire qu'elles étaient en phase de devenir amies si Lydia n'avait pas encore son air hautain sur la figure.

-J'étais malade, mentit-elle. Heureusement qu'Allison, Scott et Stiles m'ont pris mes devoirs ! Merci, d'ailleurs !

-T'inquiète, c'est normal, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Alors ? On fait quoi comme sport, aujourd'hui ?, demanda la louve.

Elle espérait du volley-ball pour qu'elle se défoule bien, mais tout sport lui convenait.

-De l'escalade, répondit Lydia.

-Ah d'accord, fit Leona tout en se changeant. Ça me va, aussi.

Elles se rendirent ensuite toutes les trois dans le gymnase et, au passage, Leona aperçut Erica Reyes, une fille réservée qui n'avait pas d'amis et elle lui fit un petit sourire. Elle s'était portée à son secours plus d'une fois lorsqu'Erica se faisait harceler par les autres lycéens. Erica lui retourna ce petit sourire et Leona en fut contente.

Scott et Stiles étaient déjà dans le gymnase lorsque les filles arrivèrent et Leona se dirigea instinctivement vers eux, laissant Allison et sa meilleure amie entre elles.

-Salut, les gars !, fit-elle en s'approchant.

Ils la regardèrent avec de grands yeux et Stiles dit :

-Alors, t'a enfin décidé de revenir au lycée ?

-Eh oui !, répondit la louve avec un sourire. Je m'ennuyais un peu trop avec Derek.

-Et ton entraînement, demanda Scott, ça avance ?

Leona soupira.

-Progressivement, oui… On peut dire ça…

Scott hocha la tête et Stiles lui passa la main dans les cheveux, sur quoi Leona les prit tous les deux dans ses bras.

-Vous m'avez manqué, bande de primates !

-Elle vient vraiment de nous traiter de primates ?, demanda Stiles avec un sourcil froncé.

-C'est ma façon à moi de vous dire que je vous aime bien ! Et puis, il faut avouer que vous vous comportez vraiment comme de singes, de temps en temps, répliqua la louve en se détachant de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils ricanèrent tandis que le Coach, qui venait d'arriver dans le gymnase, annonçait que Scott et Allison devaient monter sur le mur. Ils se préparèrent et Leona resta en bas avec Stiles.

-Bon alors, que je te mette au courant, chuchota Stiles. Tu sais qu'il y a une nouvelle créature à Beacon Hills, Scott te l'a dit.

-Oui, il me l'a dit…, fit Leona, peu sûre de savoir où Stiles voulait en venir.

-Et bien avec Allison, ils l'ont vu chez Isaac.

-Quoi ?, s'écria Leona un peu trop fort.

Des lycéens commençaient à tourner la tête vers eux. Leona secoua la tête comme pour se reprendre et répéta :

-Quoi ? Quand ça ?

-Le soir de la pleine lune, chuchota Stiles. Scott m'a dit qu'il avait une queue.

-Une queue ?, fit Leona en rigolant doucement. Mais à quoi ça lui sert ?

-On ne sait pas encore… Des écailles aussi, sur tout le corps et apparemment des yeux jaunes reptiliens.

-Donc cette créature ressemble à un mini-crocodile ?, résuma Leona.

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça…

Leona réfléchit quelques secondes, puis demanda :

-Mais pourquoi cette créature serait-elle allée chez Isaac ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle y cherchait ?

-Ba justement, on ne sait pas…

Leona hocha la tête, songeuse. Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Scott dégringole du mur à cause d'un coup de pied qu'Allison lui avait donné. Tout le monde rit et le Coach s'avança vers le louveteau en disant :

-Ah, McCall, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais te voir souffrir me procure un plaisir immense !

Leona ricana à sa remarque ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Scott.

-Stilinski, Reyes, en piste, annonça le Coach.

Stiles regarda Erica et lui fit signe qu'il était près. Leona voyait qu'Erica n'était pas du tout à l'aise, elle sentait sa nervosité et sa peur de l'altitude.

-Euh, Coach…, se risqua-t-elle.

-Pas maintenant, Argent, fit-il car il était en pleine conversation avec un membre de l'équipe de la-crosse.

Stiles monta le mur rapidement et le descendit tout aussi vite alors qu'Erica avait beaucoup de mal à le monter. Elle restait bloquée, et Leona su que ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Erica ? Tu vas bien ?, demanda-t-elle.

Le Coach se tourna enfin vers la louve et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure, Argent ?

-Que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de la faire monter, Coach…

Le Coach se tourna vers Erica et vit qu'elle commençait à paniquer.

-Erica ? Est-ce que ça va ? T'a le vertige ?, demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

-Le vertige, c'est le dysfonctionnement du système vestibulaire de l'oreille interne. Elle est juste en train de paniquer, lança Lydia au Coach.

Les autres élèves commencèrent à rire ils se moquaient d'Erica alors qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de faire une crise d'épilepsie.

-Coach, elle est épileptique, dit Allison.

-Quoi ?, s'écria le Coach. Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me dit des trucs aussi importants ? Erica, écoutes, tout va bien. Lâche prise, tout ira bien. Il y a un matelas pour te rattraper, tu vois ? Tu ne risques rien !

La respiration d'Erica était saccadée et elle n'osait pas regarder en bas.

-Erica, intervint Leona. Je vais te rattraper. Le Coach a raison, tu ne risques absolument rien ! Je te rattrape, OK ?

Erica lâcha prise et Leona la rattrapa, mais Erica se dégagea aussitôt. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être la risée du lycée. Et voilà que toute la classe de sport se moquait d'elle, à nouveau…

-Eh !, s'écria Leona. Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous attaquer à plus faible que vous ? Vous faites pitié !

Erica savait que Leona tentait de la défendre, mais ces paroles faisaient mal : même Leona la considérait comme faible. Elle sortit du gymnase et alla dans le vestiaire des filles, attendant la fin de la séance de sport en pleurant.

Après la séance de sport, les filles retournèrent dans leurs vestiaires tandis que les garçons rangeaient le matériel. Allison, Leona et Lydia se rendirent vers leurs affaires te commencèrent à se changer. Leona s'inquiétait pour Erica. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien et que les moqueries des autres lui avaient fait énormément de mal elle l'avait entendu pleurer dans les toilettes des vestiaires. Une fois changée, elle décida d'aller la voir dans les toilettes elle supposait qu'elle y était toujours. Mais elle n'y était plus, alors elle retourna voir sa sœur pour lui demander si elle avait vu Erica et Allison lui dit que non. Et soudain, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses mains commençaient à trembler sans aucune raison particulière et son cœur s'accélérait. Elle eut soudain un goût de sang dans la bouche.

-Erica fait une crise !, s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers le gymnase.

Elle arriva juste à temps pour voir Scott rattraper Erica. La louve s'accroupit aux côtés de Scott tandis que d'autres élèves les avaient rejoints, dont Allison et Stiles.

-Met-la sur le côté, ordonna-t-elle à Scott. Et que quelqu'un appelle le Coach et les secours !

Stiles se chargea d'appeler le Coach tandis que Greenberg appelait les secours.

-Comment est-ce que vous avez su ?, demanda Allison à son petit-ami et à sa sœur.

-Je l'ai sentit, répondit Scott.

-Pareil, fit Leona.

Erica avait été emmenée à l'hôpital et le reste de la matinée s'était écoulée normalement pour Scott, Leona et Stiles. A midi, Scott et Leona avaient pris une table et attendaient Stiles, qui parlait avec Vernon Boyd, un de leur camarade de classe, qui lui non plus, n'avait pas d'amis. Lorsque Stiles vint vers eux, il s'assit en face de Scott, lui tendit des clés et dit :

-C'est bon, je les ai !

-Cool !, répondit Scott.

-C'est quoi, ça ?, demanda Leona.

-Les clés de la patinoire, Boyd y travaille, donc on lui a demandé les clés, répondit Stiles. On se rejoint à la clinique vétérinaire quand Scott a fini son boulot, OK ?

Ni Leona, ni Scott n'eurent le temps de répondre : ils sentirent une odeur particulière, l'odeur d'un loup-garou, qui allait entrer dans la cafétéria. Erica passa la porte de la cafétéria, vêtue d'une jupe très courte, d'un haut blanc et d'une veste en cuir, elle portait des talons hauts et était aussi maquillée que Lydia. Elle avait un sourire narquois et dévisageait chaque personne dans la pièce. Elle avançait d'un pas assuré vers deux garçons, prit une pomme qui se trouvait sur le plateau d'un des deux garçons, croqua dedans et repartit de la cafétéria, un air victorieux sur le visage.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'était que ça ?, s'écria Lydia qui venait d'arriver à la table du trio.

-Ça, comme tu dis, c'était Erica, répondit faiblement Leona en se précipitant à la suite d'Erica.

Elle sentit que Scott et Stiles la suivaient. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée du lycée pour voir Erica lui faire un sourire narquois avant de monter dans la voiture de Derek, qui lui aussi affichait un air victorieux.

-Je vais le tuer, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents alors que Scott et Stiles se tenaient à côté d'elle, tout aussi choquée que la louve par la tournure des évènements.

Les trois adolescents restèrent encore quelques instants devant l'entrée du lycée. Ce fut Stiles qui se remit le plus vite et qui retourna à la cafétéria pour finir de manger. Ses deux amis le rejoignirent vite et s'installèrent. Leona restait muette. Elle était vraiment en colère contre Derek. Elle pensait lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il devait s'arrêter avec Isaac ! Elle-même était déjà un gros problème pour l'Alpha ! Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait tout cela… La colère fit bientôt place à l'inquiétude et si Derek transformait des adolescents parce qu'il avait besoin d'une armée pour combattre les Chasseurs ? Derek lui avait dit qu'en meute, ils étaient plus fort… Derek devait avoir besoin de puissance pour vaincre Gérard.

-Les gars, ce soir, je viens avec vous à la patinoire, annonça-t-elle brusquement.

Ses deux amis lui sourirent. Ils savaient qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Derek et il se doutaient qu'elle devait être déçue et en colère contre son Alpha. Mais ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à sa requête :

-Stiles, je peux dormir chez toi quelques temps, s'il-te-plaît ?, demanda-t-elle en levant des yeux suppliant vers son ami.

-Hein ? Euh… oui, pas de soucis, répondit-il.

-Cool, merci ! On se voit à la clinique, alors !, lança-t-elle en se levant de table.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, les deux garçons se regardèrent, étonnés.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là…, fit Scott.

-Ouais… Moi non plus, enchérit son meilleur ami.

Leona attendait impatiemment la sonnerie. Elle était en cours d'histoire, sa matière préférée, mais elle n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer. Elle pensait à Erica et à Derek qui l'avait transformée. Et à sa demande d'emménager chez le fils du shérif. Ça avait été une décision impulsive. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur elle, mais aussi sur Derek et Isaac et Erica… Les membres de sa meute… Elle se retrouvait en quelques sorte entre deux meutes : la meute de Derek et la meute de Scott. Pour le moment, elle préférait néanmoins s'éloigner de la meute de Derek afin de passer plus de temps avec ses amis.

Finalement, la sonnerie retentit et elle se précipita vers sa voiture. Elle fit quelques excès de vitesse pour se rendre le plus vite possible à la caravane et une fois qu'elle y fut, elle claqua la porte de sa voiture, sa colère reprenant le dessus.

-Derek !, lança-t-elle à travers la caravane.

-Tiens, tiens ! Regardez qui a décidé de nous rejoindre !, fit Erica, ironiquement.

-Toi, tu la fermes !, hurla Leona.

Erica recula un peu mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et reprit son air glacial et supérieur.

Leona repéra Isaac, assis dans un coin et elle lui fit un petit signe lui disant de ne pas chercher à intervenir entre Derek et elle. Elle monta dans la caravane et vit Derek assis sur leur lit.

-T'es vraiment un con, tu sais ça ?, s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de transformer Erica ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de t'arrêter avec Isaac !

-Tu n'a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non ! C'est moi l'Alpha de cette meute !, répondit-il d'un ton glacial en se levant.

-Oui et bien, je ne suis pas du tout impressionnée, Derek ! Je suis déjà un vrai problème à moi toute seule, tu comptes vraiment t'en rajouter avec Isaac et Erica ! Je n'en reviens pas que t'ai fait ça ! Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Tu veux une armée, c'est ça ? Tu veux te sentir puissant ?

-T'a fini ?, lança Derek. J'en ai marre de tes gamineries.

Son ton était glacial et Leona se renferma directement.

-T'en a marre, hein ?, siffla-t-elle. Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, je me casse.

Elle rassembla ses affaires, les mis dans sa valise et partit.

-Maman et Papa se disputent toujours aussi souvent ?, demanda Erica à Isaac en haussant les sourcils.

-Ferme-là !, hurla Derek.

Il alla frapper dans un punching-ball de toutes ses forces, et celui-ci s'écrasa dix mètres plus loin, éventré. Derek se prit la tête entre les mains et remonta dans la caravane en claquant la porte.

-Vaux mieux éviter de le déranger, dit Isaac à la nouvelle Bêta.

-Je suis d'accord, fit Erica. Je retourne chez moi, dans ce cas.

-OK, à plus, répondit le louveteau.

Leona était furieuse. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ?! Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ne signifiait donc rien ? N'était-elle vraiment qu'une gamine pour lui ? Elle serrait les mains si fort sur le volant que ses griffes sortirent. Elle savait qu'elle devait se calmer. Elle tentait de respirer calmement mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à Derek, mais surtout à la manière dont Erica le regardait. Comme si, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dans le tableau, elle pouvait l'avoir pour elle toute seule. Ça la dégoutait. Et dire qu'elle appréciait Erica, avant…

N'arrivant pas à se calmer, elle décida de mettre de la musique. Elle mit une chaîne qui ne passait que du métal et du rock et se concentra sur les paroles. Finalement, cela marcha et elle se calma petit à petit, ses griffes se rentrèrent et elle respira à nouveau librement. Elle se gara chez Stiles et sortit en trombe de sa voiture, sa valise à la main. Elle sonna à la porte et Stiles lui ouvrit.

-Je me suis engueulée avec Derek, fit-elle.

Bizarrement, elle n'était pas encore triste. Elle était calme.

Stiles la prit dans ses bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se détacha ensuite et prit sa valise.

-Ah, mais c'est super lourd !, lança-t-il.

Leona rit un peu tandis que Stiles montait les escaliers et la louve le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de l'hyperactif et s'installèrent sur son lit.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?, demanda Stiles après un moment de silence.

-Je ne sais pas… Rester chez toi un moment, si ça ne te dérange pas toi ou ton père… Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai appelé mon père toute à l'heure, il a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce que tu restes ici. Quoi qu'il était un peu surpris que tu décides de venir chez nous et j'ai dû lui dire que tu t'étais violemment disputée avec ta famille.

-Merci, Stiles, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avant de récupérer Scotty ?, demanda Stiles avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu veux réviser la chimie ?, demanda Leona en souriant, elle aussi.

-Ouais… Faut vraiment que je remonte ma moyenne…

-Moi aussi, soupira Leona.

Scott et Stiles ouvrirent la porte de la patinoire prudemment, vérifiant sans arrêt si quelqu'un les voyait entrer. Ils allumèrent la lumière et, en grands gentlemen qu'ils étaient, laissèrent les filles passer. Allison s'accrochait au bras de Scott tandis que Lydia accorda un regard peu impressionné à l'hyperactif. Leona alla directement enfiler des patins, impatiente de refaire du patin à glace. Elle n'en avait plus fait depuis ses onze ans et elle appréhendait le fait d'avoir perdu la main.

-Bon les gars, vous êtes bien trop longs, fit-elle à ses amis, alors vous me pardonnerez de ne pas vous attendre !

Elle s'élança sur la piste et malgré quelques débuts difficiles, elle se reprit vite et tournoya sur elle-même. Ils affichèrent tous un air impressionné face à sa performance, sauf Lydia, qui était encore meilleure que Leona. Ils la rejoignirent vite tous sur la piste et la louve ricana lorsque Scott, qui faisait l'éloge de sa force et de sa rapidité surnaturelle, s'écrasa après avoir fait deux pas sur la piste. Stiles regardait Lydia tournoyer sur elle-même avec un air d'amoureux transit tandis qu'Allison tentait désespérément d'apprendre à Scott comment tenir debout sur des patins. Lydia prit soudainement la main de Leona et l'entraîna à travers la piste. La louve lui en était reconnaissante elle commençait à se sentir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Soudain, Scott se cogna la tête dans un vitre et Leona ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa sœur.

-Je crois que cette fois, c'est la tête qui a pris…, fit Allison, inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, Coach ?, demanda Scott, légèrement dans les vapes.

-Y a pas de doutes, fit remarquer Leona. C'est bien la tête, qui était déjà atteinte, qui a pris !

Plus tard, Scott et Allison s'étaient doucement éclipsés, laissant Stiles seul avec la louve et Lydia. Stiles avait pris la main de sa meilleure amie et ils faisaient des tours de piste ensemble, tout en se racontant des blagues. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Lydia commençait à se comporter bizarrement. Elle s'était assise par terre, regardant une fleur bleue : de l'aconit tue-loup. Soudain, elle vit la tête de Peter Hale, son agresseur, dans la glace, et Lydia hurla. Stiles et Leona accoururent vers elle, Stiles la tenant alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager et Leona lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas. Scott et Allison, alertés par le bruit, vinrent les rejoindre. Tout le monde se regarda et semblèrent se dire silencieusement que quelque chose n'allait décidemment pas bien chez Lydia.

Le lendemain, Scott et Leona avaient décidés d'aller parler à Erica. Ils savaient que maintenant que Leona ne voulait plus faire partie de la meute de Derek, il lui fallait un nouveau Bêta pour compléter sa meute. Ils pensaient pouvoir tirer quelque chose de la jeune femme. Les deux loups se rendirent donc au casier d'Erica et se postèrent derrière elle. Leona se racla la gorge pour marquer sa présence et Erica sourit. Elle se tourna vers eux et Scott commença :

-Deux, ce n'est pas assez pour Derek, il lui en faut au moins un autre. Qui c'est ?

-Mais pourquoi voulez-vous que Derek transforme quelqu'un d'autre, puisqu'on vous a déjà, vous deux ?, fit-elle d'un air hautain.

-Désolée d'annoncer ça comme ça chérie, mais je ne fais plus partie de votre meute, et Scott non plus, répliqua Leona sur le même ton.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mort, la petite !, s'extasia Erica.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point, marmonna la louve entre ses dents.

-Qui est le prochain ?, redemanda Scott plus fermement.

Erica décida de changer de sujet :

-Vous saviez que je ne savais pas à quoi je ressemblais lors d'une crise avant qu'un abruti prenne une vidéo et ne la poste en ligne ?

-Je m'en fiche, fit Scott.

Leona resta muette. Elle regrettait vraiment la Erica d'avant. Le pouvoir l'avait rendue hautaine et malveillante.

-C'est arrivé en cours, continua Erica en ne tenant pas compte de la remarque de Scott. J'ai commencé à avoir une crise et tout le monde commençait à dire qu'ils devraient mettre quelque chose dans ma bouche avant qu'un sombre crétin ne lise ma carte médicale où il y avait marqué qu'il ne fallait pas le faire, puisque je pouvais me casser les dents.

-Erica…, fit Scott.

Il était attristé pour elle mais ne voulait pas faire preuve de compassion : Derek allait mordre quelqu'un et il devait l'en empêcher.

-Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé ensuite ? Je me suis pissé dessus, fit-elle en ayant pitié de la fille qu'elle était avant. Et tout le monde a commencé à rigoler.

Elle se rapprochait de Scott, qui lui commençait à reculer. Leona tentait de se mettre entre les deux mais Erica la repoussait à chaque fois.

-Tu sais, Scott, le bon côté des choses, c'est que je ne me rappelais jamais de ce qu'il m'arrivait pendant une crise, avant qu'un connard ne mette des caméras dans tous les téléphones !

Elle s'était presque jetée sur lui tout en donnant un grand coup de poing dans un casier. Leona avait immédiatement repoussé Erica de Scott et ce dernier avait jetée à la nouvelle Bêta de Derek un regard noir.

-Regarde-moi maintenant, Scott, fit Erica en revenant vers le louveteau.

Leona leva les yeux au ciel et fit :

-Laisse-le tranquille, tu n'as pas compris qu'on s'en fout de tes histoires ?

Erica ne lui accorda pas un seul regard et Leona aperçut soudain Allison, qui regardait la scène de loin. Elle se dirigea vers sa sœur qu'Erica avait également remarquée. Allison s'en alla et Leona la poursuivit jusque dans la bibliothèque.

-T'as tout vu ?, demanda-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de sa sœur.

-J'en ai vu assez, en tout cas, fit Allison. Mais tu sais quoi ? En fait, ce n'est pas grave. Je sais qu'Erica n'arrivera jamais à me voler Scott, j'ai toute confiance en lui.

Leona sourit en n'entendant pas les battements de cœur de sa sœur s'accélérer. Elle ne mentait pas elle avait réellement confiance en lui. Elle prit sa sœur par le bras et l'entraîna vers leur prochain cours.

A midi, Scott et Leona s'assirent à une table tandis qu'Allison s'assit à celle d'à côté. Les deux amoureux parlaient tandis que Leona mangeait tranquillement son repas en les écoutant.

-Je sais de quoi ça avait l'air, commença Scott, mais c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse, répondit Allison.

-C'est vrai ?, demanda Scott avec un sourire.

Leona leva les yeux au ciel à sa remarque, laissant toutefois échapper un petit sourire.

-Elle avec Derek maintenant, pas vrai ?, demanda Allison. Comme Isaac ?

A la mention du nom de l'Alpha, Leona se raidit. Elle supposait que la question lui était directement adressée, alors elle répondit par l'affirmative.

-Vous ne pouvez pas être au milieu de tout ça, tous les deux, dit Allison, un air inquiet sur le visage. Surtout toi, Leo. Vous ne voyez pas ce qu'il se passe ? L'arrivée de mon grand-père, Derek qui transforme Erica et Isaac, qui vous entraîne au combat… C'est comme si une guerre se préparait…

Leona hocha la tête bien qu'Allison ne pouvait pas la voir puisqu'elle était tournée de l'autre côté.

-On le sait, répondit Scott.

-Il y a toujours des dommages collatéraux, fit Leona.

-Exactement, enchérit Allison.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?, demanda Scott. Je ne peux pas juste rester assis et ne rien faire ! Je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être normal !

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois normal, je veux que tu sois en vie, répliqua Allison avant de se lever et d'aller s'asseoir vers Lydia.

Les deux amis n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre la discussion puisque Stiles arrivait vers eux.

-Scott, tu vois ça ?, fit-il.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai sur mon nez ?, demanda Leona en prenant son portable pour se regarder dedans.

-Mais non, pas toi !, fit Stiles.

-Ah ! Tu me rassures !, répondit Leona en soupirant.

-Ça, là-bas, c'est quoi ?

Leona se tourna pour voir ce que Stiles montrait du doigt.

-Ben, c'est une table !, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Merci, Captain Obvious !, répliqua Stiles. Mais c'est la table de qui ?

-Boyd !, réalisa Scott avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur de la patinoire.

Leona afficha un air horrifié avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son ami. Stiles les suivit et le trio entama une discussion :

-Bon, Leona et moi, on va à la patinoire. Toi, tu vas voir chez lui s'il y est. S'il n'y est pas, tu nous appelle directement, compris ?

Stiles soupira et dit :

-Mais je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'on devrait le laisser tranquille.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?, s'écria Leona.

-Ba Derek, tu vois, il ne transforme que ceux qu'ils le veulent.

-Et alors ? Tu crois que c'est une justification pour mettre des adolescents en danger ?, répliqua la louve. Ils risquent leur vie, je te rappelle !

-Mais vous n'êtes pas responsable d'Erica, d'Isaac et de Boyd !

-Bien sûr que si, on l'est !, fit Scott. Ils vont devenir incontrôlable, sinon.

-Je suis d'accord, enchérit la louve. Déjà que moi, j'ai mes moments de « non-contrôle » …

-Et c'est pour ça que ça nous rend responsable, conclu Scott.

-Bon, d'accord, vous avez raison. Et d'ailleurs, je trouve que votre héroïsme est très attirant.

-Stiles…, soupira Leona.

-Non, mais sérieusement, l'un de vous ne veux pas m'embrasser pour voir ce que ça ferait ?

Les deux loups se regardèrent, soupirèrent puis commencèrent à s'en aller, laissant Stiles en plan.

Jackson était devant la maison en ruines de Derek. Il voulait des explications. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la morsure ne prenait pas.

-Derek, je sais que tu peux m'entendre, commença-t-il. Je veux savoir… pourquoi ça n'a pas marché. Tu m'avais promis que j'aurais du pouvoir, et RIEN ne s'est passé !

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il soupira, puis décida d'enfoncer la porte. Il se retrouva avec deux armes pointées sur sa tête et il reconnut un Chasseur. Il avait un air horrifié sur son visage et dit :

-Wow… Calmez-vous !

-Jackson ?, l'appela une voix familière.

Chris Argent s'avança vers lui et dit aux deux hommes de baisser leurs armes, ce qu'ils firent. Ils s'en allèrent ensuite, laissant Jackson seul avec Chris et le cadavre d'un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années posé sur la table dans l'ancien salon.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?, demanda Jackson en tentant de se remettre de ses émotions, sa respiration toujours forte.

-Ça, répondit le Chasseur, c'est vraiment une bonne question, Jackson. J'en ai une autre pour toi : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Euh… rien de spécial… j'étais juste en train de… euh…, bafouilla-t-il, confirmant les doutes de Chris.

Chris lui empoigna le cou en l'entraînant vers la sortie de la maison.

-Jackson, j'espère que tu ne continues pas à poursuivre quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas. Car je ne veux pas être obligé à te poursuivre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Restes en dehors de tout ça. Tu as une belle vie : tu es intelligent, plutôt pas mal, tu es capitaine de l'équipe de la-crosse.

-Co-capitaine, fit Jackson amèrement.

-Ah…, se contenta de répondre Chris.

Il poussa ensuite Jackson dehors et celui-ci s'en alla, laissant le Chasseur songeur. Est-ce que Jackson avait été mordu ?

Stiles gara sa voiture précipitamment en face de la maison du cousin de Boyd. Depuis la mort de ses parents, l'adolescent vivait là et il était souvent seul, son cousin étant très souvent absent dû à son métier de traducteur. Il courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la porte et il sonna à plusieurs reprises.

-Boyd ? T'es là ?, cria-t-il.

Il voulut faire le tour de la maison lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Erica, qui affichait un sourire narquois et un air de supériorité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Stiles ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Euh… Rien du tout, je cherchais juste…

-Boyd ?, finit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

-Oui, c'est ça, fit Stiles, incroyablement gêné.

Stiles était même tellement gêné par le décolleté plongeant d'Erica qu'il n'osait que la regarder dans les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade il devait avouer qu'elle était superbe, mais son air supérieur enlevait tout son charme.

Erica rigola doucement, sortant Stiles de ses pensées.

-Ce que tu fais est drôle, remarqua-t-elle.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?, répondit Stiles en la regardant toujours droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne regardes que mes yeux, seulement mes yeux. Alors que je sais que tu meurs d'envie de regarder ailleurs, pas vrai ?

-Euh… Non, pas vraiment, fit Stiles avec une petite moue.

-Alors, ce n'est que mes yeux ?, fit Erica d'une petite voix en se rapprochant de l'hyperactif.

-Oui ! Tu as de très jolis yeux, Erica…, dit Stiles.

-Tout est beaux chez moi !, répliqua la louve avec force.

-Je vois que tu as récupérer confiance en toi ! C'est génial, Erica ! Vraiment…

Stiles essayait de se dégager lorsqu'Erica le plaqua contre la porte d'entrée de Boyd et fit :

-Tu ne vas aller nulle part.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Ta voiture a un problème, répondit-elle sur un ton amusé en assommant l'hyperactif avec une pièce de sa Jeep.

Deux heures plus tard, Stiles se réveilla, ne sachant pas où il était. Toutefois, l'endroit où il se trouvait ne sentait absolument pas bon, presque comme une odeur de déchets. Finalement, il trouva la sortie et se rendit compte qu'Erica l'avait mis dans une poubelle.

-Ah ! Quelle salope !, jura Stiles en se dégageant de la poubelle.

Deaton avait reçu une alerte sur son téléphone, lui disant que quelqu'un était entré de force dans la clinique vétérinaire. Il s'était alors rué de chez lui pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il arriva à la clinique, il désactiva l'alarme et vérifia chaque pièce, jusqu'à arriver dans la pièce où il soignait les animaux. Là, il vit sur la table un cadavre.

Chris Argent sortit de l'ombre et dit au docteur :

-J'espérais que vous me donneriez un avis médical sur ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu le panneau à l'entrée, répliqua Deaton d'un ton glacial, mais ce n'est qu'une clinique vétérinaire. Vous auriez peut-être plus de chance dans un hôpital.

-Je suis au courant, répondit Chris. Je sais également que vous n'êtes pas seulement un vétérinaire. Je repasserais dans la soirée.

Chris Argent s'en alla, laissant Deaton seul avec un cadavre.

Lorsque Scott et Leona arrivèrent à la patinoire, ils virent Boyd sur une machine pour nettoyer la patinoire.

-Boyd !, s'écria Scott en s'avançant vers lui.

Le garçon leur jeta un regard ennuyé et continua de nettoyer la patinoire.

-On veut juste parler, continua Leona.

-Allez, Boyd, s'il-te-plaît, fit Scott. Est-ce que Derek t'a tout dit ?

-Tu auras des envies de meurtres lors des nuits de pleines lunes ! Tu deviendras incontrôlable, crois-nous, nous savons de quoi nous parlons !, enchérit la louve.

-Et on ne parle pas que de ça, finit Scott. Est-ce qu'il t'a tout dit ?

Boyd arrêta finalement la machine alors que Scott et Leona n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

-Il m'a parlé des Chasseurs, répondit Boyd.

-Alors ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour que tu refuses ?, s'écria Leona. Je vivais chez eux avant de me faire mordre, Boyd ! Ils m'ont dit qu'ils me tueront s'ils me voyaient lors d'une nuit de pleine lune !

Elle exagérait beaucoup, puisque Chris lui avait justement promis de tout faire pour que Gérard ne sache pas la vérité. Boyd s'esclaffa et dit :

-Non, tu mens. Derek m'a parlé de toi.

Ce fut au tour de Leona de s'esclaffer.

-Ouais, je suis sûre qu'il n'a dû dire que du bien de moi, pas vrai ? Quel crétin…

-Peu importe ce que tu veux, Boyd, il y a d'autre moyen de l'obtenir.

-J'en ai marre de toujours manger seul, répondit Boyd en les regardant droit dans les yeux. J'en ai marre que les autres se moquent de moi parce que je suis gros. Je veux juste des amis !

-Si tu veux des amis, Boyd, je t'assure que tu peux faire bien mieux que Derek !, lui lança Leona.

-Oh, ça, c'est vraiment blessant, Leo, fit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour faire face à Derek, Erica et Isaac.

-Mais de rien, c'est gratuit, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Derek laissa échapper un demi-sourire et continua :

-Si vous voulez me critiquer, prenez compte de l'avis général : Erica, comment est ta vie depuis notre rencontre ?

-En un mot ? Métamorphosée !, fit-elle en faisant apparaître ses crocs.

-Isaac ?, demanda l'Alpha en se tournant vers son second Bêta.

-La vie de fugitif n'est pas très cool, mais pour le reste, c'est génial !, fit celui-ci d'un air détaché, les mains dans ses poches.

-Et mon avis, tu ne le prends plus en compte ?, demanda Leona à l'Alpha. Depuis que je me suis fait mordre, ma vie a été merdique ! Je me suis fait virée de chez moi, je n'arrive absolument pas à me contrôler, j'ai agressée deux pétasses et j'ai même faillit les tuer…

-Attends, t'as fait quoi ?, demanda Scott, choqué.

Leona se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Il n'était pas sensé savoir cela.

-Ce n'est pas important, fit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Et puis, Leona, fit Derek d'un air supérieur, si tu voulais absolument apprendre à te contrôler, tu n'avais qu'à rester avec nous !

-Non merci, grogna-t-elle. Je suis bien mieux avec mes vrais amis. Ne le prend pas mal, Isaac, tu sais que je t'adore !

Isaac lui fit un clin d'œil et Leona sourit. Elle n'avait pas perdu son ami. Derek soupira et Scott dit :

-Attendez, ce n'est pas équitable comme combat.

-T'es sérieux ?, demanda Leona.

-Alors, rentrez chez vous, fit simplement Derek en faisant signe à ses deux Bêtas d'aller les combattre.

Scott se métamorphosa soudain et tapa du poing contre la glace.

-En fait, je parlais surtout pour eux !

Il grogna et Leona su qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter cette bagarre. Ne voulant pas faire de mal à Isaac, elle se dirigea donc ver Erica, qui affichait toujours son air hautain. Leona allait lui faire ravaler son sourire. Elle fit sortir ses griffes et avança vers sa nouvelle ennemie.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre, Argent ?, fit la blonde avec dédain.

-Oh, j'en suis persuadée !, répliqua la louve d'un air froid en attaquant.

Erica ne vit pas le coup venir tellement il était rapide et se prit le poing de Leona dans la mâchoire. Erica s'écrase au sol avant de se relever immédiatement, ne tenant pas à décevoir son Alpha, qui regardait la scène. Erica griffa Leona à l'abdomen et celle-ci grogna en retour. Elle était en colère. Elle se sentait puissante et elle allait écraser cette petite peste d'Erica. La louve se glissa derrière la blonde et la fit tomber en lui mettant un coup de coude dans le dos. Elle attrapa ensuite Erica par les cheveux et lacéra sa poitrine. La blonde hurla de douleur tandis que Leona affichait un air de psychopathe. Elle voulait vraiment lui faire mal, et si elle la tuait au passage, elle n'aurait aucun remord. Leona frappa encore une fois Erica qui cracha du sang en s'écrasant à terre. Scott, qui était lui aussi en train de battre Isaac, regarda brièvement son amie et su enfin pourquoi Leona avait peur de se retrouver en face des personnes, en ce moment. C'était comme si elle était devenue folle. Scott voyait sur son visage le plaisir immense de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Leona avait attrapé Erica par le cou et Scott su que son amie allait tuer la Bêta de Derek. Il hurla à l'Alpha d'arrêter Leona avant que ce ne soit trop tard et celui-ci s'exécuta. Il ne voulait pas risquer la vie d'Erica, mais il voulait aussi empêcher Leona de faire du mal à quelqu'un et de s'en vouloir après. Il l'attrapa par derrière et celle-ci se débattit. Il la jeta au loin et lui hurla dessus, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Cela chagrina Derek plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, puisque cela signifiait qu'elle ne le considérait plus comme son Alpha. Elle était devenue une Oméga, comme Scott. Il savait que la seule possibilité d'arrêter Leona était de la mettre K.O. Grâce à la force que lui apportaient ses nouveaux Bêtas, il fut capable de battre son ancienne Bêta en quelques coups et celle-ci s'écroula, inconsciente. Il retourna alors vers Isaac et Erica, que Scott avait fini par battre tout seul. Maintenant que la menace de Leona était momentanément éliminée, Derek pouvait enfin se concentrer sur Scott.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ?, fit Scott aux deux Bêtas de Derek. Il ne fait pas ça pour vous, mais pour lui ! Il augmente seulement son propre pouvoir ! Il vous fait croire qu'il vous offre un cadeau, mais tout ce qu'il fait, c'est vous transformer en chiens de garde !

Derek ricana doucement.

-C'est vrai, répondit-il. C'est seulement une question de pouvoir.

Derek s'avança alors dangereusement vers Scott tout en se transformant petit à petit. Il grogna et chargea, frappant Scott dans la poitrine. Scott eut le souffle coupé, mais n'eut pas le temps de récupérer que déjà Derek lui donnait un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, puis dans l'abdomen. Il voulut lui donner un coup dans le dos mais Scott répliqua, envoyant Derek deux mètres plus loin. Derek secoua la tête et chargea Scott une fois de plus en lui donnant cinq coups de poings dans la mâchoire d'affilée et en l'écrasant par terre. Scott cracha du sang et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Derek écrasa son pied contre la poitrine du louveteau mais le laissa finalement partir en voyant Leona qui reprenait conscience petit à petit. Scott toussa en reprenant son souffle tandis que Leona se leva doucement. Derek fit signe à Boyd de le suivre, et celui-ci descendit de sa machine, s'arrêtant en face de Scott.

-Boyd…, articula-t-il faiblement. Ne fais pas ça… Tu ne veux pas devenir comme eux…

-Tu as raison, répondit Boyd en dévoilant la morsure encore récente sur son abdomen. Je veux être comme toi.

Il suivit alors Derek et les deux autres Bêtas. L'Alpha s'arrêta devant Leona quelques secondes et dit :

-Tu peux choisir de revenir. Je t'apprendrais le contrôle.

Leona lui jeta un regard glacial, lui annonçant explicitement qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Derek soupira et continua son chemin, Erica lui lança un regard supérieur au passage. Leona refoula sa colère, se concentrant sur Scott qui se relevait péniblement.

-Eh, Scotty, on s'en va… Il n'y a plus rien qu'on puisse faire…

Leona avait emmené son ami à la clinique vétérinaire puisqu'il devait travailler ce soir-là. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la clinique, chacun examinant ses propres blessures infligées par l'Alpha.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne guérit pas ?, demanda Scott à Leona.

-Parce que ces blessures vous ont été infligées par un Alpha, répondit Deaton.

Leona ouvrit de grands yeux, n'en revenant pas. Comment se faisait-il que Deaton, un simple vétérinaire, soit au courant pour les loups-garous ? Scott avait lui aussi l'air choqué. Mais le plus choquant pour les deux adolescents était de voir le cadavre apporté par Chris Argent. Deaton reprit :

-Je pense que c'est le moment d'avoir cette fameuse conversation.


End file.
